The Older Brother and The Best Friend
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Kara lived with Alison's family for a few months before Alison blackmailed her into leaving Rosewood, after Kara started to become more of a problem than a friend. After hearing that Alison's murderer, Ian Thomas, confessed and then committed suicide, she returns to Rosewood, reconnecting with her old friends and old crush Jason and she soon becomes tangled up in A's game. Jason/OC
1. Moving to Rosewood

"So tell us, what's this big surprise?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon Ali, we're dying to know!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Well alright, she'll be here soon anyway" Alison replied.

"She?" Emily inquired.

"My pen pal from England is coming to stay with me for a few months, so I thought that we could include her into our group" Alison explained.

"You have a pen pal from England? Since when?" Aria asked.

"A few months. You remember when I went on holiday with my parents to England, well she lived in the town we were staying in and we became good friends, so we kept in touch" Alison told them.

"Why have you never told us about her?" Emily questioned.

"No reason, there was just never an opportunity to bring it up" Alison replied.

"So what's she like?" Aria inquired.

"Well she's really funny, intelligent, and kind...but she is about a year younger than us" Alison admitted.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought you would want to hang around with someone younger than us" Spencer exclaimed.

"She's different...special" Alison told her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making all the girls jump slightly.

"That must be her" Alison stated, standing up and walking to the door.

"Ali!" A squeal came from the door when it was opened.

"Hey!" Alison exclaimed, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

"So guys, this is Kara" Alison told them.

"Hey" Aria offered awkwardly.

"Let me guess, you're Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna?" Kara asked, pointing to them one by one.

"You got it" Alison smiled.

"So...what do you guys to for fun around here?" Kara smirked.

Later on in the day the girls had settled down to watch a movie and eat popcorn, and were quizzing Kara on her life.

"So how did you and Alison meet?" Spencer questioned.

"I saw some creep hitting on her in a cafe and told him where to go" Kara answered.

"My hero" Alison laughed.

"And then we started talking and just hit it off" Kara continued.

"So are you going to High School here?" Aria asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I couldn't get out of that if I was living here for a month" Kara sighed.

"Well we'll all look out for you, right guys?" Alison insisted.

"Sure" Hanna said in response.

"Okay, well I'm going to get the popcorn, because I'm starving" Kara told them, leaving the room.

"...She's not what I expected" Spencer commented.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"She seems really nice...I just expected someone a bit more...I don't know, bitchy?" Spencer admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint Spence" Alison retorted.

"You seem to really like her" Emily stated.

"I do" Alison replied.

"How come?" Emily inquired.

"She's brave, would never stand down from a fight" Alison explained.

"Here's the popcorn" Kara said, flopping down onto the couch beside Allison, the popcorn on her lap.

"Who's hungry?" Kara smirked.

All the girls greedily grabbed at the popcorn, but as Hanna was about to reach for it, Alison put a hand out and stopped her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Han?" Alison stated.

"Hey, she can have the popcorn if she wants it. C'mon, take some" Kara said, handing the bowl to Hanna.

"Um, no, really it's okay" Hanna replied.

"Alright, how about you take one and I'll take one? Fair?" Kara asked.

"Okay" Hanna smiled, taking her piece of popcorn.

"So are you parents okay with you staying here for a month?" Spencer questioned.

"Seriously Spencer? Way to put your foot in it" Alison said, irritated.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I live in a care home" Kara explained.

"Oh...I...I'm sorry to hear that" Spencer stuttered awkwardly.

"It's fine" Kara told her.

"Have you been in care for long?...Sorry it's none of my business" Aria asked.

"No it's alright, I've lived in care homes all my life" Kara admitted.

"God that must be awful" Hanna exclaimed.

"I got used to it, kind of hard not to when you've never known anything else" Kara explained.

"Alison, are you home?" A voice called out.

"I'm in here, Mom" Allison yelled.

"Kara, it's so nice to see you again" Mrs Dilaurentis.

"You too, Mrs D" Kara said, standing up and hugging her.

"I hope you're treating our guest well Alison" Mrs Dilaurentis warned.

"She's been great" Kara told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Mr Dilaurentis will be coming home soon, and I think it's probably time the rest of you girls head home" Mrs Dilaurentis explained.

"Do they have to?" Alison pouted.

"Yes, c'mon girls. You can see Alison tomorrow" Mrs Dilaurentis said, ushering them out.

* * *

"This will be your room Kara, I hope you like it" Mrs Dilaurentis said, showing Kara her bedroom.

"Wow...it's so big!" Kara exclaimed.

"Really? This is the smallest bedroom we have" Mrs Dilaurentis admitted.

"Well I love it. Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs D" Kara told her.

"That's alright. I'm actually hoping that you will have a good influence on Alison...recently she's been acting so distant" Mrs Dilaurentis sighed.

"Well she is 15, that's supposed to be a problem age isn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well I let you get unpacked" Mrs Dilaurentis said, stepping out of the room.

Kara started unpacking her clothes, placing them all in her wardrobe when she heard her door open and someone stumbled in. She turned around to see it was Alison's brother Jason, obviously drunk.

"This...this isn't my bedroom" Jason mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, no kidding? C'mon, out" Kara exclaimed, ushering him out of the door, and opening his own bedroom door for him.

"Who are you?" Jason slurred when he fell onto his bed.

"I don't think we've been officially introduced. I'm Kara, one of Alison's friends" Kara told him.

"Oh...you're the girl who...is staying here" Jason stuttered, as he started to fall asleep.

Kara walked over to him and carefully pushed him onto his side.

"Hey...what're you doing?" Jason said, batting her hand away.

"Unless you want to choke on your own sick in your sleep, I suggest you let me do this" Kara exclaimed.

"...Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing" Jason mumbled.

"What?" Kara asked, but noticed he had already fallen asleep.

Yawning, she walked out of his room and into her own where Alison was waiting for her.

"Hey, where were you?" Alison inquired.

"Helping your drunk ass brother out" Kara told her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry he's a real pain" Alison admitted.

"Don't worry, he's not the first drunk person I've had to deal with" Kara laughed.

"Okay...Goodnight Kara" Alison said, walking to the doorway.

"Night Ali" Kara smiled.


	2. First Day

A few days past and then it was time for Kara's first day at Rosewood High School, and it was obvious she was nervous.

"Don't worry, okay? If I accept you everyone will accept you" Alison told her, over the breakfast table.

"Oh, I get it, so you're like the Queen Bee of the school?" Kara questioned.

"More like Queen Bitch" Jason stated, walking over to them.

"What the hell's your problem, Jason?" Alison asked.

"You. Stop stealing things from my room Alison, I mean it" Jason warned her.

"Or what?" Alison smirked.

"Or I'll-" He was cut off by Kara.

"Or nothing. Alison, what did you take?" Kara inquired.

"Just one of his Japanese porn magazines" Alison replied.

"...Okay, why?" Kara asked.

"Because it was something to do" Alison told her.

"Well here's something else that you can do...give it back" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh, C'mon Kara" Alison pouted.

"Ali, seriously this isn't worth it. Just give it back" Kara explained.

"Ugh, fine" Alison grumbled, walking up the stairs to her room.

"...I have never heard someone speak to Ali like that" Jason exclaimed.

"Well maybe it's about time someone did, and by the way, you shouldn't call your sister a bitch" She told him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because one day you might need to be in her good books" Kara advised him, standing up.

"I'm heading over to Spencer's house, I'll see you there" She called up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Alison replied.

* * *

"C'mon, let's sit here" Alison said, sitting by a table, while the rest of her friends followed.

"So how come you're in our classes today? Aren't you too young?" Spencer questioned.

"I may have lied about my age a tiny bit. I've got some friends who are good at hacking computers and changing records" Kara explained.

"I advised her it would probably be better to have classes with us to make sure everyone knows who her friends are" Alison told them.

"Jesus Ali, you make us sound like the Mafia" Kara laughed.

"Hey Alison, who's your friend?" A voice boomed from behind them.

"Noel, this is Kara" Alison introduced them.

"Hey" Noel smirked at Kara, checking her out.

"My face is up here Noel" Kara said, when she noticed him looking at her cleavage.

"Feisty, I like this one" He smirked, walking away.

"Ugh, what a creeper" Kara stated.

"He may be a creeper, but he's hot, right Aria?" Alison added.

"Oh, do you have a crush Aria?" Kara teased.

"Maybe a little..." Aria blushed.

"Oh please, you've been obsessed with him for ages now" Alison exclaimed.

"Well he'd be stupid not to notice you Aria" Kara told her.

"Thanks" Aria smiled shyly.

"So what do you guys have first period?" Kara asked.

"We all have geography" Spencer told her.

"Ugh, I don't have the same lesson as you guys, I've got biology instead" Kara sighed.

"I'm going to go and check out my locker, I'll see you guys at break" Kara told them.

* * *

She soon found her and started to place her books inside of it. As she closed the locker door, she spotted a girl next to her looking at a necklace.

"Cute necklace" Kara told her.

"Oh...um, thanks" The girl said shyly.

"Who got it for you?" Kara asked.

"It was a birthday present from my mom" The girl replied.

"It's really pretty, why don't you wear it?" Kara questioned.

"This is probably going to sound really stupid...but I guess I feel like it's too pretty for me" The girl admitted.

"What? You're pretty" Kara told her.

"No, I'm not" The girl insisted.

Kara stepped towards the girl and carefully took her ponytails and hair grips out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"There, all you need is a good curling or straitening iron and you're good to go" Kara smiled.

"Just because my hair looks better won't mean the rest of me will" The girl told her.

"Alright, how about you ditch the glasses and get contact lenses...and maybe a slight change of clothes" Kara explained.

"You really think I'd look pretty if I did that?" The girl asked.

"You are pretty, you just can't see it" Kara said, as she took the necklace out of the girl's hands and put it around her neck.

"There, better already. So what's your name?" Kara smiled.

"Mona. What's yours?" The girl replied.

"Kara, I just moved here from England" She told her.

"Oh...you're one of Alison's friends" Mona realised.

"Yeah...I'm guessing you guys don't get on too well" Kara suggested.

"She doesn't like me" Mona stated.

"Well who cares what she thinks, the only important opinion is your own one" Kara advised.

"Thanks" Mona smiled.

"It was nice meeting you" Kara said, as the bell rang and she walked to her next lesson.

* * *

It had come to the last lesson of the day and Kara was exhausted. She instantly cheered up when she saw Emily standing outside of her classroom.

"Hey, do you have this lesson now?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Emily questioned.

"Yep, I'm so happy I've finally got one of you guys in my class" Kara exclaimed.

"So how's our school been so far?" Emily inquired.

"Alright, I mean it's not easy going anywhere when you're the new girl though" Kara replied, as the teacher opened the door, ushering them in.

"You must be our new student" The women stated.

"Yep, that's me" Kara smiled awkwardly.

"Well you can go sit over by the back" The teacher told her, then started the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Kara" She said, sitting down and holding her hand out.

"Um..." They boy mumbled, giving Emily a strange look.

"Okay, I'm sensing some weird vibes here. Do you and Emily not like each other or something?" She asked.

"We're just very different people" He replied.

"Ah, you mean you're not in the popular group" Kara realised.

"Yep, not like you" He told her.

"Me? I've been here for one day, I'm certainly not in the popular group. I'm like bottom of the pile" Kara explained.

"Not when you're hanging around with Alison Dilaurentis" He explained.

"So it's you and Alison who don't like each other" Kara stated.

"That's an understatement" He admitted.

"Well Ali can be a bitch sometimes...okay a lot of the time, but she is my friend. However, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with people who she doesn't like" Kara told him.

"It kind of does" He retorted.

"Okay, let's start again. You have no idea who I am, and I have no idea who you are. So, I'm Kara, what's your name?" She smiled.

"Lucas" He replied.

"Nice to meet you Lucas" Kara said, shaking his hand.

"Here is your project for the next few weeks, I expect you to work on it with your lab partners" Their teacher announced at the end of the lesson, handing out some sheets of paper.

"So, me and you are lab partners then?" Kara winked.

"Don't worry, I'll do the work, I'll just tell you what to say when we have to present it" Lucas told her.

"What? No way, I want to help" She retorted.

"You know we'd have to work on this out of class" Lucas added.

"I know that's why it's called homework" She said sarcastically.

"Hey Kara, you ready to go? Ali said she'd wait at the hall entrance for us" Emily said, walking up to them.

"Sure. How about I meet you at your house tomorrow, would 5 be alright with you?" Kara inquired.

"...I guess" Lucas said, shocked.

"Alright, I'll see you then" Kara smiled, as she and Emily left the classroom.

"You know our teacher would let you swap lab partners seeing as your new" Emily told her.

"Well I don't want to" Kara retorted.

"You're actually going to work with him?" Emily exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I? Because Alison wouldn't approve?" Kara said, unimpressed.

"Well...yeah I guess so" Emily admitted, as they walked up to where Alison was waiting for them.

"Hey Alison, you know Lucas?" Kara inquired.

"You mean Hermie?" Alison asked.

"...Yes. Emily was worried that you wouldn't like me having him as my lab partner" Kara told her.

"You've got Hermie as your lab partner? Poor you" Alison laughed.

"Do you even know him?" Kara questioned.

"I know him enough to know he's a creep" Alison exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get something sorted out right here right now, Ali. You're my friend okay? But doesn't mean you get to choose who I'm friends with, I do" Kara explained.

"...I...I..." Alison stuttered, surprised because nobody had ever talked to her like that before.

"Look, I do love you Ali, but you can't control my life. And you shouldn't be trying to control your other friends lives too" Kara exclaimed.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. Do you really want to hang around with someone like him?" Alison asked.

"I don't yet. But I might do, and I hope you'll be able to except that" Kara told her.

"...Okay" Alison sighed.

"Really?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when you start falling lower on the social ladder" Alison retorted.

"I won't. Friends?" Kara asked.

"Always" Alison said, pulling Kara into a quick hug.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks' for all the good feedback:) Also, sorry if they're are any mistakes in this chapter and upcoming ones, I write these pretty fast and don't have time to check them. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Growing Closer

It was a few weeks later and Kara was surprisingly having a great time staying in Rosewood. She had been worried she would be picked on for being the new girl, but luckily being friends with Alison meant that didn't happen. She had steadily started to become good friends with the other girls and could see why Alison had picked them as friends. However she really didn't like how Alison treated them sometimes. She had also become friends with Mona and Lucas, even though she knew Alison still didn't approve. The most surprising thing was she had become friends with Alison's brother Jason. She could tell from the start that just like a lot of boys she knew, Jason was obviously hurting and was trying to find some comfort in alcohol, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Hey, I thought you had gone out with Alison tonight?" Jason asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nope, she was going out with some of her older friends and pretty obviously I'm not going to pass for 18" Kara stated.

"Hm, I think you could pass for 17 though" Jason told her.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, you look good for your age...I mean...you know..." Jason trailed off, blushing lightly.

"You perv" Kara joked, hitting his arm.

"Hey, I've only just turned 19" Jason told her.

"Really? Huh, I thought you were older" Kara admitted.

"Nope, so anyway, what are you going to do while Alison is out partying?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to sit here, eat ice cream and watch horror movies" Kara told him.

"Sounds good" Jason said, flopping onto the couch.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Kara inquired.

No, and anyway I love horror films" Jason admitted.

"Same, what's your favourite?" Kara asked.

It was a few hours later and they were getting to the end of A Nightmare On Elm Street, when Alison arrived some surprised to see the pair up and watching a film together.

"What are you two doing?" Alison asked.

"Sh! You're going to ruin the best bit" Jason said, shushing her.

"Brutal" Kara laughed as Freddy killed another person.

"Ugh, horror movies? How lame" Alison exclaimed.

"Aw, are you scared Ali?" Jason laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm surprised you're not drunk in a gutter somewhere" Alison retorted.

"Hey! Harsh much, Ali?" Kara scolded her.

"Your my friend remember Kara" Alison told her.

"Oh my God, we've been over this before Alison, I can be friends with whoever I want" Kara argued.

"Fine, be friends with a bunch of losers, see if I care!" Alison exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

"Ugh, what is up with her?" Kara sighed.

"She'll be over it by the morning" Jason told her.

"...She's different from how I remember her" Kara admitted.

"Maybe she only let you see the good side of her before" He suggested.

"Go on, make up with her" Jason announced, nudging her a moment later.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't want two sad girls around the house do I" Jason replied.

"Okay, okay. I'm going" Kara said as she trudged her way up to Alison's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Alison asked when she entered.

"Oh Ali, what's going on with us? We always seem to be arguing nowadays" Kara stated.

"I know...it's just...you're my best friend Kara, I care a lot about you and I don't like the friends you're making" Alison explained.

"You're my best friend too Ali, and I know you don't like them but...well I do" Kara admitted.

"I know..." Alison trailed off.

"Ali, is something else wrong? You've been acting kind of strange lately? Jumpy, upset and you're always going off to these places that you never tell me about" Kara exclaimed.

"You're too young to understand...I'll try to be a better friend, okay?" Alison asked.

"So will I" Kara told her.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Alison asked.

"I really like them, they've all been so nice to me" Kara smiled.

"I'm glad. Hey, how about we all go down the mall tomorrow?" Alison questioned.

"I'd love that" Kara replied.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Kara was in her room doing some of her homework when she heard someone stumbling up the stairs and rolled her eyes. She knew it was Jason, probably drunk again. She opened her door and found him collapsed in a heap by the stairs. She thought about knocking on Alison's door and asking her for help, but she quickly realised Alison wouldn't help.

"Jason...are you okay?" Kara asked, shaking his shoulder.

As Jason raised his head Kara could see his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes still wet.

"C'mon, let's get you in your room" Kara said, putting his arm over her shoulder and picking him up.

She quickly opened the door to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned.

"Nothing...leave me alone" Jason said, turning his head away from her.

"Have you been drinking again?" Kara inquired.

"It's none of...your business" He slurred.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Kara sighed.

"Go away" Jason mumbled.

"No, I'm not leaving. Jason, why are you doing this to yourself? You're going to get ill!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" He retorted.

"Well, I thought we were beginning to be friends, but I guess I was obviously wrong" Kara said, standing up, pretending to leave.

"Wait...I just...I'm not a good friend...I'm not a good anything" He mumbled, turning over.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Why do you think you're no good?" Kara asked, sitting down again.

"I can't live up to Ali...everyone prefers her" Jason told her.

"That's not true" Kara replied.

"Yes it is!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alright, I don't think having this little therapy session while you're drunk is helping" Kara stated, pulling the duvet over him and leaving the room.

She closed the door and gasped when she saw Alison standing inches away from her.

"What are you doing?" Alison questioned.

"Helping your drunken brother...again" She told her, starting to walk back to her own bedroom.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because no one else would" Kara stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alison inquired.

"Look I just think you're all being a bit harsh on Jason" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh my god...you like him don't you?" Alison asked.

"What? No!" Kara retorted.

"You so do! Ugh, that's gross" Alison told her.

"So just because I'm being nice to someone means I fancy them? Sure, Ali" Kara sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your little crush a secret" Alison smirked.

"No, by all means Alison, tell everyone. I'm sure the whole of Rosewood will be so interested to hear who a 14 year old girl fancies" Kara said sarcastically, walking into her room and shutting the door.

Rolling her eyes, Kara flopped back onto her bed. Why had she and Ali started to argue so much? She lay on her back and thought about what had just happened. Of course she didn't like Jason...right?

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's going to stay in the time before Alison disappeared for about 5 or so more chapters and then I'm going to start around the start of Season 2, in case you guys were wondering:)


	4. Gossip

When she walked downstairs the next morning she was surprised to find all the girls gossiping downstairs.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara questioned.

"Is it true?!" Hanna asked.

"Is what true?" Kara replied.

"Do you like Jason?" Hanna whispered.

She gave a disapproving look to Alison who had obviously phoned the girls up this morning to tell them the 'big' news.

"Considering that half the times I've seen him he's too drunk to even talk properly, I'm going to have to say no" Kara smirked, sitting down next to Emily.

"Oh really? So why have you been so eager to be around him then?" Alison asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm trying to be nice...unlike some people" Kara argued.

"Hey!" Alison exclaimed.

"Woah guys, calm down! Look by the sounds of it Kara doesn't like him, and even if she did then so what?" Spencer told them.

"Thank you, Spencer" Kara smirked.

"Seriously, you're standing up for her? I thought I was your best friend, Spence" Alison stated.

"You are, but Kara's also become a good friend of mine too" Spencer insisted.

"I think you're being a bit harsh on her too, Ali" Aria admitted.

"Fine, I'll just go then" Alison said, stomping out of the room.

"Alison, wait!" Emily called after her.

The four girls stood up and uttered their goodbyes as they went to go chase after Alison. Sighing, Kara stood up and walked up the stairs, going to wash her teeth, when the bathroom door opened and Jason walked out in nothing but a towel. Blushing lightly, Kara walked past him and closed the bathroom door. Okay, maybe she did have a tiny crush on Jason, she thought to herself.

* * *

Later on while she was downstairs having her breakfast, Jason entered the room, now fully clothed.

"Hey...uh can we talk about last night?" Jason questioned, sitting next to her.

"Um, sure" Kara said, as she stopped eating her cereal.

"What did I say to you last night?" Jason asked.

"Are we referring to how you think you're no good at anything or how you think everyone prefers Ali over you?" Kara questioned.

"Ugh, I said that?" He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Yep, it was pretty depressing" Kara commented.

"And true" Jason added.

"Well after this morning I think you are probably my preferred sibling" Kara exclaimed.

"You guys got into another argument?" Jason inquired.

"Yep" Kara replied.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important...anyway why don't we talk about your psychological problems instead?" Kara questioned, avoiding the subject.

"It's nothing" He told her.

"You do realise you're not leaving this room until you tell me, right?" Kara asked.

"Oh really? How are you going to stop me?" He said with a grin.

"I have my ways. Now spill" Kara insisted.

"...I guess it's mostly down to my parents really. My mum always made it obvious that she preferred Alison, but sometimes my dad acts like I'm not even his son" Jason explained.

"Why do you think that?" Kara questioned.

"It's just the little things I guess, like how my mum always gives Alison presents when she goes on trips but forgets about me and how if I do something really well it's like it's not good enough for either of them" He admitted.

"You know drowning your sorrows with alcohol isn't going to help" Kara told him.

"I know..." Jason trailed off, upset.

Growing bold, Kara raised her arms out and pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled away to see a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's just...I can't remember the last time someone hugged me" Jason admitted.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Kara was putting her books in her locker while talking to Mona about her maths homework.

"So which part don't you get?" Mona questioned.

"All of it" Kara whined.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that hard. All you have to do is put the X's on either side...like this" She exclaimed, writing it on Kara's homework sheet.

"Huh. You know you're a lot smarter than you make out to be" She told her.

"Hey Kara, how's it going?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Hello Noel" Kara sighed, turning around as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"An invitation to my party" He smirked.

"Well I think I'll pass my invitation onto someone who wants to go more" She said, handing Mona her invitation.

"Alright, your friend can go too, but Alison specifically told me to make sure you had an invitation and I want you to be there too" Noel admitted, handing Kara another invitation.

"Fine, we'll be there" Kara sighed, as Noel walked away.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you got me an invite to one of Noel Kahn's parties!" Mona squealed.

"Well I'm going to need you there to stop me from going insane, aren't I?" Kara smirked.

"Sure thing...so what do you think of Noel?" Mona asked.

"What do you mean?" Kara inquired.

"Well, do you like him?" Mona questioned.

"Nah, he's not my type" She admitted.

"I guess he is a bit big headed" Mona stated.

"Just a bit? If his head was any bigger he wouldn't be able to fit through the doorways here" Kara joked, causing Mona to giggle.

"So, if Noel's not your type then who is?" Mona inquired.

"Hm, I don't think I really have a type to be honest" Kara admitted.

"C'mon everyone has a type" Mona insisted.

"Alright I'll think...Uh I guess greenish eye colour, nice hair like maybe an ash blonde kind of colour, oh good eyebrows, eyebrows are very important. And a six pack would be nice" Kara winked.

"...Hold on, didn't you just describe Alison's brother?" Mona questioned.

"What? No. Of course not" Kara blurted out.

"You were totally thinking about him then weren't you!" Mona exclaimed.

"Okay so maybe I have the teeniest, tiniest crush on him. But come on, have you seen the guy?" Kara explained.

"He is pretty hot" Mona grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter:) Everything seems to lead to an argument between Kara and Ali at the moment, doesn't it? Also there was a bit of foreshadowing for a secret that was revealed in season 2 in this chapter, can you spot it? Please leave a review:)


	5. Noel's Party

"C'mon girls, I want to see all your dresses!" Alison exclaimed from outside her bedroom.

Nervously opening the door the girls walked in front of Alison, hoping that she would like their dresses.

"Oh my God! You guys look amazing...I think yours is my favourite Em" Alison smirked, causing Emily to blush.

Aria had chosen a cute black dress which helped make her legs look longer, Hanna had chosen a long blue dress which made her eyes pop, Spencer had chosen a elegant green dress which hugged her figure, while Emily had got a small pink dress which made her cleavage look even better. Alison of course, had gone for a sparkling gold dress which made her blonde hair shine even more than usual. Meanwhile Kara had chosen a pretty purple dress which made her look a lot older than she was.

"C'mon, Jason's waiting to take us there" Alison said, pulling them down the stairs.

"Jason? Are you sure he's sober enough to drive?" Aria asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's actually not been drinking so much lately, but he's still a creep" Alison replied, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

Suddenly Kara remembered she had left her small bag in Alison's room and sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, I forgot my bag in Ali's room" Kara told them, hurrying back to get it.

She found it under a pile of clothes a few minutes later and practically knocked into someone when she turned around.

"God Jason! You scared me!" She said, giving him a light shove.

"Sorry, Ali sent me to see what was taking so long" He said, trying not to laugh at her startled state.

"Her messy room is what to so long..." Kara trailed off when she saw Jason was giving her a strange look.

"What? Have I got something on me?" Kara asked, surveying her dress for smudges.

"No...You just look, uh never mind" He said, practically running out of the room.

Laughing lightly, Kara followed him, not missing the light blush on his face. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had a crush, she thought to herself.

* * *

Jason had avoided Kara's gaze for most of the drive there and once they did stop he quickly wandered off into the party himself.

"Alright ladies, let's mingle and meet back here in an hour okay?" Alison told them, quickly walking off.

The rest of the girls shrugged and went their own ways as Kara went to find Mona. She soon found her outside and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, you made it!" Kara exclaimed.

"Well I couldn't let you down could I?" Mona giggled.

"Of course not. C'mon let's go see what food this party has" Kara grinned, pulling Mona back into the house.

"You know most people look for alcohol when they go to these parties, not food" Mona laughed.

"Well I'm not most people" Kara winked as they entered the kitchen and saw the objects on the table.

"Let's see then. Vodka, vodka, mysterious punch and oh would you look at that...more vodka" Kara sighed.

"Are you not going to have any?" Mona asked.

"I think I'll just stick with the bottled water that I know is not spiked" Kara told her, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"Do you really think Noel would spike this drink?" Mona questioned in disbelief.

"I wouldn't put it past the creep" Kara said, opening some of the cardboards and finding a packet of crisps and biscuits.

"Kara, I don't really think you're supposed to be looking there" Mona scolded her.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Noel isn't rich enough to replace a packet of crisps and biscuits" Kara retorted, opening the crisps and eating them.

"Alright, give me a packet" Mona caved in.

"That's my girl" Kara grinned.

Half an hour later, they had devoured the food and started dancing. It wasn't long however before Kara realised she needed the toilet after she had drank so much after the food.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. I've just got to go to the loo" Kara told Mona, as she hurried up the stairs and pushed past a couple making out in the hallway.

Once she came back down to the party she frowned when she couldn't see Mona anywhere. Wondering if she had gone back to the kitchen, Kara entered the room and saw three tall men surrounding the small girl.

"C'mon hunnie, don't be shy" The tallest one said, advancing on her.

"Hey asshole, back off!" Kara shouted, walking into between the two.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Give me a paper cut?" The man laughed.

"Actually this" Kara said, as she raised her leg and kicked the man, hard, in his crotch.

She smirked as he fell to the floor, obviously in agony.

"You little bitch" One of the other men shouted, as he advanced on her.

She quickly picked up a cutting board and hit him square in the face with it, knocking him to the floor. The other man quickly ran out of the room, knocking into Jason who had obviously heard the commotion.

"Are you alright?!" Jason questioned, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, I think I want to go home now" Kara told him, as she pulled Mona out of the room.

* * *

The three of them found themselves driving to drop Mona off a few minutes later, while Jason was still fretting over Kara.

"God, I can't believe those guys" Jason sighed.

"They were just idiots, nothing to get angry about" Kara stated.

"Nothing to get angry about? They could have hurt you...and your friend!" Jason retorted, acknowledging Mona for the first time.

"Please, they were so drunk they were already having a hard time standing...I've dealt with a lot worse" Kara told him.

"What does that mean?" Jason inquired.

"I grew up in care, Jason. Unsurprisingly I met a few nasty guys in my time" Kara snapped.

"...Um guys, this is my house" Mona said, interrupting the pair who were intensely staring at each other.

"Oh right...uh, are you okay?" Kara questioned, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Kara, you really helped me out tonight" Mona stated.

"Well you wouldn't have been there without me..." Kara trailed off.

"Hey, don't go feeling guilty. I had a great time up until then. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mona asked.

"Sure" Kara smiled, as Mona got out of the car.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go on, I was just worried about you" Jason said after Mona had left.

"Aw Jason, you almost sound like you care" She laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Shut up" Jason said, laughing lightly as he drove them back.

* * *

Later that night Jason had to go back up to the party to collect Alison and the rest of her friends, who had realised that Kara was missing and were getting worried.

"I think we should call the police, what if someone's hurt her?!" Emily insisted, as Jason walked over to them.

"Kara's fine, I took her and her friend back home a while ago" Jason told them.

"What? Why?" Aria asked.

"Some weirdo's were hitting on her friend and she decked them" Jason explained.

"Kara? You mean 5'4 Kara?" Spencer questioned, unconvinced.

"I saw it with my own eyes" Jason exclaimed.

"Why were you there anyway?" Alison asked.

"I heard a bang and thought someone might hurt" Jason admitted.

"Right, cause you're a hero in shining armour?" Alison snapped.

"Well I am your ride home, so if you want me to leave you here then..." Jason trailed off with a smirk.

"Ali, it's cold. Can we just go?" Hanna insisted.

"Alright" Alison sighed, about to open the door.

"Hold up, what's the magic word?" Jason asked, with a grin.

"...Please" Alison groaned, earning a smug smile from Jason.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Spoiler Alert for 5x15!-** Okay, so what just happened? Jason and Hanna's mum?! Still trying to process it. If I get to Season 5 with this story I might use Jason/Ashley to make Kara jealous, but like...O_O What do you guys think of it? I personally don't think it would be a very healthy relationship, and the age difference is a bit big, but then again they are both consenting adults. Anyways, hope you guys like this quick update:) Please leave a review!


	6. Hurt

A few days later all the girls were having a sleepover at Alison's house and things were going surprisingly well. They were all sitting all the couch in the living room and watching a movie while as usual Kara got up to the get the popcorn. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jason pouring some alcohol down the sink.

"What're you doing?" She inquired.

"Getting rid of the last bit of my stash" He admitted.

"That's a pretty bold move" She stated.

"It's better if I get rid of it...it's too tempting knowing where it is" Jason explained.

"I get it. So you're going sober?" She told him as she grabbed the popcorn.

"Yep, been about 3 weeks sober by now" He exclaimed.

"Wow, that's really good! Have your parents noticed?" Kara questioned.

"When would they? They're either out or fussing over Ali" Jason sighed.

"Parents suck" Kara replied.

"Kara, have you got the popcorn?" Alison shouted from the other room.

"Her majesty awaits" Kara said, rolling her eyes, getting a chuckle out of Jason and walking into the other room.

"So, you and Jason seem to be…close?" Hanna asked when she sat down.

"Oh Han, not you too" Kara sighed.

"I'm just saying that he was really worried about you after what happened at the party. He seems to really care about you" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, a little bit too much" Alison told them.

"What does that mean?" Kara questioned.

"I'm just saying you could do better than my brother" Alison insisted.

"Okay, changing the subject!" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kara was woken up by a sound. She surveyed the living room and saw all the girls were there except for Alison. Thinking that it was probably just Jason upstairs she let her head fall back onto her pillow when she heard a man and a woman arguing outside. Frowning, she got up and walked over to the front which was open, just as Alison came bounding through it.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep" Alison told her.

"No. Who was that out there Ali?" She questioned.

"No one. You're hearing things" Alison insisted.

Just then they heard a car rev its engine and drive away.

"Well obviously someone was out there...it sounded like a guy" Kara exclaimed.

"Just go away Kara" Alison sighed.

"No, I won't. You're hiding something Ali, I know you are. Who was that out there? They're obviously older than you because they can drive" Kara explained.

"Kara, just stay out of this" Alison told her, angrily.

"Oh my God...you're going out with some older guy aren't you? That's why you are always going out and not telling me who you're going with" Kara realised.

"You don't know anything" Alison spat.

"How old is he, Ali? 18? 20? Even older? It's wrong and you know it" Kara retorted.

Suddenly Alison raised her hand up and slapped Kara so hard in the face the other girl stumbled back. It wasn't the first time Kara had been slapped, but knowing it came from someone who she considered to be one of her best friends hurt.

"Kara...I...I'm sorry..." Alison stuttered.

Kara pushed her out of the way and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes teared up when she saw how red the left side of her face was and she could see a small cut on her cheek from when one of Alison nails must have cut her. Slowly Kara started to dab at the small wound with some cotton wool. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Jason entered the bathroom, taking in Kara's red cheek and watery eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over to her.

"It's nothing" Kara told him.

"Did someone hurt you? Who did this?" He questioned, indicating to the small wound.

Kara gave him a sad look and he quickly realised it was his own sister who had slapped Kara.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it just shocked me, that's all" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, let me" Jason said, as he quickly reached over into a draw and put a small plaster onto Kara's face.

"Thanks" Kara said, walking out of the room, feeling awkward.

"Kara, wait..." Jason trailed off, as she closed the door.

She slowly walked back down the stairs and saw that Alison had curled up near Emily like nothing had happened. She tiptoed down the stairs and went to sit in the place she had fallen asleep, but couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned, but every time she felt like she was almost asleep she'd get the weird feeling that someone was watching her and had to look around to see if it was Alison. Deciding she would never be able to sleep downstairs she walked upstairs to her own bedroom, but found that she couldn't sleep there either, as she was always worried someone would storm into her room. She didn't know why Alison slapping her had shaken her so much, she just looked so angry when she did it. Sighing, she got up from her own bed and cautiously walked over to Jason's bedroom and opened the door. He was sleeping on his back, breathing softly. She knew it would be awkward if he woke up in the night, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. She always seemed to feel safe around Jason. She quietly walked over to his bed and sat down on the mattress. She turned so that he was in between her and the door and soon found herself falling asleep.

* * *

When Jason woke up that night, he felt a small weight on his chest and looked down to see a small figure curled up to him. He first tensed in shock, unsure of what was happening but soon realised it was Kara. After her abrupt exit earlier he had tossed and turned, worried about her and worried about his sister. Why would she do such a thing to someone like Kara? Seemingly disturbed by his constant thinking Kara started to squirm in her sleep, so Jason relaxed himself and laid a hand onto her arm, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his head down slightly to check if she was still asleep and couldn't help but smile at the view of her sleeping face. She looked adorable and he was embarrassed to admit that he felt butterflies in his stomach. God, why was he acting like such a teenage girl? Shaking his head lightly, he lowered his head back onto the pillow and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Things are reaching boiling point between Kara and Alison now, and next chapter they get even worse! One the plus side, Jason and Kara certainly seem to bet getting closer;) Please leave a review:)


	7. Leaving

Slowly the next morning, the pair started to wake up and Kara quickly pushed herself off of Jason's chest, embarrassed.

"Morning" He yawned.

"Sorry about..." She trailed off, gesturing to him.

"It's fine" He told her.

"Are you sure? Because personally I'd be kind of creeped out if I woke up and found someone sleeping in my bed" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, seriously it's okay. I understand why you wouldn't want to be on your own after last night" He insisted.

"Alright...well thanks I guess" Kara said awkwardly.

"You're welcome" Jason replied, as he opened the door for, just as all 5 girls were walking past the bedroom.

All the girls came to a halt, trying to process what they were seeing. Obviously by their shocked faces they assumed something more had gone on than sleeping.

"Were you two...did you...?" Spencer stuttered.

"No!" Jason and Kara said at the same time.

"Then why were you..." Hanna trailed off.

"We were sleeping" Kara told her.

"...Together?" Aria questioned.

"Not like that!" Kara exclaimed.

"Look we were just sleeping in the same bed. That's all" Jason explained.

"Why?" Aria inquired.

"Because...it was cold. Yeah, I got cold in the night and Jason's room is a lot warmer so..." Kara lied.

"I thought it was really hot last night" Spencer said suspiciously.

"Well you must have been on the warmer side of the room" Kara suggested.

"Did you fall out of the bed in the night? You look like you hurt your face" Emily stated, obviously worried.

"Uh, I must have. Anyway, c'mon let's have breakfast" Kara mumbled, walking them down the hallway.

* * *

After a week of trying to avoid Alison whenever possible, the blonde finally cornered her and started to plead for forgiveness.

"Kara, please…I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I truly am. I just want things to go back to how they used to be" Alison cried.

"I want that too, Ali and I do forgive you, but nothing like that can ever happen again, alright?" Kara told her.

"I swear" Alison replied.

"And I want you to start treating people better, that includes everyone Alison" Kara informed.

"Okay, I'll be better" Alison nodded.

"I mean it though Ali, this is your last chance" Kara warned.

"I promise I'll be a better person, I'll even start volunteering if you want me to!" Alison exclaimed.

"I think I'll let you off that" Kara smiled.

Kara then pulled her into a hug, which Alison quickly returned. It was almost impossible for her to stay mad at Alison for long. Or so she thought.

* * *

Kara had been living in Rosewood for a few months when things finally fell apart. She was walking down the hallway when she spotted a crowd had gathered. She quickly pushed her way through and noticed Alison in the middle of the scene. She then saw Mona on the floor trying to pick up her books, which Alison pushed away from her.

"Oh, what's this?" Alison cooed, pulling a necklace from Mona's things which Kara quickly recognized as the necklace that Mona's mother had given her.

"Ugh, what a horrible necklace. Well, there's only one thing to do with such a crime to fashion" Alison smirked, as she threw the necklace to the ground and smashed it with her heel, earning a loud cry from Mona.

"That is it Alison! I am so done with you!" Kara cried, shoving Alison.

"What the hell are you doing Kara?" Alison retorted.

"You're pathetic Allison. You really are. I mean, how many people in this school, this whole town, do you think genuinely like you? Apart from your mum and dad, a grand total of zero. That's because you're a mean, stuck up bitch who hurts everyone she's around" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara!" Alison warned.

"And you lot, why are you so scared of one little girl? You're the thing that gives her power, without you, she has nothing! So stand up for yourselves!" Kara shouted at the crowd.

"…She's right. Alison's just a mean bitch, that's all" Lucas said, walking in front of the crowd.

Loud muttering erupted from the crowd before someone suddenly through what looked like some sort of drink at Alison, which splattered over her dress, and soon the whole crowd was booing and shouting at her. Alison quickly pushed through the crowd, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Kara" Mona said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She…she took it to far this time right?" Kara asked, looking for support in Mona.

"Yeah, I think you might have really changed things round here" Mona told her.

"I don't think I've changed them for the better though" Kara sighed, a sudden realization hitting her.

"What do you mean?" Mona questioned, when Kara suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"You are a beautiful, smart amazing girl Mona, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise" Kara whispered to her, before letting her go.

She then turned to Lucas and hugged him as well.

"You're stronger than you think, Lucas. Don't let anyone manipulate you into thinking any different" Kara told him, before rushing off down the corridor.

She quickly wrote a note out for each of the girls and put them in their lockers before she slowly made her way back to the Dilaurentis house for what she guessed would be the last time. Alison was waiting in the living room when she entered.

"I told you when you first came here that if you tried anything like that you know what would happen" Alison announced, not looking up.

"I know" Kara sighed, sitting opposite from her.

"This isn't working Kara, we both know it's not" Alison told her.

"I know, but if I have-" She was cut off by Alison.

"No, it's too late" Alison insisted.

"So you just expect me to leave, just like that? You can't make me!" Kara exclaimed.

"Actually I can, if I tell the authorities that you ran away from England, that you're a missing person, it isn't going to end well for you" Alison explained.

"You wouldn't?" Kara questioned.

"You have two options. Go back to England and go back to care over there…or stay here, I tell the authorities and who knows where you'll end up" Alison announced.

"But what about everyone here? What about the friends I've made?" Kara asked.

"Also you're not to tell anyone why you're leaving…I'll tell people you just couldn't live with me anymore" Alison told her.

"Okay" Kara mumbled.

"Have you told anyone?" Alison asked.

"I sort of said goodbye to Mona and Lucas and I wrote the girls a goodbye letter, but I didn't say why I was leaving" Kara admitted.

"Okay…I…I am sorry things didn't work out" Alison said standing up.

"So am I" Kara sighed, as Alison left the house.

* * *

An hour later Kara was almost finished packing her suitcase, when she heard someone enter the room.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"I'm…I'm leaving" Kara told him, tears welling in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Jason asked, walking towards her.

"I just can't stay here anymore" Kara said, turning away from him.

"What's happened?" Jason inquired, putting his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I…I lied, I ran away from England. I'm a missing person" Kara admitted.

"Why did you run away?" Jason asked.

"I had been leaving with this couple for a few months, I thought we were getting close, you know? I thought yeah, this one will really work…then one day they tell me that somehow she's pregnant, they never thought they would be able to have kids and that's why the adopted me. I didn't see the problem, I thought maybe I could be an extra pair of hands…but they said that it wouldn't work. They wouldn't have enough time for me, not enough space. So they said they were taking me back to the care home…and I just flipped. I got my passport, got a taxi to the nearest airport and called Ali, asked her if I could stay at hers until I got back on my feet" Kara explained.

"But you don't have to go back, you can stay here with us!" Jason exclaimed.

"Ali told me the day I arrived if I caused too much trouble I would have to go…and I did" Kara sighed.

"Just because Ali wants you gone doesn't mean you have to go!" Jason insisted.

"She's going to tell the authorities. It's better I go quietly" Kara explained.

"No, we can change her mind. We can stop her" Jason suggested.

"No Jason we can't" Kara said, finally turning around.

"But you can't go" Jason insisted.

"I'm sorry" Kara cried, pulling him into a hug and burying her face in his neck.

She really didn't want to go. She felt like she could change so many things around here for the better. Give the girls more confidence to argue against Ali, help Mona and Lucas stand up for their selves, stop Jason from spiralling out of control…but it was too late.

"Please don't go" Jason mumbled, hugging her back.

"If I stay things will get much worse" Kara replied, pulling away.

"Okay…okay. I'll…I'll take you to the airport" Jason told her.

"You really don't have to" Kara exclaimed.

"I want to" Jason insisted.

Soon Jason had driven her to the airport and they were sitting in his car.

"You'll stay in touch, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily" Kara said, giving him a sad smile.

"Be safe" Jason told her, pulling her into another quick hug.

"You too" Kara replied, pulling back to see tears in Jason's eyes.

Taking a deep breath she walked out the car, not looking back.

* * *

Author's Notes: So that's it, Kara's gone:( Oh well, it was a much longer chapter than normal;) Next chapter is going to be around the start of Season 2 and she's going to be trying to repair things with the girls and Jason, while dealing with the news of Alison's death. I'm keeping Jason/Aria out of this story, which does mean quite a few scenes are going to be substituted with Kara/Jason, so sorry if this bothers you. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review:)


	8. Two Years Later

Kara's eyes widened as she walked around the town that she called home over two years ago. She was amazed at how little had changed. She didn't know why but she thought everything would be different, but it was just how she remembered it. She wasn't really sure how she was going to announce that she had returned and quickly started to realise that people might not even remember her. Hell, the people she knew might not even live in Rosewood anymore. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Grill she used to eat in and couldn't help but walk inside. Just like the outside, everything inside was also the same.

"Wow…" She mumbled to herself, before looking to the counter and thinking about what she would buy.

"Kara?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see four people who definitely seemed to remember her.

"Oh my God! I wasn't sure if you guys would even live here anymore" She grinned, walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"I just heard about Alison. It seemed right to come back" Kara told them.

"You only just heard?" Aria questioned.

"I had all my electronic equipment confiscated from me until a few months ago, and then I was just looking on the internet a few days ago and then this article just pops up about Ali…" Kara trailed off.

"It's a big shock when everyone first hears it" Hanna said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah…I can't believe that it was Ian who killed her" Kara sighed.

"Yeah, neither can we" Spencer said, suspiciously.

"So how have you guys been anyway?" Kara inquired, and saw how all their faces fell.

"That great, huh?" Kara joked.

"Worse…you said something about having your electronic equipment taken away from you?" Emily asked, leading them over to a table.

"…What did Ali tell you about why I left?" Kara questioned, sitting down.

"She said you and she had been arguing too much and it must have finally got to you and you left" Aria told her.

"We were all pretty bummed out about you leaving" Hanna admitted.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice" Kara announced.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I ran away from care, got put on a missing persons list and flew off to here where Ali said she would take me in. Unfortunately she seemed to think I had gotten too big for my boots and gave me an ultimatum, leave Rosewood or she would tell the authorities" Kara explained.

"God, I can't believe Ali would do something like that" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys" Kara sighed.

"It's alright" Aria insisted.

"I'm still confused about the ban on electronic equipment though?" Spencer inquired.

"Once I arrived back in England I was in big trouble. Got sent to this care home called Burneywood, which is literally the strictest place in the entire universe and the people there weren't great. It was mixture of other runaways and criminals" Kara told them.

"And they wouldn't even let you have a phone?" Hanna asked.

"Nope, No phone, no laptop, no nothing. They even decided what T.V. we were allowed to watch" Kara sighed.

"It sounds awful" Spencer exclaimed.

"It could have been worse. It was very strict, but the place was kept under control" Kara told them.

"Thanks for the letter Kara, it surprisingly really did help" Hanna announced.

"Yeah, I think we all appreciated what you told us. I am a control freak, but like you said, that's alright" Spencer smiled.

"And what you said about me being a little weird and how I should own it helped me out a lot as well" Aria told her.

"And about my…weight issues. You were right, I can be strong" Hanna smirked.

"And it really helped when I came out" Emily added.

"Wait, Kara knew you were gay?" Hanna asked.

"How did you realise?" Emily questioned, curiously.

"I don't know…I could just tell you were a little bit different and that it wasn't a bad thing" Kara smiled.

"Oh my God…I need to show you all the pictures of my transformation" Hanna told her, pulling Kara out of her seat.

"She's got a scrap book and everything" Spencer informed her.

"Well you should be proud Han, I always knew you could do it" Kara grinned.

* * *

Later that day Kara had returned to the Grill to pick up the orders that her and her friends had made for their dinner. She was surprised with how quickly she felt at ease with them. They were all so similar, but so different at the same time as well. She was so busy thinking about this that she almost didn't spot a familiar man at the counter. When she looked up from her phone with the orders on, she came face to face with Jason, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kara?" He asked, as if not sure it was really her.

"Jason…how are you?" She questioned, with a smile.

"I…um, I'm alright. What are you doing back here?" He inquired.

"I only just heard about Ali and knew I had to come back" Kara informed her.

"Oh…" Jason trailed off, distantly.

"So…how have you been?" Kara asked.

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" Jason blurted out.

"It's a long story…do you want to sit down?" Kara inquired.

Half an hour later Kara had filled Jason in on what had happened since she'd been away, but he hadn't told her much about himself.

"After you left I thought you just forgot about me" Jason admitted.

"How could I ever forget you?" Kara joked.

"Are you going to Ian's funeral?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, but only to try and spit on his grave" Kara told him.

"I think Ali would be proud if you did that" Jason said, with an amused smile.

"So how have you been since I've been gone?" Kara asked.

"Um, fine" Jason replied.

"Really?" Kara inquired, not convinced.

"Yeah…actually it's getting late, I should be going" Jason told her.

"It's barely 9, why do…" Kara trailed off, when she looked up from her phone and saw Jason had already gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it:) Just in case anyone is confused about ages I'm saying that Kara is 16, while the rest of the girls are 17 and Jason is now 21! Please leave a review:)


	9. Back at High School

The next day Kara wandered through the hallways of her old High School and smiled when she saw the girls sitting at a table in the Courtyard.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She questioned, sitting down.

"Oh…uh, hey Kara, what're you doing here?" Aria stuttered, as she saw Emily tuck away her IPad.

"I am officially a student at this High School again" Kara smirked.

"Seriously? That's great!" Hanna smiled.

"Are you going to be in our year again?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, my file still says I'm the same age as you guys so there was no point in changing it" Kara told them.

"No way! Oh my God, Kara is that really you?!" Someone screamed from behind her.

Kara turned around and saw her old friend, Mona Vanderwaal grinning at her.

"Mona! It's so great to see you!" Kara exclaimed, standing up and pulling the girl into a hug.

"I can't believe you're back! I have got so much to tell you" Mona giggled.

"Starting with your awesome make over" Kara winked, as Mona linked their arms and pulled her away from the girls.

* * *

"So that's why you never replied to any of my texts…" Mona realised, after Kara had told her what had happened once she left.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never properly said goodbye to you Mona" Kara admitted.

"It's okay, and anyway you made me realise that I was as great as you said I was, and look at me now" Mona winked.

"I'm liking this new confidence" Kara giggled.

"And I'm liking your new look" Mona told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"Well when you first came here you were, of course, super pretty, but look at you now, you got hot girl" Mona laughed.

"So did you" Kara exclaimed.

"I know, you would hardly recognize me" Mona admitted, as the bell rang.

"I'll catch up with you later" Kara said, pulling her into another quick hug before she wandered back to the girls.

As she slowly approached she realised that the girls were whispering about her. Curious, she hid behind a pillar and listened.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy Kara's back…but should we be turning her away?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, cause that won't look weird" Hanna said sarcastically.

"I don't think we should turn her away, I think we should turn her away from Rosewood all together!" Aria exclaimed.

"Maybe you guys are right…I'd hate for her to get caught up in this mess" Emily sighed.

Deciding it was best to make her presence known she walked back over to the girls.

"You'd hate for me to be caught up in what mess?" Kara asked.

"Uh…this whole mess with Ian. Everyone thinks we're freaks now, you know?" Spencer explained.

"You know I don't care about that…but I get the feeling that wasn't what you were talking about" Kara exclaimed.

"It was…actually we should probably be getting to our classes…" Spencer trailed off.

"Okay, what's with all these secrets? First Jason's hiding something and now you guys" Kara sighed.

"Jason?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I bumped into him last night" Kara told them.

"I didn't know you and Jason were friends?" Hanna inquired.

"We lived in the same house for two months, it's not like we totally blanked each other" Kara explained.

"Maybe you should be wary of Jason" Spencer warned her.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"Well he did go seriously off the rails after you left, his family had to even take him to rehab" Aria suggested.

"…So that's what he was hiding" Kara mumbled to herself.

"Look, maybe you should just back off from him?" Emily suggested

"Or maybe I should just back off from you guys as well right?" Kara sighed, walking away.

She kept walking until she got to her locker, putting some books in it and slamming it shut with a loud bang. Why were things never simple here?

"Now, I know there's only one girl who would take her aggression out on her poor, defenceless locker" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and realised it was Lucas, another of her old friends.

"Lucas! Oh my God, it's so good to see you" Kara grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Kara" He smiled.

"So how's life been since I've been gone?" Kara questioned him, pulling away.

"The same pretty much, although I've got a new girl standing up for me now" He told her.

"Oh really? And who is this girl?" Kara inquired.

"Your old friend, Hanna" Lucas replied.

"Oh I see, are you and her…you know?" Kara winked.

"Uh, no, nothing like that. Anyway she likes another guy" Lucas explained.

"Is he the type of guy I'll have to beat up for hurting her down the line?" Kara asked.

"No, Caleb's good" Lucas informed her.

"How about the other girls?" Kara asked.

"Well Spencer's going out with Toby and I think Emily and this girl Samara might be an item…but this is all from Hanna, so I can't be sure how reliable this is. Anyway, shouldn't you be asking them?" Lucas explained, as Kara sighed.

"We've had an argument…after a few days of me being back" Kara groaned.

"Wow, that must be a record" Lucas joked.

"It's not funny!" Kara exclaimed, but had a small smile on her face.

The bell suddenly rang and Kara reluctantly said goodbye to Lucas and walked to her English class, where she knew she would see the other girls.

She avoided them as she walked into class and went to stand by the teacher.

"Uh everyone, this is Kara and she's going to be in our class now, so…" The teacher trailed off, as he looked at Kara.

Kara frowned when she saw the man in front of her. He seemed familiar, like she had seen him before, and she instantly knew it was nowhere good.

"Kara, you can sit with me!" Mona exclaimed, from the back of the class.

Smiling Kara, walked down to sit next to Mona, racking her brain for where he could have seen the guy before.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload, but my laptop has been having problems for the last week so I couldn't get onto this site! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:) Also I'm planning on posting a Agents Of Shield fanfiction on here soon, do any of you guys watch the show? Please leave a review:)


	10. Revelations

It was the next day and Kara sighed as she walked through Rosewood's graveyard. She had been debating all day whether to go to Ian's funeral or not, but in the end she realised getting angry at a dead man was not going to help her. However, she knew her friends would be there and wanted to apologize, after all she had been kind of out of line this morning. She was still trying to figure out where she knew her English teacher from, and decided that she would ask how long he had been living in Rosewood next lesson. It was now after the funeral service and most of the mourners seemed to have left. As she was nearing Ian's grave, she spotted a man sitting on a bench nearby and quickly recognized it to be Jason.

"Hey" She said, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Kara" Jason replied, startled from his thoughts.

"Did you go to the funeral?" Kara asked him.

"No, just stayed on the outskirts" Jason told her.

"Have you come to spit on Ian's grave, then?" Jason inquired, a few moments later.

"Nah, I think even my spit is too good for him" Kara exclaimed.

"Probably right…I, uh need to be getting off" Jason stated, standing up.

"Oh no you don't. You sit back down Jason Dilaurentis, we've got things to talk about" Kara said, grabbing his arm.

"Please tell me this conversation isn't going to involve feelings" Jason whined, sitting back down.

"It'll involve plenty of feelings. Now are you going to tell me why you keep running off?" Kara questioned.

"I don't!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason c'mon, tell me what's wrong" Kara insisted.

"I…I kind of went off the rails again…" Jason trailed off.

"After Ali died?" Kara asked.

"No…after you left" Jason admitted.

"Oh..." Kara trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It was worse than before. Hell, I can hardly remember anything that happened before Ali died…but after she did, I guess I could see more clearly, see what I was doing. I went into rehab, got off the drink" He told her.

"I told you, you'd come good in the end" She smiled.

"Only after it was too late" Jason said, hanging his head.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"She was my little sister I-I was supposed to protect her. I was even friends with Ian!" Jason exclaimed, angry at himself.

"Jason it's not your fault, it's not like any of us could stop Ali doing what she wanted to do" Kara explained.

"I should have tried…I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore…they know they lost the wrong kid" Jason mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that. Your life is just as important as Ali's, just as important as anyone's" Kara insisted.

"Right…" Jason said, obviously not believing her.

"You know what Ali would say if she were here. Stop being such a wimp and suck it up" Kara told him.

"Of course added with her trademark smirk" Jason added.

"How could I forget" Kara laughed.

* * *

It was later that day, and after saying goodbye to Jason, Kara had wandered off to Aria's house seeing as it was the closest. It was stupid that they weren't talking, if anything today had shown just how important the time they had was. Knocking on the door, a boy came to the door, around the same age as her, and after a few seconds she recognized it to be Aria's younger brother Mike.

"Is Aria in?" She questioned.

"No she went out a few minutes ago…who are you?" Mike questioned.

"I'm Kara…you know I used to be friends with Aria a couple of years ago" Kara explained.

"Woah…you really grew up, huh?" Mike said, looking her up and down, when he realised who she was.

"Yeah, it's almost as if two years have passed or something" Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, feel free to come round here anytime you like" Mike winked at her.

"Mike, I've got a bit of advice for you…" She trailed off, getting closer until she was only inches away from his face.

"Oh, what's that?" Mike smirked.

"…When trying to chat up a girl, try not to do it when you have food running down your chin" Kara laughed, as he looked in the window and found that she was right, and was now blushing furiously.

"It was nice seeing you" She said, patting him on the shoulder as she walked away, still laughing.

Shaking her head, she started to walk back to the hotel she was staying in. She walked past the graveyard as she walked, and was surprised when she spotted Emily's car just outside. What would Emily be doing in a graveyard this late? Worried, Kara quickly rushed through the graveyard, and soon spotted not only Emily, but her other three friends too. She was about to call out to them when a bright light suddenly appeared on one of the memorials and a loud laugh boomed out of the speaker nearby and a video started to be projected onto it. She gasped when Alison's figure appeared.

"I know you want to kiss me" Alison giggled as whoever was recording her walked closer.

Smirking, Alison then picked up the camera and spun it around to show that it was Ian who was recording her.

"Come closer" He said, and then suddenly the camera dropped to the ground, Alison's hand the only thing in the frame.

A moment later, laughing Alison picked up the camera, faking being hurt. Kara shakily, put her hand to her mouth when she realised what this meant…Ian didn't kill Alison.

"Thanks for meeting me" Alison said, as Ian stepped forward and kissed her.

Then suddenly the video stopped and all that could be heard was her friend's heavy breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara yelled, stepping out of the darkness.

"Oh God, this is going to be hard to explain" Spencer sighed.

* * *

A few moments later and the girls were looking for the projector while they filled Kara in.

"Look I understand what the video meant, but who was projecting it?" Kara inquired.

"We don't know" Emily admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"Guys, we have to tell her, she's in too deep now" Hanna insisted.

"We've been getting text messages from this person for ages now, they've been terrorising us" Spencer explained.

"And we have no idea who they are. All they put at the end of the messages is A" Aria told her.

"Wait, what did you say?" Kara asked, coming to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, as Kara pulled her phone out.

"You know how I said that the article about Ian's death and Ali's murder just popped out of nowhere…I lied. I got this email and attachment on Alison's murder from someone saying that they thought I should know about this and look who signed it" She explained, showing them the email.

"I think you will be interested to know what happened in Rosewood since you left –A" Aria said, reading the message out loud.

"Oh my God…but that means that A loured you here!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I guess just playing with the four of us wasn't enough…A wants all of Ali's old best friends" Emily realised.

"Awesome" Kara said, sighing loudly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oooh, things are starting to get interesting! Also, I can't believe we are finally go to find out who Big A is in only a month, I'm so excited! (I'm literally going to kill Marlene if it's just another red herring). I'm hoping to put my Agent's of Shield Fanfiction up next week, so watch out for that:) Please review!


	11. Sneaking Around

A few days later all the girls were in Emily's bedroom helping Spencer fold programmes for the fashion show that was coming up and talking about what had happened at the cemetery.

"Why would A show us that part of the video?" Aria wondered.

"To keep us distracted for when the next attack is launched" Hanna theorised.

"Well I think it was A basically laughing at us…well you guys. I mean you were so convinced it was Ian, and now A's just turned your whole world upside down…again" Kara explained.

"Thanks for that Kara" Aria sighed.

"I'm just saying" Kara replied.

"How do we know that it wasn't still Ian that killed Ali? Just because it wasn't on the video doesn't mean it wasn't him" Spencer suggested.

"If Ian didn't kill Ali, did A?" Hanna questioned.

"Ugh, that is not something I want to think about" Kara exclaimed.

"So did you invite Ezra to the show?" Hanna asked Aria, changing the subject.

"No he's out of town presenting a paper at a conference...did you invite Caleb?" Aria inquired.

"No, why would I do that?" Hanna replied.

"Because you kissed him" Spencer accused.

"How was it?" Emily inquired.

"Well I wore the total wrong gloss, you know the one that looks wet but it's really sticky" Hanna told them.

"Ugh, where wads of hair get stuck to your mouth" Emily grimaced.

"It's all fun and sexy until someone hacks up a hairball" Aria added.

"God, I can't believe I haven't met any of your boyfriends/girlfriends. I need to be introduced!" Kara exclaimed.

"You'll meet them soon enough. Now come on, I needed these folded yesterday and I've already missed like a million committee meetings" Spencer insisted.

"So what about you Kara? Is there anyone special in your life?" Hanna smirked.

"Nope, as usual I am single" Kara sighed.

"To be fair you haven't been in town for long, I'm sure someone we'll pick you up soon" Aria smiled.

Suddenly Kara's phone bleeped, indicating that she had a text.

"Oh, maybe someone just did" Spencer teased.

"Uh no, it's just Mona asking what I'm going to wear to the fashion show. I'm going to go deal with this, be back in a minute" Kara told them.

She shut the door behind her and opened the text she just got to see it was Jason asking if they could meet. She quickly texted back yes and started to walk to the front door. She knew her friends wouldn't appreciate her lying to them, but she also knew how they would react if they knew they Kara and Jason were still friends.

A few minutes later Jason drove in front of Emily's house and Kara rushed across the road and hopped into his car.

"Hey, what's up?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the fashion show" He told her.

"Of course, Spencer's roped all of us into going. Are you going to be there?" Kara asked.

"Have to be, seeing as my mum is practically running it" Jason sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your mum is head of the board isn't she?" Kara inquired.

"Not for much longer, she's going to resign after the fashion show" Jason admitted.

"How come?" Kara asked.

"She just go the job because of Ali, she used to live for that fashion show" Jason sighed.

"And now she's gone there doesn't seem to be any point to it" Kara realised.

"Yeah…how do you do that?" Jason questioned.

"Do what?" Kara asked.

"Speak so easily about Ali. After she died, I could hardly talk about it" He admitted.

"She's not the first person I've cared about who died" Kara explained.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to bring up any old wounds or anything" Jason apologized.

"It's fine" Kara said, shrugging.

"I have no idea how I'm going to survive that damn fashion show, it's so boring" Jason sighed.

"Hot girls walking the runway is boring to you? Aw, Jase is there something you're not telling me?" Kara joked.

"Shut up" Jason replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"I better get back, they'll be wondering where I got to" Kara told him.

"You didn't tell them you were meeting me?" Jason inquired.

"They're not exactly your biggest fan" Kara admitted.

"Right, so am I supposed to avoid you during the fashion show?" Jason asked.

"Probably be a good idea" Kara told him.

"C'mon, I need all the moral support I can get!" Jason exclaimed.

"Guess you'll have to survive without me" Kara smirked, getting out of the car.

"I'll see you then" Jason said, starting the engine.

"Bye" Kara said, giving him a small wave before crossing the street.

* * *

It was the next day and Kara and Aria were over at Spencer's house, who was telling them about something she overheard last night.

"He was yelling, yelling" Spencer emphasised.

"Okay, slow down I haven't had my coffee yet…I kind of just wanted to drink it not swim in it" Aria mumbled, when Spencer handed her the coffee.

"And uh, I don't drink coffee" Kara told them.

"What? Oh yeah, your British you must like tea" Spencer realised.

"Don't like tea either actually, Ms Stereotype" Kara retorted.

"Someone's grumpy this morning" Aria grinned.

"I am in no way a morning person" Kara sighed.

"So wait, your Dad was yelling at Ali's mum?" Aria questioned.

"Why? Did you ask him about it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but he like lied, lied" Spencer admitted.

"Why would he lie?" Aria inquired.

"The real question is what's going on with Jason? He told me he was living alone in that creepy house alone, but there was someone in that upstairs window! And I was not imaging it" Spencer explained.

"Yeah, but we know it wasn't Ian" Aria added.

"Hold up, isn't that window in a bedroom?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I think so, why?" Spencer questioned.

"Well he could have just had a girl over" Kara suggested, feeling a bit jealous.

"Look, he's hiding something! You don't paper over windows unless you're a vampire" Spencer insisted.

"Spencer, maybe shutting out the world is just how he copes. Who knows what he's feeling right now" Kara explained.

"Well apparently you" Spencer mumbled.

"He's my friend, okay? And it can't be very easy losing his sister remember, so who are we to judge?" Kara retorted.

Before Spencer could reply an email popped up, and Spencer saw it was from Jessica Dilaurentis, Ali's mum.

"What does it say?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, I'm too scared to open it. Do you think she knows that I called and hung up last night?" Spencer panicked.

"No" Aria told her, as Aria and Kara got an email from her as well.

"Why does Ali's mum want to have lunch with us?" Aria questioned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Also I've had this crazy feeling this week that Jason is Big A, which would just be so insane (but pretty good for this storyline). Please leave a review:)


	12. Before The Show

"They've made some nice changes to the menu, haven't they? Hanna what are you going to order?" Ali's mum questioned.

"Uh, the Chinese Chicken Salad" Hanna replied.

"Alison's favourite" Jessica sighed.

"You must be really happy Jason's moved back?" Spencer inquired, earning a kick from Kara who knew that she was digging for answers.

"Happy? I don't really think of that as our house anymore" Jessica admitted.

"Actually we all thought Jason moving back was kind of odd?" Emily wondered, getting a glare from Kara.

"Jason came into family money and it's his choice what to do with it. He definitely marches to his own drummer. Both of my kids do…did" Jessica corrected herself.

"You know what, I was going to wait until after lunch but now I'm thinking why wait" Jessica exclaimed, standing up and handing all the girls a box that was revealed to have a dress inside it.

"Did Ali ever show you these?" Jessica inquired.

"She picked these out for the fashion show" Emily remembered.

"She did…I guess it's a shame she won't get to wear them" Jessica said, upset.

"You weren't around at this time Kara, but I gave you one of the other dresses that she was thinking of wearing" Jessica continued.

"Uh, do you want us to wear these in the fashion show?" Aria questioned.

"Ali would have loved it. It's the five of you that are keeping her memory alive…Please say yes" Jessica insisted and they soon gave in.

However, as soon as Jessica left the table the girls started to worry.

"Nope, I can't do this" Hanna told them.

"They're just clothes, Han" Kara exclaimed.

"It's freaky, I don't care if she never wore them" Hanna insisted.

"The woman is obviously in pain" Kara scolded her.

"Hanna, it's a tribute. A few pictures and songs she liked, you can see where Ali's mum is coming from" Aria explained.

"I'll let the student committee know. Do you want to take charge of photos?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Do we have to pass the pictures by her mum? Make sure she's okay with the ones we chose?" Emily inquired.

"I could run them past Jason?" Kara suggested, earning suspicious looks from the girls.

"It might be easier for him…emotionally" Kara insisted.

"Are you sure you want to go to that house?" Emily asked.

"I'll just ask him to meet me after school" Kara suggested.

"I don't know, you might not want to get him involved" Spencer warned her.

"It's his sister. He already is" Kara retorted.

* * *

"Where was this one taken?" Jason asked, as Kara clicked through the pictures on her laptop.

"I don't know…maybe the Hastings lake house" Kara suggested.

"Cool…Did my mother ask you to do this?" Jason asked.

"What? No…Yeah, kind off. Why?" Kara inquired.

"Just seems like something she would do" Jason said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kara continued look through the photos until he stopped her.

"Isn't that you?" He smirked, pointing to her.

"Oh my God, I look awful" Kara cringed.

"No you don't" Jason told her.

"Yes I do. Thank god, I started to grow up quickly after that" Kara sighed.

"Yeah, now you're even prettier" Jason smirked.

"And you've got better with compliments, probably the lack of being drunk out of your head" Kara suggested.

"How did you even put up with me back then?" He asked.

"You weren't that bad, at least when I was around" Kara explained.

"…Jason, why did you go back on the drink after I left?" Kara questioned after a few minutes.

"I…I guess you were my only real friend back then. Everyone just seemed to be abandoning me" Jason admitted.

"You know I would have stayed if I could" Kara insisted.

"I know, it's not your fault…it's mine. I was an idiot" Jason sighed.

"You were, but it's kind of understandable" Kara exclaimed.

"Thanks…I think" Jason said, laughing.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls were spying on the pair in the courtyard.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Emily wondered.

"Who knows" Spencer sighed.

"Did Jason just laugh? Man, it feels like he never did back when Ali was still alive" Hanna commented.

"Except when Kara was around" Aria added.

"Do you think Jason liked her back then?" Emily asked.

"Maybe…I mean they did seem to kick it off pretty well from the start" Aria explained.

"Well if he didn't back then, he certainly does seem to now" Spencer stated.

"…Do you think maybe we're being too harsh on him?" Hanna asked.

"Look guys, he's still hiding something and I don't trust him. So neither should Kara" Spencer insisted.

"Try telling her that" Aria mumbled.

Soon Jason had to leave to get ready for the fashion show and Kara needed to find her friends. She had just said goodbye to Jason when she felt some sit down next to her.

"Damn, good for you girl" Mona announced.

"...I'm not following..." Kara trailed off.

"I'm talking about you and Jason, of course!" Mona exclaimed.

"...Still not getting it" Kara replied.

"Hold on, so you and him aren't...you know?" Mona said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we are not" Kara told her.

"Why not? C'mon he's obviously into you and you're obviously into him so just do it!" Mona insisted.

"Mona, do you ship me and Jason?" Kara asked, with a smirk.

"A little bit" She admitted.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen" Kara told her.

"Why?" Mona questioned.

"I've got bigger problems than boys at the moment" Kara exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Mona asked.

"Uh, it's nothing important. I just don't really want a boyfriend at the moment" Kara explained.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll wait for you" Mona grinned.

"Dammit it Mona, next you're going to come up with a ship name or something" Kara accused.

"Hm, how about Kason? No, maybe Jara?" Mona suggested.

"Alright, alright, c'mon we need to get ready" Kara laughed, pulling Mona back into the school building.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting more and more excited for the Big A Reveal, I really hope it's not a let down! How about you guys, who do you think Big A is? Please review:)


	13. The Fashion Show: Part 1

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Kara asked, walking up to Mona and Spencer and sitting down.

"Terrible, no one is wearing the right shoes! Don't they realise this a dress rehearsal!" Mona exclaimed.

"Breathe Mona, I'm sure it will work out" Kara told her.

"So is this a good time for me to tell you I've put your name down for the cat walk?" Mona questioned.

"What?!" Kara squealed.

"I'm guessing not…" Mona trailed off.

"Nope, I'm not doing it" Kara replied.

"C'mon, please! For me!" Mona insisted.

"Oh, don't give me those puppy eyes…Okay, okay, I'll do it" Kara sighed, who then earned a quick hug from Mona.

"You're the best" Mona smiled, running off to the sort the costumes out.

"How do you put up with her?" Spencer cried.

"It gets easier" Kara grinned.

"Hey Spence, how's it going?" A guy asked from behind them.

"About as good as you can expect when Mona Vanderwaal is running the show" Spencer sighed.

"Ah, so this must be the famous Toby" Kara said with a smirk.

"And you're Kara, right?" Toby questioned.

"That's me. And by the way if you hurt her, I'll skin you" Kara said with a sweet smile, walking away.

"Why am I so scared?" Toby asked.

"She's small but scary" Spencer told him.

* * *

Kara looked around and soon found the girls doing their makeup and sat down next to Hanna as Samara and another girl walked past her.

"Who was that?" Kara inquired.

"Samara's maybe girlfriend" Hanna told her.

"What? She's cheating on you!" Kara asked Emily.

"We weren't even going out in the first place…she can date whoever she wants" Emily explained.

"Okay, how come I don't have a date and you have a date who brought a date?" Hanna asked.

"You have a date, you just didn't ask him to come" Aria retorted.

"And anyway, I don't have a date here either" Kara sighed.

"Sure about that?" Hanna questioned with a smirk as Jason walked over to them.

He quickly spotted her, giving a quick smile which Kara happily returned, before he walked into stage with his mother.

"Aw, you guys are adorable" Hanna squealed.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you guys are growing on me" Hanna admitted.

"I still think he's creepy" Emily told her, making Kara roll her eyes.

A while later, it was almost time for Kara to go on stage with Mona and she was starting to freak out.

"Mona, I can't do this!" She exclaimed.

"Sure you can" Mona retorted.

"What if I fall or slip?!" Kara insisted.

"Then do a little twirl at the end. It'll be fine Kara, trust me" Mona smiled, touching up Kara's mascara.

"Alright…" Kara trailed off, knowing there was no way out of this.

As she walked past her friends they gave her a thumbs up, making her glare at them.

"Okay, you ready?" Mona questioned once they were by the curtains.

"No" Kara sighed.

"C'mon, we'll do this together" Mona told her, grabbing her hand as she practically pulled Kara onto the stage.

Instantly cheers and the sound of clapping hands erupted, while Kara kept her eyes firmly straight forward. This was quite a bit out of her comfort zone, but knowing Mona was right beside her made her feel a lot better. They both did a twirl at the end, Mona swinging her hand as she did. As they were walking back she saw Jason smiling at her, egging her on. Soon they had walked off the stage and were getting put into their next outfits which Kara instantly recognized were very short.

"Uh Mona, aren't these dresses a little short?" Kara asked.

"Exactly" Mona smiled at her.

"What do you mean-" Kara was cut off as Mona once again dragged her onto the stage.

Instantly her nerves returned, as she walked the cat walk, feeling vulnerable. There were now a considerable amount of cat calls coming from the crowd which Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes to, and was surprised when laughs started to erupt from the crowd, obviously seeing her reaction. She purposely looked at Jason on the way back and saw that he was now staring intensely at her body rather than her face, which she couldn't help but smirk at.

* * *

Soon it was nearing the end of the show and the last dresses were being showed before Alison's tribute.

"It's going well isn't it?" Mrs Dilaurentis asked Jason, who was sat next to her.

"I guess" Jason replied.

"Alison would have loved this" Mrs Dilaurentis sighed.

"She would have made sure she was the star of the show…" Jason trailed off as Kara walked back on stage, in a much more revealing outfit.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her body, and felt a blush start to appear on his cheeks.

"Her heads up there Jason" His mother told her, noticing where he was looking.

"What? I…what?" Jason stuttered.

"It's not very gentlemanly to stare at a woman's body" Mrs Dilaurentis explained.

"I wasn't!" Jason exclaimed.

"Of course not" Mrs Dilaurentis said, with a smug smile.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Spencer asked, just before they were going on stage for Alison's tribute, wearing the dresses she had picked out.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Hanna sighed, as they all walked on stage.

The pictures that Jason and Kara had picked out earlier were projected onto the back of the stage, as a song started to play. Suddenly the lighting started flashing red and the picture of Alison's face became warped.

"Listen up everybody, because the bitch is dead!" Was screamed in the background as loud music started playing.

The words monster, bitch and other cruel words were projected along with Alison's warped face as Spencer and Kara ran over to Noel's mixing desk, shouting for him to turn it off. Spencer quickly pulled the plugs out, stopping the music and slideshow as Mrs Dilaurentis fled from the room, followed by Jason.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the third time today I've tried to update this story so I hope it finally works aha! I decided to put this episode into 2 parts because it's quite long, I hope you guys don't mind. Please leave a review:)


	14. The Fashion Show: Part 2

After the show was over Kara called Jason to ask if his mum was alright, but he quickly told her that he couldn't talk because his mother was too upset with what happened. She walked back over to the girls and told them, watching their faces fall.

"Just when we were in the spotlight, doing something decent" Emily said, shaking her head.

"A makes the spotlight extra harsh" Hanna added.

Caleb appeared behind them and Hanna slowly turned around to talk to him.

"So is that Caleb?" Kara inquired.

"Yep…you're not going to give him the same talk that you gave Toby are you?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, it's going to be much worse for him because he's already hurt her" Kara explained.

"Damn, remind me to never get on your wrong side" Aria joked, as Hanna walked back over to them.

"Maybe we should just send Mrs Dilaurentis a note or something?" Aria suggested.

"I don't think there's a section for 'I'm sorry you got traumatised' card" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Maybe flowers?" Emily added.

Suddenly a high pitched squeaking sound erupted from the speakers and the girls turned around to see a message from A.

'My Dresses. My Game. My Rules –A'

"Guess I am officially being targeted like you guys by A now" Kara sighed.

"God, can we just get out of here?" Emily insisted.

"I am right behind you" Spencer told her.

"I've just got to grab my stuff" Kara told them, rushing behind the stage to collect her things.

"Did you want this back?" Someone asked from behind her, making her jump.

"I'd hate to leave something lying around that could get you and your friends in trouble" Noel exclaimed, obviously angry about something.

"Seriously? I haven't seen you in two years, why the hell are you annoyed at me?" Kara questioned.

"I don't exactly like the crowd you're hanging around with" Noel explained.

"And what have they ever done to you?" Kara inquired.

"Let's just say Aria should be trying to keep herself in my good books more" Noel told her.

"Are you threating my friend?" Kara asked in disbelief.

Kara turned around when she heard footsteps approaching them and saw Jason walking towards them.

"What's that?" Jason questioned.

"The unplanned finale" Kara replied, raising an eyebrow at Noel.

"Hand it over" Jason said, stepping towards Noel, who reluctantly did so.

Jason quickly broke the CD in half, glaring at Noel who started to back away.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her once he had gone.

"Yeah, he's just a creep" Kara exclaimed.

"Well if he bothers you again tell me" Jason told her.

"Aw, my hero" Kara said, giving Jason a nudge, making him roll his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure your mum doesn't want these back?" Kara asked Jason, who was sitting down.

"No, I don't think she can bear to look at them" Jason admitted.

"God, when are people going to move on from this whole thing? When are people going to move on to gawk at the next tragedy?" Kara asked.

"Well if I was a stranger I'd be fascinated by all the dark details" Jason told her.

"That's us. Brother, best friend, we're the dark details" Kara sighed.

"Why did you come back Jason? Why live in that house all by yourself?" Kara questioned.

"I want to try to put the pieces together…the pieces of what happened to Ali" Jason explained.

"Do you have them now, with Ian being dead?" Kara inquired.

"I guess so. Look, from now on I need to figure out how to be happy, and I'd like to do that here" Jason exclaimed.

"Um, can I drop you somewhere?" Jason said a second after, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I could use a ride" Kara replied, as Jason picked the dresses up.

* * *

They quickly came to the hotel on the outskirts of town that Kara was staying in and Jason insisted that he would walk her straight to her door, considering how late it was.

"So this is where you're living?" Jason asked, looking around the tiny flat.

"I've stayed in worse places" She admitted.

"Is it even legal you living here on your own?" Jason questioned.

"I may have lied a little about my age…again" Kara told him.

"…Alright you're coming home with me" Jason exclaimed.

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"You're not staying here. You shouldn't be on your own and this is not exactly in a nice neighbourhood" Jason explained.

"So what, I'm just going to come and live with you?" Kara joked.

"Exactly" Jason replied.

"You're serious?" Kara asked.

"Well you have been telling me how it's creepy that I'm living in that big house on my own" Jason insisted.

"Okay…I guess" Kara exclaimed.

"Really?" Jason questioned.

"I have to admit, staying here on my own really is not much a fun" Kara explained.

"Alright, well pack a few things and we'll come back for the rest tomorrow" Jason told her.

* * *

"God, it's weird being back in this house" Kara sighed, as she entered the Dilaurentis house.

"I know...this probably sounds weird but I always feel closer to Ali when I'm here" Jason admitted.

"Does it bring up good memories or bad?" Kara questioned, as she tried to pick up a box of her things, but Jason quickly stopped her and carried it himself.

"Bit of both" He told her, as he started to walk up the stairs.

"So what room am I going to get?" Kara asked, as she followed him.

"You can stay in your old one if you want" Jason suggested.

"Sure" She said, opening the door to her old room.

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit" Kara exclaimed.

"I hardly think the rooms been open since you left. I know it was Alison who made you leave, but she really missed you when you left...we both did" He admitted.

"Well I'm back now, and I'm staying for good" Kara told him.

"Really?" Jason asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep. Thanks for letting my stay here, Jason" Kara said, smiling back.

"That's okay, you can stay here for as long as you want" Jason explained, before going back downstairs and grabbing her other boxes.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my God, it's almost time for the finale! I'm so excited:O Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, I'm going to make predictions on who I think A is in order 1. Jason, 2. Wren and 3. Lucas. Please leave a review:)


	15. Moved In With Jason

"So A sent you a gift basket?" Kara questioned, when the girls had caught her up on what had happened since yesterday.

"Yeah, it said 'What fun. Two little liars under one roof'" Hanna explained.

"Creepy…was there any food?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, just this box of cheap chocolates" Hanna said, handing it to her.

"Hm…" Kara hummed as she opened the box and ate one of them.

"Kara! They could be poisoned!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh well, I can't think of a better way to die than eating chocolate" Kara said, giving her a shrug.

"Well I'm hoping we actually manage to live through High School" Hanna explained.

"I don't think A wants us to" Emily sighed.

"Lighten up, Em. Things get worse before they get better" Kara told her.

"You're awfully chipper this morning?" Emily frowned.

"I'm going to catch up with you two inside" Hanna said, as she walked off towards a boy.

"So that's Caleb then, huh?" Kara asked.

"Yep" Emily replied.

"I don't like his hair…aw, but he's got a cute smile" Kara stated.

"Hey, have you caught Kara up on the latest A crisis?" Spencer asked, as she and Aria approached.

"Yep, although she seems much more interested in the chocolates" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, are those the chocolates A gave us? What if they're poisoned?" Aria insisted.

"If they were poisoned I'd be dead by now" Kara retorted.

"Okay, guys I think we're getting side tracked here. We need to be more worried about A. This isn't about them just making us look like bitches anymore. It's about keeping us quiet" Spencer exclaimed.

"Good point. Why else would A go to all that trouble setting Ian up?" Kara agreed.

"Hey, I saw Jason walking around here earlier, what do you think he was doing?" Aria questioned.

"He helps out some of the kids here" Kara told them.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because he told me?" Kara said, confused.

"…When?" Spencer inquired.

"Yesterday" Kara replied.

"What? Why were you talking to him yesterday?" Aria asked.

"Oh my God…you guys are going to freak" Kara said, putting her head in her hands.

"Kara, what have you done?" Spencer questioned.

"I've kind of…moved in with him" Kara admitted.

"What?! Are you crazy? You know he's one of our A suspects!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Look I know you guys aren't his biggest fan, but how is it safer me living in a rundown hotel on the edge of town?" Kara explained.

"Maybe this could be a good idea. I mean we've been wanting to know what Jason's been up to, with Kara on the inside we can find out" Emily suggested.

"I'm not a spy Emily!" Kara retorted.

"Jason's dangerous Kara" Spencer insisted.

"Who's dangerous?" Hanna asked, joining up with them.

"Kara's moved in with Jason" Spencer told her.

"Damn Kara, I didn't know you moved so fast" Hanna said, giving her nudge.

"Not like that Hanna" Kara explained.

"Shouldn't you be more disapproving?" Spencer questioned.

"Well on the outside Caleb probably looks like a bad guy too" Hanna said with a shrug.

"Hey Girlies. How's it going?" Mona asked, approaching them.

"Well we think Kara has brain damage" Spencer stated.

"What?" Mona questioned, confused.

"She's moved in with Jason Dilaurentis" Hanna told her.

"Oh my God! I knew it! When did you two hook up?" Mona inquired.

"Not like that! Is it really so hard to believe a girl and a guy can't just be friends?" Kara exclaimed.

"When the guy looks like Jason, yes, it's impossible" Mona informed her.

"Oh! I almost forgot, this new shop has opened on the high street, do you guys want to go there after school?" Mona suggested.

"Um, I would love to but I've got swimming practise" Emily told her.

"Yeah, and I've got to be there for moral support" Spencer added.

"Me too" Aria said, as they walked off.

"Just the three of us?" Mona asked.

"Sorry, I need to talk to Caleb after school" Hanna exclaimed, walking away as well.

"Well, I'll go with you Mona" Kara stated.

"Really? You don't want to out with your other friends?" Mona inquired.

"At least you're not going to tell me who I can and can't see" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

"So how did your friends react when you told them about you moving in here?" Jason asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

"About as well as I expected" Kara replied.

"That good, huh?" He questioned.

"They'll get used to it…they've just got a lot going on at the moment" Kara sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that" Jason told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara inquired.

"Aria's mum invited me to over to their house tonight and Aria's brother got in trouble with the police for burglary" Jason explained.

"Oh my God, poor Aria" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh, and you know there was that teacher who used to work there? He was an English teacher or something?" Jason asked.

"Mr Fitz?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, well he was there tonight and they seemed a bit more friendly than an ex-teacher and his student should be" Jason told her.

"What?! No way, Aria wouldn't get involved with a teacher!" Kara exclaimed.

"Just saying what I saw" Jason replied, as the doorbell rang.

"Do you know how long he's been living in Rosewood for?" Kara asked.

"No clue, why?" Jason questioned.

"I could swear I've seen him somewhere before" Kara explained.

"Kara, stop worrying about everyone else and eat your pizza" Jason said, as he handed her the box they had ordered, which she opened.

"How did you remember what my favourite pizza was?" Kara questioned.

"Uh, I've just got a good memory" Jason said, shrugging.

Smiling to herself, Kara started to eat, deciding she would worry about everyone else tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So what did everyone think about the BigAReveal? I hope it's Jason's identical twin, because that could definitely work for the story. Please leave a review:)


	16. Aria and Fitz

She walked to Aria's house early the next morning to talk about Mike and Aria's possible relationship with Mr Fitz.

"Kara…what are you doing here?" Aria questioned when she opened the door.

"We need to talk, can we go up to your room?" Kara inquired.

"Sure" Aria replied, as she led the way.

"Jason told me what happened with Mike last night" Kara stated, after Aria had closed the door.

"Yep, it's official. My brother is a thief" Aria sighed.

"Hey, nobody feels like that. He's just going through a rough patch" Kara exclaimed.

"I just…why would he do it, Kara?" Aria asked.

"Well I've known a lot of thief's in my life, and most of them had very different reasons. Maybe it was an attention thing?" Kara suggested.

"That's what I thought" Aria replied, sitting on her bed.

"You just need to get it into his head that it's wrong and he could get in a lot of trouble if he doesn't stop" Kara explained.

"Have…have you ever stolen things?" Aria questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Kara inquired.

"Well, it's just that growing up in care must be hard, maybe-" Aria was cut off.

"So you think because I grew up in care I must automatically be a thief?" Kara questioned, unamused.

"No, it's just that maybe you'd be more likely…" Aria trailed off.

"Wow, thanks Aria. You know you should probably start taping your stuff down, you never know what some care kid might steal" Kara retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry, that came out harsher than I meant" Aria exclaimed.

"Well while we're accusing people…are you in a relationship with Mr Fitz?" Kara inquired.

"What? Kara, keep your voice down!" Aria shushed her.

"You are, aren't you? God, Aria he's you teacher! Why would you do that?" Kara insisted.

"He was my teacher. And we didn't realise he was going to be when we first got together!" Aria told her.

"But he was happy to make out with a 16 year old anyway? How old even is he?" Kara asked.

"He was 22 when we first met" Aria replied.

"And he thinks it's alright be doing that with someone who's still in High School?" Kara questioned.

"Well you can't talk. What about you and Jason?" Aria accused.

"Me and Jason? Number one, he's not my teacher which makes a whole world of difference. And number two, nothing has ever happened!" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh please, you're living together now!" Aria practically shouted.

"Well nobody else was going to let me live with them, were they?!" Kara shouted.

"What?" Aria asked.

"You guys knew where I was living for weeks. I've been going on and on about how creepy it was, leaving little hints and everything! Hell, I even thought that Hanna was going to let me stay with her for a bit when she was talking about someone moving in, but no it was Emily. Because she has a nice little home and a nice little family and would never do anything wrong. Not like Kara the thief, right?" Kara explained.

"That's…that's not how we think" Aria insisted.

"It's how you've been acting" Kara stated.

"Kara…I'm sorry" Aria exclaimed.

"Where does he live?" Kara questioned.

"Who?" Aria asked, confused.

"Mr Fitz" Kara replied.

"The big block of flats, near that restaurant we used to go to…wait, where are you going?" Aria inquired, as Kara walked out without saying another word.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was banging on Mr Fitz's door. He slowly opened, obviously only just be woken up.

"Kara, what-" He was cut off by her pushing her way into his flat.

"I'm onto you" She stated.

"What?" He asked.

"I know there's something you're hiding. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will. And I also know that whatever I say to Aria, she's not going to break up with you. So I'm not going to try that. No, I'm going to try a different tactic. I'm going to be watching you, and the moment you trip up, I'll be there" Kara explained.

"I…I don't understand" Mr Fitz exclaimed.

"If you ever hurt Aria…well let's just say you'll be going to the police yourself and begging them to send you down" Kara told him, as she pushed past him and out of the door.

Shaking her head, she started to walk down the stairs and out of the building. Now she was going to have to worry about Aria's relationship with that guy as well as looking for A. Sighing, she picked up her phone and saw she had some missed texts and calls. She pressed on the latest message, making it pop up on the screen.

_**Kara, where are you? Emily's been taking into hospital, she's in surgery! Call me back-Hanna.**_

"Oh my God" Kara gasped, as she quickly ran off to the hospital.

* * *

"Emily, I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier my phone was switched off!" Kara exclaimed, as she ran into the room.

"That's okay, you're here now" Emily said giving her a small smile.

"So what's happened?" Kara questioned.

"Emily's been stupid and got herself so stressed that she's managed to give herself an ulcer" Spencer explained.

"Aren't ulcer's something old people get?" Hanna asked.

"Seriously, Hanna? That's not what Em wants to hear right now" Spencer insisted.

"You're going to be okay though, right?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah, I've just got to not get so worked up" Emily explained.

"That would be a lot easier if we didn't have some anonymous person harassing us" Kara sighed.

"The coffee machine down the hall isn't working so I-oh hey Kara…can we talk for a minute?" Aria asked.

"Um, okay" Kara replied, as she followed Aria out of the room.

"Seriously Kara? You threatened my boyfriend!" Aria exclaimed.

"You're 23 year old boyfriend can handle himself" Kara retorted.

"Why are you so against us?" Aria questioned.

"I think he's taking advantage of you" Kara stated.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Aria inquired.

"How could I know when you've been keeping your relationship from me" Kara retorted.

"Yeah, that's because….well…" Aria trailed off.

"Because you knew I wouldn't like it, because you know it's not right. But it's your life Aria, I can only advise you…and it was wrong of me to threaten Mr Fitz" Kara explained.

"Is that an apology?" Aria asked.

"Yes, but just cause I like ya" Kara smirked, with a wink.

Aria smiled back at her, and the two girls slowly started to walk back to Emily's room.

* * *

Author's Notes: So I don't know if you can tell but I've never been a big fan of Fitz and after everything that happened in season 4...I'm still a bit mad, so I had to get that out;) But don't worry if you are a fan, there's not going to be lots of hate in this story for him. Also, updated this chapter a day early, yay! Please leave a review:)


	17. Medical File

"So, what are we going to do about A?" Kara asked, sitting on Emily's bed.

"Well Jenna and Garrett are definitely suspects" Spencer stated.

"Who would have seen that couple coming" Hanna said, raising her eyebrows.

"It's probably someone really close to us" Kara suggested.

"What?" The girls said, at the same time.

"It's always someone you know well" Kara exclaimed.

"She has a point" Spencer sighed.

"God, could this get any creepier" Hanna cried.

"Well if we're talking about someone one of us knows well and who is creepy, a certain Dilaurentis comes to mind" Spencer suggested.

"Guys, would you stop with accusing Jason!" Katherine retorted.

"It is a possibility Kara" Emily stated.

"No, it's not. Jason is not A" Kara insisted.

"Well who else?" Aria questioned.

"Emily I-oh I didn't realise your friends were here" A man said, as he entered the room.

"Hey Wren" Spencer greeted, earning a smile in return.

"Just thought I'd check in. Your stomach is healing nicely" Wren informed.

"See Em, you're going to be fine" Spencer told her.

"Although I probably wouldn't celebrate this weekend with a takeout curry" Wren joked.

"Uh, I don't think we've met. I'm Kara" Kara exclaimed, holding out her hand for Wren to shake.

"Wren. You come from England? What part?" He questioned, noticing the accent.

"South, let me guess, you come from London" Kara replied.

"Ah yes, my accent is quite posh I have to admit" Wren exclaimed.

"I guess my voice is pretty common" Kara stated.

"I thought you just had a rare accent?" Aria questioned.

"What? No, if anything his accent's the rare one" Kara explained.

"But on T.V you all sound like that" Hanna exclaimed.

"That's because it's mostly rich people on T.V, Han" Kara told her.

"Very true. It was nice meeting you" Wren announced, leaving the room.

"Okay, full story now" Kara insisted.

* * *

"Wait so…he was dating your sister then cheated on her with you?! That's pretty screwed up, Spence" Kara explained.

"I know, it was wrong" Spencer sighed.

"Hm, another older guy taking advantage of a younger girl…seems to happen a lot in this town" Kara announced.

"She's knows about me and Ezra" Aria sighed.

"You don't approve?" Emily asked.

"I…have no comment on the matter" Kara stated.

"Well you seemed to have something to say a moment ago" Aria said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry. From now on I'm not going to mention it" Kara exclaimed.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Spencer questioned.

"Ten minutes" Hanna guessed.

* * *

Emily soon found out that A had managed to put steroids into her pain cream, and was freaking out. The girls stayed there for a while and tried to console her until it got late. Spencer then took Aria and Kara to look into Alison's medical records to see how she died, so they could find out what the weapon was that killed her.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Kara groaned, as she pointed to the red striped hospital gown she was wearing.

"We need them to think we're volunteers" Spencer explained.

"Alright, let's hurry up so I can get out of this thing" Kara insisted, as they quickly walked to the morgue.

"Oh, it's freezing in here" Aria moaned.

"Yeah, be thankful for that" Spencer retorted.

"Ew" Kara sighed.

"I can't do this" Aria exclaimed.

"No, you're not doing anything, okay? I am. Just watch the door" Spencer insisted.

"What is that? Cookies? How can anybody eat cookies in here?" Aria cried.

"They stay fresh" Spencer explained.

"Hm" Kara hummed, as she took one of the cookies and ate it.

"Seriously Kara?" Aria exclaimed.

"What? I'm hungry!" Kara replied.

"Okay, there's got to be some kind of system. Here, this is it. They've got autopsies in here dating back to 2007. Okay, D... Dehaven... Delmore...DiLaurentis. Alison" Spencer mumured as she looked through the draw and found Alison's file.

Taking a deep breath she opened it and started to read.

"Do you understand any of this? 'Occipital fontanelle'?" Aria questioned.

"It's this part of your skull" Spencer explained, pointing to her head.

"Look who I'm talking to. Were you pre-med in pre-school?" Aria asked.

"There's a lot in here that I don't understand" Spencer admitted.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, here is the summary page. The impact on the posterior of the victim's cranium..." Aria trailed off.

"Back of her head" Spencer added.

"Indicates she was facing away from the assailant" Aria continued.

"They got her from behind. She was ambushed" Spencer realised.

"Or running away. Trying to escape" Aria suggested.

"God, poor Ali" Kara sighed.

"The cranium was displaced inward upon impact..." Spencer trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Aria asked.

"It means she was hit so hard, they dented her skull" Spencer told them.

"They must have been really strong then. Either a good athlete or a man most likely" Kara suggested.

"And the weapon was most likely a curved, blunt edge" Spencer continued.

"Like a field hockey stick" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, like the one that Ali borrowed from me? The one that Jason most likely buried in my backyard" Spencer added.

"Hold up, Jason did what?" Kara questioned.

"Look before Ali died, there was the incident where Ali had been playing around with my hockey stick and then Jason turned up and took it from her and pretended he was going to hit her, but once she got it back she actually tried to hit him" Spencer told her.

"What? She didn't actually hit him, right?" Kara asked.

"No, he grabbed it just in time. Then told her she wouldn't get a second chance" Spencer explained.

"So you think Jason killed his own sister, because months before he said some mocking comment? Wow, you guys really are desperate" Kara sighed.

"Just keep reading" Aria insisted as Spencer gasped.

"What? What does it say?" Kara inquired.

"There was dirt in her lungs" Spencer told them.

"Oh my God…" Kara trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned.

"It means that she was breathing in dirt when she died. That the blow to her head isn't what killed her" Spencer explained.

"I don't understand" Aria insisted.

"Aria...Alison was buried alive" Spencer announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wanted Wren and Kara to meet because to be honest he's still one of my biggest A suspects...and because I come from England I had to add that little part in about the accents;) Also was anyone else getting annoyed in early season 2 when all the girls were constantly having a go at Jason, especially Spencer! Please leave a review:)


	18. Making an Entrance

"You took this?" Emily asked, as they handed her the file.

"We're gonna give it back. Just look at the summary page" Spencer told her, as Aria's phone vibrated.

"That must be Hanna" Spencer suggested.

"No, it's Ezra. I was supposed to call him" Aria admitted, looking guilty.

"It's okay, go ahead" Kara exclaimed.

"You're warming up to us?" Aria inquired.

"You can make your own choices. Anyways, we've got bigger problems than your lover boy" Kara said, with a small smile.

"He's downstairs. I'll be back" Aria announced, as she left the room.

"Displaced cranium? Curved blunt weapon?" Emily exclaimed, reading the file.

"That's a hockey stick, Em. Kara, I know you don't want to hear this, but Jason is looking worse and worse" Spencer told her.

"Oh my God, Jason is not frickin A!" Kara exclaimed, angrily.

"Well he's looking pretty damn suspicious" Spencer retorted.

"We all look suspicious, Spencer! Ali screwed everyone over at some point. So why don't we just assume everyone could be A?" Kara told her.

"Look, I'm sorry but obviously you're being so blinded by your feelings that you don't-" Spencer was quickly cut off by Kara.

"Screw you, Spencer" Kara retorted, as she grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

* * *

Kara angrily pushed the door open once she got back to the Dilaurentis house and walked into the front room where Jason was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason questioned.

"My so called friends" Kara sighed.

"What happened?" Jason asked as she sat down next to them.

"It's nothing really" Kara replied.

"C'mon, Kara, what is it?" Jason inquired.

"Okay well you know how they don't like you…well they really, really don't like you" Kara exclaimed.

"Why? What do they think I've done?" Jason asked.

"…They think you killed Alison" Kara admitted.

"What?! Why the hell would they think I would do that?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know something about a hockey stick" Kara told him.

"They think I killed my sister…with a hockey stick?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's so stupid! I mean it's got the Hasting's family name on it, it could easily be Melissa!" Kara exclaimed.

"Wait, they really think this hockey stick killed my sister? Why haven't they taken it to the police?" Jason inquired.

"Spencer's father burnt it" Kara explained.

"Well that's not suspicious" Jason said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Kara agreed, as her phone chimed.

She looked at the text message and found it was from Spencer saying that she thought Jason had stolen a page from Alison's postmortem report.

"Unbelievable" Kara said, shaking her head.

"That from them?" Jason asked.

"Yep" Kara sighed.

"Hey, just ignore it alright. Stop worrying" Jason suggested, as he took her phone out of her hand and got up from the couch.

"Well the moment I got to school tomorrow it's just going to start again" Kara exclaimed.

"Here" Jason said with a smile as he handed Kara a tub of ice cream.

"You're the best" Kara chuckled, as she dug in.

"You want to really bug your friends tomorrow?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah…?" Kara replied.

"I think I know just the thing to do" Jason smirked.

* * *

"God I can't believe that bitch" Hanna sighed, as she read the text Emily got this morning from A, saying that she owned her.

"Emily, don't worry, A's just trying to scare you" Aria insisted.

"Well its working" Emily replied.

"A's not actually going…Oh my god, seriously?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Emily said, frowning.

"Turn around" Spencer stated, as they saw Kara and Jason getting out of his car.

"So instead of splitting them up, you've only pushed them closer" Hanna suggested.

"Not helpful, Han" Spencer retorted.

"Doesn't she realize how dangerous he is?" Emily asked.

"Obviously not…" Spencer trailed off, as the pair got closer to them.

Kara walked past them, blatantly ignoring them, as Jason then put his hand on the small of her back as they rounded a corner.

"We've got to do something about this" Spencer told them.

"I don't know Spence, we've been wrong about who's A before" Aria replied.

"She's right, you know" Hanna said with a shrug.

"Fine! I'll look out for her myself then!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh my God, did you see their faces" Kara giggled, as they turned the corner.

"I thought Spencer's head was going to explode" Jason laughed.

"Mr. Dilaurentis, can I speak with you? I've got a problem" A guy with a buzz cut asked, running towards.

"Uh sure, you need me to drive you home?" Jason questioned.

"Nah, I'll be fine" Kara told him, waving goodbye.

"Nice entrance, Kara" A voice said from behind her.

"Oh, you saw?" Kara said smugly.

"I think pretty much everyone saw…A+" Mona smirked.

"Well hopefully my friends are going to start backing off now" Kara said, as they walked down the hallway.

"They giving you grief?" Mona asked.

"They really don't like Jason" Kara sighed.

"Well I have to say I definitely approve, Jason sure is one cute guy" Mona told her, with a wink, as Kara nudged her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know that Kara has been a bit bitchy with the girls lately, but they keep having a go at Jason and it's just not helping. Also I had to put the little 'A+' thing with Mona in, it made me laugh;) By the way, my exams are coming up in the next month, so I'm sorry in advance if I seem to disappear for a bit! Also I've been posting a few new stories up, so check my profile out if you have time:) Please leave a review!


	19. Picture This

Later that day Spencer had snuck over to the Dilaurentis property and saw Jason getting very worried when his gardener tried to get into his shed, so thinking this was suspicious she had enlisted Emily's help.

"Look, I don't trust Jason either, but I'm not so sure breaking into his shed is a good idea. And Kara definitely isn't going to be happy about this" Emily insisted.

"It's not breaking in if you have a key, and anyway we're doing this for Kara-to protect her" Spencer stated, getting the key from the top of the doorway.

"What, are you Jane Bond now?" Emily retorted.

"Jason blacked out the windows on his shed. Aren't you the least bit curious why? We'll be in and out in five minutes. Just... trust me" Spencer told her, as they entered the pitch black shed.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer gasped, as she pushed something off a table.

"What is this place? Ugh! Something just hit me" Emily exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"It's Jason's darkroom" Spencer realized as she looked at the equipment around the room.

"Whose face is this?" Emily questioned, as they looked at the pictures that were pinned up.

"Oh, my God, it's Kara" Emily gasped.

"They're all Kara!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Is that why Jason's asked her to stay with him-so he can get close to her? Can we just get out of here? My goosebumps are getting goosebumps" Emily insisted.

"Jason's camera equipment. This isn't for developing photographs; this is surveillance equipment!" Spencer explained.

"For his house?" Emily questioned.

"For spying on people" Spencer replied.

"What are you saying? You think he's been watching us this whole time? You think he's-?" Emily was cut off as they heard something outside.

"I thought you said they were both inside watching T.V!" Emily squealed.

"They were…they must have heard something, let's just go!" Spencer shouted, as they both rushed out just before Jason would have spotted them, and then ran back to Spencer's house.

* * *

"Hey Jason, you out here?" Kara asked.

He had stated that he had heard something five minutes ago and left, but still hadn't come back.

"Yeah, I'm here" Jason said, jogging across the yard.

"You see anyone?" Kara questioned.

"No, but someone broke into my shed…I'll have to get a padlock in the morning" Jason told her.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the road, Jenna and Garrett were watching the pair.

"I think she's living there" Garrett exclaimed.

"Living there? If they start hooking up, and she's starts asking questions about that night…" Jenna trailed off.

"That won't happen" Garrett assured her.

"What are they doing now?...Ugh, forget it. Soon I'll be able to see for myself" Jenna said, shaking her head.

"Nothing, nothing is going on. Let's just get out of here before someone see's us" Garrett suggested, as he drove the car back out the street.

* * *

It was the next day and Kara was picking at her food, when Emily came rushing over to her.

"Why is your phone turned off? I was trying to reach you all night" Emily exclaimed, sitting opposite to her.

"Sorry, did you need to tell me anything important?" Kara questioned.

"I need to talk to you about Jason" Emily told her.

"Seriously, you too Em? I swear all you guys speak to me about anymore is how much you hate Jason. Forget about that, can't we just have a normal girly conversation?" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, Jason had pictures of you. Creepy pictures" Emily stated.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Spencer and I found a darkroom in his woodshed. He developed photographs of you sleeping..." She trailed off.

"Okay…that's weird I'll admit but-" Kara was cut off by Spencer who sat down next to Emily.

"You're kidding me? You still trust him? And for the record, I never bought Jason's whole act-hanging around here, pretending to be concerned about at-risk youth" Spencer explained.

"Uh Spencer, he has been helping those kids" Kara retorted.

"Yeah, just to look good!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh my God…" Kara trailed off, running her hand through her hair.

"Kara, he's dangerous" Spencer insisted.

"Fine!…I've got to go" Kara mumbled as she walked away from the table.

It didn't take long for Kara to find Jason, who she needed to talk to, sure that he would have a good explanation for what her friends had said.

"Can I talk to you?" Kara questioned.

"Hey, I-" Jason started, but Kara quickly cut him off.

"Why do you have those pictures of me?" Kara asked.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"My friends said they found pictures that you took of me sleeping" Kara told him.

"Hold up. Your friends are the ones who broke into my darkroom?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah-so?" Kara questioned.

"Man, I swear, this town never changes. People would rather sneak behind your back than ask you a direct question" Jason sighed.

"Look, I really want to trust you now, but it's kind of hard, so why did you take those pictures?" Kara asked.

"I didn't. Ali did" Jason told her.

"Oh..." Kara trailed off.

"I found a roll of her film in the house, so I developed it" Jason explained.

"Was I the only thing on there?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah…look, that equipment is expensive, so I moved it into the house until I could get a new lock. And the prints were gone because I was having them framed. As a gift. For you" Jason told her.

"Oh. Okay, well now I feel bad" Kara admitted.

"It's okay, I can see why you'd be freaked out" Jason replied.

"No, I shouldn't have let my friends get in my head" Kara insisted.

"Kara, I swear its fine, really. Hey, how about I give you the prints later at the café in town? We could meet for lunch" Jason suggested.

"Good idea, I don't want to be here for lunch because when I next see my friends I think I'll throttle them" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was a bit short! All the girls were really bugging through these couple of episodes. Also it was ridiculous how Spencer was acting like Jason was some sort of serial killer, and then found out he was her brother and didn't apologize at all for her behaviour...sorry it just get's me a little mad;) Please leave a review:)


	20. Changing Opinions

Kara sighed as she sat down at one of the tables in the café and waited for Jason. Spencer and Emily had been calling her non-stop, obviously thinking that something bad had happened. She scrolled down her messages and saw one from Hanna saying that she needed some moral support down at the stables. Frowning, Kara asked why and said she would be there as soon as possible.

"Hey" Jason said, as he sat next to Kara, a big bag in his hand.

He soon set them out on the table in front of them, as Kara had a look.

"I'm really sorry for what my friends did again" Kara said shaking her head.

"It's alright, they're just looking out for you" Jason told her.

"Hm, I guess" Kara sighed.

"Look, I know this...isn't an excuse, but...my friends broke in because they've been through a lot" Kara explained.

"I think we're all looking for answers. That's how I found this roll of film in the first place" Jason told her.

"Where did you find it?" Kara asked.

"I was doing renovations in Ali's room. I pulled up her floorboard and found a box of her stuff" Jason exclaimed.

"What else was in the box?" Kara inquired.

"Nothing special. Girl stuff" Jason replied.

"Well...then why would she hide it?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know. Hiding things became such second nature for her, I don't think she even knew why she was doing it half the time. Something becomes a habit, it's hard to stop, you know?" Jason explained.

"Yeah...Have you found anything else of hers?" Kara inquired.

"No. Just the box. You can take a look at it, if you want. It's back at the house" Jason told her.

"Okay, can you drop me off at the stables after?" Kara asked.

"I didn't really picture you as the horse type" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm really not, I'll tell you on the way" Kara said, as they both started packing the pictures away.

Meanwhile Spencer and Toby were watching the pair from the other side of the road.

"Shouldn't we go in there and talk to her?" Toby asked.

"Kara won't listen to anything else that I have to say about Jason" Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, you know I trust your instincts and I do believe Jason was involved in this N.A.T club but…does he really look like he's planning to hurt her?" Toby questioned.

"What do you mean?" Spencer inquired.

"Look at the way he's looking at her, he obviously cares about her" Toby explained.

"…That would explain a few things…" Spencer realized.

"Hm?" Toby asked, confused.

"Um, never mind" Spencer stated, as they started walking along the road.

* * *

Kara and Jason had gone back to the house, when Jason said that Kara and her friends could have the box and then drove to the stables to meet a very upset and annoyed Hanna and Mona.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" Kara asked, as she got out of the car.

"No, everything's so far from alright" Hanna moaned.

"What happened?" Kara questioned.

"Kate overheard Hanna bad mouthing her and now she knows Hanna hates her" Mona told her.

"Oh Han, it'll be alright, you just need to grovel to her the next time you see her" Kara suggested.

"She's going to tell my dad…he's going to hate me" Hanna cried, as Kara pulled her into a hug.

"Of course he's not silly, he's your dad. He'll love you no matter what" Kara insisted.

"I guess…let's just go, I need to have like a million showers to get the smell of manure out of my hair" Hanna stated.

"Well lucky you, I've got us a lift" Kara exclaimed, indicting to Jason's car.

"Um…didn't he take pictures of you sleeping?" Hanna questioned.

"No, it was Ali" Kara told her.

"Ali? That's weird" Hanna frowned.

"Who knows what went on in her head half the time" Kara said with a shrug, as they started walking towards the car.

"Hey Kara, can I ride in the front seat?" Mona asked with a smirk.

"No chance" Kara winked at her.

* * *

They soon dropped Mona off and then Jason drove Kara to Hanna's house, where she was deciding to have a sleepover to talk everything over with the girls.

"So what's in the box?" Aria asked, when they entered Hanna's bedroom and put it on the bed.

"A whole bunch of nothing" Kara sighed.

"Really? Nothing important at all?" Emily questioned.

"Nope, just a load of old trinkets and stuff" Kara told them.

"So what's going on with you and Fitz?" Hanna asked Aria.

"My mum thinks Spencer and him are hooking up" Aria admitted.

"Spencer and him?" Emily questioned.

"Why does she think that?" Kara asked.

"She saw them talking in his car" Aria explained.

"How did she take it?" Hanna inquired.

"Not well" Aria sighed, slumping down on the bed.

The doorbell then chimed from downstairs and Kara walked down to open it, knowing it would be Spencer, who she desperately needed to talk to.

"Hey, look Kara I'm so sorry I was just-" Spencer was quickly cut off by Kara.

"I'm not mad at you" Kara replied.

"Really? Because I was just worried about you because you're younger than us and small and I love you" Spencer told her.

"I love you too" Kara said, pulling Spencer into a quick hug.

"You're sure you're not mad at me?" Spencer questioned.

"Nope, thanks to Jason" Kara told her.

"Jason?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, he made me see you were just looking out for me that's all" Kara said, with a shrug.

"…Maybe we were a bit wrong about him…" Spencer trailed off.

"C'mon, the others are upstairs…oh and have you heard? You and Fitz are hooking up" Kara said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?!" Spencer asked, confused.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, did you guys see the season 6 promo? Ah, I was freaking out so bad, it looks so amazing and creepy. Just a quick reminder that I don't know how frequent my updates will be for the next month, so sorry in advance! Please leave a review:)


	21. The Therapist

Kara woke early the next morning from a text from Spencer, telling her that Emily had gone missing in the middle of the night. It was still early, so she left without saying goodbye to Jason and immediately walked to Hanna's house.

"She's not at swim practice" Spencer told them after calling the school.

"I told you. She's not allowed near the pool" Hanna replied.

"Guys, all of her clothes are here. You think she did something crazy?" Aria questioned.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"Like jump in her car and burn rubber till she hits Texas" Aria exclaimed.

"And leave everything behind? She didn't even take her phone" Spencer stated.

"I wouldn't either if I were her. A had his/her/its hands around her neck and keeps reminding her" Aria explained.

"She wouldn't just leave without telling us" Kara insisted.

"She hasn't slept in weeks" Hanna sighed.

"Who has?" Aria retorted.

"Hanna, did you not see this?" Spencer asked, as she saw a text from A.

"Is that you?" Hanna inquired, showing a picture of Aria and Fitz.

"I did not want to see that" Kara stated.

"Yeah, of course it's me" Aria exclaimed.

"Well, unless you're Aria's mom, just assume it's Spencer slutting it up" Spencer said, making Kara laugh.

"Sorry" Kara mumbled when the girls glared at her.

"When did she get that?" Aria questioned.

"3:07 am and it came with a text. Clue Ella in and I'll let you out-A" Hanna read out.

"Give me this" Aria said, freaking out.

"Aria, chill. Emily would never send that to your mother" Hanna told her.

"Well, of course she wouldn't because she can't, 'cause we have her phone and she left in the middle of the night. Where the hell is she?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Okay…she's obviously freaking out, feeling like the world is caving in on her…maybe she's gone to tell someone?" Kara suggested.

"But who?" Hanna inquired.

"Doctor Sullivan!" Spencer realized.

"Wait, who?" Kara asked.

"She's the therapist our parents picked out. C'mon!" Spencer said, rushing out the door.

* * *

They got there a few minutes before Emily, who stopped short when she saw all her friends were there.

"Em...why didn't you at least wake me? I was sleeping five feet away from you" Hanna exclaimed.

"I can't keep asking my friends to take care of me" Emily explained.

"Emily, look, if you were seriously thinking about going to Texas..." Aria trailed off.

"I didn't have any plans. I just knew that the longer I stayed here, the worse it was gonna get, and I'm not gonna be used as a bowling ball to knock down my best friends" Emily told them.

"Emily, we're sitting here because of you. None of us think that you-" Spencer was cut off by Emily.

"That I'm the weakest link. Yeah, well, somebody else does" Emily sighed.

"Who? Who's using you to knock down your friends?" Doctor Sullivan asked.

"Somebody that's been trying to hurt us. For a long time" Spencer explained.

They quickly told Doctor Sullivan about A, trying to keep out any incriminating parts.

"When did these threats begin? Did the texts start coming after Alison's funeral?" She inquired.

"Before. At first we thought they were coming from Alison, but then they found her, her body" Emily explained.

"And you don't have any clue who this "A" person might be?" She asked.

"We do, but...We've been wrong before" Spencer exclaimed.

"Very wrong" Kara added.

"A is an expert at making other people look guilty" Spencer stated.

"Do we think this person goes to your school?" She questioned.

"Maybe, but it's not like we go home and we're suddenly safe. "A" is everywhere, constantly on us...Like a shadow." Aria explained.

"And I'm the first person you've told about this? Why have you waited this long to say something?" Doctor Sullivan inquired.

* * *

"Hey, did you bring them?" Hanna asked Spencer at lunch.

"Bring what?" Aria inquired.

"I'm gifting Kate at the rehearsal dinner so she'll forget I talked smack about her and Isabel" Hanna explained.

"You're giving her a book of horse pictures?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, it's classier than a calendar" Hanna exclaimed.

"No, classy would be buying something new, Hanna. She's gonna know that these are used" Spencer insisted.

"No, she won't, and besides, you have a staff that dusts your books. Oh, look, horse doing a wheelie. Kate will love that" Hanna explained.

"Hanna, your step-sister was once trampled by a horse" Aria told her.

"It's not about her, okay? It's about my dad. We're finally getting along, and I'm not about to blow it the week he's getting married" Hanna exclaimed.

"You want me to go to this thing? I'm sure I can knock some sense into her" Kara smirked.

"You scare me sometimes" Spencer stated.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you" A voice said from behind Hanna.

"Grandma!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You have a salad in front of you. I've never seen you eat anything green before…Howdy, girls…oh who's this?" The woman said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm Kara, nice to meet you" Kara said, holding out her hand to shake, which the older woman did.

"I like her, good manners" Hanna's grandma whispered to Hanna.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna inquired.

"Don't we have a dinner to go to?" She replied.

"That's tomorrow night" Hanna told her.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just ran a couple stop signs, got here early. I need your house keys. They got a little girls' room near here?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just inside to the left" Aria told her.

"Oh, perfect. Hanna, come with. She'll be right back. I just need to wipe the dew from my lily" She explained.

"Okay, grandma, no. Walking now" Hanna said, embarrassed.

"What does that even mean?" Emily questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm now officially done eating…forever" Spencer stated.

"Maybe we should've skipped Dr. Sullivan and gone straight to the police" Emily exclaimed, as they overheard some of Jenna's phone conversation.

"Garrett is on the force, Em. Jenna got there first" Spencer told her.

* * *

The next morning, just like the one before, Kara had got a text from Spencer, saying that Toby had seen Garrett leaving Jason's house yesterday while there were at Doctor Sullivan's and asked her to find out why. Sighing, Kara changed and walked downstairs to find Jason eating his breakfast.

"We need to talk" Kara stated.

"Before you eat? This must be serious" Jason joked.

"Well…I'll interrogate while eating" Kara said, pouring herself some cereal.

"Okay, so I'm going to just come out and say it…what the hell is this N.A.T club thing?" Kara asked, as Jason practically choked on his cereal.

"I…what…?" Jason questioned.

"Look Spencer found out you were part of this club, and Toby saw Garrett coming out of here yesterday…so what's going on?" Kara inquired.

"I…he wanted to make sure I didn't say anything" Jason told her.

"About?" Kara asked.

"Well that's the thing…I'm not really sure what he meant. Maybe he just didn't want me talking about the club at all or maybe it's something more specific" Jason explained.

"So you were part of this club?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah…I mean, I didn't do any of this filming…" Jason trailed off.

"But you watched it. That's really messed up, you know" Kara scolded him.

"I know…it's just I was in a bad place, and I really thought Ian was my friend…so I don't know, I guess I thought it was good him letting me in on a secret" Jason explained.

"…Okay" Kara said.

"Just okay?" Jason asked.

"I don't really know what to say Jason, this whole thing is just pretty screwed up" Kara exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry" Jason sighed.

"It's not your fault. I mean you were so high half the time you probably didn't know what you were doing" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, must have seeing as I became friends with you" Jason joked.

"Shut up!" Kara exclaimed, nudging him.

"You know you're making a lot of jokes these days, what's got into you?" Kara asked.

"Guess I'm just happy is all" Jason shrugged.

"…Shouldn't you have been at school like five minutes ago?" Jason questioned when he looked at the clock.

"Ah crap" Kara sighed.

"I'll drive" Jason said, as he picked up his keys.

"Oh, I'm going out with Mona tonight by the way. She needs some retail therapy…or whatever that is" Kara told him.

"I really don't think I want to know" Jason replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting more and more excited for the season 6 premiere, it looks great:D Another reminder that my updates might not be very frequent for the next month. Please leave a review:)


	22. The Dolls

"What do you think, yes or no?" Mona asked, as she picked up three dresses.

"No, no, and definitely" Kara told her.

"You have good taste" Mona smirked.

"Of course I do, after hanging around with you so much" Kara stated.

"Someone's in a good mood" Mona stated.

"Guess I am" Kara smiled.

A moment later she got a text from Emily, her eyes widening when it said that Doctor Sullivan had found out who A was.

"Mona, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to bail" Kara told her.

"What? Why?" Mona asked.

"Uh, it's Spencer. Um, she says she's going to march over to Jason's house and give him a piece of her mind. You know what she's like" Kara shrugged.

"Alright, I guess you can go save your guy" Mona replied.

"He's not my guy! But thanks, we'll do this again, really soon. I swear" Kara said, as she pulled Mona into a quick hug than ran off towards Doctor Sullivan's office.

* * *

"Dr. Sullivan! Guys...where is she?" Aria questioned, as she looked around the office.

"Okay, are you sure that she said to meet her here?" Hanna asked.

"I'm positive. She said meet in her office" Emily stated.

"So, where is she?" Hanna inquired.

"She's not here" Aria exclaimed, as suddenly all their phones bleeped.

"The doctor is out. - A" Spencer read out loud, as they all shared worried looks.

* * *

"Dr. Sullivan, are you home?" Hanna called out, once they got to her house the next day.

"Hi, You've reached Anne Sullivan. I've been called out of town on a family emergency. If you need immediate attention, please see your physician for a referral" The voicemail Spencer was ringing said.

"I got the same voicemail" Aria stated.

"Yeah, she probably sent it to all of her clients" Spencer suggested.

"She's not here" Hanna sighed.

"Looks like she didn't come home last night either. She hasn't checked her mail or picked up her papers" Spencer explained.

"Maybe we should call the police" Emily announced.

"And say what to Officer Garrett when he starts asking us questions?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna's right. Garrett, Jenna, Ian, Jason- they're all connected, we can't trust any of them" Spencer exclaimed.

"Seriously, you're still going on about this Jason thing?" Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, the last time somebody thought she knew who "A" was, she got hit by a car. Sorry, Hanna" Spencer continued.

"Wait, what? Why do you guys never tell me things like this?" Kara said, exasperated.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Emily questioned.

"We go into terror alert red and hope that our phones don't ring" Spencer stated, as Emily's mobile did just that.

"That did not just happen!" Spencer exclaimed.

"It's Maya" Emily grinned.

"Look at you, suddenly all happy" Aria smiled.

"I have seriously got to meet this girl" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

"It must have been so weird there" Kara stated.

"So, was it, like, nonstop "just say no" and sunset sing-alongs?" Hanna asked Maya, who had come over to her house.

"I will admit to knowing all the words to "What a friend we have in Jesus," but I also met a lot of cool people there" Maya replied.

"Cool like the Osmonds?" Hanna joked.

"Go with the gold. And cool like you don't end up at True North because you're a conformist" Maya exclaimed.

"You know, I heard that they make you look at pictures..." Hanna trailed off.

"Hanna, I love you, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Maya...Alone" Emily hinted.

"Oh, this is a date!" Hanna grinned.

"It's not a date" They both insisted.

"And I'm the clueless goober. Okay, look, I'm really happy that you're back, and I hope that we...Okay, are those this season?" Hanna asked.

"Alright, c'mon Han, let's give them some space" Kara laughed.

"We'll...talk later" Hanna smiled.

"Sure. And I hope the wedding goes better than the rehearsal" Maya told her.

"Well, I can't imagine how it could be any worse" Hanna sighed.

"It was really nice meeting you Maya" Kara exclaimed.

"It was great meeting you two. I'm happy Emily has such good friends" Maya smiled.

"Wow, a compliment. You better keep this one, Em" Kara winked.

* * *

Later that day, Spencer got a text from A, showing a picture of Doctor Sullivan with today's newspaper stating 'She's still alive—A'. The girls soon grouped at Spencer's house and found that A had placed a box in her living room.

"I walked outside and when I came back inside, it was here" Spencer exclaimed.

"Here? Like, in the middle of your kitchen, or here on your porch and you brought it inside?" Aria asked.

"I haven't touched it" Spencer stated.

"Well that's super creepy" Kara sighed.

"Guys, I never told you this, but...Dr. Sullivan really helped me" Hanna explained.

"Yeah, that was the reason that we trusted her. She helped us all" Spencer added.

"You don't think her ears in here, do you?" Hanna inquired.

"It's a big box for an ear" Emily insisted.

"You have until 7 P.M. to save her. These are my demands" Aria read out.

"Dolls?" Hanna asked.

"Okay...Guess this is yours" Spencer said, handing her a doll with her name on.

"Make Jackie go away" The doll said, when Aria pulled it's string.

"Is there a creepier word than "creepy"?" Hanna questioned.

"Wait, this is the paper Jackie's getting published on Theodore..." Aria trailed off.

"Géricault? He's this French painter. But "A" also gave you this French article on Géricault, and...it's identical to Jackie's paper. She plagiarized this" Spencer explained.

"Stop the wedding" Hanna's doll stated, as Spencer picked up her doll.

"Keep Toby safe" Spencer's doll exclaimed.

"Oh my God. Toby was driving his truck this morning and his brakes went out. That wasn't an accident. That was A" Spencer realized.

Reluctantly Kara pulled her own doll out of the box.

"The necklace isn't too bad" She stated, as all her friends gave her a look.

"Stop Jason from going away" Her doll exclaimed.

"What the hell does that mean? Is that A threatening him?" Kara asked, as the girls shrugged.

"I didn't get one" Emily realized.

"You've been "A's" target for weeks, Em" Aria stated.

"Yeah. Maybe "A's" bored with you. And I mean that as a good thing" Hanna sighed.

"If "A" wants to shut me up, she found a way to do it. I mean, we finally tell someone the truth, and now Dr. Sullivan's gone. "A" can do that to anyone that we care about" Aria explained.

"So we do these things, and "A" gives her back? Is that what we're supposed to believe?" Hanna inquired.

"I get that this is a game, but I don't understand it" Emily exclaimed.

"No, it's brilliant, actually. A is being our ultimate "frienemy," forcing us to get what we want, but knowing that when we do..." Spencer trailed off.

"All hell breaks loose" Hanna sighed.

"Believe me, I really want to get rid of Jackie, but if I use this to do it, Ezra may never forgive me. There's a reason we can't just go around telling the truth. Because it comes back to bite you, hard" Aria explained.

"Okay. We've got five hours to obey our Chucky dolls or...I saw "A" push Ian off that bell tower, and there was no hesitation" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spence, what are you saying?" Hanna asked.

"She's saying that it felt like it was easy for "A" to kill someone" Aria stated.

"To be fair, we don't know for sure it was A…" Kara trailed off, when all the girls gave her a look.

"I only know one way to keep Toby safe, and that's to keep him away from me" Spencer said, tears welling in her eyes.

"…I guess I'll have to blackmail Jackie as well" Aria exclaimed.

"And I'll have to stop my dad's wedding…he'll be heartbroken" Hanna sighed.

"Well I've got no clue what I'm supposed to do" Kara stated.

"I think just like with Toby that was probably a threat…but more that you need to keep him safe by stopping A from getting to him" Spencer explained.

"So I have to stay with him until 7?...Okay, I can do that…probably" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Getting really excited for Season 6 now, praying that A has something to do with Jason because that would be really effective for this story, aha. Please leave a review:)


	23. Goodbye For Now

When Kara got back to the Dilaurentis house Jason was in the kitchen, staring into space.

"Hey" Kara exclaimed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready for your friends father's wedding?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I've been given strict orders not to go. I'm her get away" Kara explained.

"Get away?" Jason inquired.

"I think she's going to try break up the wedding…it's a long story" Kara sighed.

"Isn't everything these days?" Jason exclaimed.

"Someone's grumpy" Kara said, nudging him.

"Kara…there's something I need to tell you…" Jason trailed off.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I'm going away for a bit" Jason replied.

"What?" Kara questioned.

"I've found out some things and I need some time away from here to process things…and some people want me to go away anyway" Jason explained.

"I don't understand?" Kara inquired.

"I can't tell you…not yet. When I get back" Jason told her.

"So…you're leaving then?" Kara sighed.

"…I was wondering…if maybe you wanted to go with me?" Jason asked.

"…Uh…I'm not sure…" Kara trailed off.

"I thought as much. I know there's some things going on with your friends, you need to look out for them" Jason explained.

"It's not definitely no…it's a maybe" Kara exclaimed.

"Good enough for me" Jason shrugged.

"When would you come back?" Kara asked.

"I'd be gone for no more than two months" Jason replied.

"Can we just stay in today, then?" Kara questioned.

"Sure, you want to watch a movie?" Jason asked.

"As long as it's a horror movie…and we have popcorn" Kara smiled.

* * *

They watched movie after movie, and soon it got dark. Kara knew Jason would be leaving soon and still couldn't make up her mind. Could she really leave her friends? Before she could think more into it, her phone started buzzing and she saw that Toby was calling her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara asked.

"It's Spencer and the other's, they've been arrested" Toby told her.

"What?! Why?" Kara inquired.

"They've been arrested for Alison's murder. They're being questioned at the station now, I thought I should let you know" Toby explained.

"Thanks Toby, I'll be there soon" Kara stated, hanging up.

"What's happened?" Jason questioned, seeing Kara was upset.

"My friends…they've been arrested for Alison's murder" Kara exclaimed.

"What? But they didn't…why would they?" Jason asked.

"I know they didn't do it. Someone must have framed them. Can you drive me?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah, of course" Jason replied, picking up his keys.

They were at the station in a matter of minutes, and rushed to see what was happening, but before they got far Spencer's father stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Jason, pushing him.

"Hey, back off" Kara exclaimed, getting in front of Jason.

"Kara, I need to speak to Jason for a moment…alone" He explained, as Jason gave her a nod.

Sighing, Kara left them alone and noticed that Garrett was certainly taking an interest in their conversation.

"Officer Garrett, shouldn't you be paying more attention to your work" Kara stated, crossing her arms, as he grudgingly looked away.

"Hey Kara" Toby called over to her.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

Toby quickly filled her in about how the girls had been found with a spade that the detectives believed was the weapon that killed Alison. After that all the girls' parents arrived, and were obviously worried sick.

"God, this is awful" Hanna's mum cried.

"Hey, I'm sure this stupid detectives will soon realize they've got the wrong people and let them go" Kara reasoned.

"How can you be so sure?" Aria's father asked.

"Because I know they're innocent" Kara replied.

"Why weren't you with them anyway?" Aria's mother questioned.

"Jason's leaving town for a while, so I wanted to spend the day with him" Kara explained.

"Good alibi" Spencer's mother stated.

"…Thanks…I think" Kara exclaimed.

"What's Ezra doing here?" Aria's father asked.

"Uh, he's probably worried that so many of his students have been arrested…probably wants to hear the gossip" Kara shrugged.

"I'll talk to him" Aria's mother announced, walking over.

"I'm going into brief the girls" Spencer's mother told them all.

"Can I go in with you?" Kara asked.

"It would be against-" She started, but was quickly cut off.

"I'll only be a minute. It will be like I'm not even there" Kara insisted.

"Alright…but only because I think it will help the girls" She replied.

Once they got into the room Kara quickly rushed over to the girls, pulling them all into quick hugs.

"Are you guys okay?" Kara questioned.

"Not great" Spencer sighed.

"Don't worry. You guys will get out of this, you always do" Kara insisted.

"I thought detective Wilden was fired" Hanna sighed.

"He was suspended for his actions, but he's been reinstated as the Chief Officer in this investigation" Spencer's mother explained.

"Wait, who is this guy?" Kara asked.

"Long story" Aria explained.

"How could that happen?" Spencer inquired.

"He has evidence to back up his allegations. And it's significant, or you wouldn't be here" Spencer's mother told them.

"Has anyone called my parents?" Emily questioned.

"They're on their way" She replied.

Suddenly the door opened, and a smug looking detective walked in.

"Who's she? And what is she doing here?" He asked.

"…I was just leaving. I'll see you guys soon" She announced, as she pushed her way past the detective and back into the lobby.

She spotted Jason standing down the corridor, near the entrance and walked towards him.

"You missed your train" She stated.

"There's another one in an hour. At least I know now how many seats I need" He explained.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but I can't leave my friends like this-" She was quickly cut off by Jason.

"I know. I understand" He told her.

"You sure you're going to come back? I mean with all this going on, maybe it would be better if you left" Kara explained.

"Nah, I couldn't leave my best friend here all by herself, could I?" Jason said, nudging her.

"Ooh, I've been upgraded to a best friend. What are the benefits that come with this?" Kara smirked.

"You get the house" Jason replied.

"What?" Kara inquired.

"You didn't think I would let you be homeless did you? No, while I'm away you can have the house…just don't go having any crazy house parties, okay?" He exclaimed.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"This way, you know I'm coming back" Jason explained.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" Kara stated.

Jason quickly pulled her into a tight hug, and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'm going to miss you" She told him.

"I'll miss you too" Jason said, as he kissed her head.

"Bye Jase" Kara said, pulling away.

"Bye Kara" He replied, turning away and leaving.

Biting her lip, she turned around and walked back into the lobby, willing the tears in her eyes to go away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, so Jason's not going to be in the next few chapters because I thought I should stick with canon. Please leave a review:)


	24. Flashbacks

An hour later and everyone was been advised to go home, including Kara. She slowly walked back to the house, but once she got there she stopped. She really didn't want to have to stay there tonight, she needed to be with someone. Taking out her phone, she quickly called Mona.

"Uh Kara, you do realize how late it is don't you?" Mona asked.

"Sorry it's just…can I come over tonight? Some stuff has happened and I don't really want to be on my own" Kara explained.

"Sure, I'll be waiting" Mona replied, before hanging up.

Half an hour later, she was sitting on Mona's bed, a mug of warm hot chocolate in her hands.

"You've certainly had an eventful day, haven't you?" Mona sighed.

"Yeah" Kara mumbled, and before she could stop herself she started crying.

"Oh hunnie, come here" Mona said, taking the drink away from her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry…I'm such a mess" Kara cried.

"It's okay, sh, sh. I'm here for you" Mona said, rubbing her back.

"Thanks Mona, you're such a good friend" Kara said, hugging her tighter.

* * *

That night she didn't know why, but she found herself thinking about to the last Halloween she was around for in Rosewood. When she went to bed that night, she started to remember all the things that had happened on those few days...

* * *

Kara had been living in Rosewood for over a month and a half, and Halloween was quickly coming up.

"So what do you think, Em? Should Hanna be "Cute Britney" or "Bald Britney"?" Alison asked.

"If she wants to be Cute Britney" Emily shrugged.

"Aria?" Alison inquired.

"She's not gonna shave her head" Aria stated.

"Spencer, you're worse than my father" Alison sighed, when she saw Spencer texting on her phone.

"Sorry. But I did just procure nine votes from the debate team" Spencer explained.

"Wait, that's a good thing, right?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah. And "procured" means to obtain with special effort. And "obtain" means to-" Spencer was cut off by Alison.

"Are you gonna recite the entire dictionary?" Alison asked, making Kara giggle.

"I think that Hanna should be who she wants to be" Spencer replied.

"I agree, I think you'd look great as Britney, Han" Kara smiled.

"Fine. But you better wear the tightest skinny pants you can fit your big butt into" Alison told her.

"Ben?" Aria inquired, when Emily's phone beeped.

"He's all about me going as a sexy cop for Halloween. But I'm thinking Indian girl" Emily explained.

"Good choice" Kara nodded, as Noel and his friends drove up to them.

"What a shame. All that testosterone and not a sheep in sight" Alison stated.

"Careful, Alison. I get your jokes, but someday you might meet a guy who doesn't…So am I gonna see you at my party on Friday?" Noel asked Aria.

"Um, I didn't know we were invited" She replied.

"Your Ali's friends, right? Come prepared to be scared" Noel told them, as he drove off.

"Did we just get invited to Noel Kahn's Halloween bash?" She exclaimed, excitedly, as the girls squealed.

"I'm a little embarrassed by how excited you girls are. It's just a party" Alison exclaimed.

"Exactly…it's probably not even going to be that good" Kara explained.

"Guys, it's not just a party" Spencer stated.

"It's the party" Aria grinned.

"You're right. And I'm happy we'll be there together" Alison told them, as the girls giggled.

"We should get ready together. Spence, you've got the biggest bedroom. Let's have it there" Alison suggested.

"Is that cool?" Spencer asked everyone.

"Yeah" They replied.

"Hold up. I think there's somebody in there" Emily announced, referring to the creepy house in front of them.

"Are you just trying to scare us?" Hanna inquired.

"No, I swear, I just saw someone in the window" Emily explained.

"Well, kids go in there all the time around Halloween. It's like a rite passage in this town" Spencer told them.

"Who's house was it?" Kara asked.

"We don't know, but I wish they'd just tear this place down already. Every time I walk by here I get the creeps" Aria exclaimed.

"It's just an ugly old house, Aria" Alison told her.

"I can't explain it. I just...I feel like something really bad happened here" She explained.

"There's nobody in there. Come on" Spencer insisted.

* * *

Later that day Alison had taken Kara to a costume shop to get what they would wear to the party.

"So what are you going as?" Kara asked.

"Lady Gaga" Alison replied, looking at a leather jacket.

"Cool…I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I definitely need your help on deciding what I'll wear" Kara explained.

"Kara, asking for help?" Alison asked, in mock shock.

"Hey! Are you going to help me or not?" Kara giggled.

"Of course. Hm…well you have a great body…it's a shame about your complexion though" Alison exclaimed, looking at Kara.

"What's wrong with my complexion?" Kara questioned.

"Sweetheart, you're as pale as a ghost" Alison told her.

"And proud" Kara retorted.

"Well we need to find you a costume, that helps bring out your assets, and helps shadow the other stuff" Alison explained, looking at the different costumes.

"Red would be a good color" Alison stated.

"Sure, sounds good to me" Kara shrugged.

"I've got just the thing…" Alison trailed off, as she took a costume from the railings.

"What? No way! That's just a top!" Kara exclaimed.

"No, look it goes down to the top of your thighs" Alison told her.

"Okay, what will I be going as then?" Kara asked.

"The Devil" Alison smirked.

"…What" Kara questioned.

"Here" Alison said, giving her a devil's trident.

"Seriously?" Kara laughed.

"Yes! I promise you, you'll get all the attention" Alison stated.

"Maybe a bit too much" Kara sighed.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around Alison's mouth, a mask on the attackers head. Alison eventually pulled the man off her, and it was revealed to be Noel.

"Damnit! Noel!" Alison said, pushing him away.

"Admit it. You were scared" Noel laughed.

"You need to bring that to Halloween" Alison told him.

"I'll bring a lot more than that" Noel smirked.

"Good" Alison replied, as she walked away.

"I still don't like him" Kara stated.

"You don't like most people" Alison retorted.

"Because most people are assholes" Kara exclaimed, making Alison laugh.

While they were walking towards the counter, they spotted a woman they both hadn't seen before.

"Lady G?" Alison asked, when she saw what wig she was picking up.

"I wasn't gonna dress up this year, but I got invited to some party, so..." The woman trailed off.

"Whose party?" Alison inquired.

"Uh, Noel somebody" She told her.

"Noel Kahn. I'll be there. And I'm going as Lady G" Alison stated.

"Oh. She's so new, I thought I was being original" The woman explained.

"You still have time to pick something else" Alison suggested.

"Hmm. You're right" The woman replied.

"Maybe I'll see you there" Alison exclaimed.

"I know who you'll be" The woman stated.

"And you'll surprise me…Oh. I'm Alison" She told her.

"I know. I'm Jenna" The girl replied, as they walked away.

"She is so going to still go as Lady G" Kara exclaimed.

"No she won't" Alison retorted.

"If you say so" Kara shrugged.

A moment later, Alison got a text, her face clouded over in fear and worry.

"Who's that from?" Kara asked.

"Uh, no one important" Alison told her.

"Woah!" Kara gasped, as they turned around and came face to face with a guy in a mask.

"Freak!" Alison exclaimed, as she dragged Kara to the counter.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Also, sorry if you got a bit confused, the first part of this chapter is from 2x12 and the second part is from 2x13, the Halloween episode where Alison was still around. I'm so excited for the Season 6 premiere, I need to know who A is! I'm still hoping for Jason though, because I would love that. Please leave a review:)


	25. In The Past

The next day, Kara, Emily and Aria were eating their lunch when Hanna came rushing over to them.

"Em, you need to go talk to Ben" Hanna announced.

"What's going on?" Emily questioned.

"He's been telling all of his guy friends that you guys had sex last weekend" Hanna explained.

"What? Em, I will go over there with you. Let's shut this thing down right now" Aria said, standing up.

"Aria, don't" Emily insisted, pulling her back down.

"Emily, you can't just ignore this" Aria told her.

"Yeah, this is wrong" Kara added.

"Em?" Hanna asked, as Emily still hadn't replied.

"Oh my God. Is it true?" Aria inquired, realizing it was.

"You're being serious right?" Kara questioned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna asked.

"Tell us what?" Alison said, sitting down next to Kara.

"Hi, you guys" Mona exclaimed, standing by their table.

"If you ignore it, it will go away" Alison smirked.

"Alison!" Kara said, nudging her.

"Sorry" Alison mumbled, obviously not meaning it.

"Ben's telling people we had sex" Emily explained.

"What?" Spencer questioned, sitting down.

"And he's still breathing because?" Alison asked.

"It's true" Aria told her.

"I can't believe Emily lost her v card before any one of us did" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, neither can I…" Kara trailed off, not sure if she believed it.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Emily inquired.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought you were a prude" Hanna told her.

"Shy on the streets...Sexy in the sheets. I knew there was something different about you" Alison flirted, confusing Kara.

Emily smiled, her whole face lighting up in return. Was there something going on here that Kara didn't realize?

"I'll be back in a minute" Kara stated, as she stood up and walked over to where Mona and Lucas were sitting.

"Sorry about that Mona, you know Alison can be a bitch sometimes" Kara sighed.

"Uh, it's alright" Mona shrugged.

"No, it's not! If someone said that to me, I'd beat their ass into the ground" Kara explained.

"That's because you have violent tendencies" Lucas exclaimed, a small smile on his face.

"…True" Kara laughed.

* * *

After school had finished, Kara managed to find Emily walking home, and quickly ran up to her.

"Hey Em, wait up" She called.

"Oh hey Kara" Emily smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone" Kara whispered.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"I know you didn't have sex with Ben" Kara explained.

"What? Yeah I…okay, I lied. How could you tell?" Emily inquired.

"I'm pretty good at picking up on lies that's all. Oh and the whole 'Ben's been telling people we had sex' thing. You kept insisting that Ben was telling people that, you never said it actually happened" Kara told her.

"Wow, you really do pick up on things" Emily laughed.

"…So um, is there something going on between you and Ali?" Kara questioned.

"…Like what?" Emily asked.

"Well you know…" Kara trailed off, giving her a wink.

"Oh! Um, no. Nothing like that" Emily exclaimed.

"Okay" Kara shrugged.

Suddenly her phone rang, but she quickly declined the call, her jaw tightening.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nope, everything's fine" Kara told her.

* * *

That evening she was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling when Jason came in.

"You didn't come down for dinner" Jason stated.

"You did?" She questioned, shocked.

"Thought I might as well. Brought you some leftovers" He shrugged, referring to the plate in his hand.

"I'm not hungry" She replied.

"You? Not hungry? Jesus, there must be something really wrong with you" He exclaimed, as her phone rang, but she quickly ignored it.

"You avoiding someone?" Jason asked.

"Something like that" She stated.

"Is someone giving you grief? Because you know I can-" He was quickly cut off by Kara.

"It's nothing" She insisted.

"C'mon Kara. What's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on her bed.

"If I tell you something you've got to promise not to tell anyone" She told him.

"Yeah, I promise" He exclaimed.

"It's my brother" She sighed.

"You're brother? I didn't know you had one" He said, but got no response from Kara.

"You don't want to talk to him? How come?" He asked.

"It's a long story" She told him.

"Well lucky you, I've got time" Jason smirked.

"He's a bad guy" She stated.

"What did he do? Get in trouble with the law?" Jason inquired.

"Bit more than that" She replied.

"He hurt someone?" Jason assumed.

"Try killed someone" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh…who was it?" Jason asked.

"It's not just one person" She explained.

"What, he like a serial killer or something?" Jason joked.

"Nope, he killed them all the same day. Can't count as a serial killer" Kara told him.

"Oh…wow. Wasn't expecting that, I'll admit" Jason stated.

"…I never really knew why you were in care…" Jason trailed off, hinting.

"He's the only family I've got left" Kara explained.

"Even your parents?" Jason questioned.

"They were the first to go" She exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry Kara" He stated.

"It's alright" She shrugged.

"Have you met him before?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah…he fostered me when I was 11…" She trailed off.

"It didn't end well" He suggested.

"I found out what he had done, and ran away" She explained.

"I'm not going to defend a murder or anything…but…maybe it's more complicated" Jason told her.

"You want to know the reason most of my family are dead?" She asked.

"…Yeah" He replied, not sure if he really did.

"He killed them" She explained.

"Wait, what?!" He asked, in shock.

"After my parents died, I went into care. He stayed with our Aunt, Uncle and Grandma, because he was the oldest. They didn't think they could look after the both of us. He was 7 when our parents died, and after that he just spiraled out of control, went crazy…and one day he just snapped. Killed them" She explained.

"Oh my God…that's awful…but wait. How did he end up fostering you when you were 11?" He questioned.

"He lied about who he was. I'd been living with him for almost a year when I figured it out…found some documents with his name on…and some newspapers" Kara shuddered.

"He turned himself in shortly afterwards. Got sent to a mental hospital. I got a letter a few months ago saying he'd been let out" She explained.

"…Was that one of the reasons you moved here?" Jason asked, but she merely shrugged.

"You don't have to talk to him" Jason stated.

"I know" She sighed.

"Hey, it'll be alright. He's in England and you're in America" Jason exclaimed.

"It's not that I'm scared…I just don't know what to say. I should talk to him though, it might even make me feel better I guess" She explained.

Jason quickly pulled her up from where she was laying, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for telling me" He said, as he stroked her hair.

"…Does Ali know?" Jason asked.

"No…please don't tell her, she'll-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" He stated.

"So, are you going to call him?" Jason questioned.

"I think so, just not yet. Maybe once Halloween's over with" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I practically forgot it was Halloween. Ugh, I'm supposed to go to Noel's stupid party tomorrow" He sighed.

"Same here. Ali's making everyone go" Kara explained.

"Guess I'll see you there then" He smirked, standing up.

"I guess you will" She replied, as she walked out of her room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bit of info on Kara's past, because I realised I've never said much about it. Also, the Season 6 Premiere was so good! It was literally everything I wanted, especially the end. Please leave a review:)


	26. Halloween Party

"Ali, I'm really not sure about this costume" Kara exclaimed, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her costume was a red leather strapless piece that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why not? You look hot" Alison retorted.

"Yeah, I wish I had a body like yours" Hanna told her.

"And boobs" Spencer sighed.

"I feel like I'm literally in my underwear" Kara explained.

"Which is exactly why you look hot" Alison smirked.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my jacket" Kara exclaimed, as she put her black leather jacket on.

"I guess it goes well" Alison shrugged.

"Hey" Aria said, walking into the room.

"Hey. Where's your costume?" Hanna inquired.

"I'm just not really feeling like going to a party, but I wanted to see you guys all dressed up" Aria told them.

"What's this about, Aria?" Alison asked, getting a glare from Aria.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys!" Spencer shouted, looking out the window.

"There's somebody out there. He's watching us" Emily gasped.

"I'm going down there!" Kara exclaimed, running down the stairs.

"Kara, be careful!" Spencer insisted.

Oh, my God. Who is that?" Aria questioned.

"I'm so creeped out" Hanna announced.

"Whoever it was, they're gone" Alison told them.

"Damnit, I could find anyone" Kara exclaimed, walking back up the stairs.

"That was freaky" Hanna sighed.

"It's Halloween, Hanna. Don't you love a good scare?" Alison smirked, as the doorbell rang.

"It's probably the pizza guy" Spencer suggetsed.

"Hurry up before he leaves" Alison insisted.

"I don't want to go down alone" Spencer explained.

"I'll go" Emily announced.

"Yeah, me too. I'm hungry" Hanna added.

"…Kara, why aren't you going with them, there's food…" Alison trailed off.

"I just ran up and down those stairs! Do you really expect me to do it again?" Kara asked, as Alison gave her a look.

"Fine, but this all counts as my weekly exercise" Kara joked, walking out of the room.

* * *

They soon arrived at the party and walked out into the garden.

"Is the doctor in?" Alison flirted, when Noel came over to them.

"Actually, I'm a gynecologist" He replied.

"Ooh" Alison laughed.

"Care to make an appointment?...Hot chick, Britney, hot witch, hot Indian chick, hot devil...And, uh..." He trailed off.

"Mary Queen of Scots" Spencer said produly.

"He doesn't know who that is" Hanna told her.

"Does anybody?" Aria exclaimed.

"I do!" Kara announced.

"She was born to be queen, but her cousin stole the throne, and then she was accused of treason and her family had her executed" Spencer explained, as Noel walked off.

"It's my song, let's hit the dance floor!" Alison smirked, as a Lady Gaga song started to play.

"Oh, my God, another Lady Gaga?" Emily said, as she spotted the person Kara and Alison met in the shop a couple of days ago.

"Who is that?" Aria asked.

"Jenna" Alison spat out.

"I told you so" Kara smirked.

"No one likes a smart ass" Alison told her.

"Hey, let me have this moment of glory" Kara giggled, as Alison walked off to talk to the other girl.

As the girls mingled, someone caught Kara's eye, and she quickly walked over to them.

"…Oh my God…Mona!" Kara exclaimed, as she realized it was Mona in the cat suit.

"Sh! It's a secret" Mona giggled.

"You look amazing!" Kara told her.

"So do you" Mona replied.

"I didn't even know you were coming tonight" Kara explained.

"I wasn't sure either…but I thought what the hell, at least for once I can be myself without anyone judging me" Mona shrugged.

"Yeah well, pretty much everyone in this town is an idiot…" Kara trailed off, as a boy behind her fell down the stairs because of how drunk he was.

"…My point exactly" She laughed.

"Come dance with me!" Mona exclaimed.

"Sure thing" Kara smiled.

They had been dancing for almost an hour, when Mona started to smirk.

"Look who's arrived" Mona said, looking behind Kara's shoulder.

She turned around and saw Jason in a rather surprising outfit.

"Come to arrest me, officer?" She smirked, walking over to him.

"Don't start! I didn't realize but I wasn't actually allowed to have any choice in my outfit" Jason sighed, as he referred to Alison in the corner.

"Same here" Kara laughed.

"How about we just stay off the topic of costumes?" Jason suggested.

"I think that's a good idea" Kara smiled.

She spent the next hour just talking to Jason, laughing at everyone's costumes, but soon the girls pulled her away for another dance and Alison went to sit next to her brother.

"I'm glad you took my advice" She smirked.

"Did I have any choice?" He asked.

"Nope" She replied, watching where his gaze fell.

"Could you stop perving on my best friend!" She told him.

"…What? I wasn't" He retorted.

"Oh please, you've been staring at her non-stop since you got here" She accused.

"…Maybe I should go tell her" Alison suggested.

"What? Ali, no!" He exclaimed.

"You know she's only 14, right? It's illegal" Alison told him.

"We're just friends" He insisted.

"No, she's my friend" She retorted.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" Jason smirked, as Alison clenched her jaw and walked away.

* * *

"Hey. Have you seen Ali?" Hanna questioned, as she Aria and Kara approached Emily.

"Not lately" Emily sighed.

"Okay..." Hanna trailed off.

"I used to think that I was born in the wrong century, but now that I've actually gone to the bathroom in this thing-" Spencer started, but was quickly cut off by Aria.

"Have you seen Ali?" Aria inquired.

"Last I saw her she was at the bonfire" Spencer replied.

"You don't think she'd bail on us, do you?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, if she found a hot guy" Kara shrugged.

"That's weird" Aria said, as all their mobiles rung.

"Oh, it's from Ali…'I'm in trouble. Come alone'" Spencer read the text out.

"Could she be any more cryptic?" Kara questioned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting completely re-obsessed with this show since Season 6 started. Personally though I think Charles probably isn't A and it's just going to be another twist! Please leave a review:)


	27. Prank

"What's the address?" Aria inquired, as they walked along the road.

"It's 313 Mockingbird" Spencer told her, as they neared the creepy house they had seen a few days earlier.

"I am not going in there" Hanna stated.

"No. This is some kind of joke. She's not in there" Spencer insisted.

"What if it's not a joke?" Emily retorted.

"Em, if she really was in trouble then she wouldn't have had time to send a text to all of us…and she would have wanted us to call the police" Kara explained.

"Well what if someone's kidnapped her? And they're the ones of texted us?" Emily questioned.

"Alright, just in case" Kara said, as she followed the girls into the house.

"Ali?" Emily called out, as the opened the door.

"This isn't funny anymore Ali" Aria shouted.

"Alison!" Spencer exclaimed.

A moment later, they saw a shadow in the corner of their eye, and they all gasped.

"It was just the wind…come on" Spencer insisted.

They heard creaking up the stairs, and cautiously went up to investigate.

"Ali?" Emily called out, as she opened a door, letting out a scream as she did.

She took a large gulp when she realized what she thought was a man a moment ago was only a suit.

They continued to walk down the creepy corridor until they came to the last door, and saw footsteps walking on the other side.

"Ali?" Emily questioned, as the door was pulled open.

"Did you see him? Is he still here?" Alison inquired, obviously scared.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Come on" Alison said, opening the door and ushering them all in.

"I don't know who it is" Alison told them.

"Ali, what is going on?" Spencer asked.

"He grabbed me at the party. I tried to scream, but he's got a knife" Alison explained.

"For real?" Emily questioned.

"He said he brought me here to kill me" Alison cried.

"I'm calling 911" Hanna exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

"He locked me in a closet, and when he opened it, I just freaked on him. I've been hiding up here ever since" Alison announced.

"And he didn't hear your loud footsteps?" Kara asked, suspiciously.

"I hope not" Alison said, biting her lip.

"I'm not getting a signal" Hanna cried.

"There's nobody out there" Emily told them.

"Ali, it's probably just somebody trying to scare you" Aria insisted.

"Look, I'm telling you. It's that guy that was watching us at Spencer's. He's wearing the same costume" Alison explained.

"Well you did call him a freak the other day in the shop, maybe he's still pissed" Kara shrugged.

"Kara, this is serious!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry, I get a little sarcastic when I'm nervous" Kara replied.

"You're always sarcastic" Spencer stated.

"Guys!" Alison shouted, trying to change the subject.

"No...we have to get out of here now" Spencer insisted.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until we know that freak's gone!" Hanna told them.

"Look, I called you from the hallway, I know I've got a signal there. Lock the door behind me" Alison explained.

"Ali" Aria sighed.

"Are you sure?" Emily whispered.

"No, Ali, don't" Aria pleaded.

"Alison, it's too dangerous. I'll got with you" Kara insisted.

"No! Don't open this door for anyone but me. Lock the door" Alison told them.

Suddenly they hear a loud scream, and a cry of help from Alison.

"Ali!" Emily shouted.

"Alison!" Spencer screamed.

"Guys, it's jammed!" Spencer exclaimed, trying to pull the door open.

"Alison!" Kara shouted, trying to bash the door down.

She quickly realised it was no use, and grabbed a chair in the corner, lifted it above her head and through it at the window, cracking the glass.

"Guys, c'mon! This way!" She announced, already stepping through the window.

"Emily, are you okay? Let's go!" Spencer said, as they helped Emily lastly through the window.

"You guys, please move!" Spencer insisted.

"Come on!" Kara insisted, as she and Emily picked up large sticks from the ground.

They soon got back in the house and looked around until they heard a sound in the front room.

"Ali?" Emily asked, as Alison turned around.

"Look at you four. You're scared to death. I totally got you. The zombie was Noel. Happy Halloween" Alison explained.

"Ketchup. Want some, Hanna?" Alison asked, as she licked off the sauce of the knife.

"Just shut up, Alison" Kara told her, as she could see the tears in Hanna's eyes.

"Come on, you guys...It was funny" Alison told them.

"We're not laughing" Spencer retorted.

"Well, you should be. You guys passed the test" Alison smirked.

"What test?" Aria inquired.

"The way you guys came charging in here...the way Kara even broke that window down…I know I can count on you now. If I really need you, you'll be there for me. Let's go. We're missing a party" Alison announced.

"Did you ever read the story the boy who cried wolf in school?" Kara asked, suddenly.

"…Yeah, why?" Alison questioned.

"I'd be careful Ali, or you're going to be living in it" Kara said, pushing past her.

* * *

"I feel like we came back to a different party" Emily stated.

"I know, everyone's so much older" Aria added.

"What's your sister doing here?" Aria inquired.

"Oh, these must be Eric's friends. He's Noel's older brother" Spencer explained.

"Who's that guy dressed up as a cop?" Emily inquired.

"That's not a costume. He's a real cop" Hanna told them.

"Do you know him?" Aria aksed.

"No. Um, I've just...Seen him directing traffic" Hanna exclaimed.

"Bitch" Someone in a zombie costume spat, as he walked past Alison.

"Who is that?" Alison questioned.

"Don't hate me, okay?" Noel said, approaching them.

"Are you kidding? It was perfect" Alison replied.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"No! The way you shoved me against that wall? You even scared me" Alison admitted.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about" Noel told them.

"Noel. We know that it was you. Alison told us" Aria explained.

"If somebody messed with you guys, it wasn't me. My brother took the car for a beer run. I've been stuck here all night" Noel announced.

"If you're lying to me…" Alison was cut off.

"I'm not" Noel replied, walking off.

"If it wasn't you…" Alison trailed off.

"…Then who was it?" Kara inquired, as Alison's phone bleeped.

"Who is it?" Aria inquired.

"It's a secret" Alison told her, as Kara thought back to the day in the shop when Alison had got a mysterious text.

Was someone messing with her?

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've got some weird the Boy who cried wolf theory going on in my head at the moment, that someone saw who tried to kill Ali, but didn't help her because Ali had screwed with them too much, maybe Spencer? I don't know, thought I should just add it;) Please leave a review:)


	28. A Month Later

When Kara got home that night, she flopped down on her bed with a sigh, just wanting to sleep.

"Hey" Jason said, entering her room.

"Hey" Kara replied.

"Did you and Ali fall out…again?" Jason inquired.

"No, she just played some stupid prank" Kara shrugged.

"Then why do you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to call him" Kara stated.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"My brother. I'm going to call him" Kara explained.

"What's brought this on?" Jason inquired.

"You know that prank I was talking about…well Ali made us think she was getting attacked, maybe even dead and I couldn't help but think what if something like that happens to my brother? What if I never get the chance to talk to him?" Katherine told him.

"I get it" Jason nodded, before he gave her a small smile and left the room.

Kara then got up from the bed and picked up her phone typing the number she had been given, and waited as it started to ring. She sighed when no one answered.

"Hey…um…it's Kara. I know this is a bit out of the blue and everything but…I'm ready to talk, when you are. So, call me I guess" Kara stated, as she hung up.

_**End of Flashbacks**_

* * *

The last month had been tough for Kara, Jason had left and her friends had come up with a plan to stop A, which involved them pretending not to be friends anymore. This meant that she was spending most of her days with Mona, and trying to reconnect with people she hadn't be friends with for a while like Lucas…who in her opinion was acting strange. She was sitting in the front room in the Dilaurentis house, watching T.V. when she got a phone call from Aria.

"Uh, should you really be calling me? We're supposed to hate each other remember?" Kara stated.

"Kara, we need your help" Aria exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned.

"You know we had that plan tonight, where we would catch A and were going to use to the box Jason gave you as bait" Aria explained.

"Yes, the plan that you guys said I couldn't get involved in because I was too young" Kara grumbled.

"Well we're taking it all back. We need you to get to the abandoned Garden Centre as quickly as you can" Aria told her.

"I'm on my way" Kara said, picking up her coat and locking the door.

* * *

"Are you there yet?" Aria asked.

"No, but I think I'm getting close. Where are you anyway?" Kara inquired.

"I've been sent to my room" Aria sighed.

"Why?" Kara questioned, confused.

"Ezra told my parents about me and him" Aria blurted out.

"…Oh my God…oh my God!" Kara exclaimed, in shock.

"I know" Aria cried.

"What happened?" Kara inquired.

"Well they took it about as well as you did" Aria explained.

"That's pretty good, because if my kid was hooking up with her teacher I'd beat him to a pulp" Kara exclaimed.

"Mike did punch him" Aria stated.

"Go Mike" Kara laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Aria grumbled.

"Sorry, but Aria, he's just trying to protect you" Kara explained.

"I know, ugh this is such a mess" Aria sighed.

"Well it's about to get messier. I'm here" Kara told her.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Aria exclaimed.

"And how are you going to pull that off?" Kara questioned.

"I have no idea, but I'll be there. Stay safe" Aria stated.

"You too" Kara replied, before hanging up.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap, and turned around to find Spencer behind her.

"Oh thank God, you're here. I really didn't want to be the only back up Em has" Spencer explained.

"Now we wait" Kara sighed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Aria arrived, and just as she did, there was a loud crash from inside and all the girls ran in to find A about to stab Emily with a knife.

"Emily!" Spencer shouted, as all the girls picked up spades.

"Get away from her!" Kara screamed.

Suddenly A through a pot plant in the air, smashing the glass ceiling, allowing them to escape.

"C'mon!" Kara exclaimed, quickly running after A.

"Quick" Spencer stated, as they ran out of the Garden Centre, to see Hanna hit A with her car.

"Hanna, c'mon" Aria said, as A got back up and started running again.

They ran for as long as they could, but when they came into a clearing with no sign of A, they all stopped.

"My God, I don't believe this!" Spencer screamed.

"Hey, you okay?" Aria asked, rushing over to Emily who wasn't looking to good.

"Yeah, I think so" Emily replied, out of breath.

"Did I just hit who I think I did?" Hanna questioned.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed.

"That's what I would call Karma" Kara smirked, as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Another gone, we've got nothing!" Spencer cried.

They quickly made their way back to Hanna's car, replaying the event in their minds.

"Was it Garrett or Jenna?" Hanna asked.

"I couldn't tell" Emily sighed.

"How do we even know it was one of them? They could have a whole group of evil minions doing their biding" Kara explained.

"Now I feel a thousand times worse. Was it a boy or a girl?" Aria sighed.

"I don't know!" Emily exclaimed.

"Was there any sense of boobs?" Hanna inquired.

"Hanna" Spencer stated.

"What? It could be a clue" Hanna explained, making Kara laugh.

"That's not mine" Spencer said, as she saw a phone on the ground.

"It's not mine" Emily told them.

"It's none of ours" Hanna realised.

"Do you think that when A bounced of the car…" Aria trailed off.

"…That's A's cellphone" Spencer exclaimed.

"Looks like we do have something" Kara grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I swear every week I get more and more excited about this show;) Also, have you guys heard that Wren is supposed to be coming back for the finale? He's still definitely in my top 3 'A' suspects. Please leave a review:)


	29. Surprise Party

They had got Caleb to come over when they got home so he got help them unlock the phone, but before he had been able to download many files, A had stopped the phone, meaning that they couldn't get anymore. He promised that he would tried to look into the files, but they were probably corrupted, so he wasn't that hopeful.

* * *

"Lucas! Hey, Lucas!" Kara shouted as she saw Lucas walk past her the next day.

"Have you gone deaf overnight or something?" Kara questioned, as she ran up to him.

"Oh, I-I didn't see you…" Lucas trailed off.

"Sure you didn't…so are you going to the surprise party that Hanna's throwing for Caleb's birthday?" Kara inquired.

"Yep" Lucas replied, bluntly.

"You're acting kind of weird, is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"No, everything's fine" Lucas said, a little too quickly.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Mona questioned, walking up to them both.

"Um nothing much, so you're coming right?" Kara asked Lucas, who was already backing away.

"Yeah" He stated.

"I guess I'll see you there then" Kara suggested.

"Sure" Lucas told her, and quickly walked the other way.

"Is he going to what?" Mona questioned.

"Oh, Hanna's throwing Caleb a surprise party for his birthday" Kara told her.

"Why haven't I been invited?" Mona said, obviously upset.

"You haven't? Hanna's probably been stressed and forgot to tell you" Kara exclaimed.

"I guess…" Mona trailed off.

"Well if she doesn't invite you, you can be my plus one" Kara grinned.

"Thanks" Mona replied, with a small smile.

* * *

Later, Caleb informed them that he had been able to get one of the files from the phone. It was a picture of 5 dolls in a room. They knew that Caleb was becoming suspicious so they quickly left so Hanna would be able to explain things to him. Hanna had later texted Kara to ask for help with Caleb's birthday presents, which Kara happily accepted.

* * *

"Hanna...This is more important than a perfect bow" Spencer stated.

Emily and Spencer had come rushing into Hanna's bedroom where she and Kara were wrapping up Caleb's presents and told them that they found out that Lucas was A's helper.

"Just listen to us. We both heard the voice. It was definitely Lucas on the other end" Spencer continued.

"No, you both heard what you wanted to hear" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna's right guys, it's not Lucas" Kara insisted.

"Lucas may be able to get his hands on illegal firecrackers, but that doesn't mean he's "A's" evil elf" Hanna explained.

"Hanna, you don't know that, okay? Lucas hated Alison just as much as Jenna did. She could have easily recruited him" Emily informed them.

"It wouldn't take a whole lot of persuasion" Spencer stated.

"No. He has been an incredible friend to me. He brought Caleb back to town. He's now helping me throw this party" Hanna told them.

"So he can play you. So he can gain your trust. I mean, for all we know, he still sees Alison whenever he looks at us" Spencer announced.

"No, he's over that" Hanna retorted.

"And besides I was his friend before all this, I backed him up when Alison would have a go at him" Kara explained.

"Okay, well, maybe "A" is pressuring Lucas just like "A" did with us. I mean, if "A" has something on him-" Emily was cut off by Hanna.

"Did you record this conversation? Do you have any other proof?" Hanna questioned.

"No, of course not" Emily mumbled.

"Well, then, drop it" Hanna stated.

"Hanna! It was Lucas that was in the greenhouse. That's who dropped the phone. That's who you hit with your car" Spencer insisted.

"Really? Did you see bruises through the telephone too? Lucas has had my back for a long time, okay? He may have had an axe to grind with Alison, but which one of us didn't?" Hanna announced.

"Hanna…" Emily trailed off.

"No. Just leave it alone. He's too easy of a target" Hanna told them.

"Yeah, and I'm getting really sick of you guys accusing all my friends of helping A" Kara exclaimed angrily, walking out the room.

* * *

Later at the party, Spencer was still insisting that Lucas was helping A, much to Kara's annoyance.

"Ugh, Spencer would you just drop it?" Kara sighed, as Emily arrived.

"Finally! You're here! You have to come up to the attic with me" Spencer told her.

"Wait. I think I just made things worse with Lucas. I think he knows that I knew it was him on the phone" Emily explained.

"Okay, we've got to get him out of here. Will you please speak to Hanna? She's not listening to me" Spencer told her.

"Where is she? Kara?" Emily asked.

"I don't know" Kara replied.

"Mona. Hey. Have you seen Hanna? Do you know where she is?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, she and Lucas just went to set up the fireworks" Mona informed them, making Kara frown.

"What? Where?" Emily questioned.

"At the pier across the lake. They took the boat. Did they need permission?" Mona asked, as they ran to look out the window.

"Hold on a sec, how did you know that? You were over there with Noel the whole time?" Kara inquired.

"They told me earlier" Mona replied.

"But I was-" Kara was quickly cut off by Emily and Spencer.

"Kara, c'mon we've got to follow them!" Emily exclaimed.

"I can't see anything. Can you see anything?" Emily asked, as they ran to the lakeside.

"No, I can hear things, and that's enough. Hanna! Answer us!" Spencer retorted.

"But he can't…" Kara trailed off.

"Lucas is working for A, Kara! Just accept it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Let's get in the car. They're probably at the pier" Emily suggested.

"No, Emily, it's a winding road. By the time that we get around-" Spencer was quickly cut off by Emily.

"Well, we have to do something, okay?" Emily told her.

"Hanna!" Emily screamed.

"Hanna, answer us!" Spencer insisted.

"I'm calling the police" Emily announced, getting her phone out.

"Go inside. Go!" Spencer informed her.

"Hanna! Hanna!" Spencer cried out.

"Hanna, please answer us" Kara shouted.

It was a little while later and a group had formed around Spencer and Kara, when Hanna finally showed, swimming towards them.

"Oh, my God! Han, what happened?" Spencer asked.

"I've got you" Kara said, as she helped Hanna out of the water.

"Hanna, come here. Are you okay? Where's Lucas?" Spencer inquired.

"Is he okay?" Kara insisted.

"Somebody get a blanket! Hurry!" Spencer called out.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, as she ran over to them.

"She swam back!" Spencer replied.

"What's going on? Why is everybody out here?" Mona questioned, her and Noel were soaking wet.

"Where were you?" Spencer asked.

"We took a dip" Mona stated.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nice night for it" Noel shrugged, as the pair walked away.

Kara frowned at that, it was strange that Mona would walk away when her best friend had just gone through something like that, and that she hadn't even asked if Hanna was okay.

"Hanna. What's going on?" Caleb inquired, coming into view.

"Surprise" Hanna mumbled, as the overturned boat came into view.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Okay, can we talk about how shifty Mona was in this episode? Idk I thought it was pretty obvious she was A. Anyway, please leave a review:)


	30. Lucas Is A?

Later that night Hanna and Kara were sitting on Spencer's couch. Kara stared into the fire, as she tried to wrap her brain around everything that had happened. Could Lucas really be A? Could someone be close to her and deceive her without her knowing?

"Here's some aspirin. You want me to make you some soup?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" Hanna replied.

"You want a blanket?" Aria questioned.

"Sure" Hanna sighed.

"Here's your bag. I think Caleb called. Your phone was making noise" Emily told her.

"Kara, you okay?" Emily inquired.

"Nowhere near okay" Kara exclaimed.

"Han? Now, I know that you might not be ready to talk about this, but the Sheriff said they're going to drag the lake tomorrow" Spencer announced.

"Lucas isn't in the lake" Hanna retorted.

"He didn't come up to shore. We waited" Spencer explained.

"He knows how to swim, all right? He's out there somewhere. I can feel it" Hanna told them.

"I hope so" Kara sighed.

"I-I still can't believe that Lucas would help "A." Aria admitted.

"Why not? Jenna did the same thing with Caleb" Spencer reminded them.

"A" knows Lucas is close to Hanna and Kara" Emily shrugged.

"No, I-I get it, I just...don't really see Lucas as being that violent" Aria explained.

"He can be. Lucas was the one who destroyed Alison's memorial. I found out the night I got out of the hospital" Hanna announced.

"Alison had a memorial?" Kara inquired, getting unimpressed looks from all the girls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer questioned.

"Told me to keep a secret" Hanna stated.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"To protect him. He's been through a lot. Alison really tortured him" Hanna explained.

"Han's right. Besides, it's understandable that he would trash her memorial. If someone ruined your life for years, you wouldn't want to have to see a memorial about them every day would you?" Kara suggested.

"Maybe it's time to start protecting yourselves guys" Spencer mumbled.

"I have a headache" Hanna said, as she placed the aspirin in her mouth and was about to swallow some water from her bottle when Aria stopped her.

"Hanna, don't drink that!" Emily shouted, as Hanna winced.

"That's lake water" Aria stated.

"Too late" Hanna mumbled.

"How did that get in there?" Aria inquired.

"The bag was outside in the car" Emily answered.

"But all of us were in here" Aria finished.

"Yeah, Lucas wasn't. Maybe he just wants to finish what he started" Spencer suggested.

"What? Spencer, Lucas wouldn't do that" Kara insisted, as Hanna's phone rang.

"No fun chugging lake water, is it? Choke on this, bitch-"A." Hanna read out the message.

"Still think that it's not Lucas?" Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Kara didn't go into school the next day, still not being able to get over the fact that Lucas might be working with A. Was everyone in this damn town lying to her? She picked up her phone and saw she had loads of missed calls and texts, most of them from Mona. She knew that she should call her and see what was wrong, but she didn't think she'd be much help in her state. She was surprised when she looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set. She needed to get away from everything, so she decided to lock up the house and started to walk to Spencer's lake house, hoping to find some clues. It took a long time to get there, and when she did it looked like a thunder storm was about to start. She walked up to the front porch and tried to open the door. She then started to thump her head against it when she realised that she didn't have the key.

"Too late to walk back now I guess" Kara sighed as she saw that rain had started pouring down from the sky.

Picking up her phone she let out a groan when she saw she had no service. Slowly she slumped down onto the porch and rested her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Kara?" She heard someone ask from in front of her.

"Caleb? What're you doing here?" Kara inquired.

"I could ask you the same question…what's wrong?" He asked, when he saw the tears on her face.

"Well...Lucas has gone to the dark side, Jason's left me, Mona's acting super weird and I think all I do is bug the girls" Kara blurted out.

"I don't think you're that bad" Caleb shrugged.

"Wow, thanks" Kara said sarcastically.

"What are you doing out here though?" Caleb asked.

"I guess I was looking for clues on where Lucas might be" Kara explained.

"Same here. I'm worried about him" Caleb admitted.

"C'mon, we should get out of here. I can give you a lift" Caleb suggested.

"Thanks" Kara smiled.

"So what was that about Lucas turning to the dark side?" Caleb questioned, confused.

"I don't know what's the truth anymore to be honest, but he's lying about something" She admitted to him, as they walked to his car.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I'm a bit behind with this story at the moment. **Spoilers ahead: **Have you guys seen the leaked spoilers for 6x10? If Wren turns out to be A, I'll be so happy because I've been calling it since day 1. I think if he does turn out to be Charles though, I think he'll be working for someone else...maybe Uber A or Black Veil? Ugh, there's so many unanswered questions. Please leave a review:)


	31. Let The Water Hold Me Down

They soon got back to town and went to Hanna's house.

"The doors not closed properly" Kara stated, as she opened it.

"That's weird" Caleb said, starting to get worried.

"Hanna?" Kara called out.

Suddenly Caleb's phone rang and he frowned when he saw it was from Hanna's home phone and picked up the call.

"Give me the phone and listen to me Hanna" They heard Lucas on the other line.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed, opening her bedroom door.

"Caleb, Kara. Good, you're here" Hanna said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine" Hanna replied.

"Lucas, what's going on? Where were you?" Caleb questioned.

"I don't know how Emily found out that it was me on that crisis hotline, but I knew that she was going to tell you if I did it, so I took you out onto the lake so we could be alone. I needed your help" Lucas explained.

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem like that" Hanna retorted.

"Probably because I was scared myself. I was just afraid about how you would react, and I need you to soften the blow when I tell Caleb" Lucas announced.

"When you tell me what?" Caleb asked.

"Your money...is gone" Lucas admitted.

"What money?" Hanna inquired.

"When I left to go visit my mom, I left a bunch of cash stashed around.I asked Lucas to put it in his checking account until I got back. So, wait, all of it?" Caleb questioned.

"And most of mine, too" Lucas added.

"How much?" Caleb asked.

"$4,000. That's a lot of money, Lucas" Caleb stated.

"God Lucas, what were you thinking?" Kara sighed.

"It took me a long time to make that" Caleb said angrily.

"It was supposed to be a sure thing" Lucas suggested.

"A sure thing?" Caleb asked.

"I was just betting on a basketball tournament" Lucas announced.

"What?" Hanna inquired.

"It was just for fun at first, a bunch of math and probability stuff, seeing if I could figure out a formula to beat the odds. I was so sure that I would win your money back. The team got disqualified, threw my bracket off. The payoff never happened. And then suddenly you were just back from California and I had lost everything" Lucas explained.

"Is that why you didn't come back after the lake?" Hanna suggested.

"You were just gonna run away?" Kara inquired.

"I just want to make things right. It's not everything, but it's..." Lucas trailed off, handing Caleb a wad of cash.

"Where did you get this?" Caleb questioned.

"I was driving around to different comic book stores here, downstate, and in new Jersey. Sold a bunch of my collectibles. I know it's not everything, but it's a start. I'm really sorry, Caleb" Lucas sighed.

"We'll work it out" Caleb stated.

"Hanna? Please say something" Lucas pleaded.

"You're not who I thought you were" Hanna retorted.

"Kara?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Lucas…I just don't know" Kara replied.

* * *

After finding out about Lucas, Kara trudged back to the Dilaurentis home and called Mona, figuring she should see why she'd been calling her so much.

"Hey Mona, sorry I didn't call back until now I've just had a really bad day, so what…are you okay?" She questioned when she could hear crying in the background.

"Not really" Mona sniffed.

"I'm coming over to your house, I'll be there in a few" Kara exclaimed.

She soon arrived at the Vanderwaal's home and found Mona, with mountains of tissues surrounding her.

"So he just dumped you?! Oh, he is dead" Kara said, once Mona had informed her that she and Noel had broke up.

"Kara, it's fine really" Mona stated.

"No it's not! He's upset you and should pay for it" Kara insisted.

"I guess this is just going to be my life, never being able to keep a boyfriend…I really am loser Mona" Mona suggested.

"Mona, no! Okay, don't ever think that. You're an amazing person and you're going to find someone just as amazing" Kara explained.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend" Mona sighed.

"And would I be friends with someone who I didn't think was amazing?" Kara questioned.

"I guess not" Mona shrugged.

"Exactly, now I…" She trailed off when her phone rang and saw it was from the girls.

"You should get that" Mona told her.

"No, it's not important right now. You are" Kara smiled, pulling the girl into a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Mona were walking through the school corridors when the girls pulled Kara over for a minute, while Mona went over to her locker.

"What?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean what? We've been calling you all day" Emily explained.

"Yeah well I've had bigger things to worry about" Kara exclaimed.

"What? Mona and Noel breaking up? That's so not our priority right now" Spencer insisted.

"Well it's mine, Spencer. Okay, you guys are not my only friends, and right now Mona's pretty much on the verge of a breakdown. So whatever's going on is going to have to wait" Kara told them.

"But Kara, this is important-" Hanna started, but was cut off by Mona.

"And Mona isn't? I thought you guys were friends" Kara retorted.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Mona was approaching Noel and winced, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You can have this back. I'm done with it" Mona announced, holding up a necklace.

"Sorry, no refunds, no exchanges" Noel exclaimed.

"Take it, maybe the next girl you decide to dump all over will like it better than I did" Mona explained, throwing the necklace at him.

Noel then threw the necklace into the bin, obviously upsetting Mona who ran off, with tears in her eyes.

"If you want to make it up to her, now's your chance" Kara told Hanna.

Nodding, Hanna ran off after Mona. As Noel walked by their group, Kara gave him a cold stare, deciding that she would deal with him later.

"A was torturing Alison" Aria blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked.

"We found messages, there was one from Halloween" Spencer explained.

"Wait…I remember she was getting this weird texts from someone, they were freaking her out…oh my God, do you think that was A?" Kara inquired.

"Most likely" Spencer stated.

"Okay, so things just go about 100 times scarier" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Okay so I'm a bit confused, did we ever figure out who exactly was the person terrorising Alison before? Was it Mona, Big A or someone completely different? Also, I know at times Kara can come off a bit bitchy, and like she cares more about Mona than the others, but she's just trying to keep everyone happy. Please leave a review:)


	32. Back In Town

Kara had got a call from Spencer a little later on in the day, telling her that Toby had been in an accident and none of the others were picking up, so she quickly found her way to the hospital and helped calm her down. Soon Toby woke up and they found he had broken his arm and suffered a concussion but other than that he was okay. Spencer was obviously worried, because they both knew who had done this, A. It turned out that Wren was his doctor and obviously Toby could tell there was a strange vibe coming from them both. Kara left the two so they could have some time alone.

"Hey Wren, can I speak to you for a minute?" Kara questioned, when he walked out too.

"Sure" Wren replied, with a smile.

"Are you the only doctor in this hospital?" She asked.

"No, of course not" Wren stated, confused.

"Then why is it every time one of my friends is here, you seem to be their doctor" Kara explained.

"Coincidence" Wren shrugged.

"Really? Because it almost seems like you take the cases on. But why would you do that? Unless…" Kara trailed off.

"Unless?" Wren inquired.

"Well unless you were trying to get closer to them for some reason…but that would be ridiculous wouldn't it" Kara suggested.

"Yes, it would. Now, if you'd excuse me" Wren said, walking past her.

As he walked away, Kara shook her head. There was something up with that guy, she just couldn't figure out what it was yet.

* * *

Back at school, she was retrieving some make up from Mona's bag after her class had to leave them there for an assembly. She spotted Noel's bag in the corner, and looking around, she quickly walked over to it and started to explore the contents. There wasn't much in there, some school books, a letter and some cream.

"Really, Noel? Face cream?" Kara said, rolling her eyes.

She opened the letter to see it was a medical form, scanning through it she saw he was allergic to a chemical that she had seen before. Remembering where it was, she looked through the makeup Mona had just asked her to get and saw it contained the chemical.

"What the hell" She shrugged, as she scoped some of the cream into Noel's tub and placed it back into his bag.

"Hey, you ready to walk home?" She asked Mona later that day.

"Yeah, let me get my books" Mona replied, opening her locker.

Suddenly a loud chorus of laughter could be heard and they soon saw none other than Noel Kahn quickly walking through the corridor. Noel's entire face was covered in red blotches and spots, and Kara couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Nice face, Noel" She winked at him.

"You…" He trailed off, realising what had happened.

"Don't mess with my friends in future" Kara exclaimed, as she pushed past him, with Mona following.

"You did that?!" Mona asked.

"He got what was coming to him" Kara explained.

"Wow, you really do have my back don't you?" Mona smiled.

"Of course" Kara smiled back.

* * *

Kayla got sick the day after that and had to stay home for a couple of days, meaning that she was missing all the tension between her friends because they were lying to Hanna about the flash drive. Kate had also enrolled in Rosewood High, and she missed her joining the school and Spencer realising that she was a girl that her sister had met her at a horse ranch where Kate had got terrible bug bites. 'A' then hacked Hanna's phone and sent pictures of a naked Kate to everyone in her address book, making her look terrible. She soon got better and was able to go back to school after a few days. She had come back to the house on her first day back because she had forgot her lunch, but got a surprise when she saw Jason in the kitchen.

"Jason, you're back!" Kara exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too" Jason laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"How was Georgia?" She inquired, pulling away.

"Pretty good, sorry that I was a bit longer than I expected" He stated.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls the last few weeks?" She questioned.

"…Um, my phones been on the fritz" Jason shrugged.

"Really?...More like you didn't want to have to give me any answers" Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kara…" Jason trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me?" Kara asked.

"Of course I do" Jason replied.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Kara insisted.

"It's…it doesn't affect you" He told her.

"It obviously affects you if you have to leave town for months because of it, which affects me a lot" Kara retorted.

"It's complicated" He stated.

"Whatever, Jason" Kara said, as she walked away.

"Kara, wait…" Jason trailed off as she slammed the door.

* * *

Jason sighed as he sat down in his chair in the teacher's lounge, catching Ms. Montgomery's attention.

"I think that's the tenth time you've sighed like that in the last 10 minutes. What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Nothing…have you ever kept a big secret from someone you care about?" Jason questioned.

"A few times, why do you ask?" She requested.

"Has it always worked out in the end?" Jason asked.

"Most times…but sometimes it is better to tell the truth, even if it hurts people" She stated, making Jason groan.

"I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hear" She exclaimed.

"Not exactly" He sighed.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Kara with a few files.

"Ms. Montgomery? Aria wanted me to give you this, she said you forgot…here" Kara announced, trailing off when she noticed Jason in the room.

"Uh, thank you Kara" She replied, taking the hard drive.

Kara gave Jason a cold look before stomping out of the room again, making Ms. Montgomery raise an eyebrow.

"Wow…she's really angry with you" She told Jason, who gave her an unamused look.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wren is seriously like Mr Shady, I mean come on, why is it always him at the hospital? And yay, Jason's back in town!+Don't worry, Kara and Jason will make up soon;) Please leave a review:)


	33. Jason's Father

Jason was walking along the corridor later that day when he spotted Spencer and called out to her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Spencer questioned.

"Just had to drop off some old forms, the kids that I council after school" Jason explained.

"Oh, Kara told us you've been out of town?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Georgia. We're still trying to fix up my grandmother's house, it still needs a bit of work. Hey can you do me a favor?" Jason inquired.

"Um, what do you need?" Spencer replied.

"Give your father a message from me. Tell him he owes me a call" Jason stated.

"Why?" Spencer requested.

"Just give him the message. I'm back and he can't keep dodging me" Jason told her.

"Jason! Hey Jason, sorry to interrupt" Ms. Montgomery announced.

"That's okay, we were done" Jason exclaimed.

"How're you doing, Ella?" Jason questioned.

"Frazzled. I volunteered two recruit supervisors for tomorrow's event and I'm still short on staff. Are you by any chance free?" Ms. Montgomery asked.

"Uh, I don't think so" Jason deflected.

"Well it was worth a try…Hey Spencer, is Kara going to be there? I know she was sick a little while ago" Ms. Montgomery inquired.

"Yeah, pretty sure" Spencer replied.

"What's the event? Maybe uh, maybe I can be there?" Jason shrugged.

"Really?" Ms. Montgomery queried.

"Yeah, you know if you're desperate enough to ask me then sure count me in" Jason said, a smile on his face.

"Okay, well you can sign up in the teacher's longue" Ms. Montgomery stated.

"I'll go do that" He nodded, and walked away.

"So easy" Ms. Montgomery smiled to herself.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"He's in the doghouse with Kara, I knew he'd take up the chance to make it up with her" She explained.

"Sly" Spencer replied, with a smirk.

* * *

"Looks like we're stuck together" Kara grinned, slinging her arms over Aria and Caleb's shoulders as they walked in the classroom.

They both laughed and shrugged her off, coming to a halt when they saw who else was in the class. Jenna.

"Hey, did you know she was going to be in this group?" Caleb inquired.

"No, if I did I would have given myself a fever this morning" Aria retorted, as Jenna turned around and gave them a strange look.

"Wow, she really hates us" Kara stated.

"Understatement of the century" Aria retorted.

A minute later, Jason walked in after Mrs. Hastings, causing Kara to let out a loud sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kara groaned.

"He's back in town?" Aria asked.

"Yep" Kara told her.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, because he's an idiot" Kara announced, causing Aria and Caleb to raise an eyebrow.

"What? It's his fault, okay?...Well maybe a tiny bit my fault" Kara admitted.

Their first task was a group activity where if you caught the ball you had to say what you would like to change about the school. Everything was running smoothly until Aria passed the ball to Kara, who certainly did have something to say.

"I'd like to change some of the staff at the school, because they don't tell the truth" She announced, throwing the ball at Jason who only just managed to stop it getting thrown in his face.

"There's a difference between not telling the truth and keeping secrets for a good reason" Jason retorted, throwing the ball back at her.

"No, there's not. People only keep secrets because they're scared of the outcome" She said, throwing it his way.

"Well sometimes there's a good reason for that" Jason told her, and through it back.

"No, there isn't" Kara stated quickly, throwing it straight back.

"Yes, there is" Jason exclaimed, and was about to throw it back when Mrs. Hastings interrupted.

"Okay!...Onto the next activity" She insisted.

* * *

"You helped Emily? That's great! Life would be so much easier if you guys were all friends" Kara explained, after Mona had informed her she had helped Emily out with one of the teachers who was picking on her.

"I don't like bullies, I thought I should help her out. She is your friend after all" Mona replied.

"Thanks, Mo" Kara stated, pulling Mona into a quick hug.

"Mo? You've never called me that before" Mona exclaimed.

"I think you just got upgraded to the nickname zone" Kara explained.

"Ooh, I feel so blessed" Mona giggled, as they both saw Jason approaching them.

"Ugh" Kara groaned, when she saw him.

"I'll just um, leave you guys to it" Mona said, walking away, giving Kara a thumbs up.

"Traitor" Kara mumbled, under her breath.

"We need to talk" Jason announced.

"So now you want to talk? Well I don't want to listen" Kara retorted, turning away.

"Wait! I'll tell you…I'll tell you what's be going on. I just need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. Anyone at all. Especially not your friends" Jason told her.

"Okay…I promise" Kara replied, as Jason ushered her into a classroom and they both sat down.

"I was looking through the house about a week before I left and I found something. Letters" He started.

"From who?" Kara inquired.

"My mum…and Spencer's dad" Jason admitted.

"Wait…you mean like love letters?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Yes" Jason replied.

"So they had an affair? Wow, I didn't see that coming" Kara added.

"That's not all. I…Kara, he's my father" Jason explained.

"Mr. Hastings?! Wait, but that would mean your Spencer's half brother?!" Kara questioned, freaking out.

"Yep, pretty crazy, right?" Jason chuckled, humorlessly.

"Does she know?" Kara queried.

"No, but I think she's almost figured it out for herself" Jason exclaimed.

"So Mr. Hastings has known the whole time that you were his son! You've lived next door for years!" Kara stated.

"I guess he didn't care" Jason shrugged.

"Jase, I'm sorry. This must have all come as such a shock" Kara said, as she pulled Jason into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch" Kara added, making Jason laugh.

"Nah, its fine" Jason replied, pulling away.

"Okay, so now we're all good again. I can mention the hair" Kara announced, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"What? You don't like it?" Jason questioned, as he shrugged her off.

"No, I definitely like it" Kara giggled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this chapter! Sometimes I get really depressed writing about Jason's life, like my God that poor guy. He's real father couldn't care less about him, he's fake father doesn't like him and his mother's dead! And on top of that he's had to deal with Alison suddenly coming back. He seriously needs a hug. Please leave a review:)


	34. Hanna's Mum and Wilden

Later that night, Kayla was settling down to sleep beside her friends when she noticed Spencer staring out the window, a strange look on her face. She cautiously got up and sat beside her.

"Hey" She exclaimed.

"Hey" Spencer mumbled.

Kara then placed her hand on Spencer's knee, hoping to comfort her. She knew it must have been a massive shock finding out about Jason.

"You know, don't you?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, I only found out a few hours ago though" Kara admitted.

"I can't believe my dad…how could he never tell us? The way I've treated Jason in the past…" Spencer trailed off, looking upset.

"Yeah, there was that time when you thought he was A and were creeping on him. But hey, that's in the past" Kara told her.

"Not really helping" Spencer retorted.

"Sorry…look I know everything must be so crazy for you at the moment, you woke up today with only one sibling and are going to sleep with two but…Jason's a pretty great guy you know? I don't become best friends with just anybody you know" Kara explained, making Spencer laugh.

"Oh, my God. I got, like, six missed calls from that number" Emily suddenly announced.

"What's going on? What-what number?" Aria asked.

"Where the hell am I?" Hanna mumbled, still half asleep.

"The number in Ali's raincoat" Emily answered.

"The what now? You guys seriously need to keep me more updated on this stuff" Kara argued, as the girls shushed her.

"Who's calling now?" Spencer queried.

"The same number. Do I answer it?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, answer it" Aria insisted.

"Hello?" Emily said, picking up the call.

"Hey, is this Vivian's friend?" A man replied.

"Y-yes. Yes, it is" Emily told him.

"What do you want?" He requested.

"I...was calling...because we, um...I had a few questions" Emily stuttered.

" Yeah, well, I have a few myself, but I don't want to do this on a phone. Will you meet me?" He asked.

"Yes. I will" Emily stated.

* * *

Kara went back to the Dilaurentis house the next day after school and frowned when she saw Jason sitting on the couch in the dark.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Kara questioned, as she came to sit down next to him.

"I screwed up…again" Jason replied, putting his face in his hands.

"What's happened?" Kara asked.

"I spoke with Spencer earlier…I found this money that Ali was hiding and I thought she might be blackmailing him because she already knew" He explained.

"Does sound like Ali" Kara shrugged.

"We met up a little later, after she talked to her dad and he convinced her that he didn't give her the money…I didn't take it too well" Jason informed her.

"You storm out?" Kara suggested.

"Yep" Jason sighed.

"I get it. You want it to be him. It gives you more of a reason to be angry with him" Kara theorized.

"You don't think it was him either?" Jason queried.

"Lawyers can't be blackmailed easily" Kara stated.

"Who else could it be?" Jason inquired.

"Anyone in Rosewood" Kara answered.

"Jason, it's okay to be angry at him, you know. I'm freakin furious, so I can't imagine how you must be feeling…I mean he's sitting over there in his big house, acting like nothing's wrong…god, I just want to…nope, not going to resort to violence" Kara announced.

"Probably not a good idea, he is a lawyer after all" Jason added, making Kara laugh.

"I should go apologize to Spencer, shouldn't I?" Jason suggested.

"I think it would be a good idea…she's been having a rough time as well" Kara explained.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit" Jason told her, standing up.

"I'll cook us some dinner" Kara exclaimed, as she watched him go.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing, and with a frown she reached under the couch and picked up her phone.

"Crap" Kara mumbled, when she saw all the missed calls she had.

"Hey Aria…please don't kill me" Kara said, picking up the call.

"Where have you been?! We met up with the guy who called Emily earlier. He was trying to find out who A was for Ali!" Aria announced.

"Well that's great…did he?" Kara asked.

"Yes…but he wants $2,000 for the answer" Aria sighed.

"$2,000?! He realises we're in high school, right?" Kara inquired.

"I know. Spencer said she's going to try to fix it" Aria replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow" Kara told her.

"Okay, see you then" Aria exclaimed, hanging up.

* * *

"So...that's why you were never charged with shoplifting?" Aria questioned, after Hanna told them about what her mother had to do with Wilden to stop her from going to jail.

"Okay, you know what? Please, no jokes, no judging" Hanna pleaded.

"Han, we wouldn't joke about this. God, Wilden is such a creep" Kara grimaced.

"All of this was over a pair of designer sunglasses…I'm sorry, I'm just still processing" Spencer exclaimed, when Hanna gave her a look.

"God, if my mom knew that I told you guys this…" Hanna trailed off.

"We'd never judge her! She took me in. She's amazing. My mom would have driven me to the station and offered to take the mug shot" Emily explained.

"The real question is, why is "A" suddenly going after Mona? What, we're not enough?" Spencer asked.

"A" knows we're getting closer" Emily suggested.

"They can't turn us against each other, so they're using our friends to hurt us" Aria added.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier though? Mona's my friend too" Kara argued.

"I'm sorry! I just…I guess I thought it was nothing" Hanna answered.

"How much did you tell Mona about "A"?" Spencer queried.

"Nothing. I didn't...say anything. I feel like I should. We all know what "A's" capable of" Hanna announced.

"Yeah, that's exactly why the less Mona knows, the better" Spencer retorted.

"Guess you're right. I just feel bad lying to her" Hanna sighed.

"Are you sure Mona's safer? Or are we just protecting ourselves?" Kara accused.

"Kara!" Spencer stated.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want her to get hurt" Kara told her.

"Where you going?" Spencer asked, when Hanna stood up.

"I haven't eaten anything all day. I'm starting to get a twitch" Hanna explained.

"When you go down there, could you look outside and see if Garrett's car is still out front?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah" Hanna replied, before walking out the room.

"He followed me home" Spencer informed them.

"A" sent my dad a letter, trying to get him to catch me and Ezra, and now my mom's on the hunt to find out who "A" is" Aria suddenly blurted out.

"Wait...whoa...Wait. Back up. Why would "A" send your dad a letter like that if you weren't still seeing Ezra?" Spencer inquired.

"Because I am. Still seeing him. Guys, I-I'm sorry, okay? I really wanted to tell you. I just... I thought it'd be dangerous" Aria stated.

"We understand" Emily soothed.

"No! Speak for yourself! Didn't we have, like, multiple conversations where we talked about how heartbroken we were over losing Toby and Ezra?!" Spencer cried.

"I didn't..." Aria trailed off.

"God, you deserve an Oscar for that performance" Spencer said, obviously upset.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, but if it's any consolation, my dad is doing everything he can to make sure Ezra's out of my life and Rosewood for good" Aria exclaimed.

"I can't believe you lied to us though…did Ezra suggest that?" Kara questioned.

"Well, yes but-" Aria started, but was quickly cut off by Kara.

"God, I can't believe that guy" Kara sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ah, in the next chapter we'll finally know who A is! These are my predictions in case you guys want to know (there are multiple guesses because they're just too many suspects, but they're all in order)- Charles: Wren, Jason, Ezra. Black Widow: Melissa or one of the mum's. Red Coat: Cece, Maya or Aria or Ali's Twin. Who killed Bethany: Mrs Dilaurentis or Sara. Who killed Toby's mum: Bethany or Mrs Dilaurentis. Who hit Alison: Charles, Cece or Jason. Please leave a review and say who you think one of these people will be:)


	35. A Reveal Spoilers

MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 6x10!

So if you're reading this you'll have seen the finale and like me, I think half of you will be disappointed. I really did want to like the idea of Cece being A but I just feel that there are too many plots holes and that there were better theories out there. So I've set a poll on my profile that asks whether you want Cece to be A for this story or if you want it to be another character. It also asks you whether you want Sara Harvey to be Red Coat and Black Widow, or if you want her to be only one or neither. I want you guys to be able to decide what happens in this story. You get two votes to decide on A and Red Coat/Black Widow. Unfortunately the choices aren't in order because the site put them that way, so read carefully before you vote. Of course you can vote with a review if that's what you prefer. So please vote now!


	36. Shady Doctor

Please remember to vote on the poll for who you want to be on the A team! It's on my blog or you can leave a review with your vote.

* * *

"You guys! Come down here!" Hanna called out, as the girls rushed down the stairs.

"Caleb sent me an e-mail. He told me to open the attachment immediately. Can I do it on your laptop?" Hanna queried.

"Yeah" Spencer replied.

"What is this about? Did he crack more of "A's" phone?" Emily asked, as Hanna started to play the video they had found from the night Alison was killed.

"If he did, I want $2,000 back" Spencer stated.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Emily questioned.

"She's coming upstairs" Jenna announced, on the video.

"Are we about to see Alison get killed?" Hanna grimaced.

Suddenly Melissa walked through the door, making all the girls gasp in shock.

"Where is she?" Melissa shouted.

"Oh, my God" Emily cried.

"It's Melissa!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Guys, we need to give this to the cops like, right now" Aria told them.

"I agree!" Hanna added.

"No!" Spencer announced.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I-I need to talk to Melissa first. We need to find out what she was doing in Alison's room" Spencer explained.

"Isn't it obvious? She was a part of that night. They were all after Alison" Emily stated.

"You don't know that. She- she just- she could have just been looking for Ian. Look, okay, I know that Melissa had her issues with Alison, but I'm not about to turn in my pregnant sister" Spencer insisted.

"I will. Watch me" Hanna admitted.

"Hanna! You just asked me not to be so quick to judge your own mother, and now you're ready to throw my sister behind bars!" Spencer accused.

"Guys! Can we just cool down for a minute! Let's not do anything rash okay?" Kara exclaimed.

"Spencer! Melissa has lied to you so many times. Why do you think she's gonna tell the truth now... Huh?" Aria asked.

"Because I haven't always been so honest with her either. But maybe if I come clean and I tell her what we saw..." Spencer trailed off.

"She'll come up with a bigger lie!" Emily told her.

"Not if she knows what's at stake! Please, okay, just...Give me this one night to talk to her" Spencer pleaded.

"Fine. Fine, go to Melissa, okay, and…we'll try to figure out where "A" was sending those texts from" Aria gave in.

"Spence, talk to her. Now" Hanna insisted.

"Call me, alright?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, okay" Spencer replied.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jason questioned, later that evening.

"Nothing" Kara sighed.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know" Jason told her.

"I'm just worried about Spencer…you know what? I'm going to call her" Kara exclaimed as she took her phone out from her pocket.

"C'mon Spencer, pick up" Kara stated, as the phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" Someone on the other end answered.

"Who is this?" Kara frowned.

"It's Wren" He answered.

"Wren?! What the hell are you doing with Spencer's phone?" Kara asked, her mind instantly going to the worst conclusion.

"She had a little too much to drink, I took her back to my place and-" He was quickly cut off.

"Back to your place?! Put her on the phone, right now" Kara insisted.

"She's sleeping" Wren replied.

"Sleeping where?" Kara queried.

"On my couch" He answered.

"You just happened to bump into her tonight, huh?" Kara accused.

"Look, I don't know what-" He was quickly cut off again.

"I'm coming to get her. Where do you live?" Kara questioned.

"She doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to go anywhere else" Wren exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll be staying at yours then" Kara told him.

"What? That's really not necessary" Wren stated.

"Address" She insisted.

Half an hour later, she was outside Wren's apartment, in Jason's car.

"Kara, I really think I should go in with you, I don't like the sound of this guy" Jason announced.

"It's fine, really! Look, if I get any problems I'll call you" Kara explained.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned.

"I'm not leaving Spencer alone with that guy" Kara replied.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow" Jason told her, as she got out of the car.

It didn't take long to walk to Wren's apartment and she soon found herself knocking on his door.

"Look, this is really not-" Wren started, but Kara quickly cut him off.

"I'm staying here, end of story" Kara said, pushing past him.

She soon found Spencer sleeping on the couch and went to check that she was alright.

"I wouldn't hurt her" Wren insisted.

"No offence, but I don't know you. I don't know what you'd be willing to do. So I'm going to watch over my best friend tonight, and if you don't like that you can go somewhere else" Kara explained.

Wren then put his hands up in defeat and left the room. Kara went to sit beside Spencer and tried to stay awake as long as she could, but after two hours, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, when she heard Spencer snoring beside her.

"Hey" A voice said from in front of her, which she soon saw to be Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" She yawned.

"I kind of slept in my car this morning…the guy left his keys on my car this morning, so I figured I would let myself in" He exclaimed.

"How did he know you were with me?" Kara asked, as Jason shrugged.

She was about to say something else when Spencer let out a loud snore, making them both laugh.

"So…important question…do I snore?" She inquired.

"Nope, I even had to check you were alive a few times" Jason answered.

"Huh…" Kara trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

"What-" Jason was cut off as Spencer yawned and woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" Kara smiled.

"W-what…what are you guys doing here?" Spencer queried, confused.

"Shady doctor guy-" Spencer cut Kara off.

"Okay, how are you not won over by his charms?" Spencer asked.

"You mean his accent? Um, Spencer, I've lived in England pretty much my whole life…got kind of sick of that accent" She explained, as Spencer shrugged.

"As I was saying…he answered your phone and I wasn't happy about you staying here by yourself, so I slept here" She explained, as Spencer gave Jason a look.

"…I slept in the car" He admitted.

"You should have gone back home" Kara insisted.

"I wasn't going to leave you guys here with some guy" Jason retorted.

"Aw" Kara laughed, pinching his cheek as she stood up.

"…Oh crap, it's 10! We're going to be so late for school!" Kara exclaimed when she saw the time.

"Actually I'm going to stay here and wait for Wren" Spencer told her.

"Alright…well if he tries anything you know where to kick him" Kara stated, as Spencer through a pillow at her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I still believe strongly that Wren is at least on the A team, most likely Uber A and the fact that he just so happened to bump into Spencer that episode was well...shady. Still not over last's week's episode but I'm starting to accept Cece being A more, I just wish they explained it better. I'll never accept Sara Harvey being Red Coat AND Black Widow though. Please leave a review:)


	37. Father-Daughter Dance

"Hey Mona!" Kara called out, when she saw her in the lunch hall that morning.

"Hey" Mona replied, as Kara pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hanna told me about these messages, are you alright?" Kara inquired.

"Apart from having to do community service because I didn't do what A wanted" Mona explained.

"I'm sorry. You're such a good friend" Kara smiled, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks" Mona exclaimed, as Mona opened her lunch.

She let out a gasp as she unwrapped her apple and saw there was a message from A that said 'You didn't bite the first time but you will-A'.

"God, Mona…" Kara trailed off, when she showed her the message.

Kara didn't know why but for some reason the handwriting looked slightly familiar, but before she thought too much into it, Hanna came walking over to them.

"Everything okay?" Hanna questioned, as Mona passed her the note.

"Mona, where are you going?" Hanna queried.

"To take the rest of the day off, I'm not going to be a sitting target" Mona explained.

"Hey, just come eat with us" Hanna suggested.

"I'm not sure your friends-" Mona was cut off by Hanna.

"Trust me, they're cool" Hanna insisted.

"Come on. It will be great all of us hanging out" Kara stated.

"Okay" Mona smiled, as the three walked over.

Emily and Aria quickly welcomed Mona, knowing how stressful A could make life.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on? What was this A message you guys were talking about?" Kara questioned, walking over to the girls.

Spencer had texted her twenty minutes ago, about a message all the others had received.

"Do Mom and Dad know you're watching murder movies? Bet it would kill them to find out. –A" Spencer replied.

"Wait, why didn't you get the message?" Hanna asked.

"Uh…don't have a mum or dad, remember Hanna?" Kara retorted, as all the girls looked down.

"What? Is there something else?" Kara queried.

"It's just…well there's this father-daughter dance on tonight…" Emily trailed off.

"Father-daughter dance? That's an actual thing?" Kara inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We thought we should warn you in case…well in case it brings any bad feelings up" Aria explained.

"I'm a big girl, Aria. Not just going to burst into tears over some dance" Kara stated.

"We know. We're just-" Hanna was cut off by Kara.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed" Kara sighed.

"I think we all are" Aria announced.

"I'll see you guys later" Kara told them, as she walked to her next lesson.

* * *

"Hey" Jason said, as he walked into the living room later that day, but got no reply from Kara.

"Kara, you with me?" He questioned.

"Yep" She replied, staring up at the celling from where she was sitting on the couch.

Jason slowly sat next to her, pulling her legs up to rest on his laps, and took a deep breath. Spencer had called him earlier and told him about the father-daughter dance and that he should talk to her about it.

"Are you alright?" He inquired.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara asked, looking at Jason.

"Spencer said something didn't she?" Kara suggested, seeing Jason's guilty look.

"She's worried about you" Jason told her.

"Well she doesn't need to be. I'm fine!" Kara insisted, standing up.

Suddenly she got a text, and rolled her eyes. She was really not in the mood to deal with A today. However, it was an S.O.S from Spencer, asking her to come to the school.

"It's Spencer, I've got to go" Kara announced.

"Do you want me to-" Jason started, but Kara quickly cut him off.

"No, just stay here" Kara retorted, as she walked out the door.

She soon got to the school, seeing all the girls from her school dressed in their pretty dresses with their dads and let out a sigh. She quickly spotted Hanna and approached her.

"Hey what's going on?" Kara asked Hanna.

"Where's your dress?" Mona questioned Hanna, as she walked towards them.

"Where's your mom?" Emily inquired, as all the girls came over.

"Hot on the "A" trail" Hanna told them.

"Um, what does that mean exactly?" Mona queried.

"It means she found the police report that "A" sent you. And she thinks it was sent to me. She gave it to Wilden" Hanna announced.

"Oh, this bad. This is really bad" Kara replied, freaking out.

"Why?" Spencer requested.

"Because she thinks it's a threat" Hanna exclaimed.

"It is!" Emily added.

I don't know, she's just trying to keep us safe" Hanna suggested.

"Yeah, but why Wilden?" Spencer asked.

"Hanna, now your mom and my mom are both asking questions about "A". And "A" really doesn't like that. If they talk to each other-" Aria was cut off by Hanna.

"Or if Wilden comes up with something? What if they end up like…" Hanna trailed off.

"Ju- Um, Okay. We need a creative solution" Spencer stated, not wanting to say anything else in front of Mona, which made Kara roll her eyes.

"Well, I have an idea" Mona announced.

"Okay, Mona" Spencer relied.

"It's gonna require a really big lie and I'm terrible at that" Mona explained.

"No, you're not" Kara stated, remembering all the times she had seen Mona lie with precision.

"Well I'm not that good…which one of you girls is best at hiding the truth from someone who's close to you?" Mona questioned.

"Her" Everyone said, pointing to Aria.

"Wow, really? Thanks, guys…Okay, Mona, what's my lie?" Aria inquired.

It was later that evening and Kara was sitting on a bench outside the school, in deep thought. Aria had gone round to Hanna's, to tell Ms Marin that she was the one who sent Hanna that report because she was trying to scare Hanna into stopping shoplifting. Kara was sure it wouldn't work, because it didn't really sound like something Aria would do. A giggle brought her out of her thoughts, as she saw a girl walking out of the school with her dad, smiling happily. She hated events like this, when everyone had their family around them. She had no one, never had. She lowered her head into her hands, as she started to cry lightly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jason, sitting next to her. She quickly flung her arms around him, as he pulled her into a tight hug. She hid her face in his neck, as she allowed herself to cry for the first time in a while.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to vote for who you want on the A Team from the poll on my profile or by leaving a review:) I've made a new story that I've just put up, it's a Bucky Barnes/OC because I have a lot of feels. So if you're in that fandom, please go check it out!


	38. House On Fire

"Well, he recognized the coat, but when he saw it first, he thought it was Alison...Vivian" Aria announced, when she explained that a guy had stopped her in the street in Brookhaven when he saw her coat.

"It's such a coincidence that he was on that street as the same time as us" Kara suggested.

"When we noticed you didn't come back, he was gone" Emily stated.

"He was cute from the back" Hanna added.

"So was his front…under different circumstances. He's been in Florida for, like, a year" Aria exclaimed.

"What did you tell him exactly?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, I told him that I was a friend of Vivian's and that I hadn't seen her since she gave me the coat" Aria explained.

"Can I see that number again?...Duncan Albert? He said he met her in Brookhaven?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, in a bookstore. Couple places down from that creepy doll hospital" Aria replied.

"Well, whoever Duncan is, he's connected to Alison and what she wanted in Brookhaven" Spencer theorized.

"How do we know that he wasn't just some guy she flirted with in a bookstore?" Emily inquired.

"I don't think Alison wasted Vivian on flirting. When she put that wig on, she wanted something" Spencer informed them.

"I'll call him" Aria announced.

"Aria, you don't have to. Any one of us could've been wearing that coat" Emily acknowledged.

"But it was me" Aria insisted, as they saw a car pull up and Jenna and Toby got out.

"She had the operation" Hanna gasped, as Spencer stood up, obviously wanting to go over to him.

"Spence?" Aria asked, as the girl slowly sat down, obviously upset.

Hanna, Kara and Mona had set up a plan for them to be able to talk to Toby about Spencer, who was obviously missing him. So Mona had told him she was interested in buying his truck, which would allow Hanna and Kara to corner him.

"Your cousin is going to have to find another truck" Toby told Mona, as he saw the others enter the room.

"Just give me five minutes!" Hanna exclaimed.

"He's all yours" Mona smiled, as she walked past.

"We have to talk" Kara stated, closing the door and locking it.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Toby insisted.

"I get how you're mad at Spencer. But you're so mad, you don't see what you're doing. Toby, you can not let Jenna back into your life again" Hanna explained.

"What you need to do is shut up about my sister" Toby retorted, angrily.

"Hey, back off!" Kara said, stepping in between them.

"If you're doing this to hurt Spencer-" Hanna started, but was quickly cut off by Toby.

"You have no idea what I'm doing. Or why I'm doing it" Toby exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. I don't know anything. But what about you? Did you forget everything Jenna did to you?" Hanna stated.

"No. Did you forget what you did to her?" Toby announced, as he pushed past the girls and walked out.

"Well he's an asshole" Kara mumbled.

"He's just upset" Hanna replied.

"I guess" Kara sighed, sad that they hadn't been able to sort things out.

* * *

"Hey, so is this the bag?" Kara asked, as she walked into the Hastings house.

Jason had found a bag of Alison's earlier that day and they were now looking through it.

"Yeah, Maya said it was in the attic, like it was hidden" Jason replied, as she came to stand next to him.

"Have you looked inside yet?" Spencer questioned.

"Only enough to know its Ali's" He told her, as Emily started to look through the bag.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, which Spencer found was Aria and went to talk to her.

"Aw, I can't believe Ali kept this stuff" Kara smiled, as she found a toy rabbit.

"She was still a kid" Jason shrugged, as Kara nodded.

She sometimes forgot that Ali was only 15 when she died. She really was just a kid.

Emily then picked out a music which started to play, reminding Jason of a long ago memory.

"She had that when she was younger. She used to love it" Jason sighed, as Kara put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Mrs. Hastings walked into the room, staring coldly at Jason.

"If there's anything you guys find in here you want to keep, take it. Should bring the bag back to the house when you're done" Jason exclaimed.

"Okay" Spencer replied.

"If I'm not there, just drop it on the back porch" Jason informed her, as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Jason" Spencer smiled, as Kara went to follow him.

"Kara, you don't have to go" Spencer insisted.

"It's fine. We know where we're not wanted" Kara retorted, giving Mrs. Hastings a deadly look before slamming the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm making things difficult between you and Spencer" Jason told her.

"It's okay. I don't want to be around her parents anyway. I'll probably end up doing something stupid…like punching them in the face" Kara shrugged, making Jason laugh.

* * *

Kara yawned as she walked back to the house after going shopping with Mona. She got out her phone as she walked towards the door and realised that she needed to charge it when she got in, seeing as it had turned itself off.

"Wouldn't want to miss an important A text, would I?" She said sarcastically as she opened the door.

Instantly she was hit with the smell of smoke and the feeling of heat. She looked up to see that she could hardly see in front of her, due to the thick smoke. She could see a flickering of red and orange on the other side of the room and realised the house was on fire.

"Jason?! Jason, are you here?" She called out.

She heard a sound coming from the kitchen, a small chocking sound. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and put it over her, running into the kitchen. By now she was coughing due to the smoke in her lungs.

"Jason? Where are you?" She shouted.

A moment later she saw someone scrambling on the floor and ran over to them. She gasped in shock when she saw it was Jenna, who was barely conscious. Suddenly there was an explosion from upstairs, making debris and glass fly everywhere. Kara grabbed Jenna, shielding the girl from the explosions, feeling something sharp go into her arm.

The door was suddenly ripped open and Kara saw Hanna standing above then, as she let out a grateful sigh.

"Han!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, oh my God!" Hanna cried, as she helped Kara and Jenna up and helped them out of the room.

"Kara! Hanna!" She heard a voice shout, as she ran down the steps.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" Spencer questioned, as she and Hanna took Jenna from her.

"Fire…" Kara stuttered.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion from inside the kitchen, making all the girls scream. Luckily, they were far enough away so they didn't get injured. Kara then dropped to the ground, exhausted and in pain, as Spencer called for help.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So from looking at the poll I've made some decisions with the A team for this story. I think I will keep Cece as A and Sara as Red Coat, because if I do get to Season 6B then it would mess everything up if I changed it. I'm definitely going with a different Black Widow though, because I think that could be a very interesting character. I'm also going to add another person to the A team, possibly two because I've always felt that there were more people involved. However this could change once the new season starts, but we'll see. Also views have not been showing up on this site for the past week, so could you please leave a review so I know people are still reading this story, thanks:)


	39. Eye of the Beholder

"Kara! Oh my God, are you okay?" Jason questioned, when he burst into her hospital room.

"I'm okay. Just got a cut on my arm" Kara mumbled, her voice still hurt.

"God, what happened?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know. I came back from going out with Mona, and then when I went back to the house there was a fire. I thought you were inside, so I went into the kitchen, but it turned out to be Jenna" Kara explained.

"Look at you, being all heroic" Jason stated.

"Thanks" Kara laughed.

"I'm just glad you're okay. When I heard what happened, I thought…" Jason trailed off.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" Kara smiled at him.

Later that night, Jenna asked to see her, and she accepted.

"You alright?" Kara asked.

"Yes, thanks to you I hear" Jenna replied.

"To be fair, I thought you were someone else" Kara shrugged.

"Would you have still gone in if you knew it was me?" Jenna queried.

"Yeah, I think I would. I don't have a very good regard for my own safety" Kara told her.

"Thank you" Jenna said, genuinely.

"You know…Hanna was the one who actually got us out of the house, we could have got stuck in there if it wasn't for her" Kara explained.

"Hanna Marin?" Jenn questioned, shocked.

"Yep, she was quite the hero" Kara insisted, as she left the room.

She was instantly met by the rest of her friends, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe" She wheezed.

"Sorry" Hanna grimaced, as they all pulled back.

"We were so worried about you" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm okay, just had to have a few stitches on my arm. Nothing major" Kara explained, gesturing to her bandaged arm.

"I can't believe you saved Jenna from a fire. I guess it's kind of ironic" Aria mumbled.

"Well it was a team effort. Han's pretty amazing" Kara grinned.

"Thanks" Hanna replied, a large grin on her face.

"I also figured something else out" Kara announced.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Jenna's not A" She told them.

"Wait, what?" Aria queried.

"I think A was the one who tried to kill her" Kara explained.

"It makes sense…but who?" Spencer inquired.

* * *

"So is it true?" Kara questioned, when Jason was driving her back from the hospital, the next day.

"Is what true?" Jason asked.

"Spencer said that she saw you and Mrs. Hastings talking to each other…calmly!" Kara exclaimed.

"I think she's starting to realise that I'm not going anywhere, so we need to sort all of this out" Jason explained.

"That's great…but I still kind of want to punch her" Kara replied.

"Pft, you can hardly move your arm" Jason mocked.

"Hey, still got my other one" She said, hitting him in the arm to prove it.

"Rude!" He mock gasped, making her giggle.

A few days later and all the girls were eating their lunch when Spencer suddenly came rushing over to them.

"Guys, I figured it out. Alison took out a classified ad asking 'A' to meet her in Brookhaven, and 'A' responded. This was going on for like a month. Look. "Dear 'A, ' what's it gonna take to end this?" You need to stop. A.D." "Hey, desperately seeking silence, who says I want to end this? 'A.'" Spencer announced, as she showed them the papers.

"Let me see that" Aria exclaimed, as she grabbed the paper.

"What's this one?" Emily questioned, reaching for the other paper.

"It's the last paper before Labor Day weekend. Alison was set to meet 'A' at 235 Spruce Street" Spencer explained.

"Why do I know that street?" Aria asked.

"Because we walked on it. The creepy doll hospital?" Hanna realised.

"Guys" Emily whispered, as they all turned to see Jenna and Toby walking towards them.

"She took off the bandage" Spencer announced.

"She's not using the stick" Aria added.

"Why is she still wearing the shades?" Hanna inquired.

"And the bodyguard" Kara exclaimed.

"Hanna, stop staring" Spencer insisted.

"Thanks, Toby. I'll meet you inside. Sorry to interrupt" Jenna stated, as she sat down beside them.

"Can you see or not?" Hanna said, bluntly.

"Hanna!" Spencer cried, as Jenna shook her head.

"Wait, the surgery didn't...?" Aria trailed off.

"No, it didn't. I went in knowing the odds, so I can't be shocked. The funny thing is, I woke up this morning and, uh...I could see clearly. Just not with my eyes. Kara, you know I haven't been very good to your friends in the past, or you just because your associated with them but you still tried to save me. And Hanna, you could've left me in that smoky room, but you...You didn't. Instead, you...You saved my life. And it made me realize that...That people can grow. So now it's my turn, and that's why I'm here. I'm here to...To apologize and to let go of the anger that's been holding me back. So can we just please...Move on?" Jenna explained.

"What exactly are you apologizing for, Jenna?" Emily questioned.

"For holding a grudge and, uh...For hating you. We've all done things that we're not proud of. I know what you think of me. But you're wrong. I've never been the person you really need to fear" Jenna clarified, before taking out her stick and walking away.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you bought that" Emily exclaimed.

"I kinda did" Aria admitted.

"Guys, if that surgery didn't work, there's no way she hates us less. I still believe she had something to do with that fire at Jason's" Emily insisted.

"So you think she set the fire and then just walked into it?" Hanna suggested.

"Yeah, I've heard of cutting off your nose to spite your face, but that's-" Aria was cut off by Spencer.

"Cutting off your whole face" Spencer finished.

"I'm telling you guys, she's not A. Someone else lit that fire" Kara stated.

"Well, if Jenna isn't 'A, then who is she talking about? Garrett?" Emily asked.

"Melissa" Hanna said, bluntly.

"Hanna, Melissa openly admitted to sending Ali angry text messages. If she was 'A', why would she do that?" Aria inquired.

"I don't know. I don't have the answer" Hanna retorted.

"I think Vivian did. I think she found out. That's why she's not sitting with us" Spencer theorized.

"So what? What do we do now?" Aria questioned.

"We retrace Ali's steps, go back to Brookhaven. We're too close now to back off" Spencer told them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've finished writing season 2, the final chapter is pretty sad:( Please leave a review:)


	40. Doll Shop

"He couldn't run Ezra out of town, so now he's shipping me off" Aria explained, when she told them her dad was planning all sending her to an all-girls boarding school.

"What did Ezra say?" Spencer asked.

"Well, he's not really surprised. My dad's turning this into a war" Aria stated.

"So what are you gonna do?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah, those boarding schools are not fun, Aria" Kara added.

"Look, can you just hurry up and figure it out? Because Vermont is like Iceland the sequel" Hanna insisted.

"Wait, there's no 235" Spencer realised as they looked at the buildings.

"You guys, look" Hanna announced, as they saw a woman walk over to the doll hospital.

"Um, hi. Hi. Um, sorry. Excuse me" Spencer called out, as they walked over.

"We're not open" The lady told them.

"Oh, well, we've tried to call you, your shop a couple of times. We just want to ask a few questions" Spencer exclaimed.

"You can ask, but it don't mean I'll have the answers" the woman chuckled.

"Um, we just wanted to know if you keep a record of all of the customers who purchase your dolls" Spencer coaxed.

"We don't sell much. It's mostly repairs" The woman retorted.

"Oh, um, well, you do sell some dolls, because a friend of ours might have received that one as a gift" Spencer suggested.

"We never sold those. That was left here and never picked up" The lady insisted, which Kara knew was a blatant lie.

"Could you tell us who might have left it?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't tell you what I had for lunch" The woman replied, as the others saw a creepy boy through the window.

"Y'all better come inside" The woman announced, as they walked down to the basement.

"I frickin hate dolls" Kara grimaced, as they walked down the stairs.

"Sh!" Spencer insisted.

"Seth, baby, turn on the light, would ya? We got guests. My late sister did the books. I've been trying to sell the shop. No takers. Kids these days only like things they can Google. Which doll was it again? So many faces in here, they start to blur" The woman told them.

"Uh, it was a small one, kind of folksy and burlap-y" Spencer divulged.

"Terrifying" Hanna added.

"They mean the voodoo doll. There was another girl came in asking about the same one" The boy informed them.

"When was that?" Spencer queried.

"Summer before last" He answered.

"I can't make heads or tails out of this. Let me check that stack over there" The woman mumbled.

"This girl who came in...What was she asking?" Hanna inquired.

"She wanted to know who bought it" He replied.

"Was this her?" Emily questioned, holding up a photo of Ali on her phone.

Kara couldn't help but find it upsetting that Emily still had a picture of Ali that she could get up so quickly on her phone. She probably looked at it most days, Kara thought to herself.

"That's her face, but she had dark hair. Lots of it, like that" He said, pointing to a doll with dark hair.

"Um, did you ever figure it out? The person that she was looking for?" Hanna asked.

"No, but I told her to stop looking" He announced.

"Why?" Aria queried.

"There are people who wanted to hurt her. A man and a woman" He told them.

"Seth, hold your tongue" The woman warned.

"What is he talking about? When did these people come into the shop?" Spencer questioned.

"They didn't. That's something he saw in his mind. He sees things…things that haven't happened yet. He's gifted" The woman clarified.

"This couple who was after her...What did they look like?" Spencer inquired.

"Dark hair, like yours" The boy exclaimed.

"Well that's about half the population" Kara sighed.

"Um, was she wearing sunglasses? Did she have a cane?" Emily asked.

"Is she blind?" Hanna added.

"Oh, no, she can see" He stated.

"Seth, baby, why don't you take the groceries up to the kitchen, hear?" The woman suggested.

"Sorry about what happened to her. Must have been awful, breathing dirt into your lungs. I don't even like sand in my mouth" He explained, horrifying the girls.

"Seth, baby, go. You said enough" The woman insisted.

* * *

"You think this will be enough to split?" Aria questioned.

"For all 5 of us? You obviously don't know how much I eat" Kara grinned, starving.

"Guys, seriously, he's nine years old, he's never seen the sun, and he probably lives in a cupboard with like 600 dolls. Okay? So you don't need to get all freaked out over a newsflash from Casper the friendly host" Aria announced, when she saw her other friends weren't listening.

"Aria, he remembers Alison. Okay? He warned her that something bad was gonna happen" Emily insisted.

"Well, if it wasn't Jenna and Garrett, who was the couple he saw in his head?" Aria queried.

"Melissa and Ian" Hanna stated.

"Can you let it go?" Emily questioned.

"No, he said the girl wasn't blind" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean that we have to go back there" Emily retorted.

"Yeah, we do. My parents thought that Melissa could've killed Alison" Spencer announced.

"Say that again" Aria told her.

"They hired a detective after Ali disappeared" Spencer answered.

"What did the detective find?" Emily inquired.

"I don't know, but Melissa tried to convince me that my father wanted to see Ali dead" Spencer replied.

"Wait. Melissa accused your father of wanting Alison dead. Why? Why would he want that?" Aria requested.

"Because Alison knew that my dad...My dad is Jason's father, too. She would drop hints and make weird jokes about how close our families were. And then Jason figured it out and he told me...Recently" Spencer admitted, as Kara put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Hanna realised.

"I am Jason's best friend" Kara retorted.

"So your father and..." Hanna trailed off.

"Did Ali rub this in Melissa's face, too?" Aria suggested.

"All I know is that Melissa hates Alison's guts. She worked in the next town over and she probably drove past that creepy doll shop every day" Spencer explained.

"Is that really a motive for murder?" Kara asked, not convinced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We've almost finished season 2, now! Please leave a review:)


	41. Follow Me, End Up Like Me

My friend suggested that I should tell you guys what other stories I've written to see if you are in those fandoms. On my profile you can find stories for: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Captain America and Agents of Shield. So get check them out if you want:)

* * *

"Guys! What's going on? I got your text that you found out that Melissa really is A" Kara choked out, seeing as she had ran all the way to Hanna's house.

"There was a set up. We got Caleb and Mona to kiss in front of Melissa and see if I got a text about it. I did, game over" Hanna announced.

"Caleb actually agreed to this?" Kara asked, shocked.

"He loves me that much" Hanna clarified.

"I can't find my pen drive, so we just gonna have to give them my laptop" Hanna muttered.

"Wait, who?" Spencer asked.

"The police. Are you driving or me?" Hanna inquired.

"Hanna, this is my sister! What am I gonna tell my parents? They tried to protect her!" Spencer insisted.

"Yeah, so did you! For way too long! We should've turned her in the second that we knew she texted Ali" Hanna exclaimed, as they heard the door open and Emily walked in.

"Where have you been?" Hanna queried.

"I drove Caleb home. He told Mona he wanted to walk. He doesn't get why we aren't trapping Jenna and Garrett. To him, that's the enemy" Emily stated.

"Well, he's wrong. We have proof now" Hanna theorized.

"No, we might need more" Spencer suggested.

"More? I just forced my boyfriend to make out with my best friend from junior high. What's next? Hiding in Melissa's closet? Rubbing her belly until the baby confesses?" Hanna said, freaking out.

Kara picked up on how Hanna said Mona was her best friend from junior high and not anymore. She thought that Mona was still her best friend.

"Hanna, Jenna and Garrett-" Emily was quickly cut off by Hanna.

"No, Emily! Stop confusing us! We know who 'A' is now!" Hanna insisted.

"No, Hanna! We're still just guessing!" Spencer shouted.

"Oh my God! Would you guys calm down! We need to think this through" Kara yelled.

"What if we show that kid the video from Alison's room? Let Seth tell us which couple-" Emily was cut off again by Hanna.

"Have you lost your mind? We are now going to ask a nine-year-old sideshow to tell us who's been torturing us?" Hanna questioned.

"Hanna, he remembered Alison" Emily retorted.

"So what? He reads the paper. It doesn't mean that he can bend a spoon just by staring at it" Hanna cried.

"He knew how she died. That was never in the paper" Spencer realised.

"I don't know guys…" Kara trailed off, unsure.

"Hey there. So did it work? Did you guys get a text?" Mona queried, as she walked in the house.

"No. No, not yet" Hanna stuttered, causing Kara to wonder why she lied.

"What's in the bag?" Spencer asked.

"Shower gel. I need to scrub off ten layers of shame. Well, um, I'm gonna go shower. See you before lights out" Mona smiled, as she wandered up the stairs.

"You can't tell her everything. Hey, this is Spencer's family" Emily insisted.

"Fine. We'll show Seth baby the video. That's the only stop we're making before the police station" Hanna told them.

"I really don't like this" Kara groaned, not wanting to have to go back into the creepy shop.

* * *

"Do you think it's too late?" Emily inquired.

"Yes" Spencer replied, as they opened the door and started walking down the stairs.

"Hello? Hello? Martha? Are you down here?" Spencer called out as they walked into the basement.

"Why's the light on?" Emily queried.

"Looks like somebody just left" Spencer theorised.

"You guys, let's just go" Hanna insisted.

"Wait. Look. She said she didn't sell these" Emily gasped, when she saw a box of voodoo dolls.

"She did…Martha? Um, I'm sorry. We're down here" Spencer shouted, as the lights went out.

"Okay, let's just come back when they're open" Emily said, obviously deciding it wasn't a good idea anymore.

"That would be 1979. Just find a light switch" Spencer stated.

"Let's not and just leave" Hanna mumbled.

Suddenly they heard a creepy distorted voice start up repeating the words 'Follow me, end up like me' over and over again.

"It…it's coming from over there" Kara stuttered, freaked out.

They soon walked towards a cupboard and pulled the doors open to find a doll with a yellow top on and a blood stain on their head, a shovel right behind them. All the girls gasped in horror as they realised that it was supposed to be Alison on the night she died. Suddenly dolls started to fall from the shelves as the girls realised they weren't alone. As they tried to quickly run away, Hanna dropped her laptop, only just getting it back in time before she and her laptop would have been crushed.

* * *

"What should we take?" Emily asked.

"Wait, put that in the duffel bag. We have to give them everything" Hanna stated, as Spencer was about to take her tablet away.

"What are you looking for?" Emily questioned, as she saw Hanna pacing.

"I have no idea" Hanna sighed.

"This feels really weird, giving them all of Ali's stuff" Emily announced.

"Well, maybe there's something in here that the police can use. Alison even said there was" Spencer insisted.

"What? When?" Hanna inquired.

"Yesterday. In a dream" Spencer answered.

"Okay, why am I just hearing about this now?" Hanna cried.

"Me too!" Kara added, as they heard a loud banging down the stairs.

They hovered at the top to see Melissa and Garrett together, and their eyes widened when they saw the pair kiss. A moment later, the police knocked at the door, and arrested Garrett for Alison's murder. Melissa spotted the girls on the staircase and gave them a cold look, making a shiver run down their spines.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was a total filler chapter, sorry. But don't worry, the finale is just around the corner, expect tears and angst. Please leave a review:)


	42. Brother In Town

A few days later Kara was getting ready for school, and was looking around the front room trying to find her bag when she noticed the front door was open.

"Jason?" She called out, closing the door.

She wasn't surprised when she got no reply seeing as he had gone to work over 20 minutes ago. She turned around and gasped when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Dylan! What the hell?!" She cried, as she saw her brother standing in front of her.

"My thoughts exactly" He retorted, holding up her phone.

She quickly grabbed it off him and found he had been looking at her messages from Spencer…about A.

"Something you want to tell me?" He inquired.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be England" She exclaimed.

"I flew over here when I heard the case had reopened about your friend, Alison. And when I saw someone texting to you about a, and I quote 'crazy psychopath', I got a little concerned" He explained.

"My phone was locked, how did you even get into it?" She asked.

"You know who you're talking to right…been hacking things since I was a kid" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing" She told him.

"Oh no. You're telling me what's going on. Does this have something to do with that girl's death?" He questioned.

"…No…" She trailed off, honestly not sure.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" He stated, folding his arms.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?!" He exclaimed, after she had informed him off most things.

"We're handling it" She insisted.

"Okay then who is it?" He questioned.

"Well we're not exactly sure-" He quickly cut her off.

"Alright that's it. I'm staying" He informed her.

"Oh, so you think you're going to be able to figure out who this creep is?" Kara asked.

"Give me a few days" He replied.

"My friends have been trying to figure this out for months and there not really closer than when they started" Kara announced.

"Well that's because they didn't have me. I figure this out in no time" He insisted.

* * *

"One week after his arrest, Reynolds pled not guilty to the charge of Alison DiLaurentis' murder. However, prosecutors remain confident with their case. Rosewood PD's working theory is that Reynolds became a police officer to destroy evidence that linked him to the murder scene. Investigators received a break in the case when that document was recovered" A news reporter on the T.V announced.

"That must be page 5 of Ali's autopsy report" Hanna suggested.

"Garrett took it, but somebody gave it back" Emily explained.

"My mom is friends with the prosecutor. That somebody...was Jenna" Spencer divulged.

"Can we finally put Ali to rest now?" Aria questioned.

"Or is two down and two to go? Ian's dead, Garrett's in jail. Melissa and Jenna were in Ali's room that night too. They may not have killed Ali but they're definitely guilty of something" Hanna theorized.

"Love gone wrong" Melissa announced, as she entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"I knew Ian didn't kill Alison, and you four can keep a secret, but you don't have the constitution for murder…and you weren't even in town were you?" Melissa inquired, as Kara shook her head.

"Are you gonna eat that? Thanks. I know how Jenna Marshall went blind, and so did Garrett. If he killed Alison, it's because he thought she deserved it. Mmm. Is this peanut butter?" Melissa queried.

"Toffee" Aria answered.

"Mm. It is good. Thanks" Melissa smiled, as she walked out of the room.

"She definitely knows about the Jenna thing" Hanna stated.

"No, really?" Kara said sarcastically, as all their phones rang.

"You still have something that belongs to me. Bring it, or one of you leaves in a body bag. A" Emily read aloud.

"A" has to be talking about her phone" Hanna realised.

"You still have it locked in your closet, right?" Emily inquired.

"Yes" Hanna replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but "A" talking about body bags makes me very nervous" Aria exclaimed.

"Guys, it was a messenger. Something for each of us" Spencer announced, as she handed them all envelopes that had invitations to the masquerade ball in them.

"A" wants to play hide-and-seek" Emily announced.

"Be there when the clock strikes midnight" Aria read aloud the note from A she had got.

"Seriously? My first high school dance is going to be ruined by A? Ugh" Kara sighed, letting her head drop onto the table.

"Spence?" Aria asked, when Spencer walked to look out of the window.

"Hide-and-seek was my favorite game with Melissa. You wanna know why? I always won" Spencer smiled at them.

A moment later, Kara's brother came marching in through the door, not being fazed by everyone's shocked faces.

"Personally I don't really think Melissa's A. I mean where's the motive?" He questioned, as he walked in the room.

"Um, what the hell?" Spencer cried, confused.

"Wow, real subtle. Thanks" Kara exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You know this guy?" Hanna queried.

"Yep. Guys, this is my brother" Kara announced.

"What? Why have you never told us you have a brother?" Aria requested.

"You can't guess why?" She said, gesturing to him.

"Ouch" He stated, placing a hand on his heart.

"More importantly how does he know about A?!" Spencer fretted.

"I may have told him about…well, everything" She admitted.

"I'm very persuasive" He added.

"Seriously Kara? We don't go around blabbing to all our family members?" Aria grumbled.

"Well hey if you don't want to hear about how I'm currently tracking A down…" He trailed off, seeing their eyes widen.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked.

"Well who ever this person is has set up a whole hacking network. It's very hard to trace, even harder to find where it's all actually coming from, but I'm slowly breaking through it" He explained.

"And then?" Spencer questioned.

"Then I find out who it is. Probably take a day or so to hack through the main firewalls" He replied.

"Huh. Maybe I should have called you earlier" Kara realised.

"Well this has been fun, but I've obviously got work to do" He stated, as she stood up and left the room.

"Kara, if your brother is such a good hacker why haven't you called him before?" Hanna inquired.

A few minutes later Kara begrudgingly gave out the main details about her and her brother's history, watching their faces morph into horror.

"So that guy is like a serial killer?" Hanna queried.

"Not technically. He'd have to kill people over a period of a month, not just in one night" She explained.

"But Kara…he killed most of your family" Emily insisted.

"He had a mental breakdown. Besides he's the only family I have...He's better now" Kara replied.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yes" Kara answered.

"Well I suppose who better to find a psycho than another psycho…no offence" Hanna declared.

"Quite a bit taken, actually" Kara retorted.

"Well psycho or no psycho, if he can figure out who A is then I'm more than happy having him around" Aria exclaimed, as the others nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! So Katherine's brother is in town and hunting down A...I wonder how this will turn out. Please leave a review:)


	43. Masquerade Ball

"So what do you think?" Kara asked, as she stepped out of her changing room.

It was a strapless pink dress that stopped at her knees and puffed out. She hadn't had a lot to choose from, so it was this or a red dress that was two sizes too big, but it was good enough.

"You look great" Jason smiled, as she twirled around.

"Thanks. I think I'll get it, it's this or I'll end up looking a tomato" She shrugged.

She soon bought the dress, and started to walk out of the shop.

"Hey Jase, would you mind go to this dance thing with me? It's just that I've got a bad feeling, and I'd feel better if you were there" Kara admitted.

"Sure, as friend's right?" He asked.

"…Yeah…so we better find you a suit" Kara announced.

"Oh God" Jason sighed.

"Jason, you cannot turn up at a dance wearing jeans" She exclaimed.

"Starting to have doubts about this now" Jason said, as Kara pulled him along the mall.

"Nope, you made a promise. You've got to keep it" She grinned.

* * *

It was later that night when Kara got a phone call from Spencer, who she could hardly hear.

"Spencer? Where are you? The reception's terrible" Kara informed her.

"We're in the Lost Woods resort, Ali went there the day before she died" Spencer divulged.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Kara questioned.

"We knew you were busy getting your dress…and well, we didn't want you to come in case it was dangerous" Spencer explained.

"You know I'm only like a year younger than you guys, right?" Kara huffed.

"I know, but we've found out some things. Alison came to this place twice. The first when she was going to meet A in Brookhaven and the second time the day before labor day. But we can't seem to find anyone else that came here that we know" Spencer gushed.

"Damn. What's it like up there?" Kara inquired.

"Creepy as hell. I don't think the guy who runs the place has seen anyone all year" Spencer guessed.

"Maybe I am happy that I missed this one out" Kara laughed.

"We're going to stay overnight here. We just wanted to check in, make sure you were safe" Spencer reasoned.

"Thanks, Spence. Oh, by the way Jason's going to be there at the Masquerade ball tomorrow. I thought it would be good to get our numbers up" Kara went on.

"Is that the only reason you invited him?" Spencer asked, as Kara could practically feel her grin over the phone.

"Yes, Spencer" Kara retorted.

"I'm just saying if he was to come as your date, you two have my blessing" Spencer informed her.

"Um, a few months ago weren't you insisting he was A?" Kara queried.

"Well he's been really good to you, and has forgiven me for being such a bitch…so I think I'm fully over that theory. But c'mon Kara, you guys would be cute together" Spencer insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Night, Spencer" Kara exclaimed, hanging up.

She shook her head as she slumped onto her bed, trying not to think about what Spencer had just said.

* * *

"Damn, these things are massive" Kara gaped, as she and Jason walked into the ball.

"You've never been to one of these things before?" Jason asked.

"Nope, my schools never did anything like this" Kara replied.

"Hey Kara!" Aria exclaimed, as she saw them walking down the steps.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Kara inquired.

"Looking around for…some food. Um, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a second" Kara said, as Jason nodded.

"We've got three hours. Everyone's trying to look out for anyone suspicious, but it's pretty hard seeing as everyone's wearing a mask" Aria stated.

"Has Melissa turned up?" Kara queried.

"No, but be on the lookout" Aria answered.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys later" Kara concluded, as she walked back over to Jason.

"What was that about?" Jason questioned.

"Um…wow, is that the food?" Kara gawked, as she walked over to it.

"I can't tell if you're avoiding the question or genuinely shocked by the amount of food" Jason suggested.

"Bit of both" Kara stated, as she started eating.

She had hardly gotten two chocolates in her mouth before Spencer and Mona came rushing over to her.

"We've got a lead. We're going to the Lost Woods Resort again" Spencer told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kara asked.

"No, you stay here. We'll be back in time" Spencer gushed, as she and Mona rushed past them.

"It's a prom, you two. Dance!" Mona insisted.

"Well I guess we better do what she says" Jason stated, holding his hand out.

"She can be quite scary when she wants to be" Kara grinned, as they walked onto the dance floor.

As soon as they got there 'Just the way you are' started playing, and loads of couples walked onto the dance floor.

"Um…is that Ezra Fitz?" Jason questioned, as Kara turned to look.

"He's kissing Aria in a hall full of people who know he used to be her teacher…okay…" Kara trailed off.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I can't dance?" Jason admitted, as she put his hands on Kara's waist.

"Well this is going to be awkward. I can't dance either" Kara laughed.

"Let's just shuffle a little bit" Jason suggested, as Kara put her hands around his neck.

They soon got into the flow of the song, smiling up at each other as they tried not to stand on either's toes. She wasn't sure when but soon their faces were very close together, his hands pulling her closer. Suddenly, her phone rang, surprising them both. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw her brother was calling her.

"Your dress has pockets?" Jason queried.

"Why do you think I bought it" She smirked, as she picked up the call.

"Hey" She stated.

"I found out where A is working from, meet me in the car park in 5 minutes" He informed her, as he hung up.

"Holy crap" She mumbled, as she put her phone away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooh, a little bit of romance in here...but this story is going to be insanely slow burn, just warning you guys. I'm a little bit behind on this story because I've been ill this week, so I hope I'll be able to keep doing regular updates, but I can't be sure. Please leave a review:)


	44. A Is Revealed

"Wait, your brother's here? Since when?" Jason inquired, as they rushed out of the school.

"A couple of days…ugh, where is he?" Kara grumbled.

A moment later she saw a car drive into the car park and ran over to it.

"I cracked it!" He exclaimed, as he jumped out of his car.

"Where is it?!" She asked, impatiently.

"Some place called the Lost Woods Resort. It's not too far" Her brother replied.

"Oh no…Spencer and Mona just went there. What if A's waiting for them!" Kara realised.

"Okay, hold up. What the hell is going on?" Jason questioned.

"It's a really long story. I better get the rest of the girls" Kara replied, not wanting to go into it, picking up her phone.

She frowned when she accidently tapped on her settings button and found a streaming link.

"What the hell? What does this mean?" Kara asked, handing the phone to her brother.

"Your phone is set to record every time it's turned on…who gave you this phone?!" He queried.

"Um…I got it when I moved here. One of my friends bought it for me…" Kara trailed off.

"Kara, who gave you this phone?" He insisted.

"…Mona" Kara answered, her eyes widening.

"You're worried about A being there when your friend got to the resort…she's driving along with her" Dylan said, shaking his head.

"No…no. It can't be. It doesn't make sense. Mona's my friend" Kara stated.

"Has A ever threatened you? Just you?" He asked.

"…No…that doesn't mean…it can't be her!" Kara exclaimed.

"It makes sense. She's constantly around you" He offered.

"No…no. We just need to get to the resort and find them" Kara stressed.

"Kara-" Dylan started, but was quickly cut off.

"No! It's not her. C'mon Jason, we need to go" Kara stated.

"What about me?" Dylan questioned.

"Stay here in case they come back" Kara said, as she pulled Jason off to his car and started to put the coordinates into the GPS.

"I'm not driving this car until I get an explanation" Jason insisted.

"I'll explain on the way…please, Jason! Spencer could be in danger" Kara begged, as Jason gave in and turned the ignition on.

* * *

They soon found the way to the resort and parked around the corner so they wouldn't be spotted.

"So Mona's been terrorizing your friends for the last six months" Jason summarized, as they sneaked closer.

"We still don't know if it's her…" Kara trailed off, as she saw room two's door was open.

"Hello?! Spencer?" She called out, as she ran in.

"Oh my God" Jason gasped, as they saw the room was completely covered in pictures of all the girls, including his dead sister.

"This is crazy" Jason gaped, as they walked further in.

A moment later they heard a car turn on, as Kara ran out as quickly as she could, and saw Mona's car.

"Mona!" She shouted, as she ran up to the car.

Mona looked shocked when she saw Kara by the side of the car, and was now dressed fully in a black hoodie with Spencer knocked out in the next seat.

"No! Mona, please!" Kara stuttered, not sure what she was even saying.

"No, no. No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Mona screamed, as she put her foot down on the gas, and started to drive away.

Kara banged on the window for as long as she could but soon the car sped away. She heard Jason run up behind her, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mona's A" She whimpered, as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" Jason stated, squeezing her shoulder.

"C'mon, we need to go get Spencer" Kara insisted, brushing the tear away.

"The only place they can be heading is look out point. I know a shortcut, we can cut them off" Jason replied, as they ran back to the car.

* * *

They soon got to the junction just before look out point and parked the car across the road so no one could get past.

"You don't think they've beat us, do you?" Kara inquired.

"No, we were much faster" Jason exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard a car not far from them, and got out the car, waiting to see if it was them. On cue, they turned the nearest bend and came to a sudden halt. Instantly, Spencer jumped out of the car, running towards them.

"Spencer!" Kara shouted, as she and Jason started running to her.

Another car came up around the bend, which Kara quickly realised was Hanna's car. Mona spotted the car that was zooming towards her and let out a scream, as she realised they all knew. She then ran at Spencer, pushing her into the ground.

"Get up" Mona growled, as she pushed her into a nearby tree.

Spencer pushed her away, spinning her around so that she was on the edge of the cliff. Mona hung to the tree, as she started to slip. Spencer grabbed onto her arm, but before she could pull her back up, Mona's grip on the tree failed and she fell down the cliff.

"Mona!" Kara cried, as she rushed towards the edge.

She started to try to climb down, but Jason stopped her, pulling her back.

"No! No! Mona" She wept, as she realised it was too late.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aria asked, as she and all the other girls hugged her.

"No…no, no, no" Kara moaned, as she fell to the ground, her legs giving out.

Jason knelt down beside her, hugging him close to her as she bawled.

* * *

A little while later, the girls and Jason were standing by an ambulance, as Spencer got her hand treated. Kara still wept lightly into Jason's shoulder, the shock of the night getting to her.

"Dr. Sullivan?" Aria called out, when she saw her walk out of a police car.

"Are you all okay?" She questioned, as Kara wanted to say no, they weren't all okay.

"We tried to find you" Emily announced.

"What did she do to you? Where have you been?" Spencer asked.

"She threatened my son. I didn't think I had a choice. I needed to leave. I'm so very sorry" Dr. Sullivan explained.

"Hanna...Hanna, it's all right. You're safe now" She said, hugging her as Hanna started to cry.

"I can't believe this. She was my friend" Hanna sighed, tears falling down her face.

"It's over, Aria" Emily insisted, as they all started to cry.

"She's alive!" A man suddenly announced, shocking them all.

"Mona…" Kara trailed off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is going to be a mixture of the end of this episode and what happened between season 2 and 3. Please leave a review:)


	45. Summer

"She was living in a perpetual state of hyper reality. The adrenaline rush that accompanied her feelings of empowerment and her high level of intelligence fueled Mona's ability to be seemingly all-knowing and omnipresent" Dr. Sullivan explained, when Mona was brought into the station.

"Will she always be like this?" Hanna questioned.

"With therapy and the right medications, people with these personality disorders can get better" Dr. Sullivan stated, unsurely.

"I can't believe she's alive…I thought for sure…" Kara stuttered.

"We all did" Spencer said, squeezing her arm.

The girls were later walking back from the station, unsure at what to do with themselves.

"You gonna be okay at home tonight?" Aria asked Hanna.

"I know Mona's "A." I just keep seeing that faceless person in the black hoodie" Hanna exclaimed.

"Let's sleep at my place. My mum will be thrilled to have a reason to cook" Emily suggested.

"That sounds like old times" Spencer sighed.

"What's with all the flashing lights?" Kara inquired, as they got nearer to Emily's house.

As they turned the corner they could see that the police were right in front of Emily's house. She quickly ran past the crowds, obviously worried that something might have happened to her mum. They all frowned when they saw her mum on the front lawn, looking upset.

"Honey, they found a body…They think it's…its Maya" Pam told her daughter.

A moment later, a body bag was wheeled out of their garden, shocking them all. Emily started to cry as she saw the person who she had fallen for disappearing, leaning on the girl's for support. Who could have killed her?

* * *

_**5 Months Later**_

"Hey Jase, I'm heading out. I should be back by six" Kara announced, as she opened the door.

"Alright, I'll have dinner ready when you get back" Jason called out, as he heard the door shut.

He sighed as he slumped down onto a chair in the kitchen. He knew he should be happy that Kara was finally going out, but not like this. It had taken her a whole week to leave the house after it was revealed that Mona was A. Then suddenly she started going out at the same time every day for two hours. It didn't take him long to figure out where she was going, or more who she was going to see. Sometimes he wanted to call her out on it and tell her it wasn't a good idea, but it was only the real time that she left the house. He just hoped somehow it was helping her.

* * *

"Did I tell you that Hanna's trying to expand her vocabulary? Last week she told me that the fact that I bought the same eyeliner as her was perfidious. I mean what the hell does that mean?" Kara said, shaking her head as she sat down next to Mona on her bed.

"It seems to make her happy though. For some reason she seems to think she's dumb, when I know for a fact that she's one of the smartest people I've met" Kara went on, but as usual got no reply from Mona.

"The nurses said that you drew something for me again. Can I have a look?" Kara asked, and went over to her desk to pick up the picture.

It was a drawing that she had obviously taken hours over from the shading. She could quickly tell that the girl sitting on the bench was supposed to be her but what worried her more was the figure in the background, seeming to loom over her. She was wearing a red coat and had long blonde hair.

"Mona, who is this supposed to be?" Kara questioned, but only got a vacant stare from her.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of warning?" Kara suggested, but still got nothing.

Soon visiting hours were over and Kara was forced to go home. While she was watching the T.V that night, Jason came up in front of her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Jason queried.

"Um…it's a picture" Kara replied, biting her lip.

"She's drawing things now? I heard she was catatonic" Jason asked.

"Wait…how do you know that?" Kara inquired.

"I may have gone there a few times to ask about her condition. I knew you were going there and I was worried about you!...Back to the picture?" Jason exclaimed.

"She draws things for me sometimes, okay. That's all" Kara shrugged.

"Seems pretty menacing. Some women looming over you" Jason accused.

"She's so drugged up she's probably hallucinating" Kara suggested.

"What if it's more than that? What if this is a threat?" Jason stated.

"I don't know if you've noticed but Mona doesn't have blonde hair" Kara insisted.

"But-" Jason started, but was quickly cut off.

"When I asked her psychologist about it…well she thought that it resembled Alison more than anything" Kara admitted.

"I thought Mona wasn't talking, how would she know about Allison?" Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Because she reads the news…and looked at Mona's file. She thought maybe it was Mona trying to warn me about her. We both know how much Mona hated her" Kara shrugged, as Jason sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"…Do you hate her? Allison I mean. I guess if she'd never bullied Mona, than she would have never gone crazy and wouldn't have hurt you like she did" Jason suggested.

"Of course I don't. I'm just sad that one of my best friends is dead and another is now in a catatonic state after going crazy…I mean what's next? Is Aria going to turn out to be a serial killer?" Kara grumbled.

"I know…I'm sorry" Jason stated.

"Why haven't you said anything about Mona before? You knew I was going to see her" Kara inquired.

"You know what's best for you. So if seeing her locked up in a mental institution helps, then I'm fine with it" Jason quipped.

"That's not why I go" Kara mumbled.

"Then why?" Jason asked.

"I miss her, okay! She was my best friend…" Kara trailed off, upset.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to drag all of this up, I'm just worried about you" Jason confessed.

"Well you don't need to be. I'm fine. I'll be back at school soon and everyone we'll move onto the next big thing" Kara insisted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ...And suddenly things start to get so much worse for Kara and the girls. We've got some pretty intense chapters coming up so far in season 3, which I hope you guys are going to like. Please leave a review:)


	46. That Night

"Em, you and I are the only ones who did anything worth talking about this summer. Aria took some boring picture class, Spencer went to college and Kara literally did nothing" Hanna announced.

"Hey, I watched most of what Netflix has to offer…achievement!" Kara grinned.

"Yeah and I took a full load at Hollis, and Aria beat out a thousands applicants for a space in that photography class" Spencer added.

"So, how many houses did you build?" Hanna questioned Emily.

"Uh, I think we finished about six" Emily mumbled.

"And in poor countries, one house is like a home for fifty" Hanna suggested, making them laugh.

"Okay, Miss Productive. How much of your list did you actually do?" Spencer accused.

"Let's see...Cooking class with Caleb. Done. Volunteer at the Animal Shelter for pocket dogs..." Hanna trailed off.

"Wait. That exists?" Spencer gaped.

"Did not do" Hanna stated, as Kara began to zone out.

She had always been terrible at holding her drink, so Vodka probably wasn't the best idea.

"Was that a car?" Aria inquired, as a distant noise could be heard.

"No, it's just the wind" Hanna told her.

"Oh, careful, Em, they're already pretty strong" Aria insisted, when she saw Emily going to drink more.

"Maybe for you, you're a pixie. I've gotten really good at this" Emily informed her.

"Yeah, let the girl drink!" Kara stated, smashing her glass against Emily's, giggling as she did.

A moment later their phones all chimed, making them all let out a groan.

"Show me your boobs. 'A'" Spencer announced, reading the text.

"Does Mona have a ten-year-old brother?" Aria asked.

"A" for "annoying" Emily spat out.

"Are these ever gonna stop?" Hanna questioned quietly.

"Eventually we'll be old news" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, and then Garrett will go on trial and we'll be news again. Or Mona will start talking and we'll be news again" Aria added.

"Or I'll show someone my boobs and we'll be news again" Emily exclaimed.

"Okay!" Spencer laughed, trying to take the drink away from Emily.

"Hey, I thought this was a party" Emily accused, trying to get her drink back.

"You know what? You're right, Em. Welcome back" Hanna said, raising her glass.

"And you're never allowed to leave for an entire summer again" Aria insisted.

"To making it to senior year. Hear!" Spencer cheered.

"Not all of us made it" Emily mumbled, saddening them all.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean it like that" Spencer apologized.

"To Maya" Emily stated, as they all joined in.

* * *

A few hours later, Aria woke up with a start as she heard thunder rolling by and saw two of their friends were missing.

"Hanna" Aria said, patting her shoulder.

"Where's Emily and Spencer?" Hanna asked, seeing they weren't there.

"I don't know" Aria replied, as she got up to where Kara was sleeping.

"Hey Kara, wake up" Aria insisted, shaking her, but got no response.

"She's really out for the count" Aria announced.

"I need an aspirin and a trough of water" Hanna groaned, as Spencer came down the stairs.

"She's gone" Spencer informed them.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hanna asked.

"I've looked everywhere" Spencer told her, as Hanna dialed her phone.

After a few minutes of frantic calling, Emily finally picked up and told her friends that she was in the graveyard.

"C'mon Kara, we need to go" Spencer grumbled, as she lifted her up.

"Ugh, no…leave me alone" Kara sighed, still drunk.

"We can't take her with us" Hanna stated.

"I'll call Jason" Spencer suggested.

They left before he arrived and found Kara passed out in an awkward position on the couch.

"Hey. Hey, Kara. Wake up, it's me" Jason whispered, cupping her cheek.

"Jase" Kara mumbled, as her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

"Wow, you're really drunk" Jason realised.

"No…you're drunk" Kara insisted, standing up and then almost falling down again.

"Okay, I better carry you" Jason said, as he picked her up bridal style.

"You're not as light as you look" Jason smirked, as her head fell against his shoulder.

In response, she tried to punch him in the arm, but instead ending up poking him in the cheek, making him laugh.

Spencer came round to his house about an hour later, wanting to check on Kara.

"What's going on, Spence? Why'd you have to leave?" Jason asked.

"The girls and I weren't here tonight okay. And Kara was with you all night" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I…I can't tell you" Spencer mumbled, as Jason simply crossed his arms.

"Somethings happened…and it's going to look bad if we were here" Spencer informed him.

"What's happened?" Jason inquired.

"It's…Ali. Her grave…someone…someone's taken the body" Spencer admitted.

"What?!" Jason shouted.

"We don't know who it was…but someone lured Emily there. They're trying to frame us" Spencer suggested.

"It sounds like A to me" Jason said, raising an eyebrow.

"A's locked up in a mental institution" Spencer insisted, as Jason got his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Spencer questioned.

"I'll give you guys ten minutes to get out of town and then I'm going down to the graveyard and calling the police" Jason explained.

"Alright…thanks" Spencer replied, as she ran off.

* * *

Jason told her everything that happened in the morning, and she could hardly believe it. Why would someone do something so horrible? She skipped school and went straight to Radley, wanting to find out if Mona had anything to do with what happened.

"Was it you? Last night?" Kara asked, the moment the door had closed.

"Mona! For God's sake. Have you started up again? Torturing my friends?" Kara insisted, but got no response.

"Mona, please! Just…just talk to me" Kara cried, as a tear rolled down her cheek, as she looked down.

It was no use. Mona wasn't even in there anymore. She was about stand up when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at Mona, who brushed the tear on her cheek away with a distant smile. Kara sighed as she sat back down, finding all her anger flow away. When she left not long after she almost bumped into Wren who was 'volunteering'. More like acting shady as hell like usual. She always kept an eye on him and what he was doing while she was visiting Mona, not liking the access he had to her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the last review I got was weeks ago, so I'm a bit worried that you guys are losing interest in this story. So tell me what you think and please leave a review:)


	47. Dead Girls Can't Smile

Not long later, she got an S.O.S from the girls and quickly got to Spencer's house. They told her that while Emily had been running she had spotted the car from last night and got a text the moment after asking if she remembered it.

"Is it starting again?" Aria questioned, panicking.

"No! Look Mona is locked up, there's no way she could do this" Kara insisted.

"We don't know that for sure" Aria retorted.

"Yes, we do…I've be going to see her" Kara admitted.

"What?!" All four girls cried.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys. I knew you'd be freaked out" Kara sighed.

"Of course we are, she terrorized us. Tried to kill Hanna!" Spencer accused.

"That's so dangerous, Kara! What were you thinking?" Aria insisted.

"I know, I know. But trust me, she's in a catatonic state, drugged up. There's no way she was involved" Kara informed them.

"But someone was! Someone knows" Emily cried.

"Whoever it is, its not Mona" Kara told her.

"There's something I need to show you guys" Spencer confessed.

* * *

"Ali's shrine is right over there...And then over here she had a row of black hoodies all just perfectly hanging, ready for "A" to grab one and run" Spencer announced, when she showed them the virtual room she had set up at the Lost Woods.

"Mona" Hanna insisted.

"Ready for Mona. Yeah. And there was a zombie costume hanging on the back of that door. Just like the one that attacked Ali on Halloween" Spencer explained.

"O-okay, so you've been coming here all summer trying to remember what was in this room. Why?" Emily asked.

"We have to tell Emily the truth" Spencer suggested.

"The morning after they found Mona's body, we came back here" Hanna started.

"Yeah, to get rid of everything. I know. You told me" Emily shrugged.

"We lied to you" Aria admitted.

"We didn't want it to be another thing you had to worry about" Hanna went on.

"You were so upset…" Kara trailed off.

"Then we came back here, it was empty. The file cabinets, the maps, pictures, Ali's diaries...everything was gone" Spencer informed her.

"Maybe the police took it" Emily replied.

"If the police found out what Mona knows about us, my mom would be in jail" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ezra too" Aria added.

"So who took it?" Emily questioned.

"There are things that don't really add up. Like Mona was with you when "A" gave Emily that massage. And there's no way that she could have gotten Ian's body out of the bell tower by herself" Spencer suggested.

"Wait. You're saying that you think someone was helping her?" Aria asked.

"It's not that hard to believe" Kara mumbled.

"If the black swan wasn't guilty of something, why would she run from you guys?" Spencer accused.

Suddenly a car alarm started blaring from outside. When they went to investigate the noise they found Spencer's car with all its doors open.

"What the hell?" Kara cried, as they approached.

There were hundreds of pictures of them splayed all over the car from the night before. Instantly, all their phones rang as they shared worried looks with each other.

"Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts" Aria read the first part of the text out loud.

"Game on, bitches" Spencer continued.

"A" They all finished, hardly able to believe what was happening.

* * *

"So you guys really think those teeth were Ali's?" Kara asked the next morning.

Emily had found a necklace in her bag that said 'Dead girls can't smile' with teeth attached to it, and had ended up flushing it down the toilet.

"Probably" Aria sighed.

"I can't believe we've lost it" Spencer grumbled.

"It wasn't like we were gonna hand it over to the cops" Hanna interjected.

"I wanted to. We could have found out who sent it to us. There were fingerprints on that necklace" Aria suggested.

"Yeah, mine" Emily argued.

"And besides have you seen the police force in this town? I don't think it gets more corrupt" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, you have to go back to Radley" Spencer told her.

"What?" Kara questioned.

"You need to make Mona talk" Spencer insisted.

"Spencer's right. Mona has never been working alone, and she's probably still giving people orders. Find out who else has seen her" Aria explained.

"She's not going to talk! I've been trying to get her to open up all summer, she's not going to start now" Kara stated.

"If we want answers, maybe we should be focusing on Garrett" Emily advised.

"I will go back to Garrett, if you will work on Mona. Will you go today? After school?" Spencer pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess. It won't get us anywhere though" Kara replied.

A moment later Jenna walked into the courtyard, her stick raised in front of her.

"Has anyone spoken to her since school started?" Emily inquired.

"No. I still think it's really shady that she didn't get back the first day of school" Spencer confessed.

"It's no shadier than Lucas strolling around on Saturday at four in the morning" Aria added.

"Well, maybe that's their witching hour" Spencer shrugged.

"Woah, hold up a minute. What's Lucas got anything to do with this?" Kara asked.

"Hanna and I saw him walking around Rosewood on the night Ali's body disappeared" Aria explained.

"So that means he's guilty? Maybe he just…got hungry?" Kara suggested, as the others glared at her.

"So now we think they're definitely connected? Jenna and Lucas?" Emily queried.

"Em, you saw them talking at the masquerade party. Mona could have an entire outfield playing for her" Aria offered.

There was a commotion as Jenna walked into someone, seemingly not knowing where she was going.

"Is it just me, or does she seem blinder than she was last year?" Aria asked.

"Nope. She's definitely acting blinder than last year…maybe she is just acting" Kara shrugged.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, that its a bit of a filler. Please leave a review:)


	48. The Earring

"Nothing much has been happening at school…Noel Kahn is acting as idiotic as ever" Kara exclaimed, as she sat down in front of Mona.

"Has he ever visited you? Or someone else? Jenna, maybe?" Kara suggested, but as always Mona just looked right through her.

"Come on, Mona! I know you're in there, why won't you speak to me? You know I'm in trouble, we all are!" Kara insisted, standing up.

"Do you even care?...What am I talking about, you ran Hanna over in your fricking car of course you don't give a damn. You never even cared about me!" Kara shouted, throwing her chair across the room, causing a loud bang.

"What's going on?...This visit's over" Wren announced, as he came barging into the room.

"I was just leaving" She said, pushing past him.

Once she got back to the house, she slammed the door behind her, falling back against it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason inquired, as he saw what state she was in.

She shook her head a little, as he pulled her into a tight hug, her head falling onto his shoulder, letting out a small cry.

The next day, the girls were hearing about Emily's tutoring session with Ezra, which sounded all kinds of awkward, when they stopped at Aria's locker. She opened it to find an envelope stuck to the top of it, and revealed an earring.

"Is that yours?" Spencer asked, as Aria looked around frantically.

"What's going on? Whose is that?" Emily insisted.

Aria went on to tell them about how just after she had found out about her father's affair, she had gone with Ali to her father's office and trashed it in a fit of rage after finding an earring that she believed was his students.

"How come you never told us about that?" Emily queried.

"Why would I? I felt like complete crap the moment I got home and made Ali promise to never tell a soul" Aria exclaimed.

"So why is it in your locker? Have you been hiding it this whole time?" Hanna inquired.

"No, No. That's just it you guys...Don't you remember when Ali's mom called us before her funeral and she asked all of us if we each wanted to put something...A keepsake in her casket?" Aria questioned.

"And that's what you put in there?" Hanna asked, as Aria nodded.

"So real teeth or not, that was definitely stolen from Ali's grave" Spencer realised.

"Did anyone else put anything incriminating in Ali's casket?" Kara sighed.

Early the next morning, Jason drove Kara to Radley, after her friends insisted she needed to go back. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. Mona's eyes quickly glided up to her before looking back down immediately.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being unfair. Let me make it up to you" Kara announced, as she pulled some make up out of her bag.

"I brought the good stuff. I know I'm not as good with make up as Hanna, but I bet I can get you looking back to your old self" Kara suggested.

* * *

"I know, you could do it much better yourself, but at least your starting to look like someone I recognize" Kara stated, as Mona looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Look, I need your help. I know you're still in there somewhere. I know you've been hurt Mona, a lot, but so have I and the rest of the girls" Kara exclaimed, as she kneeled in front of Mona.

"Fine, you obviously don't care" Kara sighed, as she started packing up her things.

"You're getting them again, aren't you? The texts" Mona suddenly announced, shocking Kara.

Before she could get one word in the nurse came barging in, telling her that visiting hours were over.

"Just give me a minute" Kara pleaded, as she kneeled in front of Mona.

"Mona, what texts are you talking about? Mona!" Kara insisted, but got no reply.

"We're not done with this. I'm coming back" Kara stated, as she got up and left the room.

"That's all she said?" Aria asked, when she told them about it the next day.

"Isn't that enough? And why do we always have these talks in the toilets, it's pretty gross" Kara replied.

"No. That is not enough. You have to go back to Radley" Spencer told her, ignoring her other comment.

"It's not so easy. I was in there for hours yesterday and all I got were two sentences" Kara explained.

"Okay, whose earring did Ali find in my dad's couch? Because it wasn't Meredith's" Aria questioned.

"Maybe Ali planted it there…it sounds like something she would do" Kara shrugged.

"One question at a time" Spencer stated.

"Wait, you're not gonna ask your mom why she's suddenly defending Garrett? I mean, seriously, Spencer, what is with that?" Hanna queried.

"He probably told her it's time to lock Jenna up. She was driving that night, guys. I remembered. Clearly" Emily explained.

"We believe you, okay? But honestly, I don't think that you remember anything clearly from that night. When we picked you up you kept calling me Arlene." Aria argued.

"Guys, she can see. She's probably on Mona's payroll" Emily insisted.

"Mona does not have any cash. They won't even let her have . It any outside food. It must be someone else, maybe even just Jenna" Kara suggested.

"Okay, let's just do this at lunch. I can't be late again" Spencer announced.

Just as they were about to leave they heard Jenna walking towards the toilet, an idea springing to life in Spencer's mind.

"Jenna's coming in here. Where's the earring?" Spencer queried.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Give me the earring. I have an idea" Spencer informed her.

"What are we doing? Do I get to slap her again?" Hanna said, excitedly.

"No! Okay, get in the stalls. Go! Go!" Spencer whispered, as she put the earing on the basin and waited for Jenna.

Jenna took her glasses off after filling up her bottle and looked at the earring, confirming that she could see.

"That is it. I'm going for way more than a slap" Hanna announced, once she had left.

"Hanna, stop" Spencer calmed her.

"Stop why?!" Hanna shouted.

"Don't look at me. I'm ready to hang a sign-"Bitch can see." Aria exclaimed.

"She doesn't know that we know" Spencer offered.

"She will in a minute" Emily retorted.

"No. We don't let her know that we know. Not yet. We can use this...And we will" Spencer grinned.

"I hope this doesn't back fire like most of our other plans" Kara sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! At this point I think Kara is kind of done with A's bullshit, haha. Please leave a review:)


	49. Kingdom of the Blind

A lot had happened a few days after-Aria was going over to Jenna's house after school, Spencer's mum was defending Garrett for some reason and now Lucas was getting out of control.

"Earplugs?" Hanna questioned, after Aria had told them about a note she had found.

"That's what it said" Aria shrugged.

"Okay, tomorrow's Wednesday" Spencer stated.

"If it means this week" Emily argued.

"I wish people would be more specific with their clues" Hanna sighed.

"I'll put it in the suggestion box" Spencer replied.

"What do we do about this?" Aria asked.

"I want to know where Jenna is tomorrow at 4:15" Spencer announced.

"Same here, she might be meeting up with this new A" Kara suggested.

"She asked about you, Em" Aria confessed.

"What did she want to know?" Emily inquired.

"How you were holding up" Aria exclaimed.

"She wants to know if you can remember being in the car with her. She just can't come out and say it" Spencer explained.

"This is crazy. It's like trying to read a book and someone keeps ripping out the pages" Emily groaned.

"Em, we'll put it together, all right?" Hanna comforted her.

"Yeah. We know that somewhere between being with us and getting to Alison's grave, you were with Jenna. We just have to find out how you got in the car and where you went, and we'll be that much closer to figuring out what happened that night" Spencer insisted.

"You make it sound so easy. Everyone's keeping secrets and they just keep getting more and more tangled up" Kara accused, as Aria's phone rang.

"Mom. Hey" Aria started, walking out of the room.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Emily queried.

"Yeah. She gave a prepared statement. And then she declined to answer any questions" Spencer answered.

"Why is she doing this?" Hanna questioned.

"Melissa made her do it. I know. I just...I don't know why" Spencer theorized.

"Is she afraid of something Garrett could say?" Emily asked.

"I had a thought about Garrett and Melissa" Hanna announced.

"What kind of thought?" Spencer inquired.

"A pretty nasty one" Hanna sighed.

"Okay, now you have to say it" Spencer insisted.

"What if Garrett and Melissa got together? I mean, he went to the hospital with her to get her ultrasound" Hanna suggested.

"Where are you going with this?" Spencer queried.

"I'm saying, what if Ian's not the father of Melissa's baby?" Hanna implied.

"Okay, next stop twilight zone" Spencer replied.

"Wait. If Garrett got Melissa pregnant, why wouldn't she marry him?" Emily inquired.

"Well... My parents might not have liked Ian, but he still had it over a civil servant" Spencer realised.

"Garrett was talking about medical records...We thought he was talking about Jenna's" Hanna went on.

"Jenna's medical records wouldn't have changed your mother's mind, but...Melissa's..." Emily trailed off.

"Well a mother would do a lot of things to protect her child. She'd do the same for you, Spence" Kara suggested.

"What are you saying?" Spencer asked.

"Garrett was going out with Jenna for ages, what if she told him something that could land you in a lot of trouble?" Kara exclaimed, as Aria came back in the room.

"So, my mom can't drive me to Philadelphia tomorrow. He has to speak with the vice-principal" Aria announced.

"About what?" Emily queried.

"I-I don't know. She didn't say" Aria said, nervously.

* * *

Later that night Kara made her way to Radley like usual and was surprised to find Mona in the day room, chatting away with the other girls. Once Mona saw her, she quickly ditched the others and walked her over to a nearby couch.

"I drink a lot of water. My mouth is always really dry. It's the pills. Really dry. So I drink a lot of water. Sort of like a cleanse. Do you want some water?" Mona questioned, her arm wrapped around Kara's.

"Um, no. Thanks" Kara stated, as she sat down on the opposite couch.

"Me too" Mona said, quickly, sitting down.

"You seem really different from the last time I was here" Kara began.

"They changed what I was taking. What I'm taking now is different. But it makes my mouth really dry. And they won't let you have gum. What is the deal with that?" Mona inquired.

"I think it's because you could choke…um, so, do you have many visitors?" Kara queried.

"My parents. Mostly they just sit and look at me like they don't quite know who I am. Awkward" Mona cringed.

"I talked to your mum a few days ago actually…she seemed much happier" Kara admitted.

"…Even when I was quiet, I knew you were here. It helped. Really. I mean, let's be honest, we've had our ups and downs, and I've had to forgive myself for a lot of that. But how have you been?" Mona asked, putting her hand on Kara's thigh.

"You know how I've been, Mona. I've been here every day, you know it's started again. The question is, how do you know?" Kara accused, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...I'm sorry somebody's giving you such a hard time. You have to be so careful these days. It's like you can't trust anybody. Not even family" Mona explained.

"Well I'm lacking in that department so I guess I'm lucky" Kara retorted.

"Kara-" Mona started, realising she had touched a nerve.

"No. I can see your doing much better now. So I'll leave you be" Kara announced, standing up.

"You'll come back though…right?" Mona insisted, grabbing her arm.

"Why? We're not friends, we never were" Kara said, shaking her off.

"That's not true! I cared about you, I still do" Mona told her.

"Well obviously you don't care enough" Kara sighed, as she turned her back and walked out of the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've kind of lost inspiration for this story, but hopefully when PLL comes back it'll give me some inspiration back. Please leave a review:)


	50. Attacked By A

As she was rounding the next corner, her eyes widened when she saw Lucas walking towards her and hid behind the wall. He soon walked into the day room, not knowing she was there. It took almost half an hour for Lucas to come out again, but once he did Kara quickly cornered him.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Kara announced, shocking him.

"Why were you visiting Mona?" Kara inquired.

"I wasn't" Lucas retorted.

"Cut the crap, Lucas" Kahlee insisted.

"Okay, fine. I was visiting Mona, so what?" Lucas retorted.

"Why?" Kara insisted.

"Same reason you've been visiting her probably. To see if she's really mental" Lucas explained.

"That's not why I'm here" Kara told him.

"No? You don't even consider that she might be faking? That's pretty stupid" Lucas stated.

"I've seen people who have lost it, Lucas. She's one of them" Kara exclaimed.

"Maybe she's faking it because it's better than going to jail. It's safer" Lucas informed her.

"Safer for who?" Kara asked.

"Look it's better for a lot of people if Mona stays crazy. You should stop digging into things" Lucas warned, as she started to walk away.

"Lucas, wait!" Kara called after him, but he was too fast.

Once she got back to the house she got a text from Spencer saying that they had cornered Jenna who had admitted that she really could see and had driven Emily around on that night. As soon as she closed the door her phone bleeped again, making her groan.

"Please don't be from A" She pleaded.

She opened the text to see it read "You had it far too easy with Mona, now it's my turn. Leave the Dilaurentis house or there will be consequences-A".

"You've got to be kidding me" She sighed.

* * *

"Kara, this is a pretty big threat. What are you going to do?" Aria questioned, the next morning when they were walking down the halls.

"I don't know" Kara admitted.

"Are you going to leave?" Hanna asked.

"I can't just go. Jason's going to find that pretty damn suspicious and I can't tell him about A" Kara explained.

"Maybe you could just stay at one of our houses for a few days" Spencer suggested.

"I don't think this is going to have a quick fix solution" Kara stated.

"I say you call A's bluff. I mean what have they even got on you? Mona never dished up any dirt on you and you weren't there when we dug the grave up" Emily suggested.

"They could blackmail me about your secrets though" Kara informed her.

"Did A give you a deadline?" Hanna inquired.

"Nope, the text just said to leave the Dilaurentis house or they would be consequences" Kara told her.

"Well that sounds creepy as hell" Hanna grimaced.

"No, you know what. Emily's right. I'm not going to let this A walk right over me. I'm going to stand my ground" Kara announced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aria queried.

"Probably not" Kara sighed.

* * *

Later that day Kara was back at the Dilaurentis house watching T.V. as she started doing her homework. A moment later the screen suddenly went blank making her frown. Almost instantly there was a creaking sound coming from the kitchen, like someone was walking on the floorboards.

"Jason?" Kara called out, but got no reply.

She started to frantically search for her mobile that she was sure she had left on the couch. She stood up and looked underneath it, figuring that it might have fallen down. With a sigh, she stood back up and turned around, letting out a startled gasp as she saw someone dressed in a black hoodie only a few feet away from her, her phone in their hand.

"Oh crap" She mumbled, trying to figure out an exit plan.

They were blocking the way to the front door, so she quickly sprinted for the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She ran to the back door and tried to open it, but found she couldn't. Looking out of the window she saw someone had jammed it with a crowbar and started to panic. A moment later, she heard a smash behind her and saw the person's hand trying to reach for the lock. She ran back over to the door and slammed it open, pushing the person backwards and making a run for it. She didn't get far, because soon they had lunged at her, throwing her to the floor, once again blocking her way to the front door. As she crawled away from the figure looming over her, she saw they were holding a kitchen knife in their hand. Without a second thought she sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door, which only had a tiny metal lock. She made her way to her window and pushed it open, looking below. It looked like a pretty big drop, but she preferred her chances of breaking her legs than being stabbed. She had only thrown one leg out of the window before they had slammed their way into her bedroom, and pulled her out of the windowsill by her hair. She quickly scrambled to her feet, rushing towards the staircase before she felt something slam into her, pushing her into the banister which broke from the force and was then they were falling. Everything went black for a moment, her eyes slowly opening again to see she was now on the ground floor. The weight on top of her pushed itself off and threw her onto her back, making her cry out in pain. She felt a stabbing pain in her arm and turned to see it was now at an awkward angle, obviously broken. Before she could even start to register the pain, the figure above her had tried to stab her, as she frantically tried to push them away with her legs. She let out a scream as she felt the knife enter her thigh, as it was quickly pulled out again, blood oozing from the wound. Suddenly there was a banging on the front door, the figure's head snapping up. They quickly got up and ran into another room, as Kara started to feel woozy. She reached for her leg wound and gasped as she felt the amount of blood that was pooling from it. The front door was wrenched open, as sunlight started to beam through, momentarily blinding her. Feeling dizzy, she blinked a few times, as a different figure came into view. A blonde, slender figure.

"Ali?" Kara whispered, hoarsely.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Cliff-hanger time! This was one of my favourite chapters to write tbh, fight scenes are always fun. Please leave a review:)


	51. Holding On

She squinted, wondering if she was hallucinating the girl who was on the phone. She soon hung up and was by Kara's side, her hand going to the leg wound.

"It's going to be alright, Kara. Just stay awake" She insisted.

Kara had no doubt in her mind that the person besides her was definitely Alison and realised something.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No, just hold on. Please" Alison cried, as Kara's vision started to go blurry.

A few minutes later the pressure on her leg was gone, not long after replaced by something else. She looked up to see a few people surrounding her in paramedic gear.

"Can you hear me?" A woman asked.

"Alison…" Kara stuttered.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her to hospital. Now!" The woman insisted, as she was placed onto a stretcher.

A moment later there was a pressure on her good shoulder, as she looked up to see Jason, fear in his eyes.

"Kara, just stay awake, okay? C'mon, just stay with me" Jason told her.

Soon her vision blurred again and she was consumed into the blackness.

When she woke up again it took her eyes a minute to adjust to the brightness of the room she was in. Next she could hear a loud bleeping from beside her and realised she was in a hospital room.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're alright" Jason said, suddenly beside her.

"W-what…what…" Kara stuttered, her thoughts jumbled.

"Someone attacked you in the house. You'll be alright…but it's going to take a while for you to heal" Jason explained, as she looked down at her body.

"Ow" She cried, as she looked down to see her arm was in a large cast and her leg was covered in bandages.

"The nurse said your arm has one of the worst breaks she's ever seen" Jason announced.

"Oh, I feel so accomplished" Kara stated.

"Good to see you've still got your sense of humor" Jason replied.

"Jesus, this really hurts" Kara grumbled, the pain from both her limbs started to hurt more.

"The nurse said she'll be back soon with some more pain medication. You should get some rest" Jason assured her.

"M'kay" Kara mumbled, already feeling sleepy.

It was obviously much later in the day when she woke up again, the lights in the room on. There was still a sharp pain throbbing in both her limbs, but they weren't as bad as before, allowing her to think more clearly. A had tried to kill her.

"How're you feeling?" Jason questioned, sitting beside her.

"Absolutely terrible" She sighed, sitting up a bit.

"Let's just get this over with, okay? We both know that what happened wasn't a burglary…it was A wasn't it?" Jason suggested.

"What? No…A's gone, remember" Kara insisted.

"You've been keeping something from me for weeks now, Kara. This was a planned attack" Jason explained.

"Just tell me the truth, please" Jason begged, a moment later.

"It…we think it's started again. We think…this A was the one who dug up Alison's…" Kara trailed off, remembering how she saw Alison after she had been attacked.

She couldn't have really been there, could she?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason queried.

"We thought we could handle it…I guess this A really isn't screwing around" Kara exclaimed.

"They tried to kill you, Kara. God, they almost did. You lost so much blood…they said you might not make it…I thought I was going to lose you" Jason stuttered.

"Hey, I'm tough as old boots. You should know that by now" Kara insisted, making Jason sigh.

"The girls are waiting for you outside, do you want me to let them in?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah" Kara replied, as he left the room.

"Hey Jase, did...did you ever see Alison's body?" Kara inquired.

"What?...No, I didn't. Is that why you kept whispering her name when you were going in and out of consciousness? Did you think..." Jason trailed off.

"I thought...I saw her, after A attacked me" Kara admitted.

"Kara-" Jason started, but she cut him off.

"I know, I know. It was probably just my imagination" Kara dismissed.

"No, no. I was going to say sometimes when people have near death experiences they see things sometimes. Maybe...maybe Ali was watching over you" Jason told her.

"Yeah" Kara smiled, as he opened the door.

A moment later the four girls scurried into the room, horrified looks on their face.

"Sup" Kara announced, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She was surprised when Aria suddenly burst into tears, the others looking like they would soon follow her lead.

"Hey, I don't look that bad do I?" Kara asked.

"We really thought you were going to die…I…God, I'm so happy you're alive" Hanna exclaimed, running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Broken bones, Han" Kara stated.

"Oh sorry" Hanna said, pulling away.

"I can't believe A did this to you" Spencer cried, holding onto Kara's hand.

"We were so scared" Emily explained.

"I was too…I really thought that was it…" Kara trailed off.

"What happened?" Hanna inquired.

"A followed through with their threat" Kara replied.

"The police said a women called them, but by the time an ambulance crew had got there she was gone" Spencer informed her.

"It was Ali" Kara blurted out.

"What?" Aria queried.

"Someone opened the front door, it must have spooked A…It…it was Ali. She was there" Kara insisted.

"Kara, I think you were hallucinating" Spencer suggested.

"No, I know what I saw. C'mon guys, someone called the ambulance" Kara stated.

"What are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I think Ali's alive" Kara replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Was Ali really there or was it just a hallucination? Dun, dun, dun. Also to the people messaging me saying that my OC's are a bit too Mary Sue, I spent most of last night doing these tests (because I got really worried about it) and they got pretty good scores. Of course if you have any ideas to make my OC's better, I would love to hear them. Please leave a review:)


	52. Moving Out

"Okay, just a little further" Hanna stated, as they walked up to her house.

"Hey, what did I say about babying me?" Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Hanna mumbled, as she opened the door for her.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here for a while, Ms. Marin" Kara exclaimed, when she saw Hanna's mum waiting for them.

"It's the least I can do. I can't believe someone would hurt you like this. It's so horrible" She insisted.

"Well if I ever find the person who did this to me, they're going to end up looking a lot worse" Kara informed her.

"Maybe wait until you can walk properly again before attacking anyone" Jason suggested, following her with a box in his hands.

The doctor said she was lucky that she had broken her left arm and right leg so she was able to use at least one crutch to help her walk, seeing as her leg was so weak from her wound.

"Uh, which room do you want me to put these in?" Jason questioned.

"The guest room. First door on the right" Ms. Marin replied, as he went up the stairs.

Kara had decided that there was no way she was going to be able to stay in the Dilaurentis house after what had happened and luckily many people agreed with her, they just didn't realise that A was her attacker. Ms. Marin had quickly offered that she could stay with her as long as she needed, which Kara happily accepted. A little while later and all her things had been moved up to the guest bedroom, as she tried to go up the stairs.

"Hey, let me help!" Jason insisted, as he run down to her and placed her good arm over his shoulder.

"I'm not an invalid, you know" Kara grumbled, blushing as he pulled her close.

"Close enough" Jason replied, his hand going around her waist as he helped her up the stairs.

"Home sweet home" Kara announced, as she walked into the bedroom.

It was ridiculously big like most bedrooms in Rosewood, but after being in the same house for almost a year, she had to admit she was already missing her old room. She looked towards Jason who was pouting and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm just worried about you. A could attack you at any time" Jason explained.

"Well I've done what they wanted now…so hopefully they leave me alone for a bit" Kara shrugged.

"Or they come to try finish off the job" Jason insisted.

"I think you're over reacting a little. Would you like an armed guard outside my bedroom door?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Jason exclaimed, making Kara roll her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Hanna's not going to let me out of her sight, and whenever she's out her mum is going to be around. And I'm sure you're going to be constantly bugging me, so when is A going to have time to get me?" Kara assured him.

"Just…be careful, alright?" Jason urged.

"I will, and you better look after yourself too. You need to put like 5 locks on your doors" Kara told him.

"Maybe have some booby traps around the house…" Jason trailed off.

"A knife under your pillow, these are all good things" Kara laughed.

"So what exactly is their relationship?" Hanna's mum asked her later that evening.

"Honestly…I'm not really sure. Sometimes it's like they're just best friends…then other times…" Hanna suggested.

"Do I need to have an open door policy?" She questioned.

"Kara can hardly move, Mum. I don't think she's going to be in the mood to do anything with anyone" Hanna explained.

"Good point…God, Hanna. That could have been you fighting for your life" Ms. Marin cried.

"I know, we're all pretty shaken up" Hanna admitted.

"Who would do something like that?" She inquired.

"I don't know, Mum. I really don't know" Hanna sighed.

* * *

"Do we really believe that Jenna was off on a joyride that night?" Aria questioned.

"Or was it her plan to take Emily to Ali's grave all along" Spencer suggested.

"Seemed to me like she was scared of someone" Emily replied.

"And it seemed like she was blind for five months when she wasn't" Aria retorted.

"Which definitely does show that she can keep a massive secret for a long time" Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

"For purposes of my head not exploding, could we just say that she is telling the truth?" Hanna insisted.

"Well, that would mean that we would cross her off the new "A" list" Spencer stated.

"Then who's still on the list?" Aria asked.

"Lucas?" Emily exclaimed.

"No way. He might be a little unhinged lately, but he's not capable of digging up a grave" Hanna told her.

"I'm totally with Han. I think something's going on with him and Mona but he's no evil mastermind" Kara explained.

"Guys, all roads lead back to the black swan. We know that she was working with Mona, the sketches were in her lair" Spencer informed them.

"Spencer, mom wants to know if you want anything else" Melissa called out.

"Uh, no. Thank you, mom" Spencer thanked.

"Melissa looks great" Emily announced.

"Yeah, she's back to being size too skinny. Black swan skinny? Think about it. We know that she lied about when she lost her baby" Hanna theorized.

"Whoa, back up. You think that she was pretending to be pregnant for that long? No. That's, like, months. There's no way. She wouldn't do that to my parents" Spencer insisted.

"Who else could it be?" Emily questioned.

"Mona started talking again, so maybe she can give me some answers" Kara shrugged, as Jason stormed into the restaurant.

"Oh no" Kara sighed, as she saw him walking straight to Spencer's mum.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I didn't mean to leave this chapter on that note, but I've run out of words, hahaaa. Please leave a review:)


	53. Melissa's Apartment

"Did you really think you could avoid me forever? How could you defend Garrett?" Jason shouted, as he approached Mrs. Hastings.

"Let's not have this conversation here" Mrs. Hastings tried to calm him.

"Oh, it doesn't bother you that he murdered my sister?" Jason spat back.

"Look, I understand you're upset, but this isn't the place" Mrs. Hastings told him, as Kara used her crutch to get up.

"Just tell me why you're doing it" Jason begged.

"Everyone deserves a competent legal defense" Mrs. Hastings replied.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Jason urged.

"Let the process play out, Jason. Focus on taking care of your family and yourself" Mrs. Hastings stressed.

"Don't worry. I am" Jason retorted, as he walked out the restaurant, Kara and Spencer hot on his tail.

"Jason, wait!" Kara called out.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Spencer asked, as he put a flyer up.

"No. But I will be" Jason stated, as he walked away.

"Jason! Stop!" Kara stormed, as she tried to follow him, but was way too slow.

"Hey, I can't run, this isn't fair! Jason…" Kara trailed off, giving up.

Ever since Jason had found out that Spencer's mum was defending Garret he had been obsessed. Kara walked back to the others to see the flyer that Jason had put up was saying there was a $50,000 reward for giving information on Alison's body.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kara sighed, as their phones all rang.

"Imagine what I could do with 50 grand-A" Spencer read out loud.

* * *

Early the next morning Kara hobbled her way down the corridors of Radley to the front desk. She had been to see Mona once last week, a few days after the attack to find out if she knew anything and was surprised at the reaction she got. Mona cried, really cried, bawling her eyes out for a good 20 minutes. Kara kept asking her if she knew who had done it but she couldn't get anything out of Mona that made any sense, so was hoping this time would be different. She quickly signed her name and turned to walk to Mona's room when the nurse called after her.

"Mona Vanderwaal isn't allowed any visitors" The nurse told her.

"What? Why?" Kara asked.

"She's lost her visitation privileges" The nurse replied.

"For how long?" Kara questioned.

"I have no idea" The nurse shrugged, crossing her name out of the register.

"Could you tell me where I could find Wren Kingston, then?" Kara queried, and was soon directed to a corridor that he was sitting in.

"What's happened with Mona? Why can't anyone see her?" Kara announced, walking up to him.

"She had a violent altercation with a fellow patient" Wren informed her.

"Why?" Kara inquired.

"I would expect because of you. She's been very upset this past week, I suppose anything could trigger her off" Wren explained.

"Who was this patient?" Kara insisted.

"I can't give out other patient's information" Wren exclaimed.

"Great" Kara grumbled, sitting down, worn out.

Her eyes widened when she saw Detective Wilden walking down the corridor to Mona's room, freaking out.

"Wait, how come he's able to visit Mona?" Kara asked.

"He has a warrant" Wren revealed.

"Has he come to see her before?" Kara went on.

"A few times…you seem very interested" Wren said, accusingly.

"I'm just curious" Kara retorted.

That afternoon, Kara waited outside one of Jason's sessions in the school and walked towards him when he came out. She then started hitting him with her book assignment with her good arm, which still gave a mean swing.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jason questioned, shielding himself.

"For running away from me, you ass" Kara explained.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm so angry that he's probably going to get away with it now. He killed my sister!" Jason exclaimed.

"Do you think finding her body is going to help you?" Kara inquired.

"I just want Ali to be able to rest in peace" Jason sighed.

"I know, but the likelihood is that A stole her body and I don't think they're going to give it back for any amount of money" Kara told him.

"I swear if ever find out who this A person is, I'm going to kill them" Jason grumbled.

"Get in line" Kara replied.

* * *

"All right, you guys, it's been 20 minutes. We should just go in" Hanna announced, as they waited on the steps of Melissa's apartment.

They had decided they needed to know for sure whether Melissa was the Black Swan or not, so had decided to sneak into her apartment while Spencer kept her busy.

"Spencer hasn't texted yet" Emily retorted.

"She will any minute. Let's find out when she lost that baby" Aria insisted, as they let themselves into the apartment, Kara stumbling behind them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Emily asked, as they closed the door.

"Medical records. Anything with a date on it" Hanna told her.

"I'm gonna go check the bedroom" Aria informed them.

"I'll check the chair" Kara shrugged, sitting down and leaning back.

"Thanks for being so productive, Kara" Hanna stated, a few minutes later.

"I'm tired and cranky, okay? I need painkillers" Kara sighed.

"You can't have your next lot for another hour" Emily reminded her.

"Make that 49 minutes" Kara said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Okay, there's nothing in the bedroom" Aria exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Is this anything?" Hanna inquired, handing Aria a piece of paper.

"Yeah, her car insurance" Aria frowned at Hanna.

"Melissa bought a pair of Chloe boots from Saks last week for 900 bucks" Emily scoffed, reading a receipt.

"Okay, now those I want to see" Aria admitted.

"I want to find her fake baby bump. What? Aren't you curious? It has to be here somewhere" Hanna confessed.

"Gross" Aria grimaced.

"Maybe she used just used a pillow, that's what they do on T.V." Kara shrugged.

"Oh, my God" Emily suddenly squealed.

"What?" Hanna queried.

"It's Melissa!" Emily blurted out, causing all the girls eyes to widen.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Quite worried about what they're going to do with PLL in January, I don't want all the endgame couples to break up (expect for Ezria, sorry!). Please leave a review:)


	54. That Girl Is Poison

"It's Melissa!" Emily gasped.

"Where?" Aria inquired.

"Outside. Put everything back" Emily insisted.

"What do we do?" Aria panicked.

"Put everything back where you found it" Emily repeated.

"Crap, we better hide" Kara said, checking to see if the closet was big enough for all of them.

"We should just about be able to hide in here" Kara informed them.

"Dammit!" Hanna cried, as she spilt a box all over the floor.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded, as they all tried to pick it up and put it back.

They managed to close the closet door behind them just as Melissa entered the room. She found a book out of place, but didn't seem to catch on. She walked over to the closet and opened the door, causing the girls to lean back. Emily tried to back up and accidently stood on Kara's toe, making her let out a small squeak, which Emily tried to conceal with her hand. Melissa soon found what she was looking for and left the room.

"Jesus, Em! Ouch!" Kara grimaced.

"Sorry" Emily mumbled.

"That was close" Aria said, breathing a sigh of relief as they got out of the closet.

"Yeah, way too close" Emily added.

"Okay, let's just get out of here" Aria suggested.

"We need to hang these up" Emily insisted, picking up a top and putting it back on the railing.

"Wait, you guys. Look!" Hanna exclaimed, when she saw the bag a dress would be put in.

Aria quickly pulled the zip down, making them all groan when they saw there was nothing in there.

"Wait!" Aria announced, as she found a familiar feather at the bottom of the bag.

Kara had to leave soon after that to get to her physio appointment that she now had to go to once a week to get the strength back in her leg and arm. Her leg was starting to heal up nicely…her arm on the other hand, seemed like it would take a long time to fully heal. Later that evening she got a text from Aria saying that Hanna was distraught because Caleb had broken up with her, and quickly hobbled over to her house to comfort her as well as she could.

* * *

"What happened to keeping a low profile? Staying blind because she's a target? Look at her. How can you miss her? She's been gliding around school all day like a Thanksgiving float" Spencer grumbled, after they found out that Jenna had suddenly come out with the secret of her new sight.

"We should say something to her" Emily announced, as she started to walk away.

"No. Wait. Did you get Aria's text about Lucas and the photo studio?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. What was that about?" Emily inquired.

"Aria says that she knows the photographer who owns the studio, and it's on the same block where she and Hanna saw Lucas on that night" Spencer told her.

"So now we think Lucas took the photos in the graveyard?" Emily questioned.

"Look, if Lucas really did take those photos it's because A is blackmailing him or something. He's not a bad guy!" Kara insisted.

"Well, maybe, but then why was he pounding to get in there? I can't think about this now. I have a calculus test" Emily grumbled.

"Wait, guys. There's something else. My mom left her tablet out on the table this morning" Spencer said, handing them a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Emily questioned.

"They're letting Garrett out. To see his mother" Spencer informed them.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of this. It's called compassionate furlough" Kara realised.

"What has he done to deserve compassion?" Emily retorted.

"She's probably really sick" Spencer stated.

"So basically they're giving him a get-out-of-jail-free card?" Emily spat out.

"This just might be his last time to say goodbye to her" Spencer argued.

"At least he gets a chance" Emily glared.

"Em, they're not going to let him out of their sight. I mean the police are pretty crap around here, but letting a guy who murdered two teenage girls free? That's bad even for them" Kara explained.

"Do you want to talk about this later?" Spencer queried.

"What's there to talk about? We have no power...who cares what we think?" Emily cried.

"I do. What if "A" put Garrett's mom in the hospital to get Garrett out of jail? Maybe the plan is to meet up with the person who's really helping him. It would explain what Aria saw hiding in the shadows last night. Em, Mona might not be the only person in Rosewood who owns a black hoodie" Spencer exclaimed.

"How do we even know Garett is working with A?" Kara asked, bringing up a surprising question.

"Don't look. She's coming over here" Spencer warned them.

"Who?" Emily frowned.

"The float. She's carrying something. Envelopes" Spencer whispered.

"What's in them?" Emily inquired.

"Anthrax" Spencer replied, making Kara giggle lightly.

"Hi. Here's one for you, you, and one for you. I haven't seen Aria or Hanna. Can I trust that you'll pass them on?" Jenna said, handing them all envelopes.

"What is this?" Emily questioned.

"Oh, they're invitations. It's my birthday" Jenna smiled.

"And you recovered just in time" Emily accused.

"The doctors say it's a positive outcome" Jenna retorted.

"No. What the hell is this Jenna? I thought you needed protection. We had a deal" Spencer explained.

"Well, this is the new deal: I feel a lot safer when I'm in charge of what happens to me. Hope to see you at the party" Jenna grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm seeing a dead girl walking?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Hey Kara, why is Jenna Marshall inviting me to her party tonight?" Jason inquired, walking into the Marin's kitchen.

"What?!" Kara queried, grabbing his invite.

"Is this bad? A trap or something?" Jason questioned.

"I have no idea. It's like she's inviting the whole of Rosewood" Kara grumbled.

"Should we go?" Jason asked.

"I guess…unless you've got somewhere better to go?" Kara stated.

"Nope, let's do this thing" Jason announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas Everyone!** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm posting this chapter a day early because I'm going out tomorrow. Not long now to 6B of PLL, hope this season is less disappointing. Please leave a review:)


	55. Jenna's Birthday

An hour later, Kara and Jason entered the Grill which was being used as Jenna's venue and quickly scoped out the birthday girl.

"I'm so glad you could both come" Jenna grinned.

"Well there was nothing else to do. Nice hat" Kara smirked, as they pushed past her.

"Damn" Jason laughed, making Kara giggle.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming" Emily exclaimed, when she saw the pair.

"Neither did we. Jason got an invite a few hours ago" Kara told her.

"So did Paige and Fitz" Emily frowned.

"Maybe she's planning on blowing us up or something" Jason shrugged.

"Well, now I'm creeped out" Kara sighed.

Not that long later, nothing strange had happened and Kara was starting to get bored.

"Ugh, this cupcakes aren't even any good" Kara said, grimacing.

"Neither is this party…where is Jenna anyway?" Jason questioned.

"I lost sight of her about twenty minutes ago, but Spencer's still at the hospital so there's no way she's going to be able to see Garett" Kara explained, having already informed Jason about everything that had happened.

"God, I can't believe they've let him out" Jason spat out.

"I know, but it's just for tonight. He'll be back in jail and rotting soon enough" Kara told him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I hope you're right" Jason sighed.

"Hey! Kara, have you heard that Paige's been taken to hospital?" Aria announced, walking over to her.

"What? Is she okay?" Kara queried.

"I think so. She fell into something because she was so drunk, but I can't go to the hospital…could you…?" Aria trailed off.

"Sure, this party sucks anyway" Kara replied.

* * *

"Hey Em, is Paige alright?" Kara questioned, as she saw Emily and another boy.

"Yeah, but she's had to get stiches" Emily informed her.

"Um, this is Nate, Maya's cousin" Emily told her.

"Hi" Kara offered.

"Hey" Nate replied.

It soon became obvious that Emily wanted to tell her something, but couldn't in front of Nate.

"Hey man, how about we get these guys some coffees, this could take a while" Jason suggested.

"Um, yeah. Okay" Nate stated, as Jason practically dragged him away.

"Have I mentioned how much easier everything is now that Jason knows about A?" Kara exclaimed.

"Hanna, gave this to me earlier. It was at the church sale, it's the jacket I was wearing on that night!" Emily cried.

"Oh God, how did A get to it? I mean, we're guessing this is A right? It seems like a scare tactic" Kara advised.

"Well it's working" Emily sighed.

"If A has all this evidence on us then why don't they just give it to the cops? A's playing a sick game, Em. And I'm really starting to think that Garett is just another one of their pawns" Kara announced.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well if they were working together, wouldn't Garett convince A to give in the evidence to clear Garett's name? What if…what if Garett was framed?" Kara suggested.

"No. Garett killed Maya and Alison. That's the end of it" Emily insisted.

"Okay, I guess it's a stupid idea anyway. There's too much evidence against Garett" Kara shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer had found a note that Garrett had slipped onto his mother who was still in a coma. Hanna had changed the note to try and trap A in the church that night, when suddenly Garrett's mum started having a fit and Hanna had to run out of there. The note that they had found said 'April Rose has the proof' but none of them had any idea what that could mean. Kara was over at Jason's house where they had just found out that Garrett's case was likely to be dropped.

"This is unbelievable! How can they let this happen?" Jason grumbled, as he paced the room.

"We are talking about the Rosewood police here, they're insanely bad at their job" Kara explained.

"What if he gets out? What if he is working for A! He could hurt someone else" Jason theorized.

"Jase, calm down, okay? He's not out of jail yet, we still have time to find some evidence to put him down for good" Kara insisted.

"Okay…Spencer wants to meet up with me today" He informed her.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, she said she needs my help. You want to come with?" Jason inquired.

"No, you two need some proper sibling bonding time and besides I've got a long day of physio" Kara sighed.

"How is your arm?" He queried.

She had just had it taken out of its cast, but still had to wear a sling. She could still hardly move it.

"Painful. Little bit of advice, never break a bone. Especially one as important as your elbow" Kara mumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jason laughed.

There had been a major change of plans later in the day when Hanna found out the church was having a party, so they would have to try to blend in there. Kara had gotten there early and was getting sick of all the strange looks she was getting because of her sling. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Hanna…and Toby.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, rather bluntly.

"He's my date…well not like…it's just there is some guy harassing me and Toby is here to scare him off" Hanna stuttered.

"What? Who do I need to beat up?" Kara inquired.

"Your arm is in a sling, Kara" Hanna said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can still move my legs" Kara mumbled.

"I'll get us some punch" Toby announced, as he walked away.

Kara turned away and spotted a group of girls staring at her with unimpressed looks.

"Have you never seen a sling before?" Kara called over to them, as they quickly disbanded.

"Does my sling not match this dress or some…" Kara trailed off, as she saw Hanna had already walked away.

"And then there was one" Kara sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Really hope we get a lot of Jason in 6B but I doubt it:( Please leave a review!


	56. Alison's Doppleganger

Kara sat in the corner of the room, drinking some punch, as her thoughts turned to Ali. She knew that if the blonde was here she would be finding some way for the both of them to have some fun, and probably some mischief. She missed her like crazy. All of a sudden her phone rang, and she smiled to see it was Jason calling her.

"Hey, how's the party going?" He asked.

"About as fun as you'd expect seeing as it's in a church. How's the sibling bonding?" Kara questioned.

"Better than expected. I think we just found some evidence to put Garrett away for a very long time" Jason told her.

"What? How?" Kara inquired.

"I figured out what April Rose meant, it's an antique store. We went inside and Spencer spotted this bracelet Ali wore which never took off and we've handed it into the police" Jason explained.

"That's great. Hopefully they'll be competent enough to find something" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, c'mon!" Hanna called out to her from near a door.

"Go on, I'll catch you up" Kara replied.

"Who was that?" Jason queried.

"Hanna. We're trying to find out who A is, it's a long story" Kara stated.

"Be careful" Jason announced.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kara insisted, as she suddenly saw Wilden entering the room Hanna just went into.

"Crap" Kara mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jason inquired.

"I'll call you back" Kara cut him off, as she hung up and rushed into the room.

"I've got to go" Hanna snapped at Wilden who was blocking her way.

"Hey!" Kara shouted, shocking them both.

"Aren't you supposed to not talk to us unless we have an adult present" Kara spat out as she approached him.

"We were just having a chat" Wilden retorted.

"C'mon Han" Kara exclaimed, pulling her along.

* * *

Kara was surprised when Hanna ran into her bedroom the next morning, and woke her up.

"What's going on? Sleeping" Kara grumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

"They're dropping the case against Garrett!" Hanna cried.

"What?!" Kara asked, immediately awake.

"The bracelet that Spencer and Jason handed in yesterday had two different people's blood on it. Ali's and someone else's. It's not Garrett's" Hanna informed her.

"Oh no" Kara sighed, knowing Jason would be taking this badly.

* * *

"That's why "A" wants Garrett out of jail, so I can take his place" Hanna theorized after Wilden had all but accused her of killing Alison.

"Okay, don't go there" Emily told her.

"It's already past there, Emily. He knows about the note, he caught me at church, and it's my blood type" Hanna went on.

"So what? You didn't kill anybody" Aria assured her.

"Wilden said that Ali's family's been slamming him. Have you talked to Jason?" Hanna questioned Spencer.

"No, I can't even look him in the eye, but I'm gonna talk to him today" Spencer replied.

"I wouldn't. He's in a terrible mood. He thinks it's all his fault and that his family hates him. Ugh, its not fair, he was just trying to help" Kara cried, as Aria put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Han, don't worry, there's nothing they can do. Until your mom gets back tomorrow" Emily advised Hanna.

"So what? I have 48 hours left of freedom?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe Spencer's mom can block the court order" Emily suggested.

"You guys, what if it is my blood?" Hanna inquired.

"How? Seriously, how could somebody take your blood and you wouldn't even know it?" Aria queried.

"Emily has a whole night that she doesn't remember" Hanna retorted.

"Han, wait, you need to-" Spencer started, but Hanna cut her off.

"I can't talk about this anymore. I have to go to school" Hanna told them, walking away.

"Maybe one of us should call her mom" Aria announced, as they entered the grill.

"I don't think her mom can have any more pull with Wilden. This isn't shoplifting" Spencer began.

"Take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie" A feminine voice drifted through the air.

"Is it just me, or did that sound a lot like..." Emily trailed off, as they turned around to look at a blonde.

"Alison" They all answered, staring at the woman who turned around.

"Something wrong?" She asked, when she saw them staring.

"Oh, no. Sorry. Wow, you just sound a lot like one of our friends" Aria confessed, as she approached.

"Hope she's brilliant. What's her name?" The woman questioned.

"Alison DiLaurentis" Aria replied.

"You were friends of Ali's...Me too. I'm Cece" She admitted.

"Spencer" She offered.

"Melissa Hasting's little sister. Ali talked about you. She talked about all of you. A lot" Cece explained.

"Funny, she never mentioned you" Kara exclaimed, as Cece glanced at her.

"How do you know Ali?" Emily queried.

"Before I moved to L.A., our families rented summer homes in Cape May. We went through an intense couple weeks together. I dated her brother, Jason" Cece told them.

"You dated Jason?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" Cece said, with a smirk.

"She was going through such a rough time, like a broken doll" Cece went on.

"So why did you move back to Rosewood?" Spencer smiled.

"Listen, I hate to make tracks, but I'm already late, and my boss is high-strung and aggressively sober. Come visit me at the new boutique. Across the street. Oh, and if you ever feel like doing. A little free shopping, I'll be happy to turn the other way" Cece smiled at Aria.

"I-I think you're thinking of Hanna. She's not here" Aria clarified.

"Oh" Cece sighed, as she walked away.

"Okay, that's not just me, right? I mean, that chick is freakishly like Ali" Aria stated.

"Or was Ali freakishly like her? I mean, one hip out, the head tilt" Spencer suggested, as Kara nodded.

"Looking straight through you, like she knew all your secrets" Emily added.

"Being a bitch" Kara mumbled, as the girls raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Kara asked, innocently.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Cece has finally been introduced and I don't think her and Kara are going to get along very well. I just love Kara's bitchy side too much. Please leave a review:)


	57. Crush

"So, I met your ex today" Kara announced, when she went over to Jason's house for lunch.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Cece" Kara answered.

"Oh…" Jason trailed off.

"Is an 'Oh' all I'm going to get out of you? C'mon, details" Kara insisted.

"We dated for a while, I really liked her…then she dumped me just after Ali went missing" Jason confessed.

"What? Oh my God, what a bitch" Kara gasped.

"She's not that bad" Jason shrugged.

"Is it true her and Ali were friends?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah, best friends" Jason went on, making Kara frown.

"Well I bet Cece was a real down step from having me as a best friend" Kara smirked.

"You really don't like her, do you? How come?" Jason asked.

"I don't know…she just bugs me" Kara admitted.

"You've met her once" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I can dislike someone after only seeing them once" Kara retorted, making Jason laugh, but she could tell it was off.

"Are you okay?" Kara inquired.

"My parents hate me, but that's nothing new" Jason shrugged.

"Jase, they don't hate you. They're just upset" Kara insisted.

"Because of me. I screwed up…again" Jason mumbled.

"You were just trying to help, everyone knows that" Kara told him.

"Sometimes trying isn't good enough" Jason sighed, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" She queried, as he put his jacket on.

"Out. I need to clear my head" Jason informed her.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She called after him, but he had already shut the door.

* * *

"Hey Spence, what're you up to?" Kara inquired, as she sat down next to her on a bench at school.

"Just writing up what Cece told us" Spencer replied, as Kara picked up the yearbook beside her.

"Are you kidding me? She was prom queen? Dear God" Kara said, shaking her head.

"Why don't you like her so much?" Spencer asked.

"She's just annoying" Kara shrugged.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that she dated Jason?" Spencer questioned, a grin on her face.

"No!" Kara insisted.

"You're a terrible liar" Spencer laughed.

"I just find it weird that Ali never told you guys about her" Kara went on.

"She did say she had an older friend…it could have been her" Spencer suggested, as Toby approached them.

"Hey" He announced, sitting down next to them.

"I'll let you guys have a chat, see you later" Kara waved, as she walked back into the school.

She met up with Spencer again after school, who informed her that A had dropped of an Ouija board at Hanna's house, which she had placed in Ali's casket. She had played it with Mona a few days before Alison's body was found, and while they were playing she thought she saw Alison in the window.

"What if she really did see Ali?" Kara inquired, after Spencer had told her this.

"She's dead, Kara. She's buried in the ground" Spencer told her.

"No. A body is buried. I'm not going to believe it until I see actual hard proof" Kara explained.

"Is this about what you thought you saw after you were attacked?" Spencer questioned.

"It's what I did see, Spence. It was Ali. I know it was" Kara insisted.

A moment later Hanna approached them, a concerned look on her face.

"Did Aria get into see Mona?" Spencer asked, when Hanna sat down.

"I haven't heard anything yet…When did Alison's father get back to Rosewood?" Hanna queried, when she spotted him and Jason behind them.

"Today…Do you want me to talk to him?" Kara answered.

"No" Hanna told her.

"Maybe you should Han, you're believing everything Wilden says. Why don't you find out for yourself?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, Wilden's a pig. Just like the rest of the police is this town. Don't believe him" Kara exclaimed.

"Because I can't. And you're right…there's no reason for me to panic" Hanna said, not looking convinced.

"Maybe it's for the best if you don't talk to him. He's been biting Jason's head off for days. Man, I just want to punch him in the face" Kara sighed.

"Kar, control the anger" Spencer insisted.

"I mean who acts like that to their son? It's not like Jason's even a bad guy! I mean, yeah, he makes mistakes but so does everyone. Why can't he give him a break?" Kara ranted.

"Your crush is showing again, Kara" Hanna informed her, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh my God, Han, not you too" Kara sighed, shaking her head, hiding her blush.

"Hey, I've been team…Kason? Jara?...I've been team you guys the whole time" Hanna grinned.

"Never going to happen" Kara stated, face still red.

* * *

"Hey, Emily!" A voice called out to her, as she walked from the Brew.

"Oh, hi Cece" Emily smiled, as they went into a quick conversation about Nate, and his feelings for Jenna.

"So do you see Ali's big brother around much?" Cece asked.

"He's around" Emily nodded.

"Is he single?" Cece inquired.

"Um, kind of" Emily told her.

"What does that mean?" Cece queried.

"Well he's really good friends with Kara...maybe a bit more than friends" Emily shrugged.

"Wait, the British one?" Cece inquired.

"Yeah, they lived together until recently" Emily went on.

"What happened?" Cece questioned.

"She was attacked, she didn't want to live there anymore" Emily explained.

"Oh, so that's why her arms in a sling. I thought maybe it was some new trend" Cece giggled.

"She was hurt really bad" Emily deadpanned, not impressed.

"Oh, that must have been horrible for her. Poor kid" Cece stated.

"Yeah…I'll see you around" Emily nodded, as she started to walk away.

"Bye Em" Cece called out to her, a small smirk on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kara's so adorably in denial, poor girl. I was thinking about adding an ex-boyfriend of Kara's into this story, what do you guys think of this? I just want some jealous Jason tbh, haha. I am continuing with my Teen Wolf story next week, so if you used to read that, just go on my profile for updates! Please leave a review:)


	58. Mona's Codes

Kara was sneaking into Radley after getting an S.O.S from Hanna to meet her and Aria there. She was about to start walking to Mona's room when she was surprised to see the very same girl, saunter past her.

"Mona?" Kara whispered, as she followed her, as they entered the children's ward.

Mona kept walking until she got to the end of the rooms, this obviously not being the first time she had been in here.

"Mona, c'mon, let's go back to your room. I don't like this place" Kara insisted, as Mona sat down on one of the beds.

Mona then grabbed a doll and started brushing its hair, humming quietly, not responding to Kara at all.

"Holy crap!" Kara cried, when suddenly Aria and Hanna burst through the door.

"You guys scared the hell out of me" Kara panted, her heart beating like crazy.

"What's she doing?" Aria asked, coming up beside them.

"Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife. Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife" Mona started repeating.

"Well that's rather disturbing" Kara commented.

"Cut it out, Mona" Hanna snapped, grabbing the doll from her.

"Where were we? Maya's away, sleeping sweet. Until Garrett's all rosy, count on me. Where were we?" She exclaimed, as something began to click in Kara's brain.

"Mona?" A voice called out.

"Somebody's coming" Aria gasped.

"Please Mona, I am begging you, if you know anything about what's happening, just tell us. Please, for me" Kara pladed.

"No one to save Ali from evil. No one to save Ali from evil" Mona replied.

Aria grabbed both Hanna and Kara and pulled them into a nearby closet just as the nurse appeared.

"There you are. It's time to go now, honey" The nurse cooed.

"No" Mona moaned, in a quiet voice.

"Come" The nurse told her.

"I missed my dolls" Mona said, looking directly at the girls.

"They're not going anywhere. Come now" The nurse insisted, tugging her out of the room.

Later that night all three girls had decided to stay over at Aria's and it was quite a tight fit in the bed, Kara's arms hanging off the edge. She soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted after the day they had.

_**In Dream**_

"We should come up with a code" Kara grinned, as she walked home with Mona from school.

"What do you mean?" Mona inquired, her pigtails swaying in the wind.

"We use the first letter of every word as a secret meaning. Like Elephant Wolf becomes Ew, and Stupid Hair becomes Sh, that sort of thing" Kara shrugged.

"How about…She lives under trees becomes slut?" Mona questioned.

"Mona!" Kara giggled.

"We could talk about everyone behind their backs and they wouldn't ever know" Mona went on, excitedly.

"Only us" Kara grinned.

**_End of Dream_**

"Oh my God!" Kara gasped, waking up.

"What?" Hanna groaned, half asleep.

"We need to get the others here…now!" Kara told them.

* * *

"A code?" Emily inquired, when she and Spencer arrived.

"It's a stupid thing I came up with before Ali went missing, we used to play it sometimes around people we didn't like" Kara explained.

"I think Mona said something like that to me too once, after you left and we became friends" Hanna realised.

"Why wouldn't she just come out and say it?" Emily queried.

"Because Aria was there. She doesn't trust her" Kara stated.

"So it's my fault?" Aria said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I have a French exam at eight A.M. Could we just skip ahead to the actual message?" Spencer insisted.

"No one to save Ali from evil." That's what she kept saying. If you take the first letter of each word, you get..." Hanna trailed off.

"Not safe…It's not, like, that complicated" Spencer argued, when all the girls gave her a look.

"Yeah, but there's more" Kara stated.

"Oh, my God, what's that other poem? Something about Garrett and Maya" Aria added.

"Where were we? Maya's away, sleeping sweet" Kara went on.

"She gave you a website. What's the rest?" Spencer inquired, grabbing her laptop.

"Until Garrett's all rosy, count on me" Kara finished.

"Mas sugar? What does that mean?" Spencer questioned.

"M-a-s, that's Maya's initials. Anne was her middle name" Emily realised, as Spencer opened the website.

"I don't suppose crazy slipped you the password as well?" Spencer hoped, seeing that Maya's website was password protected.

"Hey, she's helping us. Maybe take a step back with the name calling, Spence" Kara retorted.

"Did Mona mean she's not safe, or we're not?" Aria wondered out loud.

* * *

"Um, Kara, can I speak with you in private for a minute?" Spencer asked.

"Sure" Kara frowned, as they went out the room.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned, when Spencer shut the door.

"It's Jason" Spencer announced.

"Oh no, he did something stupid didn't he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Kara ranted.

"He got drunk and then crashed his car, I had to drive him back to his house. The police found my car at the scene, but hopefully Toby's alibi will stand up" Spencer explained.

"Oh God...I better go find him" Kara said, biting her lip, as she went back into Aria's room to grab her stuff.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Emily asked, seeing her worried look.

"I need to go" Kara told her, grabbing her stuff and running out of the room.

"Spence, what's happened?" Hanna asked.

"Jason's in some trouble" Spencer confessed.

"Do you think this crush of Kara's is beginning to be more than a crush?" Aria inquired.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm posting a day early because I'm not going to be around tomorrow. We're going to get some Jason/Kara fluff next chapter, and its goodbye to Jason for a little while. **Spoilers for 6x11: **I wasn't really a big fan of the new episode, I found it quite boring really. The only scene I actually liked was Mona's because she's clearly still scheming which I love. Oh, and Toby's 'Brotherhood of the Ex-Boyfriends' cracked me up, hahaa. I don't care at all about Sara Harvey and really hope she's not in this season much. I wasn't really bothered by Charlotte dying and thought it was ridiculous that all the girls just forgave her like that. Also, WHERE WAS JASON?! Please leave a review:)


	59. Gone Again

"Jase! Jason! Are you in here?" Kara called out, opening his house door with her own set of keys.

She frowned when she saw a suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, and quickly ran up them to find Jason in his bedroom.

"What's going on?" Kara queried, seeing Jason sitting on his bed, his head hung low.

"I'm such an idiot" Jason mumbled.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Spencer told me what happened. It's alright" Kara soothed, as she sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, his head falling into the crook of her neck.

"Garret's going to go free and it's all my fault" He went on, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Jason, I told you, that wasn't your fault" Kara insisted, pulling away and taking Jason's face in her hands.

"I need to leave" Jason sighed.

"What? Why?" Kara asked.

"I can't be around here…not when my dad hates me…not when Garret's getting out…I just can't" Jason stuttered.

"So you're leaving…again?" Kara said, dropping her hands, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Jason grimaced, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"I understand" Kara nodded.

"Do you hate me too?" Jason questioned.

"No, of course I don't. I could never hate you" Kara insisted, pulling him back into another hug, holding onto him a little tighter this time.

"I just hate it when you leave" She admitted.

"I know" He mumbled, stroking her hair.

"I'll be back soon…a month tops" He promised, a moment later.

"You better be...I'll miss you" She exclaimed, pulling back.

"Thank you for always being there for me" He stated, before he nervously leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and stood up.

"Yep, sure, I'm always here...okay, going to stop talking now..." She trailed off, blushing lightly, seeing he had gone.

* * *

"Mona's trying to help us. Why else would she give us this?" Kara insisted the next day, while they were over at Emily's house.

"Emily's still on the phone. She seemed to take it okay, didn't she?" Aria suggested.

"As well as someone can be when they find the secret blog of their dead girlfriend" Kara sighed.

"What, like we should be used to hearing from ghosts by now?" Spencer added.

"Spencer, why can't you admit that she is trying to help us?" Hanna questioned, backing Kara up.

"Hanna, did you ever stop to think why Mona would want to help us?" Spencer asked.

"Because she's afraid of something... just like we were afraid of her" Hanna told her.

"She said she wanted to help me" Kara exclaimed.

"I don't know" Spencer shook her head.

"Yeah, you don't know...but the cops are still after my blood" Hanna stated.

"I told you, my mom will handle that" Spencer promised.

"I hate needles" Hanna moaned.

"Okay, look…whether this if fake or not, we've got to figure out what's on that site" Aria suggested.

"It was Nate" Emily announced coming back into the room.

"What did he want?" Aria inquired.

"I promised to hike up with him to the old boat house. Told him it was Maya's favorite spot in Rosewood" Emily went on.

"You're not...Gonna, like, tell him about this, are you?" Spencer queried.

"If I did that, I'd have to tell him how we know about it" Emily retorted.

"Em, what do you...Want us to do about this?" Aria questioned.

"Do you mind if we try and break into Maya's site?" Hanna clarified.

"We have to" Emily mumbled.

"Okay…how do we get past the password?" Aria questioned.

"It's just a password... there are ways of cracking it" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it could be like a million things, how are we going to narrow it down?" Kara queried, as Emily walked over to her laptop and typed in what she hoped was the password, but was denied.

"Thought I had an idea of what it was. Guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did" Emily sighed.

"Em, I made the password I use for everything when I was 8, it's probably something really random" Kara suggested, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"So how are things with you and Jason?" Spencer inquired, a moment later.

"He's left town for a while...things were getting too much for him..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Kara" Hanna said, placing his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Guys, its fine. I'm fine" Kara insisted, laughing it off.

"Are you sure? You guys are pretty close nowadays" Aria went on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked, getting the feeling there was a hidden meaning there.

"Well...you know...some feelings can arise when two people get close" Spencer shrugged.

"Oh for God's sake. Do you like Jason?" Hanna queried, exasperated.

"What?! No" Kara retorted.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, seeing the way Kara blushed.

"Yes" Kara told her.

"I don't get it, you obviously like him, he likes you. Why isn't this thing happening?" Spencer inquired.

"I just don't want a relationship" Kara explained.

"But why?" Hanna inquired.

"Lets just drop it, okay? We have bigger problems, guys" Kara dismissed, not wanting to get into the matter.

She just didn't want to get her heart broken like last time, and that was all but inevitable when it came to someone as broken as Jason.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, you will learn more about the reasons why Kara doesn't want a relationship soon, but I promise Jason and Kara will be together eventually. Please leave reviews:)


	60. Hanna and Wren

They had later moved to Spencer's house, still trying to hack into Maya's account with no success, when Toby came storming in.

"Where is he?" Toby asked.

"Where's who?" Spencer inquired.

"Jason" Toby spat out.

"Um, can you two wait upstairs?" Spencer suggested, handing Hanna the laptop, as she went upstairs.

"No, if he wants to bad mouth Jason, he can do it in front of me" Kara exclaimed, as Spencer tried to usher her out.

"I just went by his house, it's all locked up, and his car is gone" Toby explained.

"I know" Spencer mumbled.

"You know?!" Toby yelled.

"Would you back off?!" Kara shouted, getting in between the two.

"This is none of your business" Toby told her.

"She knows, Toby" Spencer admitted.

"What do you mean?" Toby questioned.

"About the crash, what I did, your alibi, all of it" Spencer answered.

"What…who else knows?!" Toby cried.

"No one" Spencer replied.

"You covered for him, I covered for you, and you left us both lying to the cops" Toby stated.

"I was just trying to protect him" Spencer insisted.

"I think you're the one who needs protection" Toby retorted.

"He's my brother" Spencer said, shaking her head.

"And the people you really need protecting from are the ones you're related to. Before you talk to him, you're gonna listen to me" Toby told her, snatching her phone.

"Alright, that is it! Give her phone back right now" Kara exclaimed.

"No!" Toby yelled.

Gritting her teeth, Kara kicked out, hitting him in the kneecap. As he fell to his knees, she grabbed his arm and yanked it behind him, twisting his hand and grabbing the phone out of his hand.

"Thanks, asshole" Kara spat, letting him go.

"What the hell?!" Toby shouted, as he went to stand up.

"I don't take kindly to people shouting at my friends and grabbing their property. Now get out" Kara told him, as he reluctantly did so, shaking his head.

"Toby…" Spencer called after him, as she turned around to give Kara an angry look.

"I wasn't going to let him speak to you like that, Spence" Kara announced.

"He's my boyfriend, Kara" Spencer went on.

"Well he wasn't acting like that" Kara insisted.

"Look, I'm sorry, maybe I went a bit overboard...I'm just a bit jumpy right now" Kara said, a moment later.

"…Where did you even learn to do that?" Spencer asked.

"…Um, my physio actually stopped a couple of weeks ago" Kara confessed.

"Then where have you been going?" Spencer frowned.

"Self-defense classes" Kara shrugged.

"What? Why?" Spencer queried.

"Someone did try to kill me like a month ago, Spencer. I want to be able to defend myself, even when my left arm isn't working properly" Kara stated, indicating to her arm which was still painful and difficult to move.

"How is it anyway?" Spencer questioned.

"Well apart from the constant pain…pretty good" Kara said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Kara, with everything that's been going on…I guess we've kind of forget what happened" Spencer sighed.

"It's alright. I'm sorry if I made things harder with you and Toby" Kara stated.

"I don't think things could get much worse between us" Spencer mumbled.

* * *

Kara had gone to the Brew to get some coffees for Spencer and Aria when she spotted Hanna in the corner, talking to Wren.

"Well doesn't this look cozy" Kara stated, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to them.

"Oh…Hey, Kara" Hanna mumbled, looking caught out.

"What's going on?" Kara inquired.

"Mona's being transferred to another facility away from here" Hanna informed her, as Kara's eyes widened.

"What?!" Kara cried.

"They think she would be better off under more intense treatment" Wren added.

"There must be something we can do to stop this, right?" Kara insisted.

"Wren's going to talk to the board, see if he can convince them otherwise" Hanna explained.

"Oh, really?" Kara said, frowning at him.

"Oh crap" Hanna cried, as Kara turned around to see Caleb.

Hanna quickly rushed off to talk to him, having not seen him for a while.

"So Wren. Why are you doing this? Out of the goodness of your heart?" Kara inquired.

"Mona's my patient. I only want what is best for her" Wren told her.

"Do you want to try that again because I didn't quite buy that" Kara stated.

"You think I'm playing a game?" Wren asked.

"I know you are. What is it? Worried that if Mona goes somewhere else, they could really get some answers out of her? Hm, I wonder if that would be bad for you" Kara went on.

"No" Wren deadpanned.

"Oh, I get it. It's Hanna, isn't it? You want to get into her good books. Why? Do you want to get close to her? Do you actually like her?" Kara queried.

"I don't need to stay here and get interrogated by you" Wren retorted, standing up.

"It was nice seeing you too" Kara waved him off.

* * *

Kara rushed into Radley later, after she got a text from Hanna saying that the board were now deciding whether or not to send Mona away. She was going to give Hanna a piece of her mind for not telling her earlier about this meeting, she thought as she climbed up the stairs. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Oh. my. God!" She gasped out loud, as she saw Hanna and Wren kissing.

"Oh no…" Hanna sighed, when she saw Kara approaching them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't think Kara's going to be very happy with this new development, as she knows Wren is one shady guy. Also sorry to paint Toby in a bad light, but he was kind of mean in that scene I thought (even though it was quite justified). This is actually where I've got up to with writing this story, so I hope by next week I'll have written some more so I can keep to the weekly updates.


	61. Maya's Website

"Back away from the high schooler, Wren" Kara announced, stepping in between them.

"I…it…" Wren stuttered.

"Are you forcing yourself on her? Is that it? You're so dead!" Kara shouted, pushing him away.

"Kara, he didn't!" Hanna insisted, from behind her.

"He kissed you, Han!" Kara exclaimed.

"I kissed him" She mumbled, in a quiet voice.

"….What?" Kara questioned, turning around, obviously confused.

"I…it was in the spur of the moment…Mona's staying for now" Hanna said, hoping to change the subject.

"I'll just leave you two to it" Wren stated, backing away.

"Oh, we'll be having words later, Kingston. Don't worry" Kara informed him.

"What the hell, Hanna? You love Caleb, don't you?" Kara inquired, turning back to her.

"I do…it's just I've been lonely…and Wren's been there…" Hanna trailed off.

"Taking advantage of you" Kara spat out.

"No. He's never tried anything. All he's done is listen" Hanna explained.

"So, what? Are you and Wren a thing now? Because I do not approve" Kara told her.

"He's practically the same age as Jason, Kara" Hanna retorted.

"He's a year older actually, and stop trying to change the subject" Kara said, shaking her head.

"If I promise that nothing will happen between us, will you not tell the others?" Hanna asked.

"I won't tell them anyway. I can't stop you from seeing someone, you can make your own mistakes in life" Kara shrugged.

"Oh, thank you!" Hanna stated, pulling Kara into a hug.

"I'm still not happy about this, you know" Kara insisted.

"I know…it's just I know what everyone will think if they find out about this" Hanna went on, pulling away.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Han. It's your business. I'm not a snitch" Kara promised.

Suddenly Hanna got a text from Spencer, asking if she had seen Emily and that there was something she needed to see. The both of them quickly made their way to their friends.

"We should not be watching this" Aria stated, after they had gone to Spencer's and found she had been able to hack into Maya's site.

"Yeah, this is private, guys" Kara insisted, as they watched a video of Maya and Emily hanging out in her bedroom.

"There are hundreds of videos, and you don't know what they are until you open them" Spencer went on, as she paused that video and showed them the full site.

"Everything's jumbled up" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's more of a junk drawer than a journal" Spencer replied.

"Yeah, but this is real. Mona gave us the genuine article" Hanna informed them.

"How?" Aria asked.

"Why?" Spencer queried.

"To help us" Hanna told them.

"I agree with Han and besides, why does it matter why she gave this to us? We have it now" Kara explained.

"How much of this did Caleb see?" Aria questioned.

"He didn't want to see any of it once he realized what it was, but he got us in there" Spencer announced, as she played another video.

"I think Emily's got a very old soul. I feel it when I kiss her. I can hear clocks all over the world running backwards" Maya smiled into the camera.

"I'm so out of my comfort zone" Spencer sighed, looking away.

"Tell me about it. Seeing someone talk who's dead…its just weird" Kara shuddered.

"Hanna, don't..." Aria trailed off, as Hanna went to click on another video.

"Just one more" Hanna pleaded, as she pressed play.

"I'm such a coward. I know that. I have to face my fears. I can't hide forever. I can't keep being afraid" Maya spoke, as they once again paused the video.

"Call her" Hanna insisted.

"Her phone is off" Spencer retorted.

"Well, call her again. Now. We can't watch this without her" Aria explained.

"At least it's on this time" Spencer mumbled, but she still couldn't get through.

"What do you think she was talking about? What was she afraid of?" Kara questioned, as they all shrugged, just as confused as her.

* * *

"Nope. No. No way" Kara insisted, after Spencer and Aria had all but begged her to come with them to a party with Cece, the day after.

"Please, Kar. We don't want to go alone" Aria told her.

"Every time I see that woman my skin crawls. I'll probably end up clawing her eyes out" Kara exclaimed.

"Please!" Spencer pleaded, staring at her with her big doe eyes.

"Oh for God's sake…fine! I'm not happy about this" Kara groaned.

"Okay, let's decide what to wear" Aria grinned.

* * *

"So they're coming back to a party at Rosewood?" Spencer inquired, as Cece parked outside the party.

"You never know what you're gonna get. People either love you or they don't remember your name. Look at Jason...he won't return my phone calls, and we dated for how long?" Cece grumbled.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you…it's not a crime" Kara spat out.

"After everything we've been through he should want to talk to me" Cece retorted.

"And what exactly have you two been through?" Kara asked, frowning.

"Wait. I've been here before. We both have. This is Noel Kahn's cabin" Aria interjected, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, Eric does have a little brother, doesn't he? Tell me, does douchebaggery run in the family?" Cece questioned, as Kara let out a obviously fake laugh, which Cece noticed.

"Is Noel gonna be here?" Spencer queried.

"I'm betting he doesn't think we are" Aria replied.

"Something wrong?" Cece inquired.

"No. Nothing. Just...Weird history with Noel" Aria informed her.

"What kind of weird history?" Cece asked.

"They used to date" Spencer stated.

"I wouldn't exactly call it..." Aria trailed off.

"It ended really badly" Spencer added, getting a glare from Aria.

"Oh, so it does run in the family. Listen, I understand the hex of the ex, believe me. But Noel's gonna be one of two hundred people at this party, if he even shows. And we drove all this way, so I say we go in, find Steven and give him your application, and if it's totally awkward we can bail, okay?" Cece explained, putting her arms through Aria's and Spencer's, and giving Kara a smirk, who was trailing behind them.

"Don't kill her. Don't kill her" Kara mumbled.

"Cece Drake. And I brought friends" Cece grinned at the doorman, as he stamped her wrist and they saw it was the same stamp that Maya had.

"Stamp me" Aria insisted, as the doorman stamped them all.

"What the hell?" Kara mouthed at Spencer, who shrugged.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So as you can probably tell this conflict between Cece and Kara is just going to get stormier and stormier...which may not end well. Please leave a review:)


	62. Truth or Dare

"I cannot believe this is where the stamp was from" Aria stated, as they walked into the house.

"Yeah. Everybody here is Eric's age. What would Maya be doing with this crowd?" Spencer questioned.

"Who was that guy with the stamp at the diner the night that Ali's grave was dug up?" Aria wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's here" Kara suggested, as a girl walked into Spencer, her drink almost spilling onto Spencer's file.

"Oh, my God. Maybe I should have brought two" Spencer cried.

"Maybe you should have just left it in the car" Aria advised.

"Yeah, it does look a little weird" Kara added.

"What?" Spencer gasped.

"I'm sorry, but...Hello?" Aria exclaimed, gesturing to her stamp.

"I think finding out what Maya was doing on the day she died is a bit more important" Kara agreed.

"Ladies" Cece announced from behind them.

"Did you find Steven?" Spencer asked.

"Hon, you've got to meet the guy before we shove your stuff in his face. Don't worry. I'll get it where it needs to go. Game room. Follow me" Cece ordered them, as Kara reluctantly followed.

"Looks like Eric Kahn's still playing truth or dare" Cece informed them, as they walked down the stairs.

"Okay, it's official: You were right about the blazers" Spencer mumbled, as they looked at the rest of the girls attire.

"Cece Drake...Back from the dead. How the hell are you?" Eric grinned, as he walked over to them.

"Worse, now that I'm seeing you, Eric. But thanks for asking" Cece replied.

"That's no way to treat the host. Hmm. But you've brought a virgin sacrifice, so all is forgiven" Eric smirked at the girls, as Kara visibly rolled her eyes.

"These are my ducklings, so play nice" Cece told him.

"You're mean when you're cute. Only rule of the game room is you gotta play to stay. Other than that, dad's finest is right here. Help yourself" Eric smirked at them, as he walked away.

"What a creep" Kara mumbled, as the other girls nodded.

"Doesn't look like Steven's here yet. Don't worry, he will be. Relax, take a load off. Can I make you a drink?" Cece questioned, as she picked up some alcohol.

"Uh, no, thank you" Spencer exclaimed.

"No one's gonna narc on you. I've seen cops do way worse in this room" Cece insisted.

"She said no" Kara retorted, as she glared at Cece.

"Hmm. Girl in bra, boy in boxers. Did we skip truth and head straight to dare, or...?" Cece queried, as she walked towards the couch.

"Stephanie was warm, Alex was being Alex" Eric informed her.

"Well, in that case, I challenge you to a round of truth" Cece suggested.

"All right, Cece. We're playing one-on-one truth rounds. You get caught in a lie, it's sayonara, sweetheart" Eric explained.

"This ain't my first rodeo, Eric" Cece smirked.

* * *

"It's your last night on earth. Who in this room do you sleep with?" Eric asked.

"Suraci. No one deserves to die a virgin" Cece grinned.

"Have you ever been arrested?" Cece inquired.

"Funny you ask that since you dared me to steal a car last time we played and then called the cops" Eric stated, looking bitter.

"Good to know she was always a bitch, then" Kara mumbled, getting nudged by the other girls.

"I did, didn't I?" Cece giggled.

"Yep. Ever make a sex tape?" Eric questioned.

"I'm really starting to think it was a bad idea that we came here. There is no way that I'm playing truth or dare with a bunch of drunk, horny college boys" Aria explained.

"She could have been meeting someone though" Kara suggested.

"Like who?" Spencer queried.

"I don't know, but she obviously came here, and I don't think it was for the free booze" Kara told them.

"Okay, shall we go back upstairs?" Spencer asked.

"O-kay. Well, I guess that's to be expected" Spencer sighed, as they saw Noel appear at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, but she's not. I think we just found a reason to stay and play" Aria stated, as they saw Jenna join him.

"Please, no" Kara groaned.

"Noel Kahn" Spencer announced, as they walked over to him.

"Who invited you?" Noel questioned.

"Cece Drake. You know her?" Aria queried.

"Not as well as my brother does" Noel replied.

"So, you guys back together now?" Spencer demanded.

"So many questions. I wouldn't mind a few answers" Noel admitted.

"Then how about a game of truth, Noel?" Aria suggested.

"We're up next. Me and Montgomery" Noel called out.

* * *

"Where did you meet your current boyfriend?" Noel asked Aria, when the time started.

"At a bar. Did you ever invite Maya St. Germain to any of these parties?" Aria queired.

"Geez, you're morbid. This is a party, Aria. Ask me how many sexual partners I've had" Noel laughed.

"Just answer the question" Aria insisted.

"She came to a few. She had an open invite. You ever have sex with your teacher?" Noel questioned, as Kara had to dig her nails into her hand to stop herself from slapping Noel.

"No. I never had sex with my teacher" Aria replied.

"Bull" Noel shook his head.

"It's my turn. How do you know Maya?" Aria inquired.

"Hot new girl and she likes the ladies and she moves into the DiLaurentis house. Everyone knew Maya. You ever frame anyone for, say, stealing answer sheets to the mid-terms? Maybe you had access to a certain teacher..." Noel trailed off.

"That wasn't me. Where were you the night that Alison's grave was dug up?" Aria asked.

"Seriously? You're really asking me that? I-I don't even know what night that was" Noel exclaimed.

"Friday right before labor day" Spencer interjected.

"I don't know. I guess I was here" Noel shrugged.

"I can vouch for that. He came, then...Showed, and they left" Eric told them.

"You know I can see you now" Jenna glared at Eric.

"Thanks, Eric" Noel stated

"Anytime, bro" Eric mumbled.

"Why don't you tell us all who your boyfriend is...And what he did for a living during the first few months of your relationship?" Noel smirked, as Aria visibly bristled.

"It's okay, Aria. We already know the answer" Jenna informed her.

"Time" Eric announced.

"You're so next" Spencer warned Jenna.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was a bit of a filler, things will get more interesting next time, when Kara puts two and two together. Please leave a review:)


	63. Garrett's Innocent?

After Spencer's round with Jenna they had found out that Noel and Jenna actually found Emily in the dinner that night, but ran out of time before she could find out anymore.

"Got time for one last round?" Kara inquired, as she sat down next to Spencer.

"For the mysterious English girl…of course" Noel smirked.

"Alright, time starts now" Eric announced.

"Did you ever see Maya talking to anyone else here?" Kara asked.

"A lot of people go to these parties. What's your relationship with Jason Dilaurentis?" Jenna inquired.

"We're friends. Anyone that you saw her with more than once?" Kara insisted.

"There was one guy. You lived with Jason for months and you're trying to tell me you're 'just friends'?" Jenna laughed.

"Yes, actually. What did this guy look like?" Kara questioned.

"He was black, about average height, and he would argue with her. Where is Jason?" Jenna queried.

"Out of town. Why all the questions about Jason?" Kara asked, beginning to get suspicious.

"Just curious. Is it true that your brother's a murderer?" Jenna inquired, as Kara visibly stiffened.

"…Yes. Did you dig up Alison's grave?" Kara asked.

"No, did you?" Jenna replied, as the timer ran out.

"Okay, it's time we went" Spencer advised, as she all but dragged Kara out.

"God, one of these days I'm going to slap that bitch so hard, she's going to-" Kara was cut off by Spencer.

"Kar, control you're anger, remember?...How did she know about your brother?" Spencer inquired.

"I don't know…why was she so interested in Jason all of a sudden?" Kara wondered.

"I have no idea. Let's just find Cece and leave. I'll check outside" Spencer announced.

A few minutes later, Kara was standing in the corner, searching for Cece and was surprised at what she saw. The blonde was handing Jenna money. Kara sauntered over there just as she saw Jenna leave.

"What's that about?" Kara queried.

"God, you scared me" Cece laughed, placing a hand over her chest.

"Why is Jenna giving you money?" Kara insisted.

"She bought something in the shop a few days ago, I told her that she could-" Cece started, but was cut off by Kara.

"You're really not as good a liar as you think you are, Cece. You paid her to ask those questions didn't you?" Kara suggested.

"What? Of course not" Cece stated.

"Why the sudden interest? He's just an ex from a few years ago" Kara went on.

"We both know he's a lot more than that" Cece answered, making Kara frown.

"Back off" Kara warned her.

"Or what?" Cece smirked.

"I do have my brother on speed dial you know. I've heard once you've killed, it's much easier to do it again" Kara exclaimed.

"Hey! There you guys are" Spencer panted, as she ran up to them.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked, as she could practically feel the tension.

"No" They both replied.

* * *

"Emily, I'm so sorry for everything. I know we've began to disconnect lately. I hope you'll give me a chance to explain. I have to show you something. Don't call my cell. Someone stole it. Meet me at..." Hanna trailed off, reading the note from Maya she had found at her house.

"Meet me where?" Aria insisted.

"I don't know. I can't tell. It looks like it's been washed out by the rain" Hanna admitted.

"Are you sure that this is from Maya?" Spencer asked.

"Positive" Emily replied.

"I wonder what she wanted to show you" Spencer announced.

"I mean the police have said all along that she probably found something that proved that Garret killed Ali" Aria explained, but Kara remained unconvinced.

"Which was why she was killed" Hanna added.

"You guys, we need to slow down, because we have no idea when Maya wrote that note, and it could have been any time after Emily moved in here with you" Spencer told them.

"I have to admit, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves here. She never said what it was she wanted to show Emily, it could have been something random. I mean, wouldn't she have told the cops if she found some evidence?" Kara went on.

"It looks like there's a date on the top right corner. Look" Aria said, handing the note to Emily.

"Oh, my God. Maya wrote this the day she died" Emily gasped.

* * *

Kara had been busy over the last few days due to her having to re-sit some exams since she had been getting behind on classes. Spencer sent her an S.O.S the morning after, so she quickly made her way to her house.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara asked, bursting into Spencer's bedroom.

"Noel sent me CCTV of his cabin" Spencer announced.

"…Um, okay? This is important because…" Kara trailed off.

"Because it's where Maya was staying up until she died" Hanna informed her.

"What? I'm out of the loop for 24 hours and this happens?! Have you got her on film?" Kara inquired.

"That's what's so important. Watch" Spencer told them, as the CCTV footage played showing Noel and Jenna.

"Wait. Noel was there that night? So they were still together then" Hanna realised.

"Yeah. Keep watching" Spencer insisted, as Noel and Jenna walked into the cabin.

A few moments later, Maya came rushing out, only to be pulled outside the frame before she could get away.

"Oh, my God. What the hell just happened?" Hanna gasped.

"Do…do you think that was the killer?" Kara questioned, freaking out.

"That could not have been Jenna or Noel. They just went inside" Aria stated.

"Then it must have been Garrett" Hanna suggested.

"It can't be. He was arrested at my house at midnight" Spencer replied.

"So what does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"It means that none of them killed Maya" Spencer announced.

"Holy crap…I was right. Garrett really didn't kill Maya. He's innocent" Kara realised.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Kara and Cece are exchanging death threats...boy, that escalated quickly. She sure does seem to get protective about Jason, huh. Let's hope she doesn't get herself in too much trouble. Please leave a review:)


	64. Suspicion

"So it was there the whole time?" Aria questioned, when Spencer informed them that the hard drive showing all of Ian's videos had been found in the church.

"Yeah. Hanna's freaking out. She's terrified of what Jenna's gonna do" Spencer announced.

"I thought that we were backing off the whole Noel and Jenna are the "A" team" Aria stated.

"Yeah, it's not them. It would just be way too obvious" Kara shrugged.

"I am, but Hanna won't listen to me. Are you?" Spencer inquired, when she noticed Aria zoning out.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out a way to say "Happy Birthday" without the "happy" Aria sighed.

"Birthday?" Spencer queried.

"How old is he going to be anyway? Like 100?" Kara joked.

"24" Aria told her, as Kara grimaced.

"Yeah, Ezra's not in the mood to celebrate. He's obsessed. He's convinced that he's ruined Maggie's life" Aria informed them.

"Who's Maggie?" Kara inquired.

"Oh yeah…you've been out of the loop…" Aria trailed off.

"Aria, who's Maggie?" Kara insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"She's Era's ex…" Aria confessed.

"Okay, why is he trying to get in contact with her?" Kara inquired.

"He got her pregnant in high school and his mum paid her to have an abortion" Aria explained.

"So...he's already got one high schooler pregnant, amazing" Kara sighed.

"God, I just...I just wish that there was a way that I could get in touch with her" Aria admitted.

"That is a terrible idea" Spencer warned.

"No, no, no. I just want-"Aria was cut off.

"That is such a terrible idea. Stay out of it. It is none of your business" Spencer argued.

"I agree. You'll end up making things worse" Kara added.

"It is my relationship, Spencer. We can't move forward until he does" Aria told them.

A moment later, Kara spotted Cece inside the building and let out a loud groan.

"Ugh, is that woman ever going to leave?" Kara exclaimed.

"What is she doing back in high school?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't think she ever left…See ya" Aria announced, when the bell rung.

"I'm going to go the long way round to my lesson, I will not be held accountable for my actions around her" Kara told Spencer, as she too left.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Kara heard a voice shout when she was walking out of the school.

"Nate?" She queried, when she saw him running up to her.

"I just spoke to Hanna, but she hasn't seen Emily, have you?" Nate asked.

"Nope, she's been busy" Kara shrugged, as she tried to walk past him.

"With what?" Nate inquired, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"With life, maybe you should get one" Kara exclaimed, wrenching her arm free.

"Look, Emily and I were getting close and now suddenly she's giving me the cold shoulder. I just want to know what's going on" Nate insisted.

"What's going on? Number 1, she's gay. Number 2, her longtime girlfriend…your cousin…only died 7 months ago. She's probably not stable enough for relationships" Kara explained.

"She's dating Paige, isn't she?" Nate stated.

"Exactly! She's dating someone, so why are you trying it on?" Kara went on.

"Because I really like her" Nate informed her.

"You get that she was your cousin's girlfriend, right? Bit creepy that suddenly you're moving onto her" Kara accused, not liking this guy.

"Fine, I get it! Emily and Maya are just like two peas in a pod" Nate retorted.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kara asked, confused.

"Nothing" Nate sighed.

"Wait, hold on. You're getting pissed at Emily for giving you the cold shoulder…and Maya did the same thing to you?" Kara suggested.

"No…that's…just tell Emily I was looking for her" Nate insisted, as he walked away.

Kara shook her head as she walked in the opposite direction. That guy has some serious issues, it's like he fancied his cousin or something, Kara thought to herself.

* * *

Later, Hanna, Spencer and Kara were sat in Hanna's bedroom discussing an incident that involved a snake and Spencer.

"It was alive? Was it crawling? Was there a text from "A"? Jenna knew that you would ask me to help" Hanna all but hyperventilated.

"Okay, get off of the blind girl train. I am telling you that I actually used the word "snake" when I was talking to Emily outside of the girls' locker room" Spencer told them.

"Paige is not after us. She's in love with one of our best friends" Hanna stated.

"Okay, but she was with Emily that night, and she never said a word until Emily brought it up. Maybe instead of hooking up with Emily, she was hauling her off to an open grave" Spencer suggested.

"Look, I admit, Paige does seem to have some issues, but she's more the crazy stalker girlfriend, not the A kind" Kara informed her.

"No, we really need to review that security tape because I guarantee you anything that was a girl's shadow that grabbed Maya outside of Noel's cabin" Spencer insisted.

"Wait, so now Paige killed Maya as well? I don't think she's capable or murder Spence, do you really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, actually. She's been obsessed with Emily for years. She was jealous of Ali. She was jealous of Maya. She hated them. She probably hates us. Who is that? Is that Wren?" Spencer cried, as Hanna's phone rang.

"It better not be" Kara warned.

"It's Emily" Hanna replied.

"Well, give me it! We don't know what we're gonna say to her!" Spencer told her.

"I'm going to say "Hi." Look, it's about the knife in Maya's bag…Hi. Please tell me it's not rusty" Hanna said, picking up the call.

"It's not here. We must've lost it when we were racing to the car" Emily suggested, on the other line.

"No, we didn't lose it, we put it in the bag. Where is the bag?" Hanna wuestioned.

"It was under my bed" Emily groaned.

"Someone must've broken into your house" Hanna exclaimed.

"Then why wouldn't they take the whole bag? We must've dropped it outside of Noel's cabin" Emily insisted.

"No, the only thing we dropped, Emily, was a pound of my flesh! Now, did you check your car?" Hanna queried.

"Yes, but I'll check again" Emily hung up.

"There's no way we left it outside of Noel's cabin. "A" must've snuck into her house" Hanna told them.

"A may also go by the name "Paige." Why would you sneak in when you're invited?" Spencer went on.

"I guess you do kind of have a point" Kara admitted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was painfully obvious that Paige was not A in these episodes, it really made me laugh. Also, I think I will do a sort of Season 6 AU if I do get that far with the story, because I've just been finding things pretty boring lately. The only thing I would change is who's texting the girls etc. I'm thinking of maybe adding a new A team in as I think that would be pretty fun. Please leave a review:)


	65. Accusations

"I figure the rack can be in the back, and you can change in the dressing rooms" Cece announced, after Spencer had forced Hanna and Kara to come with her to help Cece.

"Yeah, no, thank you" Hanna replied.

"Guys, animal control has already been here. I swear. They took it away and went through all the other boxes for nests" Cece informed them.

"Nests?!" Spencer and Kara cried at the same time.

"Hanna, you could rock this. Be even better if you pinned your hair up, though" Cece advised her.

"Oh, yeah. No, my hair is just...It doesn't..." Hanna trailed off.

"Use the dry shampoo. You're not the only one that didn't have a chance to wash your hair this morning, hon" Cece grinned at her.

"Bitch" Kara mumbled under her breath.

"Uh, you probably should actually give that to Emily" Spencer suggested, when Cece held out the dress.

"Emily's coming? Fabulous" Cece smirked.

"Look, I got her to come here. I don't know if she'll stay" Hanna explained.

"Well, you don't have to bring up Paige right away. Just check her temperature first" Spencer stated.

"Oh yeah, because whatever way you tell her, she's going to take her girlfriend possibly being A really well" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Not helping" Spencer groaned.

"Spencer, you should wear this. It's so you" Cece exclaimed, handing a long dress to her.

"No, you know what? That is so me" Hanna interjected, grabbing the dress and rushing off to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Look who's here! I have such the fiercest outfit for you!" Cece grinned, when Emily came in later…with Paige.

"Hi, Em" Spencer piped up.

"Hello…I hope you don't mind. I brought a guest" Emily said, dismissing Spencer.

"Damn, she is pissed at you" Kara whispered to Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer, Kara" Paige called out.

"Hello" Both girls replied.

"Let's try this on you" Cece stated, pulling Emily away.

"Can I help?" Paige offered.

"Sure" Spencer mumbled.

"What are we doing?" Paige questioned, walking up to the pair.

"Rings on these and bracelets on that" Spencer informed her.

"I can't believe we're not even getting paid for this" Kara groaned.

"I owed Cece, remember?" Spencer insisted.

"This is nice. Not that I could ever pull it off. I put on something like this and it looks like I'm trying to be somebody I'm not" Paige explained.

"Well, you have your own style" Spencer told her, getting a glare from Kara.

"More by default. I don't do flashy. I feel better under the radar. Being with Emily has made me feel much more confident. I know you guys still have your reservations about me" Paige went on.

"Did Emily tell you that?" Spencer asked.

"Didn't have to. We both know I've acted out and done stuff I regretted. But I'd really like it, Spencer, if we could make a fresh start" Paige smiled at her.

"Oh. Oops" Paige sighed, when she snapped one of the manikin's fingers.

"Well then, I better give you the talk" Kara announced.

"The talk?" Paige inquired.

"If you hurt Emily I will hunt you down and kill you" Kara told her.

"Oh…okay. Do you say that to all your friends partners?" Paige queried.

"Yep" Kara smirked.

"What? You never said that to Toby" Spencer exclaimed.

"I did…just when you weren't around" Kara admitted, a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

Later on that evening, Kara had been keeping an eye on Cece, not trusting the blonde. Spencer and Hanna quickly ran up to her, announcing that they had found something.

"We found this is Paige's bag" Spencer told her, as she handed over the earring that Aria had put in Alison's coffin.

"…Spence, that doesn't mean she's A" Kara retorted.

"What? How can you say that?" Spencer asked.

"Did you confront Paige about it?" Kara questioned.

"No, of course not. I don't have a death wish" Spencer exclaimed.

"There could be tons of non related A reasons as to why Paige has that" Kara insisted.

"No. This is proof. And we're going to tell Emily" Spencer informed her.

"Fine, tell her about the earring and ask her to question Paige, but nothing more. You'll end up pushing her away" Kara explained.

"Alright" Spencer sighed.

* * *

"Em! Hey, wait up!" Kara called after her when she saw her storming away from Spencer's house the next day.

"Were you in on this?!" Emily questioned, obviously angry.

"In on what?" Kara queried, confused.

"I thought I was coming over to get an apology, but instead I just get ganged up on. You're supposed to be my friends" Emily went on.

"We are!" Kara insisted.

"Then when are you acting like this? It's the trial today. I needed you guys to be there for me" Emily cried.

"Look, I don't know what exactly is going on, but the girls are just trying to look out for you…sometimes they can be a bit overprotective" Kara explained.

"They keep saying that my girlfriend is A!" Emily spat out.

"Wow, subtle Spencer" Kara sighed.

"I know it's hard when people start accusing someone you care about, Em. I've been there, remember? And for the record, I don't think Paige is A…but you have to admit she has been acting a bit weird" Kara exclaimed.

"I…I can't deal with this right now…" Emily trailed off, as she ran away.

"Damn-it" Kara groaned.

* * *

Kara was in the canteen getting her lunch, when she got a text. She opened it to see it was another threat from A. 'Stand down, bitches. Play it my way, and Emily stays safe –A'.

"God, do they not have a vocabulary further than the word bitch?" Kara mumbled to herself, getting a few strange looks from people.

"So, it looks like A is pissed off" Kara announced, as she sat down with her friends in the canteen.

"This is just more proof that Paige is A" Spencer stated.

"Or it could just be that A doesn't like you guys digging" Kara suggested.

"Why are you so against this theory?" Aria questioned.

"Because I remember when you were all jumping on the 'Jason is A' bandwagon. Look how that turned out" Kara explained.

"Yes, and we admit that we were wrong. There was no evidence. This time there is" Hanna exclaimed.

"An earring? Are you guys really willing to take that to the police?" Kara laughed, her expression changing when she saw her friends serious faces.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. No, no way. The police will laugh at us and A will get angrier. Do I have to remind you guys that they tried to kill me?" Kara cried.

"What else can we do?" Aria inquired.

"Honestly? I don't know. We just need to think things through more" Kara suggested.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There are going to be some big changes coming soon, that could be making Jason and Kara's relationship quite difficult, so watch out for that. Please leave a review:)


	66. Maya's Killer Revealed?

Kara slowly walked through the cemetery, as she approached Maya's grave. She had expected there to be lots of people there, but instead the cemetery was empty.

"It's ridiculous…this is supposed to be about you…and Ali. But instead all anybody cares about is Garrett…the killer…A" Kara said, as she laid down the flowers that she had bought.

"I know we hardly knew each other when you were alive, but I felt like I should come pay my respects. You didn't deserve this" Kara sighed.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, and whipped her head around to see Jenna standing there.

"Jenna…what are you doing here?" Kara inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jenna retorted, laying down her own flowers.

"Were you and Maya closer than you've been letting on?" Kara suggested.

"Yes…" Jenna trailed off.

"Did Maya ever mention Paige? You know, Emily's girlfriend?" Kara queried.

"No, why would she?" Jenna questioned.

"Hold up, at Noel's party you said you saw Maya talking to someone. Who was it?" Kara asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jenna shrugged.

"Jenna! If you really cared about Maya then you would tell me" Kara insisted.

"It was Nate, okay?" Jenna admitted.

"Wait, and they were arguing a lot?" Kara queried.

"That's something he's good at" Jenna mumbled.

"Care to be less cryptic?" Kara suggested.

"This was a bad idea talking to you" Jenna shook her head, as she ran off.

"Hey, wait!...What is it with people running away from me today?" Kara groaned.

A few hours later Kara had been able to track Jenna home to her house, and had been knocking on her door for the last five minutes.

"If you don't open this door I'm going to knock it down!" Kara shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Jenna retorted, as she wrenched open the door.

"We're finishing our chat" Kara told her, pushing past her.

"What did you mean about Nate being argumentative?" Kara asked, a moment later.

"He didn't turn out to be the guy I thought he was…and I wasn't lying about how he would shout at Maya" Jenna confessed.

"That makes no sense…why would Nate be arguing with his cousin?" Kara questioned.

"Not much of a cousin" Jenna murmured.

"What?" Kara queried.

"I don't know, it's just the way he spoke about her…" Jenna trailed off.

"Ugh, he's like some sort of obsessive stalker…Oh shit" Kara cried, as Jenna frowned.

"Maya did have a stalker, I remember Emily told me about it! Nate's not her cousin…that's why he said Maya and Emily were like two peas in a pod. Oh my God, Nate must have killed Maya" Kara realised, as she quickly pulled out of her phone to call Emily.

"Its Nate! He killed Maya, Em you need to get out of there! Now!" Kara insisted, as she left Emily a voicemail.

She knew Emily had left earlier to spend the day with Nate, she thought it would be good seeing how he was close with Maya as well. She obviously didn't know just how close.

She then proceeded to call Hanna and let out a sigh of relief when she picked up.

"Nate's the killer! He killed Maya!" Kara practically screamed down the phone.

"Wait, what?!" She heard Hanna gasp from the other end.

"I don't have time to explain, have you guys found Emily?" Kara inquired.

"No, there was no-one in the Cabin we went to…which must mean Caleb went to the right one" Hanna choked, realising what that could mean.

"Go! I'll meet you there!" Kara told her.

"Jenna, you're giving me a lift" Kara ordered her.

* * *

Kara arrived just in time to see Caleb being rushed away in an ambulance, and was quickly informed that he was shot.

"Hanna!" She called out, when she saw the weeping girl.

She instantly pulled her into a hug, which the blonde sank into, shaking with sobs.

"Where's Nate?" Kara queried.

"He's dead" Aria informed her.

A moment later, Emily ran over to the group and pulled Hanna into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" She mumbled, pulling her closer.

Before she had the chance to move away, Kara wrapped her arms around her, making an awkward sized hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay…I thought…I thought…" Kara trailed off, burying her head into Emily's shoulder.

* * *

"So Garrett's been let out?" Jason asked her, after she had called him to tell him of the events of the night.

"Yeah, a free man" Kara sighed.

"But that still doesn't explain who killed my sister" Jason insisted.

"I know, Jase. But it couldn't have been Nate, and now we know it wasn't Garrett. This is a good thing, it means we're getting closer to the actual killer" Kara explained.

"I know…you're right. Is everything okay? I feel like you're still not telling me something" Jason stated.

"It's just…Emily got this phone call tonight, anonymously, telling her to get out, away from Nate" Kara started.

"Could it have been A?" Jason queried.

"Yeah, I mean everything points that way" Kara exclaimed.

"But you don't think it was?" Jason questioned.

"This is going to sound crazy…but what if it was Maya?" Kara suggested.

"I have to admit Kar, that does sound crazy" Jason told her.

"But none of us have ever seen Maya's body. Nobody did. I mean, who even identified it? And the thing is…Nate never admitted he killed Maya. It sounded like he did, but he never actually said the words, and then with that phone call…I mean, could it have be Maya?" Kara went on.

"I guess it's possible" Jason admitted.

"Nah, it's probably just my mind going into overload" Kara shrugged.

"Hey, if you have a feeling about this, then I think there is something there. But you can't go around waving this theory, not unless you have proof" Jason reminded her.

"We have bigger problems to worry about anyway. A shaped problems…when are you coming back?" Kara asked.

"Soon, I swear" He promised.

"Okay, I miss you" Kara confessed.

"I miss you too" He replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I've always thought that Maya wasn't dead, so I thought I'd add that into the story. Also, next week we're starting the Halloween train episode which I'm going to split into about 3 chapters because its already an action filled episode, and I've added my own twists. Please leave a review:)


	67. 6x20 Update!

**Massive Spoilers for 6x20! **So, we now know that Mary Drake (Jessica Dilaurentis twin) is the twin on PLL. I personally am very disappointed (but not surprised by this), so I've decided to make a poll that you can vote on, to decide who the twin(s) will be on this story. If you click on my username it will take you to my profile and at the top there is the tittle "Who do you want the twin(s) to be in 'The Older Brother and the Best Friend' Pretty Little Liars story?". You can click on vote now and it will take you to the poll. Please do remember to vote as I really want to know what you guys want!


	68. Birthday Surprise

"Give me a hint" Hanna pleaded.

"I will not give you a hint. We made a deal. You'll see my costume tonight at the party" Spencer told her.

"But what if we end up wearing the same thing?" Hanna suggested, making Kara laugh.

"We are not going to be wearing the same thing, I promise you" Spencer informed her.

"Look, I'll give you a hint if you give me a hint" Hanna went on.

"No hints, okay? We said we're gonna pick somebody from a movie, and we're all gonna surprise each other" Aria explained.

"Whose stupid idea was that?" Hanna asked.

"Yours" They all said.

"Well I actually bought my costume before we decided, but I'm sure she's come up in lots of movies" Kara shrugged.

"How come?" Spencer questioned.

"Because I'm not rich like the rest of you. My costume cost $20" Kara smirked, pleased with her bargain.

"What?! My cost like 5 times that" Hanna gasped, making Kara laugh again.

"Em, you sure you want to do this thing?" Spencer inquired, noticing she was quiet.

"I want to do this. I need to do it. I want something big and splashy to mark the whole "before" and "after" of everything" Emily exclaimed, as Kara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Symbols and ceremonies?" Spencer suggested.

"And plus there's mystery live entertainment" Aria added.

"I have to get to the dentist" Hanna announced.

"How is Caleb?" Emily questioned.

"He's getting better. He was easier when he was in the hospital, though. Now he's got out, and we have to go under the radar" Hanna told them, with a sigh.

"You're sure you want to go on the ghost train?" Aria queried.

"Yeah. Otherwise I'm stuck with my mom and pastor Ted handing out candy to rug rats. They're getting pretty domestic" Hanna admitted.

"I'd tell her to go for it. My mom moved on" Aria stated.

"Yeah, you're mum deserves to be happy" Kara smiled.

"Oh, my God" Emily gasped, when she spotted someone's Halloween display had a coffin saying 'R.I.P Alison Dilaurentis' on it.

"Okay, who would do that?" Hanna inquired.

"It's Clifford Yerdley's house" Spencer informed them.

"He's such an astonishing jerk" Aria mumbled.

"Joke's over" Emily grumbled, as she walked over to the coffin.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a boy wearing a dress over a skeleton costume and a blonde wig jumped out at her, making her jump.

"You are such a tremendous loser!" Hanna yelled, as Emily threw a fake hand at him.

"You know, this is why nobody will go out with you!" Spencer called out to him, as she ran off.

"Let's get outta here" Emily said, as they all turned to leave, walking around the corner when Kara stopped.

"Hey, are you coming?" Hanna asked.

"I just need to do something first" Kara replied, as she waited for Yerdley to come out of his house. He did right on cue a few moments later, making a line for the coffin. Kara ran up to him just as he was about to step inside and brought the door of the coffin down onto his head, as he yelled in pain.

"Display goes, or you head does" Kara threatened, getting ready to hit him again.

"Alright, alright calm down…crazy bitch" He mumbled, as he shoved her away.

Getting angry, Kara noticed the red paint on the floor that he had used to right the words. Picking up the paint, she threw it over him and then splashed the coffin, hiding the words.

"Nice costume" She spat, as she dropped the can over his head and walked away.

"Did I ever mention that you're my hero?" Spencer laughed, when she walked over to them with a smirk.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kara inquired, as she approached her friends, waiting to board the Halloween train.

She had decided to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood. Her dress had a white bodice, black corset and had a frilly red skirt. She also had an iconic red hooded cape around her, finished off with some black heels.

"Wow, you look so much older" Aria gasped.

"Probably due to all this make up I'm wearing" Kara chuckled.

"You really went all out this year, huh?" Hanna suggested.

"To tell you the truth…I chose this costume because the last Halloween I spent with Alison we decided that we would both dress up as Little Red Riding Hood…I guess I wanted to make her proud" Kara shrugged, feeling a little emotional.

"She would be" Emily said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe it…" Spencer trailed off, looking at someone behind Kara.

She turned around, an instant grin developing on her face, when she saw Jason enter the room. She quickly ran over to him, as they crashed into each other, wrapping their arms around one another.

"What are you doing here?" Kara gasped, as she pulled away.

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday, now could I?" Jason whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh…how do you know it's my birthday? I haven't told anyone!" Kara exclaimed.

"I found some of Ali's old stuff saying that your birthday was today. I wanted to surprise you" He explained.

"Well you certainly did" Kara stated.

"So, why exactly have you not told me?" Jason asked.

"I just don't like celebrating it, I guess. Bad things always happen when I do" Kara admitted.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen tonight" Jason insisted.

"Let's face it. Its Halloween, we're at a party, something is bound to go wrong" Kara suggested.

"You're so pessimistic" Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well I'm really happy you're here, I have to admit I was kind of going to miss you today" Kara admitted.

"Oh, really?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Kara giggled, nudging him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, Jason's back. And surprise, surprise, its Kara's birthday! Please do remember to vote for who you want to be the twin for this story on my profile. Please leave a review:)


	69. The Halloween Train

"Well I have something that might make the night better" Jason said, holding out a small box.

"You got me a present?" Kara grinned, as Jason gestured her to open it.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace that spelt out her name, and looked very expensive.

"Jason! How much did this cost?!" Kara inquired.

"Nothing I can't afford. It was pretty hard to find a shop that made those sort of necklaces in two days though" Jason laughed.

"Can you?" She questioned, as he nodded.

He then pulled the necklace around her neck and clipped it at the back, his hands brushing against her neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

"Thank you" She smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

When she pulled back she realised how close they were, their lips practically touching. It looked like Jason was starting to lean in, when suddenly Spencer rushed over to them.

"Hey, why are you back?" Spencer interrupted, confused.

"Uh, can I tell them?" He inquired.

"Oh my God…you're pregnant!" Hanna exclaimed.

"What?!" Jason and Kara retorted at the same time.

"Guess not" Hanna laughed.

"…It's my birthday. He's come to surprise me" Kara shrugged.

"It's you're what?!" All the girls shouted.

"I don't like celebrating my birthday, it's not that big of a deal" Kara insisted.

"It's your 17th! That's a massive deal!" Aria told her.

"Nah, it's not even a big year" Kara dismissed.

"Oh, I guess you won't want the massive birthday cake I've got at my house then" Jason suggested.

"Hey, I never said that" Kara stated, backtracking.

"No, no. Its fine, I guess I'll just eat it all" Jason shrugged.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kara mocked gasped.

* * *

They were all shocked once they got on the train and found out that Adam Lambert was their secret entertainment. They all descended onto the dancefloor, dancing until they could hardly stand, feeling like a big group of friends should. She was in the middle of dancing with Jason when she heard that she got a text, and took out her phone to see who sent it. Frowning, when she saw it was from an anonymous sender. She quickly walked off the dancefloor, with Jason following, asking her what was wrong.

"It's a text from A…'Don't worry Kara, I'm going to make sure this birthday is to die for –A" Kara informed him.

"Ugh, I told you this would happen" Kara groaned.

"Kar, its fine. Let's face it, A probably already knew it was your birthday. They're just trying so scare you" Jason exclaimed.

"It's working" Kara sighed, as she sat down.

"Hey, I told you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen tonight" Jason insisted, placing his hand over hers.

"Kara, we've got a problem" Spencer announced, rushing over to them.

"You got a text too?" Kara questioned.

"They said someone's not going to make it to the end of the line" Hanna gulped.

"Where's Aria?" Kara asked.

"We don't know" Spencer admitted.

"She's missing?" Kara gasped.

"A…A might have taken her" Emily suggested.

"She has to be on this train somewhere…we need to find her" Hanna stated.

"We should split up, we can cover more ground that way" Spencer explained, as they all walked off in opposite directions.

"I'm coming with you" Jason told Kara.

"Jase, we need to find Aria as quick as possible. I'll be fine" Kara insisted.

"A just threatened you" Jason retorted.

"This train is filled with people, how would A be able to attack me? Let's meet back here in 20" Kara informed him.

"Stay safe" Jason said, as he backed away.

"You too" Kara nodded, as they walked in opposite directions.

Kara was still searching a long time later when she got a text from Spencer saying that they had found Aria and that she had been attacked by someone in a queen of hearts costume. She said that they were on the furthest carriage away from her, so with a groan she turned around preparing to walk all the way back.

"Oh crap" She gasped, when she saw someone with a Queen of Hearts costume was standing only two feet away from her.

"You want a re-match, huh? Fine, let's do this" She yelled at them, charging forward.

They ran towards her as well, fully prepared to attack, but at the last moment she swerved, just managing to push past them. She made a desperate sprint to the door and let out a cry when she realised it was locked.

"Oh for God's sake" She shouted, trying to pry it open.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her hair and throw her into a nearby wall. Instinctively, she kicked out at them, managing to hit them in the crotch. She watched as they fell to the floor, obviously in pain, realising that this person was a man. She ran back over to the door and saw her friends rushing towards the other side.

"It won't open!" She called out to them.

"Kara, behind you!" She heard Jason yell, as she managed to duck just in time.

She gripped the back of the man's head and slammed it into the nearby wall, repeating this motion, until his elbow struck her in the stomach. He then managed to land a punch to her face, which left her disorientated and grabbed her by the neck. Before they could do anymore damage another man appeared and tackled her attacker, shoving them into the window, which broke from the impact. Soon a fist fight erupted, the new man obviously being much more experienced as he managed to block every blow. He then elbowed her attacker hard in the face, causing them to seemingly black out. The masked man who saved her, then rushed over to her, a hand reaching out to her face.

"Behind you!" She cried, as she saw her attacker had been faking it and had stood up.

The man in front of her didn't even have time to turn around before a large piece of broken glass was plunged into his back. The man let out a shout of pain before turning around and punching her attacker in the stomach. He then used all his force to swing the attacker over his shoulder and bring him down onto the floor, hard. Kara could swear she heard bones breaking. However, before anything else could be done, another person appeared wearing the same Queen of Hearts costume and took the glass out of the man's back, causing him to cry out. The new comer then pushed him to the side, before picking up Kara's attacker and rushing away. Finally, her friends managed to get through the locked door, by smashing the glass and prying it open.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So who is Kara's saviour? I wonder...could it be a new character? I've had a very bad few weeks recently due to illness, that doesn't seem to be getting much better, so sorry in advance if updates become more sporadic. Please leave a review:)


	70. Blast From The Past

"Kara!" Emily shouted out, as she ran over to her.

Aria and Emily helped Kara to stand up, while the others found a nearby coat to help stop the bleeding coming from the man's back. They helped him to sit up, leaning on the wall. Jason began to call for an ambulance, knowing that the police had already been informed of everything that had happened tonight.

"Are you okay?" Hanna questioned Kara's saviour.

"It's just a flesh wound" The man shrugged, with a clear English accent.

Thinking she recognized this particular voice, Kara surged forward and ripped the mask off the man who saved her.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kara gasped, when she saw who was underneath.

"Happy 17th?" The man smiled, unsurely at her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tyler?" She asked, slapping his arm.

"Who?" All the girls questioned.

"Saving your life by the looks of it" The man retorted.

"I never asked you to" Kara argued.

"Okay, stop. You know this guy?" Hanna questioned.

"Unfortunately" Kara sighed.

"Did kind of get stabbed in the back for you there, K" He stated.

"Well you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Kara spat out, as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"So…I'm guessing you're still angry at me?" He suggested, as she turned around and held her middle finger up to him, shocking them all as she stormed off.

"Well that just happened" Aria mumbled.

* * *

"The officer said they've taken your friend into hospital…his injuries shouldn't be life threatening" Jason informed them, as he walked over to the group.

"He's not my friend" Kara retorted.

"Okay, enough. What is with you two? How do you know this guy and why do you hate him?" Emily questioned.

"He's just a lying, manipulative little…creep, I used to know" Kara stated.

"Holy crap. He's your ex, isn't he?!" Hanna realised.

"Ugh" Kara groaned.

"See you're not denying it! Nice Kara, I'll admit he is pretty hot" Hanna smirked.

"Yeah, well he's an asshole…are we going to stand here gossiping about my love life or actually talk about Garrett's murder?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your love life" They all said at the same time.

"Oh my God, fine! We used to date, and he was manipulating me, there's not much else to it" Kara told them.

"What do you mean manipulating you?" Jason inquired.

"He was recruited by my brother to spy on me, get to know me and…well things escalated. I found out and stuck a fork in his shoulder" Kara shrugged.

"Why would your brother do that?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't know, I had tried to reach out to him and I guess it was his way of making sure he wanted to get to know me…we're a screwed up family" Kara explained.

Before she could say anything else, Noel came marching up to them, with Jenna following behind.

"Why don't you tell the cops you did it so the rest of us can go home?" Noel suggested.

"You know what? Can it, Noel" Hanna retorted.

"Oh, shut up, Hanna" Jenna scoffed.

"No, you shut up" Emily spat out.

"Stop trying to pull everybody into every mess you bitches make for yourselves" Noel told them.

"You're here because you're a person of interest, Noel. That has nothing to do with us" Kara exclaimed.

"It has everything to do with you girls!" Noel insisted.

"Back off" Toby warned, walking up to Noel.

"Or what?" Noel asked.

"You don't wanna know, Noel!" Toby shouted, pushing him into the ice cooler.

Jason stood up, getting ready to get in between the two, thinking it was stupid for them to fight.

Noel swung at Toby with his left arm, who ducked easily. Noel then repeated this motion, having the same outcome. Toby then shoved Noel into the ice cooler, as he pulled it over. Suddenly all the ice fell out, revealing a body bag that had been underneath it.

"Oh my God" Kara gasped.

Jason's eyes widened when he noticed where the body bag was from and put two and two together. It was his sister.

"No, no" Jason said, shaking his head, looking as if he was about to be sick.

He then started to walk towards the body bag, as Kara rushed forward to try to pull him back.

"It's…its Ali" He exclaimed, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I know, I know. Come on" Kara insisted, as she grabbed his hand to pull him away.

The police officers in the carriage, quickly surged forward, telling everyone to move back. Kara pulled Jason out of the carriage and sat him down on a nearby chair. He seemed to have gone into a state of shock. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled him into a hug, his head resting on her shoulder.

* * *

It was four in the morning when Kara managed to get Jason back to his house. He still seemed to be in shock and this was worrying her. Once they got through the door Jason told her he wanted to be alone for a bit and marched up to his bedroom. With a sigh, Kara walked into the kitchen, as she spotted her birthday cake in the corner.

"Happy birthday to me" She mumbled, sitting down at the table.

How could A be so cruel to reveal Ali's body that way? They must have planned for that to happen…but how? How did they know that a fight would occur? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a crashing sound coming from upstairs. She rushed up to Jason's bedroom and could hear things smashing inside. She was going to open the door when she stopped herself, sometimes you needed to get angry. She sat down on the floor and listened as he trashed his room for the next few minutes until things became mysteriously quiet. She slowly opened the door, to find Jason sitting in the middle of the room, objects broken and thrown everywhere. She could hear him quietly sobbing, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning onto his back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Kara's ex is in town...I wonder what this will mean for her and Jason? We will start learning more about their relationship more over the next through chapters, but don't worry Jason/Kara is still endgame. Please leave a review:)


	71. Mona's Back

She slept on the couch that night, waking up in the late afternoon. She went to check on Jason before leaving, seeing that he was still asleep. She quickly made her way to the hospital, finding out where her ex was being treated pretty quickly and slipped into his room. He was asleep, so she decided to check his notes over. She didn't understand a lot of it, but could tell that his injuries couldn't have been too bad as they were discharging him tomorrow.

"If you've come to kill me, can we reschedule for another day? I'm not really feeling up to it right now" He announced, showing that he was awake.

"Please, you've had a lot worse" She retorted.

"True…what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought I should come to make sure that you're not dead. My brother would be saddened if that was true, I'm sure" She exclaimed.

"I hadn't been in contact with your brother for 5 months until last week. He told me what's been going on with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler inquired.

"I don't know if you remember but we haven't talked for literally a whole year" Kara informed him.

"This is serious, K. I deal with this sort of stuff. I could have helped" He insisted.

"Yeah, lot of help you've been. Getting yourself stabbed, bit rusty are we?" She smirked.

"Yeah, well, I was distracted" He admitted.

"You're leaving tomorrow" She announced.

"I am?" He queried.

"I don't need you here, okay? So just go crawling back to my brother" She spat out.

"Look, I…I know how bad everything looks…but what I said that day…I didn't mean it…" He stuttered.

"Then why did you say it?! There was your chance Tyler, and you blew it" She told him.

"I…I thought you'd be better off without me" He confessed.

"Well guess what, I am" She retorted, before storming out of the room, letting out a deep breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

* * *

Kara was sleeping back in her bedroom a few weeks later when she heard the door opening. Thinking it was A, she grabbed the baseball bat she had borrowed from Hanna...who she had no idea why she had it, when had Hanna even participated in sport? Shaking those thoughts from her head, she gripped the bat and surged forward about to attack the person. She let out small screech when she saw it was Mona standing in her bedroom.

"Am I hallucinating?" Kara questioned.

"My doctors released me" Mona told her.

"I'll take that as a no then…oh my God, it's three in the morning, Mona!" Kara exclaimed, with a groan.

"Sorry, I know how much you like your beauty sleep" Mona mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Kara inquired.

"My parents are forcing me to go back to school, and I'm so scared-" Mona started, but was cut off by Kara.

"You're scared? Oh, I'm sorry have you been attacked recently? You know, like me and my friends" Kara retorted.

"…I thought I was your friend" Mona whispered.

"Oh, don't give me those puppy eyes. It's not going to work on me, not this time" Kara shook her head.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I swear, I never meant to hurt you" Mona insisted, placing her hand over Kara's.

"I had a breakdown, but I'm getting better now. I'm on new meds, everything's so much clearer. I know what's important to me. Who's important to me" Mona informed her, squeezing her hand.

* * *

"Wait, how long did she hold your hand for?" Jason asked, when she had come over to his that morning before school.

"Like 10 minutes" Kara replied.

"Sounds like she pretty much admitted her undying love for you without actually saying it" Jason exclaimed.

"Pft, I have enough problems with my love life already" Kara stated.

"…How is your ex?" Jason inquired.

"Still an idiot. How are you doing?" She questioned.

"Well its two days since I discovered my sisters body had drinks being served on top of her all night…I'd say I'm doing pretty well" Jason shrugged.

"…No desire to start drinking?" Kara inquired.

"A little…I'll be fine" He told her.

"I don't have to go to school today, I can stay here-" She was cut off before she could say anything else.

"No, you're going to school today whether you like it or not. Don't try to use me as an excuse" Jason chuckled.

"How should I react to her? I mean should I be mean and stand off-ish? Or should I be nice? I don't want her to relapse" Kara exclaimed.

"Calm down. Everything will be alright. I'll talk to her" Jason told her.

"I don't know, Jase…" Kara trailed off.

"Look, I'll talk to her and give you my own opinion. I shouldn't have too much bias, should I?" Jason suggested.

"I guess. Be careful, she's still dangerous, even if she doesn't realise it" Kara warned him.

"I know, now no more delaying. Come on, you're going to be late" Jason said, ushering her out the door.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Kara asked, walking up to her friends outside the school.

"We don't want to walk past Mona…she might bite or something" Spencer informed her.

"Oh c'mon guys" Kara sighed.

"No, Kara. She might have gone easy on you, but she made our lives a living nightmare" Emily stated.

"Yeah, but she might have changed. Look, do you really want to push her away and then it turns out she was actually being genuine?" Kara suggested, as they shrugged.

"I want to give her a chance…but I just can't…" Hanna admitted.

"I get it. I honestly do, she really screwed up with you guys…but if there's even a chance that my best friend is still in there…I'm sorry, but I'm going to take it" Kara explained.

"That's fine with us, just be careful. Don't give out any secrets" Spencer warned her.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed" Kara said, as she slowly walked over to Mona.

"Hey" She offered, as she stood next to her.

"Kara…I wasn't sure if you were coming" Mona exclaimed.

"…I wasn't either. Look Mona, I don't trust and I don't know if I ever will, but you've got a chance right now to make things right between us…so, do you want to?" Kara questioned.

"More than anything" Mona confessed.

"Alright, let's go then" Kara smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I got no reviews for the last chapter which I'm a bit upset about. Can I have some feedback? It can be on anything from wanting Kara to interact more with certain characters, to you wanting to change the story a bit, to your opinion on Kara's ex. I'll take anything! So, please review?:)


	72. School Drama

It turned out that Meredith, the woman that Aria's dad had cheated with, was their new substitute teacher, which made all the girls skin crawl. When Aria was kept behind after class for texting, they all made sure not to leave her side, as Meredith gave Aria a masked threat with a smile.

"Have a nice day" Meredith grinned, handing Aria's phone to her.

"You too" Kara replied, in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Ugh, can you believe her?" Aria questioned.

"I can definitely see why you hate her so much now. I'll see you guys later" Kara told them.

She then began to run after Mona, worried that the girl was on her own, and soon caught up with her.

"Hey, sorry about that. I couldn't leave Aria" Kara stated.

"I get it. It must be really tough for her" Mona nodded, as she opened her locker.

Suddenly she let out a screech when she saw a brain had been impaled inside her locker.

"Jesus, is that a real brain?" Kara gasped.

She saw the note read "Takes one mad cow to know another" and grimaced, not sure if this was a threat or just someone joking around.

"Mona, close your door" Kara advised her.

"Mona, what are you doing?!" Kara whispered, when Mona talk hold of the knife, pulling the brain out with it.

She then walked along the corridor and deposited the brain into a bin, before turning around with the knife, causing everyone to hold their breath. She threw the knife in too before she walked over to Lucas, whispering something in his ear, before storming away. Kara ran up to Lucas who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Lucas, what did she say to you? Did she threaten you?" Kara queried.

Lucas simply shook his head and walked past her, limping.

"Lucas, come on! Talk to me!" She called after him, but he just went faster.

Later that day, Kara was putting her books back in her locker, still thinking about what was going on between Mona and Lucas. She jumped when she closed her locker, to reveal Tyler was standing right behind it.

"Hey there" Tyler grinned.

"What are you doing here?!" She questioned.

"I work here" Tyler shrugged.

"What?! Since when?" Kara asked.

"Since yesterday. This school is running really low on teachers" He stated, as she started to walk away.

"I guess that's why they were willing to give you the job. It was probably between you and the janitor" Kara spat out, as he followed her.

"So I heard your friends back in school. That's got to be weird" Tyler announced.

"How do you even know about that?" Kara inquired, as they walked outside.

"I have my ways. Is she causing you problems?" He queried.

"Not yet" She mumbled.

"Really? Because I can see one right there" Tyler said, indicating to the steps they had just walked down.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jason talking to Mona, and her mouth fell open when she saw him hug her.

"Your boyfriend seems to be getting pretty cozy with her" Tyler exclaimed.

"…My boyfriend? Wh…he's not my boyfriend" Kara told him.

"That's not what everyone round here seems to think" Tyler informed her.

"What have they said?" Kara inquired, curious.

"Most people think you guys have been dating secretly for a year…have you?" Tyler questioned.

"No. We're just friends! Why can no one accept that?" Kara groaned.

"Oh, so you're single…" Tyler trailed off, with a grin.

"Don't start" Kara shook her head.

* * *

After school, she managed to track Jason down and cornered him, confused at what he was doing. And what was Mona up to as well, she thought to herself. How was making moves on her friend supposed to sort things out between them. Maybe she wasn't as bothered as she made out to be. She grabbed Jason when he came out of the class, surprising him.

"What the hell, Jase? Are you Team Mona now or something? Isn't a hug like a bit overkill? I mean you could have just smiled encouragingly or-" Kara was cut off.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh don't play that card with me. I saw you hugging her" Kara stated.

"So?" Jason inquired.

"So…" Kara trailed off, not sure what to say.

It's not like he was kissing her, she thought to herself. Wait, could she even be mad at him if he did that? Of course, she could, Mona couldn't be trusted, not yet.

"You said you were going to talk to her" Kara exclaimed.

"And I did. I found out some things you might be interested in actually" He informed her.

"So, what? Was it like information for a hug? That kind of deal?" Kara suggested.

"It was just a hug, Kar. Look, I had to play the sympathy card to be able to talk to her. It was just part of the act" Jason explained.

"Good…because I mean you don't want to be getting involved with her, she's not stable…and everything" Kara stuttered.

"You remember your friend Lucas?" Jason asked.

"Of course" Kara replied.

"Well for some reason he's scared of her. You should have seen the looks they had. I think she could be blackmailing him or something" Jason theorized.

"You could definitely be onto something there…anything else?" Kara queried.

"It's probably nothing…but has Toby ever been friends with Mona?" Jason inquired.

"No…definitely not" Kara told him.

"Then why did she have his number on her phone?" Jason questioned.

"Okay, that's really weird…wait, how did you see her contacts list?" Kara asked.

"I gave her my number" Jason shrugged.

"Oh…right…that's cool…I guess…" Kara said, faking any interest.

"Part of the act" Jason stated.

"Yep…you must have been pretty convincing" Kara exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kara is being ridiculously awkward lately, isn't she? Haha. Please leave a review:)


	73. Totally Not Jealous

Kara let out a groan as she tried to re-do the laces of her boots which had untied already three times that day. She scowled as she watched Jason walk Mona out of the school. He had told her earlier that he had offered to walk her home. Part of the act, she reminded herself. Suddenly her leg was being held up and someone was sitting in front of her, placing her foot on their thigh.

"Damn, if looks could kill" Tyler whistled.

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't pull a knife on him" Kara argued.

"Really? Because it looks like you are the one who's going to be stabbing someone" Tyler suggested, as he pushed her fumbling hands away from her boots.

"You watch, I'll tie" He told her, as he began to tie up her boot.

"She's up to something. I can feel it" Kara exclaimed.

"I could talk to her if you want" Tyler offered.

"No, the last thing I need is you threatening her" Kara informed him.

"I never said I would" Tyler retorted.

"Oh please, I remember that girl who was always getting me in trouble at school ended up with paint in her hair…everything's a threat with you" Kara went on, as she watched the pair walk round the corner.

"Only when it comes to you" He replied, finishing up with her laces.

"Don't give me that look" She said, shaking her head.

"What look?" He asked, starting to grin.

"You know what look" She laughed, a small smile developing on her face.

She could that familiar flutter of her heart, as he smiled at her, his hands still on her leg.

"Hey, Kara" A voice suddenly boomed from behind her, causing her to come out of the trance she had been in only moments before.

"Oh…hey, Han" Kara replied, as she turned to see who it was.

"…Okay, I'm gonna go" Tyler announced, as he lifted Kara's leg up and started to walk away.

"What was that?" Hanna inquired.

"What?" Kara queried.

"You two were totally having a moment…what about Team Jara?" Hanna insisted.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgement…anyway, I think Jason's moving onto someone else" Kara shrugged.

"Who?" Hanna questioned.

"Mona" Kara answered.

"You definitely have your wires crossed. Jason's head over heels for you, no way would he be interested in a girl that hurt you so much" Hanna went on.

"Well he's walking her home right now instead of me, so…" Kara trailed off.

"I never thought that you'd be the jealous type…how wrong was I" Hanna laughed.

"I'm not jealous!" Kara exclaimed.

"You basically bursting at the seams with jealousy" Hanna continued to laugh.

"…Oh God, I am, aren't I?" Kara realised, starting to laugh as well.

* * *

"You're sure you didn't tell her?" Aria inquired, as they sat down in the Brew.

"Ok. Why would I tell Mona that Ezra has a kid?" Hanna asked.

"And how did I not know about this before?!" Kara queried.

"Because I knew you would react like this" Aria retorted.

"…Fair point" Kara shrugged.

"If Ezra would've opened that door..." Aria trailed off.

"He didn't, all right? So just breathe. What'd you do with the basket?" Hanna questioned.

"I trashed it. Why? Did you want the jelly beans?" Aria replied, harshly.

"Aria's right, Hanna. Mona's up to something. It's not a coincidence of first day she's back, Harold's also there, and somehow doesn't recognize us" Emily insisted.

"Look, I'm not saying it wasn't weird…I just think that maybe he took the job because he wanted to see her" Hanna suggested.

"Why would he want to see her?" Emily asked.

"She spent a lot of time there. Harold didn't exactly have many friends, if someone showed an interest I think he would want to stick by her" Kara explained.

"Yeah, but the buddy-moon's over! We need to bust into creepy's closet and see what else he saved for her" Aria told them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It sounds pretty dangerous" Kara exclaimed.

"Hey" Caleb announced, walking towards them.

"Hi. Did you talk to Lucas?" Hanna inquired.

"He's not feeling very chatty. But I did find something else. It's a transcript from the meeting the principal had with Mona and her parents last week" Caleb informed them, giving Emily the said letter.

"How did you get this?" Emily inquired.

"There's perks to knowing the school's pass code" Caleb grinned.

"What are we looking for?" Emily queried.

"Page two. Turns out Mona's parents did not want her to come back to Rosewood High. It was Mona who begged to come back in" Caleb went on.

"Wait. I thought you said that she told you her parents were forcing her" Aria realised.

"She did" Kara sighed, realising Mona had already lied to her.

"Mona's back to take care of unfinished business" Caleb suggested.

"I've got to go" Emily said, as she saw the growing line.

"Hey, feed me. I'm starving" Caleb pleaded, as he followed her.

"Did Mona sign that card on the muffin basket with "M" or "A"?" Aria questioned, referring to the food that Hanna had been given earlier that day.

"Could we just take a second before we-" Hanna started, but was cut off by Aria.

"Before we what? Let her destroy our lives again? No. If Ezra finds out that he has a kid through "A"..." Aria trailed off.

"Don't give "A" all the power, Aria. Tell Fitz he has a son" Hanna advised.

"I can't" Aria shook her head.

"Why not?" Hanna asked.

"Because that son has a mother, and she asked me not to" Aria retorted.

"Yeah, and every day that goes by is another day that kid goes without meeting his dad, and believe me, that kid might be dealing with it for a long time" Hanna told her, staring at Caleb.

"Trust me, Aria. Growing up without a dad can be pretty tough…the kid deserves to know" Kara insisted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hate love triangles, so I have no idea what I'm doing but Kara and Jason seriously need a push, so this has happened. Can I have some more reviews please?:)


	74. What's Wrong With Lucas?

"Hey Lucas, long time no see, huh?" Kara announced, as she leaned against his locker when she saw him approaching.

"I…I can't talk to you" Lucas told her, as he tried to open his locker.

"That's crap. You can, you just don't want to and I know it has something to do with Mona" Kara went on.

"You need to stay out of this" Lucas advised.

"Lucas, you're my friend and I can see you're scared. There's no way I'm staying out of this" Kara insisted.

"Kara, please" Lucas begged.

"How did you get that limp?" Kara inquired.

"Skateboarding accident" He replied.

"Since when do you go skateboarding?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now, all I can is that I'm sorry I can't tell you more. It's too dangerous" Lucas explained.

"Well I'm still going to be here, okay? I'm not going anywhere" She told him, gripping his shoulder.

"I know" He nodded, as she let him get to his locker.

"I miss you" She admitted.

"I miss you too" He sighed.

* * *

Kara was later informed of a fire that had started that had injured Meredith and all signs pointed to Mona being the one who caused it. Pairing this up with the sympathy video she just put up, Kara was sure she was up to something.

"Can you believe her?" Kara cried, as she stormed into Jason's house.

"Who?" He questioned, closing the door behind her.

"Mona! She's sent out this poor me, I'm a victim video out on the web and now everyone's started to idolize her" Kara explained, sitting down on the couch.

"She was a victim, Kara" Jason told her.

"Um, what?" Kara inquired.

"My sister ruined her life…I can't help but feel partly responsible for everything that has happened to her" Jason went on.

"Ali hurt a lot of people, it didn't cause them to act the way that Mona did" Kara retorted.

"Mona didn't have anyone standing up for her" Jason argued.

"She had me! I was there for her!" Kara insisted.

"Then you left" Jason stated.

"So now you're on her side?" Kara inquired.

"No! I'm just saying that I know how much it can screw someone up when someone they care about just leaves" Jason exclaimed, now obviously talking about himself.

"I didn't leave…Ali forced me too" Kara replied.

"Well we still felt…abandoned" Jason admitted.

"A bit like how I feel right now. You're supposed to be my best friend, not Mona's" Kara argued, as she ran out of the house.

* * *

"Lucas!" Kara called over to him in the yard the next day.

"We shouldn't be seen together" Lucas told her, as he tried to walk away.

"By who?" Kara asked.

"Who do you think? Listen, if you want to take the chance, and believe that Mona is cured, go ahead, drink the kool-aid. I've seen you talk to her" Lucas explained.

"So what if I talk to her? I know her well enough to know better than to trust her. Lucas, why are you so freaked out?" Kara inquired.

"The question is, why aren't you? Have you tried stopping her? I couldn't" Lucas shook his head.

"What do you mean, stop her? Lucas, you didn't...you set the fire" Kara realised.

"I just wanted to scare her. I didn't want to hurt anybody" Lucas argued.

"Someone could have got really hurt, Lucas! That was so stupid of you" Kara replied.

"I should go" Lucas insisted.

"No, look. If you need help, let me help you" Kara begged.

"You can't" Lucas informed her.

"Just promise me you won't try another stunt like that again. It's either going to end up with you or someone else getting hurt" Kara went on.

"I had to do something. As long as Mona is back here, we're not safe" Lucas exclaimed.

"We're?" Kara queried.

"I don't want you to get hurt" He admitted, as he then shook his head and took off.

Kara grabbed his hand, trying to stop him, as he turned around and their eyes met. He shook his head once again, as she reluctantly let go. Meanwhile, Jason had been watching the interaction, and had interpreted it in his own way.

* * *

"Maybe her phone was hidden or something" Emily suggested after Spencer had told them she had gotten a text from A while Mona was in the room.

They were both running for leader of the Decathlon Team and it seemed that Mona was trying to rile Spencer up.

"If she's gonna dip bag into the "A" bag to scare me off the decathlon team, she's got another think coming" Spencer exclaimed.

"I don't know, it seems a bit…pointless. I mean isn't A usually threatening us other something…well more important…sorry" Kara stated, getting a glare from Spencer.

"Kara's right. Is being Captain brainiac really that important?" Hanna inquired.

"Do you know something we don't?" Emily asked.

"No. I'm just saying, if Mona's back to her old tricks, then maybe we should stay away from her" Hanna told them.

"Like sabotaging Brad so she could run against me for team captain? That's so..." Spencer trailed off.

"...Ali" Emily finished off the sentence, nostalgia washing over them.

"She's coming over here" Spencer warned them as Mona approached.

"Hi, Spencer. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being such a good sport. I know that the two of us running for the same position could have caused some tension. I didn't mean to make a big deal of that. I would've called or texted, but-" Mona was cut off.

"Oh, no, Mona, I got your text. Yesterday" Spencer retorted, getting a nudge and glare from Kara.

"I'm not allowed to have a cell phone. No texting, no Internet. Part of my release terms from Radley" Mona responded.

"No Internet. So how did you post that apology video?" Aria questioned.

"The vice-principal said that I could have limited access to the computer lab. Homework only, supervised" Mona explained.

"That was certainly calculating, but I wouldn't call it trig" Aria mumbled.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, so I asked Jason and-" Mona was cut off again.

"He's helping you?" Kara exclaimed, angrily.

"He supervised. It was my idea" Mona replied.

"Of course, I should have realised, you two are besties now and everything" Kara mocked.

"We know you were sneaking out of Radley, Mona. How are we supposed to believe anything you say? Mona?" Hanna insisted, when she didn't reply.

"The doctor said that people might have some trouble. It's just been a little more overwhelming than I thought, you know, to confront the past and work it out with all of you. Can you excuse me?" Mona said, walking off, upset.

"That was part of her act, right?" Aria inquired.

"Where does the act begin and the real Mona end?" Kara theorized.

"What happened to being Team Mona?" Emily queried.

"Em, that was before she started cozying up with Jason, things are different now" Aria stated, a small smirk on her face.

"It's not like that!" Kara retorted.

"It's totally like that" Hanna grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh dear, indirectly Mona seems to be causing a lot of problems between Kara and Jason, doesn't she? By the way, there's no romantic element at least on Kara's side for Lucas, they are just close friends. Please leave a review:)


	75. Mona's Up To Her Old Tricks

**I've started replying to reviews, so if you left one last chapter, just go check at the bottom of the page and it will be there! I will be continuing with this from now on:)**

* * *

"Hey, your mom let me up. We need to talk. I know you warned me about Mona, but we kind of poked the bear today, and I just wanna make sure she didn't take it out on you" Kara announced, as she walked into Lucas's room.

"Mona's not my problem anymore. I'm leaving Rosewood High for good. She can't get to me if I'm home-schooled" Lucas informed her.

"Lucas, that's a pretty big decision!" Kara exclaimed.

"And it's the right one" Lucas replied.

"So she was blackmailing you" Kara sighed.

"Try still blackmailing" Lucas admitted.

"What?! For how long?" Kara asked.

"Since the masquerade ball. I got an anonymous text to go to go distract Jenna. And then, after that, when she was in Radley, she got a contact again. I picked up an envelope from Jason DiLaurentis and-" Lucas was cut off by Kara.

"Woah, hold up! You picked up a letter from Jason?" Kara queried, shocked.

"Yeah, I brought it to her" Lucas went on.

Kara sat down in shock, as she realised that somehow Jason and Mona were more involved than he thought. He couldn't be working with her, could he?

"Then when I told her that I was out, that I was done, she tried to run me over" Lucas explained.

"Oh, my God. Lucas, are you okay?" Kara questioned.

"This S.U.V. just swerved at me out of nowhere. I didn't see the driver, but it had to be Mona" Lucas informed her.

"So when you were doing things for her, did you ever meet with anyone else?" Kara asked.

"As far as I could tell, I was just the middleman. She's completely protected. It's just easier if I bow out of school. Maybe that way, I can protect myself" Lucas stated.

"Why would you want to protect yourself from school? What does she have on you?" Kara insisted.

"Test answers, to every course the school offers. I was selling them. To anyone with cash. After she tried to make me road kill, I shut everything down and covered my tracks. Now I just have to disappear" Lucas sighed.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Lucas. I'll try to find some way to fix things for you. I swear" She promised, as he nodded.

She then surprised him by surging forward and hugging him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back when she heard a sound from outside that sounded like a camera. When she looked out of the window, she couldn't see anything.

"Something wrong?" Lucas inquired.

"No, everything's fine" She told him.

Jason flopped down onto the couch, letting his head rest in his hands as he went over the day's events. Had he been too harsh on Kara? Probably, he thought to himself. He heard his phone vibrate and opened the message he had just received. His eyes widened when he saw it was a picture of Kara and Lucas hugging and looking very intimate. The message sent with it red "Looks like you've been replaced with a younger model. Move on while you still can –A". He threw his phone to the floor in anger, knowing that A was trying to rile him up. He was playing right into their hands.

* * *

"Hey, I just got your text. You okay?" Kara inquired, walking up to Spencer after the test had finished.

"Um, I lost" Spencer admitted.

"Did she cheat?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I don't know. Um, I just really blew it, and I need to get out of here" Spencer insisted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a competition. Is Toby home?" Kara queried, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, he's still out at dinner with his boss" Spencer replied.

"Okay, we'll go…but I need to say something to her before we do" Kara announced.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Spencer trailed off.

"Mona, can we talk?" Kara called out to her.

"Sure. Oh, there's still more cupcakes if you want to join" Mona offered, smiling.

"I'm on to you. Okay, nothing's changed. You are still manipulating lives, using people's secrets. I wasted months visiting you, defending you, feeling guilty for everything you did. I thought it was my fault that you'd been torturing the girls. And I kept thinking, maybe if I was a better friend. Maybe if I hadn't left you…left this place. You almost reeled me in. But now I see you. I know you're still "A", and I know what you're doing to Lucas" Kara explained.

"Whatever Lucas said-" Mona started, but was cut off by Kara.

"No, I'm done. I thought you had changed but now I see this is who you really are. You're worse than Ali" Kara spat out, before turning on her heel to leave.

"Kara, please, we can fix this!" Mona exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"No! Just leave me alone" Kara cried, ripping her arm away and rushing off with Spencer.

* * *

Jason frowned when he heard his doorbell ring, wondering who could be calling by his house at night. Figuring that it could be Kara, he walked over to open it, an apology on the tip of his tongue. It died in his mouth when he saw who it was.

"Cece?" He stated, seeing the blonde on his doorstep, confused at what she was doing there.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hm, what is Cece doing there? Please leave a review:)

**silentmayhem:** I do see what you mean about Kara's behaviour being a bit childish but I quite like that about her as it stops her from being a Mary Sue like a lot of OC's. However, I think it would be quite good if someone did point some things out to her, so you've given me some good ideas, thanks!


	76. Ex's, Ex's, Everywhere

"It's been a while" Cece greeted.

"Why have you been calling me?" Jason inquired.

"To check in. I've been worried about you…everything you've been through the last couple of years" She told him.

"Oh, really?" He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, that's a bit of a lie. I was coming over earlier today, to patch things up and I heard you and that British girl arguing…it looked pretty heated" Cece suggested.

"So?" He questioned.

"I wanted to see if you were alright…I'm still here for you, you know" Cece said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I remember pretty clearly you telling me you wanted nothing to do with me the day after Ali disappeared" Jason explained.

"I was in shock. It was a stupid decision…letting you go…" Cece trailed off, her hand trailing up his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Kara had just left Spencer's house after counselling her for a while and was going to go to apologize to Jason for what happened. He had sent her a text only a few minutes ago, saying he wanted to talk, which she was eager to do. It was ridiculous just leaving things how they were. She frowned when she saw the porch light was on, seeing a woman was standing with Jason. As she inched closer she could see it was Cece with her hand on his arm.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…and I don't think you do either" Cece said, as she suddenly leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw Cece kiss Jason and immediately went to hide behind the bins, knowing how weird it would be if they knew she was there. She peaked over the side to see that Jason had started to kiss her back, and let out a sigh. Looks like he's back with his ex, she thought to herself. She needed to get it through her head, that she and Jason weren't together and they never would be, she insisted, scurrying away.

Cece's hand wove itself into Jason's hair as she pulled him closer, twisting them around slightly. She smirked into the kiss as she saw Kara quickly scurrying away. She was surprised when Jason pushed her away a moment later.

"Stop, stop! What is this? Really?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I just-" Cece started, cut off by Jason.

"I don't know what this is about, but when it comes to you, it's always for some gain on your behalf. And I don't want back into that" Jason retorted.

"It's your loss" She stated.

"No, I don't think it is. I'm done with this" He spat out, walking back into his house.

"Fine, walk away. You know I saw a liquor store around the corner…maybe you should stop by and grab a drink" Cece told him, as he slammed to door in her face.

* * *

Kara fumed as she walked past the shops, walking back to Hanna's house. She just wanted to go there, sit on her bed and eat ice cream for the rest of the night. Stupid feelings, she thought to herself. She stopped outside a club when she saw someone she recognized inside.

"Lucas?" Kara questioned, as she walked over to the counter.

"…Kara? What are you doing here?" Lucas inquired.

"Um, I could ask you the same thing? Aren't you too young to be serving drinks?" Kara suggested.

"Sh! As far as you know, I'm 22. This is part of the way that managed to pay Caleb back" Lucas explained.

"Alright, buy me a drink for my silence" Kara smirked.

"We both know you're a lightweight" Lucas warned.

"One drink isn't going to make me drunk" Kara insisted.

"Fine, just one" He mumbled, handing her a beer.

"Thank you" She grinned, bringing the glass to her lips.

Before the alcohol could touch her lips someone had grabbed the bottle away from her.

"Hey!" She whined, seeing her ex standing beside her.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Kara sighed.

"Stopping you from getting drunk and making some stupid decisions" He stated.

"It's one drink!" She insisted.

"You're ridiculously bad at handling alcohol. Even the smell would probably get you drunk" He teased.

"…I guess getting drunk wouldn't be a good idea" She groaned.

"So what's the drama?" Tyler inquired.

"Mona's a lying bitch and Jason's getting with his ex" She shrugged.

"Details?" Tyler nudged her.

"Mona's been blackmailing one of my other friends, she's obviously still on the A team…she's been lying to me for all this time" Kara pouted.

"And you think that's on the same level as Jason getting with his ex?" Tyler asked.

"…When you put it like that, no. I guess I only saw them kiss, I ran off before I could see anything else" Kara explained.

"You know you guys aren't actually together right?" Tyler stated.

"I'm a teenage girl okay? We're supposed to be overdramatic and obsessive" Kara insisted.

"I thought you two had an argument, why were you over there?" Tyler queried.

"Hold up. How do you know we had an argument?" Kara questioned.

"I am still looking for A, remember. I keep tabs on everyone" He went on.

"Well that's not creepy...I got a text from him asking me to come over" She shrugged.

"Can I have a look?" He inquired, as she passed him her phone.

"Can you come over to talk? I think we should sort things out-Jason'…wait, why is he finishing his sentence with Jason? Is it an American thing?" Tyler asked.

"Kind of, his sister used to always answer her texts with A…yeah, I know, ironic. So he finishes them with J most of the time now" Kara exclaimed.

"Then why has he suddenly changed it to his whole name?" Tyler inquired.

"…You mean…?" Kara trailed off, realising he was suggesting that Jason didn't sent the messages.

She instantly grabbed her phone back and called the blonde up.

"Hey, I'm glad you called, I wanted to-" Jason picked up a moment later.

"Did you send me a text earlier asking me to come round?" Kara inquired.

"No, why?" Jason replied.

"A was one your phone. I'm coming round" She announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I feel like we've been getting a little lost in all the relationship drama, but don't worry, we'll be getting back to the storyline now.

silentmayhem: I thought Mona was on the A team at this point? Wasn't it in season 4 when she quit? It has been a while since I've watched the show all the way through, so I could be wrong. But don't worry, Mona and Kara will definitely make up eventually.

Elliebelle4444: I'm afraid she was there for that, but also to try to isolate both Kara and Jason from each other. She's playing the game.

Guest: Yep, Cece is here!

Tsubasaiscool: Thank you so much:)


	77. A's Minions

Ten minutes later, Kara was in the Dilaurentis living room, explaining their theory.

"I may have got a text from A earlier" Jason admitted.

"What?! What did it say?" Kara inquired.

"Uh, nothing really. Just something about my drinking" He shrugged it off.

"You know what this is, right? A's trying to divide and conquer here. Well that's not going to work" Kara insisted.

"Which means what exactly?" Jason asked.

"Which means taking A down is our number 1 priority, and we can't have any secrets between each other" Kara explained.

"Okay...A sent me a picture of you and Lucas looking well…intimate" Jason admitted.

"And they sent me a text to come round here just in time to see you and Cece kissing" Kara grimaced.

"Oh…you saw that…" He trailed off.

"So are you guys back together now?" Kara queried.

"No way, Cece doesn't care about me. I don't think she ever really did...You're right. Taking A down needs to be our number one priority" Jason nodded.

"I'll text the girls and tell them what's happened" Kara told him.

* * *

"Okay, so Aria's sick, Spencer's busy planning an anniversary meal for Toby, Hanna's busy trying to stop Caleb from doing something stupid, and Emily's looking after Paige because she's freaked out…so it's just down to you and me" Kara announced, the next day.

"What's down to us?" Jason questioned, as Kara flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"We're going to trap A…well trap one of their minions at least" Kara explained.

"Are we not thinking Mona is A still?" Jason asked.

"I don't think…things were getting pretty intense while she was in Radley, I don't think it was just down to her minions…someone else is involved" Kara went on.

"Okay, so how are we going to set a trap?" Jason queried.

"Well, obviously A is going to come after me. I reckon probably in the next day or so-" Kara began, but was cut off by Jason.

"Hold up, what have you done?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have broken things off with Mona…pretty badly" Kara admitted.

"Do you really think she'd hurt you?" Jason questioned.

"I don't think she's in charge…and besides, A hurt me before, remember?" Kara stated, holding up her arm.

"We're not using you as bait. No way" Jason insisted.

"Jase, I'm doing this with or without you. Hell, this doesn't even really involve you…maybe you shouldn't get involved…" Kara trailed off, biting her lip.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already involved. I've got an A text, remember" Jason retorted.

"Which is my fault, ugh, I should have never told you about A" Kara sighed.

"Please, like you could hide this from me. I know you too well" Jason explained, as Kara stood up and turned the T.V. on.

"What're you doing?" Jason queried.

"We don't want anyone to hear us plotting. A could have bugs all over this place. They did steal your phone" Kara shrugged.

"Just thinking that A was in here makes my skin crawl…you don't think they have cameras, do you?" Jason questioned.

"It's very likely. They're probably streaming the whole thing, then saving the files and calling them things like 'Jason eating cereal', 'Jason walking up the stairs', 'Jason crying over Finding Nemo'" Kara said sarcastically, giggling at the end.

"Oh my God, that was one time" Jason replied, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Alright, it's planning time" Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara was proud of how quickly she had noticed someone was tailing her. I mean they were making it pretty obvious, who put they're hood up in this weather, she thought to herself. She took a quick glance behind her to see Jason was walking just behind her stalker, trying not to look suspicious. While she had been looking at Jason, she had lost her stalker, and before she knew what hit her, she was pulled into a nearby alleyway, and her mouth was covered to stop her from screaming. She immediately kicked out, hitting her attacker in the crotch, and smirking as they fell away from her. She then pulled out the pepper spray from her pocket, depositing a good amount onto their face, as they screamed. Jason ran round the corner, worried that Kara could be hurt, and raised his eyebrows when he saw her looming over her attacker.

"Let's see who you are then" Kara announced, sparing a glance at Jason.

She pulled the man up, and ripped their hood off and found it was…no one she recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" She frowned.

"Stop, stop. Let me go" The man insisted.

"I don't think I will…now tell me, what your name is and who sent you" Kara insisted, her hand digging into the man's shoulder.

"I'm Derek Jones…I..I don't know who sent me, okay? I just got a bunch of texts and a location where I could get money for doing this" He panted.

"And what was this going to be?" Jason questioned.

"They just…wanted me to rough you up a bit, some cuts and bruises, nothing major" He insisted.

"Well last time they attacked me, I almost died, so I'm not sure I believe you" She stated.

"I swear that was all! I barely got paid for this, I'm desperate okay, I got sacked from my job and-" He began, but Kara cut him off, digging her nails into his shoulder, hard.

"Which was?" She inquired.

"I'm…I was a police officer" He admitted.

"Oh my god" Kara groaned, in disbelief.

"If you're lying to us about what you know…" Jason trailed off, with a warning tone.

"I'm not, I swear! Look if they get in contact with me again, I won't take it alright. I won't" He told them.

"Jesus, just get out of here" Kara said, pushing the man away from her, as he ran off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There was a lot of trouble with reviews on this site last week, so if I haven't replied to your review then could you please send it again? There's a little extension of this scene next chapter that I had to cut off to stop this from getting too long, and there's a hug in it;) Please leave a review:)

**silentmayhem**: I still thought she was working for Cece though, right? She was trying to figure out who A was, but she was still on the A team because of that I thought. I probably have everything wrong tbh, I really need to start re-watching more.


	78. Meredith's Breakdown

"Great, so we're no closer to finding out who A is" Kara sighed, a few minutes after her attacker left.

"Do you think they knew we would do this? Some sort of reverse psychology thing?" Jason suggested.

"Maybe" Kara shrugged, as she slumped onto the wall.

"I thought you were really going to go for that guy for a moment" Jason admitted.

"So did I. God, I just want all this to be over" She stated.

"It will be okay. We'll figure this out. Together" Jason told her, as he pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as his arms encircled her waist, and for a moment she felt safe…until her phone vibrated.

She pulled it out and read the text she had received.

"It won't be that easy to catch me, bitch. Nice moves though. I guess it must run in the family" Kara read it out loud.

"…They saw the whole thing…but how?" Jason questioned.

Kara looked to her side, seeing a CCTV camera that was flashing red.

"You better hope for your sake I really am nothing like my brother" Kara spat towards the camera.

"Bitch" Jason added, holding up his middle finger to the camera.

"Nice" Kara nodded, with a grin as she led him away.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been? Did you not get my text?" Hanna inquired, as Kara ran up to her and Emily later that day.

"You weren't the only one who had an A encounter" Kara admitted.

"What did you do?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing…Okay, I may have set up a trap to catch one of A's minions" Kara confessed.

"Kara! That's so dangerous!" Hanna stated.

"I know, but I had Jason and besides we did catch a guy" Kara informed them.

"You did?! Who was it?" Emily queried.

"Just some ex-cop, he didn't know anything" Kara sighed.

"Well that definitely answers our earlier question about going to the police" Hanna announced, as Emily nodded.

"What? What's happened?" Kara questioned.

"A set up this fake interview for me, then attacked me. They dropped this key with the letter A on it" Hanna explained.

"Well, that sounds like a trap" Kara mumbled.

She was about to say something else when they heard a familiar voice, shouting angrily from the chemist.

"What do you mean you can't refill it?" Meredith asked, as the girls hid behind a nearby window.

"You refilled this prescription last week" The chemist replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I...misplaced my pill bottle" Meredith tried to excuse herself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Clonazepam is a class 3 medication. You can ask your doctor to call in another prescription" He advised her.

"I don't have time to call my doctor. I need those pills now" Meredith insisted.

"There's nothing we can do for you tonight. We're closing in a few minutes" He told her, agitated.

"Great. That's just great…Ring me up" Meredith said, as she grabbed some less strong drugs.

"It says clonazepam is most commonly used for anxiety, but some people also use it to help them sleep" Emily stated, a few minutes later after looking the drug up.

"Either Meredith is a major insomniac or she's trying to knock out a cow" Hanna added.

"Didn't you say Aria had been ill the last few days? You don't think…" Kara trailed off, as Meredith walked out of the chemist, as they turned their backs to her.

"I do not like the idea of that woman nursing Aria back to health" Hanna accused.

"I'm calling her again…Straight to voicemail" Emily sighed.

"Aria never has her phone more than a foot away from her" Kara exclaimed.

"We should go check on her" Emily suggested, as Hanna and Kara both nodded.

* * *

Emily drove them to Aria's house, and just as they were walking along Aria's porch, Kara's phone started ringing.

"Give me sec" She said, as her friends looked for the spare key.

"Hey, this isn't a good time right now" Kara answered the phone.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jason questioned.

"Maybe…we haven't heard from Aria, and Meredith is acting really weird so-" Kara started, but was cut off by Jason.

"I'm coming over" He informed her.

"You don't have to, we'll be fine" Kara told him.

"No way, you and your friends might be in danger. I'm coming" He insisted.

"My knight in shining armor" Kara mocked with a giggle, earning a chuckle from Jason.

"I'll be there in 5. Promise me you won't go in without me, it could be dangerous" He advised.

"Oh no, you're breaking up, hello? Hello?" She faked, as she hung up.

"Sorry Jase" She sighed, as she burst into the house, expecting a fight.

She frowned when she saw Meredith sitting by the fire, staring into the flames.

"Hello? Meredith?" Kara called out, but the blonde didn't move.

"Where's Aria?" Kara insisted, but still got no reply.

Only a few minutes later Byron entered the scene, as Kara hid behind a door. She heard Meredith tell him that Aria had evidence of something. It's certainly not looking good for Aria's dad, she thought to herself.

"Kara?!" Jason shouted, bursting through the door.

"Excuse me, you can't just walk into my house!" Byron exclaimed.

"Where's Kara?" Jason questioned him.

"…Hey" Kara mumbled, as she stepped out from behind the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Byron inquired.

"Long enough to hear some pretty incriminating evidence…about Alison's murder" Kara retorted.

"You had something to do with what happened to my sister?!" Jason asked, angrily.

"No!...But I…I did see her on the night she died…she was blackmailing me, but I told her I couldn't give her any more money…I swear, when I last saw Alison she was fine!" Byron insisted, looking intimidated.

"We'll see what the police have to say about this" Jason spat out.

"I will, just let me get Aria and the girls…Meredith said she locked them in the basement" Byron exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll wait here" Jason replied, glaring at him.

"Okay, well what are we going to do with…" Kara trailed off, when she sure Meredith was gone.

"Brilliant" Kara groaned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm happy that with my story I'm including Jason more into the storyline, I think it makes sense.

**silentmayhem**: Thanks for the advice, I will certainly do this in future:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Thank you! Yeah, I cut some off because at the moment I don't really have time to write much due to exams, so it's just a bit easier for me if the chapters are shorter.


	79. Ali's Notebook

"Guys!" Kara grinned, as the girls came out from the basement a while later.

Jason had already called the police who were waiting for Byron in the living room.

"Are you guys okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Kara inquired, fussing other her friends.

"We're fine" Hanna said, shaking her head.

"Speak for yourself" Aria sniffled.

"Oh Ar, you look terrible" Kara couldn't help but chuckle, as Aria let out a small giggle.

"You don't think I'll win Miss Rosewood anytime soon?" Aria asked, with a small smile.

"Wait a couple of days…come here" Kara stated, as she pulled the small girl into a hug.

"…Does Jason know…?" Emily inquired, as she saw Jason staring off into space in the corner.

"Yeah, he knows…he's pretty pissed, I better go talk to him" Kara answered, pulling away from Aria, and walking over to him.

"How're you holding up?" Kara queried.

"This mystery about my sister…it just seems to get bigger and bigger all the time…" Jason trailed off.

"I know…but we'll find out what happened. We will. I know it" She said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right" He sighed.

* * *

"Hey Spence, did Emily text you too?" Kara inquired, after she had an urgent text from Emily telling her to meet in the toilets.

Spencer simply nodded in reply, as Kara grimaced at the smell wafting from one of the toliets.

"We seriously need to come up with better meeting places" Kara announced, but got no reply from Spencer.

"Are you okay?" Kara questioned, taking in Spencer's messy hair, and blotchy face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" Spencer dismissed.

"Really? Because it looks like you've been crying" Kara said, raising an eyebrow, as Emily came in.

"Hey. Did you get my text?" Emily queried, as Spencer gave Kara a pointed glare, indicating that she wanted her to drop the subject.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, you said that you found some of. Ali's writing in an old notebook?" Spencer replied.

"It's an entire conversation between Ali and a friend, but none of us recognize the friend's handwriting" Emily informed them, as she showed them the notebook.

"No, I don't recognize it" Kara sighed.

"Same…Sorry. I have to get to class" Spencer told them, walking away.

"You don't get it. Ali wasn't sharing makeup tips with this person. They were talking about a guy that Ali was secretly involved with. They call him the beach hottie. Was Ian ever a lifeguard?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but Melissa might. Okay? Sorry, Em, I've really got to get to class" Spencer insisted.

"Spencer... Ali was scared of this guy, or at least scared to tell him something" Emily explained.

"Okay, well, good luck figuring it out" Spencer retorted.

"Spencer! Come on" Kara groaned, unsure why Spencer was brushing them off so quickly.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed, shocked.

"Maybe she was just scared to tell him that she was slutting it up in three different zip codes in one summer" Spencer suggested, leaving Kara shocked.

"What are you saying?" Emily inquired.

"I'm saying that Ali wasn't loyal. To any of us. So why do we continue to be loyal to her? I mean, why should we care what happens to her? What happened to her?" Spencer ranted.

"Because we do. Care" Emily stated.

"I think that I need to learn to stop" Spencer admitted.

"Spence, she was our best friend! This is important!" Kara insisted.

"Wait. Read. Alison visited Toby after he was shipped off to juvie" Emily announced, as Spencer and Kara quickly skimmed down the page of the notebook.

"So Ali thought that Toby was sending her A messages? That's crazy right?" Kara said, after she had read it.

"You okay?" Emily queried, when she saw Spencer still hadn't said anything.

"Spence, what's wrong? You're not upset because Ali tried to hook up with Toby, are you? Who even knows if she did?" Emily went on.

"She was probably just making it up anyway, you know Ali had an overactive imagination" Kara added.

"I-I haven't told you guys the truth" Spencer stuttered, as a tear rolled down her face.

"What do you mean? What truth?" Emily asked.

"That Toby and I broke up last night" Spencer confessed.

"What?" Kara gasped, shocked.

"You did? What happened?" Emily inquired.

"Did he do something?" Kara suggested.

"I'm not really ready to talk about it. Can we... please just keep it between us?" Spencer pleaded with them.

"Yeah" Emily said, as Kara nodded.

"Thanks" Spencer cried, obviously heartbroken.

Both girls quickly brought her into a hug, wrapping their arms around her.

"Whatever's happened, I know it may look bad right now, but things will work out. They always do" Kara promised her, squeezing her tight.

* * *

Later, Kara and Emily were reading through the notebook, trying to find any clues on who Ali was speaking to or the beach hottie.

"You know Ali was dating someone older just before she chucked me out. Do you think they could be the beach hottie?" Kara asked.

"She was?" Emily frowned.

"Yeah, I heard them talking outside the house one night when we were having a sleepover" Kara exclaimed.

"How do you know they were older?" Emily inquired.

"Well, they could drive for one thing. And also, I highly doubt anyone our age would have been enough for Ali" Kara went on, seeing Emily's disappointed face.

"I mean no guys our age, girls would have been a completely different matter" Kara stated, with a smirk.

"Right…all I was to Ali was practice" Emily sighed.

"Well I don't believe that…I really do think she liked you, Em…its just Ali had a way of making things difficult and…hold up, why are they talking about Jason?" Kara queried, when she spotted his name in the notebook.

"Are you actually getting jealous right now?" Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"No, its not that. Don't we know someone who was dating Jason around this time. I mean come on, she's the only girl I know who would think a guy would care, or even notice, what nail varnish she was wearing" Kara explained.

"You mean…?" Emily trailed off, as Kara flipped the page.

She saw something was under a flap on the page and pulled it out, revealing a picture of Ali and Cece at a place called Cape May.

"Cece" Emily said, shocked.

"Guess even I have to admit they really were friends now" Kara sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was always confused at how the girls didn't realise something more was wrong with Spencer in these episodes, so I might have Kara twigging on quicker.

**Elliebelle4444**: Yeah, exams are the worst. I just love slow burn relationships, I don't get it when people just start dating after knowing each other for like 2 days. I'll try to make it good:)

**LiLuLo12**: I'm afraid I won't be doing longer chapters until the summer, as I'm very busy with college. There's not going to be a kiss for a little while, as some serious stuff is going to go down, that's going to leave them both spiralling out of control.

**mrs. morgan 35**: Here's the update:)


	80. Ali was Pregnant?

Kara was revising for an upcoming exam when she heard her phone ring. She knew Emily was going to speak to Cece, so she had been expecting the call.

"So, what does she know?" Kara inquired.

"Ali was pregnant" Emily blurted out.

"…What?!" Kara exclaimed, astounded.

"She told Cece at the summer in Cape May that she was late on her period…she was pretty sure about it" Emily went on.

"And let me guess Beach Hottie was the father?" Kara asked.

"Yep. Ali said that she couldn't tell this guy because she if she did he'd kill her" Emily stated.

"Wait, are we saying this guy might actually be the person who killed her?" Kara queried.

"It's definitely a possibility" Emily sighed.

"This is all my fault, if I had just been more adamant about Ali not seeing this guy, none of it might have ever happened" Kara realised, shaking her head.

"Kar, don't think like that. We have no idea of knowing if they're the same people" Emily insisted.

"She was arguing with the guy out at the front, she was shaken up about it when she came back in…scared even…I was going to keep going on about it but once she…slapped me, I just decided to drop it" Kara admitted.

"Ali hit you?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah, her nail cut me and everything" Kara sighed, thinking back to the memory.

"God, what had Ali gotten herself into?" Emily exclaimed.

"…Oh crap. What am I going to tell Jason? I mean I should tell him, right? Or shouldn't I? He had a right to know, but what if I just hurt him more-" Emily cut Kara off.

"Hey, breathe. It's up to you" Emily told her.

"I guess it's not going to change anything…and if I do tell him he's just going to get more tangled up in this mess with A. I need to protect him, don't I?" Kara asked.

"I'd do whatever it took to protect Paige" Emily informed her.

"Oh, don't start" Kara retorted.

"C'mon, Kara. It's so obvious that you-" Emily started, but was cut off by Kara.

"You're breaking up. Zkkk. Zkkk" Kara faked.

"Kara, I know you're lying. Why can't you just-" She cut Emily off again.

"Sorry, bye. Love ya" Kara replied, hanging up.

I have enough to deal with at the moment without dragging my feelings up, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Nothing?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing since he left. Well, he sent an "I got here" text" Aria sighed, after she explained that Ezra had left to see his son, leaving their relationship in an unknown status.

"Well, that counts... If you want it to" Hanna suggested.

"It definitely counts, it means he still cares enough to know that you'd worry about him" Kara explained, getting a small smile from Aria.

"I mean, I know he's doing the right thing, it's just the idea that something's happening hundreds of miles away that's gonna change everything" Aria went on, as the girls looked to Spencer.

"This is cold. I'm just gonna go get a refill" Spencer announced, standing up and walking away.

"Okay, are we going to ignore what's going on with Spence?" Kara inquired.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Have you guys not noticed how she's been acting? Look at her hair!" Kara insisted, indicating to Spencer.

"Kara" Emily warned, knowing they were supposed to keep it a secret that Spencer and Toby had broken up, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Wilden read that notebook by now?" Hanna queired.

"He must have" Emily mumbled.

"God, why did you guys give it to him? I told you the police are pretty much as corrupt as it gets" Kara exclaimed.

"I know, but we got pushed into a corner" Emily responded.

"So he knows what we know" Aria stated.

"And what exactly do we know?" Hanna asked.

"It's just Cece's version of things" Aria added.

"Exactly, and I don't trust a word out of that bitch's mouth" Kara informed them.

"There was a picture of him in Cape Bay. I'm going back to the police station after school, take a snap of it on my phone" Emily told them.

"Spencer!" The girls looked up as they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jason" Spencer replied.

"I've got some news" He announced, as they walked back over to the girls.

"We're keeping this kind of quiet, but they've released Ali's remains to my family. There's gonna be a re-interment" Jason explained, a sad look in his eyes.

"She's being buried again?" Emily questioned.

"Not in the ground. In the mausoleum. There'll be a service, family only, but I've arranged for you guys to have some time after my parents leave" Jason informed them, taking a breath.

Kara placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing how hard it must be to have to bury his sister once again.

"Thank you" Emily nodded.

"There's something else. The things we put in the casket with Ali, they're still missing. A must still have the rest, and that makes me uncomfortable. You guys have the stuff they left for you in a safe place right?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah, of course" Aria replied.

"Look, I just wanted you guys to hear it from me. I'll text you when I know the details about saying good-bye to Ali" Jason went on.

"Don't bother. I've said all the good-byes I want to say" Spencer stated.

"Spencer" Kara and Emily chorused their disapproval.

"What? She's Saint Ali now? Are her bones fully relics or something?" Spencer spat out.

"You need to dial it back" Hanna warned her.

"No, you dial it back. I'm finished with all of this. You guys want to pay a visit to the crypt keeper, that's fine, it's your business, but keep me out of it!" Spencer stormed off.

"She doesn't mean that, she's just…upset" Kara told Jason, who nodded sadly.

"We'll be there" Aria promised.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I updated a day early because I have an exam on Tuesday, so I can't do this on Monday. I have a question I'm wondering if you guys can answer? Who was the Beach Hottie? Because I always thought it was Ezra, but supposedly its not. So who was Ali having sex with? Please leave a review:)

**tsubasaiscool**: Thank you!


	81. Spencer's Downward Spiral

Kara was walking down the corridor later that day when she spotted Mona talking to Spencer, who seemed to be hardly able to keep her anger in. Once Mona had walked away, Spencer slammed her locker door shut, hard. Realising that Mona had something to do with the way Spencer had been acting, Kara stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Kara asked.

"Oh, Kara. You scared me" Mona replied.

"Don't play games with me, Mona. I know you too well. What are you doing to Spencer? Do you have something on her?" Kara insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mona responded, innocently.

"Are you doing this just because I pissed you off? You can't get to me, so you're going to pick off my friends?" Kara suggested.

"Not everything is about you" Mona retorted.

"No, I suppose if it was, you wouldn't be doing this. You know how much this hurts me, you've done it before. What happened to good little Mona?" Kara queried.

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want her" Mona stated.

"And you made it perfectly clear it wasn't over with you're A game" Kara spat out, approaching Mona further.

A hand stopped her before she could get any closer. She turned to see it was Jason, who was shaking his head. Mona gave her a sad look, before turning on her heel and rushing away.

"She's up to something" Kara told him.

"I'm sure she is. Don't let her get to you, Kar. That's what she wants" Jason explained.

"I know, I know…she just gets under my skin" Kara sighed.

"Maybe because you still care about her?" Jason suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"...Maybe I do, just a little" Kara shrugged.

* * *

"Knock, knock" A voice boomed later on that day, while Kara was sitting in Hanna's kitchen.

"Hey Dylan, what're you doing here?" Kara questioned.

"I have some A related info" He informed her.

"I'm all ears" She replied, as he sat down next to her.

"I found a van" He told her.

"Okay, what does this have to do with A?" Kara inquired.

"It's A's lair" Dylan said, proudly.

"You've found A's lair?" Kara gasped in excitement.

"Not exactly. I had it, but I lost it again. It's a van, so obviously it can get moved whenever, but I'm closing in on them" He offered.

"Thank you for doing this" Kara went on, placing her hand over his, unconsciously.

A moment later, Jason walked in, and the saw the scene, immediately getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, um. I'll come back later" Jason announced awkwardly, as he stepped back out the room.

"Give me a sec" Kara said, as she quickly ran after him.

"Jase! Hey, wait up" Kara called after him, as he reluctantly stopped.

"He was just giving me some info on A. We think we found his lair" Kara admitted.

"Kara, you don't have to lie to me. It's clear you still have feelings for him" Jason suggested.

"…Feelings are a strong word…" Kara trailed off, unsure at what she really did feel.

"It's okay, honestly. I'll see you later" Jason informed her, as he walked away.

Kara sighed as she walked back into Hanna's house, seeing Dylan was still there, cringing at the scene.

"I'm going to go" Dylan announced.

"You don't have to-" Kara was cut off.

"No, I mean I'm going to leave you alone" Dylan stated.

"What? But you said…" Kara trailed off.

"I'll still keep looking for A, but I'll just do it out of town. It's not fair me just turning up like this. I need to let you move on" Dylan explained.

"I'm sorry" Kara said, shaking her head.

"It's okay. I lost you the moment I let you go, I know that now" He confessed.

"Dylan…" Kara sighed.

"I'll see you around, K" Dylan smiled, kissing her cheek, before he left the room.

* * *

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Kara questioned, entering her bedroom, after Spencer had called her to come over.

"What have you said to Jason?" Spencer asked.

"About what?" Kara deflected.

"About me. Why is he suddenly acting like the concerned brother?" Spencer accused.

"Because he is, Spencer! We both care about you, and it's clear that there's something much worse going on than a break up" Kara explained.

"Oh, sorry that I'm not handling it well" Spencer spat back.

"That's not what I mean, I…what is this? Is this his stuff?" Kara queried.

"I'm chucking it out" Spencer stated.

"What did he do to you?" Kara inquired, seriously.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Spencer retorted.

"He's done something a lot worse than cheating, hasn't he? Actually thinking about it, where the hell is he?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know" Spencer shrugged.

"Spence, please talk to me. I just want to help" Kara insisted, squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Well you can't. I'd like you to leave now" Spencer told her.

"Fine, fine, but I'm not giving up on you. I never will" Kara exclaimed, walking away.

* * *

"So shall we just wait, or...?" Hanna trailed off, once they had been in the mausoleum for a while.

"I'm pretty sure she's not coming" Jason sighed.

"Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality." Aria read out the words on her grave.

"That's creepy" Hanna stated.

"It's Emily Dickinson" Aria told her.

"I don't care if it's Santa Claus, consider me creeped" Hanna told her, as Kara nudged her.

"It's okay. It is a touch creepy in here. My parents barely stayed two minutes" Jason informed them, trying to break the ice.

"Hey, you okay?" Aria asked Emily, who was looking down.

Before Emily could say anything, they heard a door creak open, and looked to the entrance expectantly.

"Spencer. You changed your mind" Jason smiled, looking hopeful.

Kara hoped that she really had changed her mind, but she had a feeling that the reason why she was there was much worse.

"No. I just knew that I could find you here. I do have something to say to you" Spencer informed him.

"Spencer" All the girls chorused in, telling her to stop.

"Ali was pregnant when she died" Spencer confessed, as Jason's eyes widened.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here's a little cliffhanger for you. I don't think Jason's going to be very happy that Kara kept this from him. I have some important law exams coming up this week, which is why I'm updating early again, wish me luck! Please leave a review:)

**tsubasaiscool**: Thank you, I'm glad you like this story!


	82. Patching Things Up

"What? What is she talking about? Is this true?" Jason questioned, looking directly at Kara, who couldn't help but look away.

"We can't know for sure. Emily looked it up, and an early pregnancy wouldn't have shown up in an autopsy. Isn't that right, Em?" Spencer said, spitefully.

"You have no idea what you're saying right now" Hanna exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aria asked.

"How do you know about this? I mean, who would she have...Who's the father?" Jason queried.

"Oh, that's the best part" Spencer smirked, ruefully.

"Who, Spencer?" Jason insisted.

"Spencer, don't" Hanna warned her.

"I don't care!" Spencer shouted.

"Don't do this. Not here, Spencer" Aria pleaded.

"Detective Wilden. One of Rosewood's finest" Spencer informed him, as he stormed out of the room.

"You bitch. You absolute bitch" Kara spat out, shoving past her.

"Jason, wait!" She called after him.

"You knew! You knew, and you didn't tell me!" Jason accused.

"What would it change?" Kara questioned.

"I had a right to know" Jason argued.

"I know, I know…I was just trying to protect you" Kara insisted.

"Protect me from what? Doing something stupid? Because you can bet I am" Jason stated, turning around.

"I know you're angry, but you can't go after him, not like this" Kara warned him.

"I'll do what I like" Jason retorted.

"Jason, please! I'm sorry" She exclaimed, trying to pull him back.

"Just leave me alone!" Jason yelled at her, before shoving her off and rushing away.

* * *

The next day, the girls, minus Spencer, walked over to Kara who was banging her head on her locker.

"That bad, huh?" Aria asked.

"I'm such an idiot" Kara sighed.

"You were trying to help" Emily stated.

"And I made everything like 700 times worse" Kara exclaimed.

"Well it was Spencer who dropped the bomb on Jason, not you" Hanna shrugged.

"Please tell me she's not in school today. I might say something I can't take back easily" Kara admitted.

"Nope, she wasn't in class" Emily informed her.

"Do you think Spencer said that because she's pissed at me? I was digging around a bit much" Kara sighed.

"Of course not. Spencer's hurting, and she's lashing out at people she cares about. It's all part of the grieving process" Hanna explained.

"Thanks Dr. Hanna" Kara laughed.

"Have you talked to Jason yet?" Aria inquired.

"No, I'm planning to after class. Wish me luck" Kara informed her, walking to her next class.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kayla opened the door she knew Jason would be counselling in, and walked in. His head instantly shot up when he heard someone opened the door, and let his eyes fall when he saw it was her.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed.

"I was hoping to talk. I thought a public place would be best, you're less likely to murder me. I guess you kind of hate me now, huh?" She explained, as she sat down on the chair opposite him.

"I don't hate you, Kara. I'm just angry…angry that my sister was in this mess and I didn't even know about it" He stated.

"It might not even be true. I mean Cece is known to lie quite a bit" Kara went on.

"Wait, Cece told you this? Was it her who set Ali up with Wilden?" Jason queried.

"I don't think so. Emily asked her, and she said she barely knew him. She just thought it was weird that there was a picture up of Wilden in Cape May" Kara told him.

"Whoa, whoa. What picture? Where is it?" Jason asked.

"Uh, police station I think. It was Wilden and a few of his buddies" Kara informed him.

"On a boat?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know that?" Kara frowned.

"Alison made my dad a collage and there was this picture of her on a boat. What if it was Wilden's?" Jason theorized.

"Jason, you can't ask him. If he's trying to hide something, it could hurt you. Don't bring up what Spencer said" Kara pleaded with him.

"It's too late. I already called him" Jason confessed.

"What? What did he say?" Kara questioned.

"Nothing, yet. I left a message. It would sure help if I was armed with more proof" Jason explained.

"Where is that picture of Ali?" Kara inquired.

"Probably in some box in my Dad's new office" Jason shrugged.

"Can I see it?" Kara queried.

"Sure, but I thought you said I should leave it" He stated.

"That was before I knew you might have proof. I want to nail his ass to the wall" Kara exclaimed, as Jason nodded.

* * *

"It'll take me a sec. I know where the keys are" Jason announced, as they parked in front of his house.

As they got out of the car, Kara's eyes widened when she saw hundreds of bottles of alcohol all over his porch.

"What is all this?" Kara gasped.

"Looks like someone's offering me a drink" Jason sighed.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kara stated.

"Unbelievable. Would you mind grabbing that other trashcan?" Jason asked Kara, who nodded.

As she went to grab the bag, her phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes, knowing who the next would be from. She opened the text which said 'Better tell him to save a couple. He might need it – A'.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kara groaned.

"What is it?" Jason questioned, as she showed him her phone.

"Woah, this person is a real bitch, huh?" Jason shook his head.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this" Kara cried, kicking a nearby bin, hard.

"Hey, it's okay. Its fine" Jason told her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Kara suggested.

"No way. This means we're onto something" Jason explained.

"I guess. Let me do this, right?" Kara told him.

"I can handle it" Jason shrugged.

"I know…but let me take this one" Kara insisted, squeezing his hand.

She knew it would be hard for him being around so much temptation, especially after the shocking news that his sister might have been pregnant. He nodded, after a moment, heading inside to grab the keys.

"I hope this makes the bitch go bankrupt" Kara said, shaking her head.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, Jason and Kara will be able to make up properly soon...but I have a feeling things are only going to get worse and worse for them.

**Elliebelle4444**: Thank you! I'm sure they'll sort things out between them. I hope your exams go well too:)


	83. Falling Lift

"I know I packed that picture myself" Jason announced, when they walked out of the lift into his father's office.

"Well, this is kind of creepy" Kara mumbled, when she saw all the lights were off.

"Scared?" Jason questioned, nudging her with a laugh.

"Shut up" Kara giggled, shaking her head, as he turned the lights on.

"When did your dad move here?" Kara queried, as she started to open the first box.

"It's been a while. I think the move was more about leaving Rosewood than anything else. I'm pretty sure it's in one of these boxes" Jason explained, ripping the first one open.

After half an hour, Kara finally came across what she expected was the collage.

"Is this it?" Kara inquired, showing him.

"Yeah" Jason replied, taking a closer look.

"Why would Ali give this to your dad?" Kara frowned.

"Typical Ali move. Strolled in one day at dawn. Father went ballistic. This was her apology" Jason explained.

"That definitely sounds like her" Kara said, shaking her head, fondly.

"Whose hand is that on Ali's shoulder?" Kara queried, when she saw a familiar picture.

"Wilden" Jason stated, as he lifted a piece of paper that was covering the cop.

Kara removed the other piece of paper which was covering the other side of the picture and clenched her teeth when she saw it was Cece.

"Cece told you she didn't know him?" Jason asked.

"That lying little…Why did she lie? Is she protecting him?" Kara suggested.

"Might be protecting herself" Jason theorised.

"Why?" Kara inquired.

"Maybe they had their own thing going on. Maybe she planned on meeting up with him that night" Jason went on.

"What night?" Kara inquired.

"The last night my sister was alive" Jason informed her.

"I was drunk as hell, I could barely stand. I went outside to get a drink-" Jason started.

"Outside?" Kara frowned.

"I drank from a hose" Jason admitted.

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous" Kara laughed.

"That's when I saw Melissa and at first I thought she was talking to my sister. Long blonde hair, that yellow top Ali had, the exact same. I called over to them, but when she turned around it was Cece. I blinked just for a second and they were gone, passed out" Jason continued.

"When the police questioned you, why didn't you tell them that?" Kara queried.

"I never trusted that was what I really saw. Besides, if I had told them that would be I was awake, even for a minute. And that would have made me a suspect" Jason explained.

"I guess. Come on, lets get out of here" Kara insisted, as they walked towards the lift.

Only moments after they had entered it, suddenly the lift came to a sharp halt, sending both of them swaying.

"Whoa!" Jason cried, looking all around them.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Kara asked, looking worried.

A moment later the lights started flickering, making both of their eyes widen. They were then rocked back and forth again, as Kara went to hold onto the handrail.

"Please tell me that wasn't one of the wires snapping" Kara exclaimed.

"I sure as hell hope not" Jason replied, as he rang the emergency bell.

"Do you think anyone will answer?" Kara inquired.

"On a Friday night? I doubt it" Jason sighed.

He then took his phone out, trying to see whether he could make a call, but found he had no signal.

"No signal here either" Kara told him, checking her phone.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. I'll try opening the doors" Jason stated, as he put his hands in between the crack in the door and started to pull them open.

The doors slowly opened, as Kara went to help to, holding them up at the top.

"You alright?" Jason questioned, as Kara nodded, as he went down to open the doors to the corridor.

"I've got this, just give me a sec" Jason groaned, as he ripped the doors open as well.

"We can make that jump. Just push off, keep your knees bent" Jason advised her.

"Have you done this before?" Kara queried.

"Hello no" Jason replied.

With a sigh, Kara bent down and looked over the edge, seeing the massive drop below.

"Holy crap. Yeah, um, you should go first. I'll be okay here" Kara said, backing away.

"Hey, hey. You'll be fine. You can make it" Jason told her.

"Is this a bad time to confess I have a fear of heights? Because it's really ramping up right now" Kara panicked.

"Hey, come on, look at me" Jason started, dropping his hand to tilt her head up.

"I can't do it. I can't" She shook her head.

"Yes, you can. I swear" Jason insisted, but she still wasn't budging.

"Kar, I'm not going without you, and this thing isn't going support us for much longer. You can do this" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" Kara replied, taking a deep breath, as she swung her legs over the edge.

"Wait, who's going to hold the doors open for you?" Kara realised, as the lights flickered off.

A moment later, the lift jerked upwards, almost taking Kara's legs off.

"Oh my God, oh my God" She yelped in surprise, pushing back.

"Kara, you've got to go now. Come on, I'll keep the doors open. Trust me" He insisted, as she nodded, and slowly backed out from the lift, until half her body was outside the lift.

She dangled her legs out, gasping at the feel of nothing being underneath them. She squeezed further back, swaying her legs a few times, before taking a deep breath, and pushing off. She let out a relieved sigh when her feet touched the ground.

"Okay. I'll hold the door open for you" Kara told him, holding out her hands.

Before, either of them could do anything, the doors automatically slammed shut and the lift began to plummet downwards. Jason let out a scream, as he rocketed to the bottom of the lift as Kara yelled for him.

"No! Jason! Jason!" She cried, locking down the lift shaft.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Little bit of a cliffhanger for you guys, haha. I'm on holiday this week, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to write the next chapter, but I'll try!

**Ellliebelle4444**: Thank you so much! It really motivates me to know that people are excited for my story:) Yeah, waiting for results is very hard, hope I've got the grades I need!

**Guest**: Well, here's your update, haha. Thank you so much:)


	84. Saving Jason

Immediately she started to run down the stairs to get to the floors below, as she grabbed her phone from her pocket to call for an ambulance. Once she had told them her location, she bashed through the doors onto the ground floor and was suddenly engulfed in smoke. She coughed as she blew the debris out of her face, seeing that the lift doors had seemed to have exploded, and there was now a crack in the wall.

"I can see it. There's a massive crack in the wall above the lift" Kara told them.

"The ambulance should be there within the next 30 minutes" The woman on the other end informed her.

"30 minutes?! We don't have 30 fricking minutes! What if he's trapped in there?" Kara questioned.

"Under no circumstances should you attempt to go in after him. You won't help him by getting yourself injured" The woman advised her.

"Yeah, yeah okay" Kara replied.

"I have to take other emergency calls. Call back if the ambulance doesn't arrive" The woman told her, before hanging up.

"Bloody brilliant" Kara shouted, throwing her phone to the ground.

Suddenly she heard a loud creaking coming from the lift, and wandered over to it. She peeped in and saw a large beam was hovering above the lift, seemingly ready to fall in at any moment. With a sigh, she stepped inside, knowing how dangerous it was, but she refused to leave Jason.

"Jason?! Jason, can you hear me?" She called out, but got no answer.

She soon found him on his back, under what looked like the railing in the lift. She jumped over to him, and heaved the heavy metal off. A moment later, the beam above them creaked louder, and started to slip further down. She tapped his face a few times, hoping he would wake up, back got no response, he was out cold.

"Oh God" Kara panicked, unsure if she should move him.

"If I do move you and you could have spinal or neck injuries, I could be paralyzing you…" Kara trailed off, as more dust was deposited on her, as the beam staggered lower.

"On the other hand, we're both probably going to die in a minute" Kara sighed, as she grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him out. Only a few seconds after she had fully dragged him out of the lift, the beam fell down, right where they had been. Kara quickly jumped over to Jason's side, and grabbed his wrist, trying to feel a pulse.

"No, don't do this to me Jason" She cried, when she couldn't feel anything.

She then put her fingers to his nose, trying to see if he was breathing but there was nothing.

"Okay, okay. I can do this" Kara announced, as she placed her hand on Jason's chest, with the other on top of it.

She then began to start CPR compressions, counting them as she went. Once she got to 30 and still had no response, she lifted his chin up and pinched his nose. She then brought her mouth down onto his and blew steadily for a second, before repeating this again.

"Damn it" She moaned, when she still hadn't got a response.

After 15 minutes of doing this, and still getting no response, she was starting to lose her strength. She began the rescue breaths again, feeling her own heart hammering under the strain.

"Come on Jason, wake up. This isn't how our first kiss is supposed to go, alright?" Kara insisted, but still got nothing.

Her arms were aching now, and her breaths were becoming unsteady, as she knew she wouldn't be able to carry on for much longer.

"Come on Jason. Wake up! Wake up!" She cried, pressing harder onto his chest.

She moved up to repeat the rescue breaths, tears falling down her face now, as she panicked. She had just sat up to take a breath of air, when suddenly she heard a coughing sound from below. The coughing went on for a few more seconds, as Kara let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you idiot" Kara sighed.

A few minutes later, the ambulance team arrived, and started to check Jason's vitals and asked her what had happened.

"I had to do CPR for…I don't know, just over 15 minutes until he started breathing again" She informed them.

"Good work, kid" The paramedic told her, patting her on the shoulder, as Jason was brought out on a stretcher.

* * *

It was later that night, when Kara was sitting beside Jason's hospital bed, as a nurse arrived to check his vitals.

"He's doing okay, right?" Kara questioned.

"Well he has two broken ribs, some bad cuts and bruises, but he's out of the woods" The nurse smiled at her.

"Pretty sure I was the one who gave him those broken ribs" Kara sighed, dropping her face into her hands.

"You did well. Many people don't even know CPR" The nurse praised her.

"Some of the area's I lived in when I was younger were rough, to say the least. It was a good idea to know some first aid" Kara explained.

"If you don't mind me saying, you handled the situation very well. Ever think of a career in the medical profession?" The nurse inquired.

"I've never really thought much about my future if I'm honest" Kara admitted.

"Well, it's something to think about. Anyways, I'm sure your boyfriend will be very pleased with you. You did save his life after all" The nurse, stated before leaving the room.

"He's not…" Kara trailed off, but the nurse had already left.

With a sigh, Kara grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted the girls, telling them that she and Jason had been in an accident. She then locked her phone, and placed her hand on Jason's arm.

"A is going to pay for this" She promised him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, it completely slipped my mind. **_CPR is a really important thing to know, so if you guys ever have free time, I would definitely suggest going on a First Aid Course._ **Jason's unfortunately leaving again next chapter, as I am keeping to canon in the show. I'm not sure if I've told people this, but I'm skipping a certain amount of Season 4, for reasons I'm not yet going to tell you guys;) Please leave a review!

**Elliebelle4444**: I genuinely thought Jason was dead when I first saw it. And then there was that theory that the real Jason died in the accident, and a twin took his place. However, I definitely don't think its true now due to what's happened on the show. Thank you, I did have a pretty good time:)

**LiLuLo12**: Sorry, but as I've explained before I'm quite busy, so about 1000 words is all I can do a week. We will be getting some almost getting together scenes, however something will soon get in the way...Thank you so much!

**Meow101**: Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm really happy with how their relationship is developing. I've always loved slow burn relationships.


	85. Running Away Again

A few minutes later, Jason woke up, coughing once again. Kara was quick to pick up the water jug at her side and pour some into a cup, handing it to him. He urgently downed the cup's contents, wincing as he did so.

"Ugh, it feels like I've been ran over about 50 times" Jason moaned.

"Try falling down a lift shaft. Do you remember what happened?" Kara asked.

"A little…I was falling and then…nothing really" Jason informed her.

"You stopped breathing for like 20 minutes" Kara told him.

"What?" He questioned.

"You really scared me, Jase" Kara confessed, grabbing his hand.

"So how bad is the damage?" He queried.

"Two broken ribs is the extent, courtesy of me" Kara replied.

"Were you hitting me or something?" Jason questioned, confused.

"Try performing CPR, my arms still feel like they're going to fall off…I saved your life" Kara admitted, proudly.

"Well what have you done for me since then?" Jason said sarcastically, a grin on his face.

"Good to see you've still got your sarcasm" Kara giggled.

"Thank you though, really" He told her, squeezing her hand back.

"I can't believe A tried to kill you" Kara sighed, as Jason frowned, and started stumbling around his pockets.

"What?" She inquired.

"The picture of Wilden…it's gone" Jason realised.

"But that…A was cutting the wires above us, there's no way they could have gotten to your faster than me" Kara explained.

"Guess we're looking at an A team then" Jason stated.

"God, this is so messed up" Kara groaned.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'll live" Jason insisted.

"This time! Jason, I thought you were going to die…and…its made me realise there's some things I need to say before its too late-" Kara was cut off by Jason's phone ringing.

"So, I'm just going to come out with it, and you need to promise you won't freak out…are you even listening?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, as Jason looked at his phone.

"Guess this is confirmation" Jason said, as he handed her his phone.

Kara frowned as she read his latest text. 'Get out of town while you still can, or next time you'll be leaving in a body bag'.

"Shit" Kara cursed, panicking.

Suddenly, Jason started to move, sitting up right as he took his neck brace off.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep that on and…oh my God, don't just rip that out, Jason!" Kara scolded him when he ripped out his IV.

"I need to get out of here" He announced, as he struggled to stand up.

"But you can't go. Look, there's something really important I need to say…" Kara trailed off, as Jason pulled his shirt on.

"Okay, well you can tell me it on the road" Jason countered.

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Kara told him.

"C'mon, you have to come with me, Kara. It's not safe here. You could have just easily have died today" Jason explained.

"Well A hasn't threatened me to leave town" Kara shrugged.

"They've almost killed you before! Please Kara" Jason begged.

"I can't leave my friends here to face A alone. And we're getting closer now, I can feel it" She insisted.

"…I have to go" Jason said, shaking his head.

"Yeah…" Kara trailed off, looking down, as she knew this could mean he was never coming back.

"Hey, I'm coming back. I swear" Jason insisted, holding onto her shoulders.

Kara sighed, as she surged forward, pulling him into a hug, careful not to touch his wounds.

"What was it you wanted to say?" He questioned, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"It's not really a conversation we can have on the phone. I'll tell you when you get back, that way you have to, right?" Kara questioned, dipping her face into his neck.

"I'll always come back" Jason promised, pulling away.

Kara nodded, a stray tear dropping down her cheek. She couldn't believe he was going away again, especially after everything that had happened that day. Jason raised his hand to brush the tear away, keeping his hand cupping her cheek afterwards. His eyes briefly dropped to her lips as she leaned in closer. Suddenly they heard a group form in front of the door, as Kara realised her friends had arrived.

"I'll hold them off and the nurses. They won't want to let you go. Go out of the back entrance" Kara told him, as he nodded.

He then surged forward, to press a kiss to her forehead, as her eyes fluttered shut momentarily, before his hand was gone and he was rushing out of the room.

"Bye" She whispered, as he left the room, not hearing her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the front doors of the room, and opened it, facing her friends onslaught.

"What's happened? Where's Jason?" Aria asked.

"We heard there was an accident" Hanna stated.

"Are you okay?" Emily queried.

"I'm okay, I got out of the lift before it fell. Jason wasn't so lucky, but he'll be okay" Kara announced.

"How did this happen?" Aria questioned.

"A. He just got a text threatening him to leave town, or they'll kill him" Kara informed them.

"What?! Why would they do that?" Emily asked.

"We found a picture of Cece, Alison and Wilden and Cape May that summer. But it's gone, A took it. But that's not all, there's more than one of them. We know for sure now" Kara explained.

"So A's recruiting people now?" Hanna asked.

"For all we know anyone could be involved. We can't trust anyone" Kara told them.

"Where is he?! Can we see him?" Spencer called out, as she arrived.

"Oh now you care? He's lying in that hospital bed because you got him stuck on this vendetta against Wilden!" Kara accused.

"I…I'm sorry" Spencer replied, hoarsely.

"Its too late anyway" Kara said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me, where's your friend?" A nurse questioned.

"Sorry, he must have snuck out while I wasn't looking" Kara shrugged.

"With those sort of injuries he should stay in hospital…He won't have got far, I'll call it in" The nurse told them.

"I'd really appreciated if you didn't" Kara insisted.

"I have a job to do, Miss" The nurse retorted.

"Look the reason that lift fell and almost killed him wasn't an accident okay? It was a warning for him to get the hell out of doge" Kara explained to the nurse.

"He has five minutes, then I'm calling it in" The nurse sighed, as Kara nodded in thanks.

"Get the hell out of dodge? You're sounding more American by the day" Aria stated.

"What can I say? I'm under a lot of a stress" Kara laughed tiredly.

"Does he hate me?" Spencer asked.

"Of course not. You're his sister. He doesn't blame you" Kara went on.

"Do you?" Spencer frowned.

"No. I'm not sure if that picture was the only reason Jason was almost killed. It felt too sudden, messy…" Kara trailed off.

"Personal" Spencer added.

"Why else would A be pissed at Jason?" Emily queried.

"N.A.T club, Alison's brother, getting involved with me, take your pick" Kara sighed.

"Well he's out now, he'll be alright" Emily told her.

"I hope so. I really do" Kara stated.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've re-started my Doctor Who fanfiction, so if you've ever watched that show, check out the story on my profile. So, Kara almost confessed her feelings for Jason, A just had to go and screw that up didn't they? Please leave a review:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Thank you! Yeah, there was no way Kara was going to leave Jason to die.

**LiLuLo12**: I think things are starting to slow down for a little while, so I'm going to try to do longer chapters like this one and see how it goes. Thank you so much:)


	86. The Almost and the Ex

Jason stumbled out of the hospital, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people around him. He spotted a taxi in the parking lot, and pulled his hand out, trying to make them stop.

"Hey, taxi!" Jason cried, but they drove away, obviously noticing the state he was in and not wanting to get involved.

"Damn it" Jason mattered, as he shook his head.

Suddenly his eye caught on a blur of red in the opposite side of the hospital. He squinted, and walked closer, trying to get a better look. He gulped when he saw that there was someone coming down the stairs, dressed in a red coat. Before he could back away, a car drove up to him and the door swung open.

"Get in" A voice boomed, as Jason did so, deciding it was the best course of action.

Jason turned around to see who the driver was, once they started driving away and was shocked to see it was Kara's ex.

"What…what are you doing here?" Jason asked, clutching at his side, which now hurt.

"I heard about the accident, and came to see if Kara was okay. I thought you could use some help" Tyler explained.

"Did you see them up there?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, you should call Kara, tell her A's kicking around" Tyler advised, as Jason nodded, taking out his phone and calling her.

"Kara?" He announced, as she picked up.

"Hey, are you okay? Where are you?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But A's in the hospital with you…or someone on the A team at least, you guys better get out of there" Jason told her.

"Thanks for the heads up. Call me when you're out of the area" Kara stated.

"Sure, I-" Jason was cut off, when Tyler grabbed his phone and ended the call.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

"If you stayed on any longer, A would be able to track the call. Do you have anywhere you can hide out?" Tyler queried.

"Uh…maybe my Aunt's House? Not a lot of people know about it" Jason suggested.

"Alright, we go there" Tyler nodded.

* * *

"How you holding up, Kara?" Hanna asked, later when they had moved to the Brew.

"Don't think I'll be taking the lift any time soon" Kara replied.

"Any word from Jason?" Aria inquired.

"He's on the road. He said he'll call me back when he's out the area" Kara informed them.

"Okay, so now that the whole N.A.T. Club is out of Rosewood, do you think that "A" will retire?" Hanna questioned.

"Or just have more time for us" Spencer muttered.

"Way to think positive, Spence" Hanna retorted.

"I just doubt suddenly everything's gonna be lilacs and daffodils" Spencer went on.

"Even if A did just retire, we still need to find out who they are. Or Jason isn't going to be able to come back" Kara insisted.

"Exactly. Guys, let's focus. Cece lied about knowing Wilden, and then we find a picture of both of them with Ali" Emily announced.

"Yeah, a picture that's now gone. New rule. Next time we see anything that might be important to us down the road, it goes in the phone" Aria advised.

"I know we should have, but we just wanted to get out of there and then…well you know the rest" Kara sighed, drinking some of her hot chocolate.

"Okay, so is it possible that Cece is... What are we calling her, red coat?" Hanna suggested.

"I vote yes…but I admit I'm a bit bias when it comes to that bitch" Kara confessed.

"I never saw her face when she attacked me though" Hanna stated.

"What do you think, Spencer?" Aria asked, as Spencer had been very quiet, but Spencer seemed to have zoomed out.

"Blonde? Red coat? Captain of the "A" team?" Emily went on.

"Maybe it's Cece" Spencer shrugged, as they groaned.

"Pay attention. We need this brain trust firing on all cylinders" Aria told her.

"This is really important, Spence" Kara insisted.

"What happened tonight with you and Wren?" Hanna questioned, when she saw he had texted Spencer.

"It's nothing. I...Mona and I had a...moment, and, uh, he saw, that's all" Spencer admitted.

"A moment that might make her try and cut Kara in half?" Aria inquired.

"No. No, you guys, this wasn't Mona. We were in a different county" Spencer informed them.

"I agree, Mona and I might not be on the best terms right now, but there's no way I think she'd actually try to kill me" Kara explained.

"Well, then who do you think it was?" Hanna queried, as everyone looked at Spencer expectantly.

A moment later, there was a loud knock at the door, making them all jump, as Emily went to see who it was. Kara noticed Hanna pick up her pepper spray bottle, and surprisingly felt comforted by the action.

"We're closed" Emily announced, as she opened the door to find it was Detective Wilden.

"You're here" He replied.

"I have the keys" Emily stated.

"Yeah, and drinking coffee's not a crime" Hanna added.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Looking for you girls" Wilden told them.

"Wait, you were following us?" Hanna accused.

"Jason Dilaurentis has been accusing me of some nasty things" Wilden informed them, as Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"They're not accusations if they're true" Kara spat at him.

"Well its a good thing they're not then. It wouldn't be the first time you girls have made up a story about me" Wilden exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you just leave us alone" Hanna went on.

"It's just a question. No need to get so defensive" Wilden retorted.

"Why don't you ask Cece Drake?" Hanna questioned.

"Hanna" Aria scolded.

"We know about the little boat ride you two took with Alison" Hanna told him, instantly regretting what she had just said.

"It's late" Wilden stated.

"We were just leaving" Emily told him.

"Care for a ride? It's not safe this time of night" Wilden offered.

"We're good" Kara replied.

"Oh, and Hanna... See you around" Wilden smiled, as he left the building.

"What I wouldn't do, to punch him in his smug little face…" Kara trailed off, once he had left.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It will be up to your own interpretation to who the Red Coat was at the hospital, it could have been Cece or another A team member...or it could even be Ali wanting to check if her brother's okay. Please leave a review:)

**LiLuLo12**: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like this story so much:)


	87. Awkward Journey

The next morning, Jason and Tyler were almost at his Aunt Carol's house, but Jason couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Why are you helping me? Did Kara tell you to?" He questioned.

"No, Kara has no idea I'm here. And I'm helping you because whoever this A person is, they're not messing around. They've killed before, and I bet they'd be willing to kill again" Tyler informed him.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to get involved then?" Jason asked.

"I'm already involved…I'll wait in the car" Tyler stated, as they drove up to the house.

Jason then slowly got out of the car, carefully not to move to quickly due to his injuries, and walked up to the porch. His eyes widened when he found his mother walking out of the front door.

"Jason? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Jessica questioned, after he had told her the night before about the accident.

"They let me out. What are you doing? Getting the, uh, property ready to sell?" Jason queried.

"No. I'm keeping the house. And I want it to look nice" Jessica told him.

"Good, 'cause think I'd like to stay here for a little while" Jason announced.

"You can't do that" Jessica replied.

"Why not?" Jason inquired.

"There's a plumbing issue. They had to turn the water off inside" Jessica answered.

"Well, then, I'll just stay for tonight then" Jason shrugged, walking forward.

"That's not a good idea. It's a mess in there" Jessica went on.

"I don't care, mom, it's one night-" Jason said, starting to get desperate.

"I said no, Jason…I'll be done in an hour. I'll see you at home" Jessica insisted.

"I'm not going home…I…just forget it" Jason sighed, as he started walking away.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside, making him stop in his tracks.

"Is someone in there?" Jason queried.

"That's just the wind" Jessica stated, as Jason frowned and walked back to the car.

"You know she's obviously lying, right?" Tyler told him, when he had closed the door.

"I know" Jason mumbled.

"Parents" Tyler sighed, shaking his head, as they started to drive away.

"Where are your parents?" Jason inquired, a moment later.

"No idea" Tyler replied, as they drove back onto the main road.

"You're not in contact with them?" Jason asked.

"No way" Tyler scoffed.

"You don't get along?" Jason questioned, now curious.

"Kara really hasn't told you anything about my past, has she?" Tyler realised.

"No, it never really came up" Jason shrugged.

"Let's just say my family isn't exactly the loving type. I left home when I was 14" Tyler admitted.

"Why?" Jason couldn't help but dig.

"…My family was abusive. My older brother put me in a coma, I wasn't going to last much longer" Tyler admitted.

"Jesus…I, um sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds…" Jason trailed off.

"It's alright. Living on the street was rough, but I got by. A few of the different drug gangs paid me to spy on other gangs in the area, and I realised I had a knack for it. I met Kara's brother, he helped me out and now I even have a business card" Tyler went on, handing Jason his card from his pocket.

"You're Private Investigator" Jason realised, as everything he knew about him started piecing itself together.

"I had to do some pretty shady jobs, but it was good money" Tyler shrugged.

"Were you really spying on Kara?" Jason queried.

"Yeah. I just…I wanted to help Dylan, I could see he wanted to get to know her again, but he had no idea who she was now, so it was my job to find out" Tyler told him.

"Aren't PI's not supposed to get caught out?" Jason inquired.

"One day I was just tailing her and her friend through the shops and…I don't know, I just lost my pace, almost walked into her. I practically ran away afterwards. Then she caught me following her a week later, and well I thought maybe by becoming her friend I'd be able to find out more…and well one thing led to another" Tyler informed him.

"…Did she really stab you with a fork when she found out?" Jason asked.

"Yep, still got the scar" Tyler laughed, tugging his collar down to show the thin white line above his shoulder.

"I can't say I'm surprised" Jason chuckled.

"I'm happy she met you" Tyler confessed, a moment later.

"Why?" Jason questioned, confused.

"I broke her heart, and you've helped mend it" Tyler shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, still confused.

"C'mon man, you're not actually that oblivious are you? She's in love with you" Tyler told him.

"What? No. No, she's not" Jason retorted.

"Fine, keep living in denial" Tyler stated.

"How would you even know? You're barely around" Jason argued.

"I was spying on you for a while" Tyler admitted.

"What?!" Jason inquired.

"I thought you were A…well, I hoped you were A actually, oh and by the way, spending two hours in the shower, not very healthy" Tyler went on, with a grin.

"You were spying on me in the shower?!" Jason bellowed.

"You'd be surprised what people hide in the bathroom. It's a very important place to put up surveillance" Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh my God" Jason muttered.

"I didn't look, trust me. I do not want to know what I'm up against if you know what I mean" Tyler stated.

"You still don't know what you're talking about. Why would even think that?" Jason insisted.

"Because she looks at you like she used to look at me, okay?" Tyler blurted out, as Jason was silent for a few moments.

"You still love her, don't you?" Jason questioned.

"…Of course I do. But I'm not getting involved in some stupid love triangle. I want her to move on" Tyler told him.

"But why?" Jason asked.

"I'm no good for her. I never was. Maybe you could be" Tyler suggested.

Before Jason could say anything else, Tyler parked the car inside a motel parking lot.

"What is this place?" Jason queried.

"It's where I've been living. You're staying here with me" Tyler replied.

"Nah, I don't think so" Jason said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to take up all your other offers up? Oh wait, you have none. But sure, go somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't have 24 hour CCTV, or alerts of when any suspects are in a 20 miles radius, I'm sure A will just suddenly give up this vendetta of trying to kill you" Tyler went on, before exiting the car, and walking over to his room.

"Fine, I will" Jason called out to him, as he exited the car.

A moment later, he heard a twig snapping near the trees surrounding the motel, which sounded suspiciously like someone was walking towards him, and gulped.

"Uh, actually maybe I will stay here. Just for a few days" Jason mumbled, before rushing over to Tyler, who was smugly holding the door open for him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I've started a new story, its a the 100 fanfic, called I'm A Monster, if you want to read it just go onto my profile. If you have any spare time, please do give it a read! I just love the bromance in this chapter, haha. Please leave a review as I haven't had many lately?:)


	88. Steamy With Wren

"Okay guys, you're not going to believe who Jason is staying with" Kara announced, the next day, as she walked over to Emily and Hanna in the courtyard.

"Who?" Emily questioned.

"My ex" Kara replied.

"Wait, what?" Hanna asked.

"He called me last night, saying he was going to stay with him in Virginia for a while. I mean, that's pretty weird right?" Kara insisted.

"What, are you worried they're going to start a bromance?" Hanna couldn't help but joke.

"Try I'm worried that Tyler's going to off him in the night" Kara retorted.

"Jason's a big boy, Kara, I think he can handle himself" Emily stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Kara sighed.

"I saw Wilden practically throwing Cece into his car this morning" Hanna blurted out.

"Doesn't that prove that their working together?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, we need to confront Cece. Find out what she knows" Emily suggested.

"Where in Wilden's trunk?" Hanna questioned.

"I still don't buy Cece as the victim" Kara insisted.

"But you do buy Wilden as the victim?" Emily queried.

"No, of course not. I just think they're both playing a game. And I don't like the fact that I don't know how it's going to end" Kara explained.

* * *

Kara let out a sigh as she walked down the cold street. It was pretty late but she wanted to take a walk, take her mind off of everything. She was missing Jason a ridiculous amount, more than even she was expecting. She was deep in thought, when she spotted a familiar brunette not far in front of her. She was about to call out to Spencer, when suddenly she had leaned forward and kissed the man in front of her, making Kara's jaw drop. She rushed over, finding the man was Wren.

"Oh my God" Kara gasped, as they pulled apart.

"Kara…um…I…" Spencer stuttered.

"I don't believe this. Weren't you kissing Hanna like what, a month ago?" Kara accused.

"More like two-" Wren started, but was cut off.

"Rhetorical question" She shushed him.

"Look Kara, I know this must seem weird…but Toby and I broke up. I'm single, Wren's single" Spencer explained.

"Spence, you only just broke up with Toby, do you really want to jump right back into another relationship?" Kara asked.

"I think I'll leave you two to it" Wren announced.

"Good idea" Kara glared.

"You don't have to…" Spencer trailed off.

"I think I do. I had a wonderful night" Wren smiled at her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes. I don't trust him. He's all…sly" Kara told her.

"Sly?" Spencer inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just get you home, okay? You're in desperate need of a shower" Kara informed her.

They had only been walking a few blocks, when they spotted a woman standing on a corner in a red coat. A woman with blonde hair. They both quickly ran after her, but she was already gone.

"You saw her too, right?" Spencer queried.

"Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. She was definitely there" Kara replied.

"…Do you think that could have been Ali?" Kara asked, a moment later.

"Ali's dead" Spencer shook her head.

"But the way she was looking at us…it was like she knew us" Kara stated.

* * *

When they reached Spencer's house, they were both surprised to find Melissa looking at them suspiciously.

"What did it take to get you out of bed?" Melissa inquired.

"I just needed…some fresh air…" Spencer stuttered, looking at Kara.

"We just walked around the shops for a bit" Kara shrugged, trying to keep up the lie, as they walked past her.

"Spencer?" Melissa called after her, standing up.

"I know it's none of my business…but no company is better than bad company" Melissa explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked.

"I bought Wren that cologne" Melissa smirked, walking away.

"Wow, your sister is actually terrifying when she wants to be" Kara whispered.

"You're only figuring that out now?" Spencer queried.

"Okay, well I'm going to go turn the steam on in the shower and try to relax" Spencer told her, as they walked up the stairs.

"You have a steam setting in your shower? You know you have way too much money, right?" Kara informed her, making Spencer chuckle.

"If you want something to eat or drink, my mum's just stocked up" Spencer smirked at her.

"Music to my ears" Kara grinned, rushing back down to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to find some orange juice, as she poured herself some into a glass. She had only taken a few gulps, when she grimaced, finding the taste weird.

"Damn, that's nasty" Kara mumbled, putting her glass down.

She went to put the juice back into the fridge, when she found her eyesight had suddenly become blurry. She reached for the counter, but her legs could no longer hold her up. She fell to the ground, hard. When she opened her eyes again blearily, she looked to her glass still on the counter. She had been drugged, she realised. She heard something to her side, and turned her head, finding a hooded figure there.

"You…bitch" She spat out, as she lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke up with a start, shooting upright. She looked around her, finding nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She then checked herself for any wounds, but found nothing. Why did A drug her then, she thought to herself.

"Kara?! Melissa?! Someone help me!" She heard Spencer scream.

"Spence!" Kara called back, pulling herself up.

She stumbled up the stairs, bursting into the steamy bathroom. She found Spencer on the floor of the shower, trapped, as there was a plunger keeping the door shut.

"Oh my God" Kara cried, rushing forward.

She pulled the plunger away from the handle, pulling Spencer out with her, who practically fell on top of her, due to oppressive heat.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay now" Kara mumbled, holding her close.

She looked behind her, her eyes widening when she saw a message wrote on the mirror. 'Steamy with Wren, steamy with me – A'.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Am I the only one who always took A's message very literally, and felt that this was a clue that Wren was A? Please leave a review:)

**LiLuLo12**: Thank you so much! I always try to put as much original content in as possible, as I think it makes a story more interesting:)


	89. Toby Is A

Kara had quickly moved Spencer into her bedroom, as Spencer got changed into something more comfortable. Kara handed her some cold water, which she gratefully began to drink.

"Are you sure you're okay? Should I call a doctor?" Kara inquired, rubbing her shoulder.

"This was revenge" Spencer announced.

"For what happened with Mona? I'm not really sure if I buy that…whoever did this, they knew there was a good chance I might not wake up quick enough to save you" Kara explained.

"No, revenge for hooking up with Wren" Spencer replied.

"I don't think Mona would care if you were hooking up with Wren" Kara told her.

"Can you call the others? I need them all to come over" Spencer stated, standing up.

"Sure, why?" Kara frowned.

"I know who's helping Mona" Spencer announced, as Kara's eyes widened.

* * *

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" Emily asked, as she and Aria entered the room.

"Yeah" Spencer replied, as they both hugged her.

"Thank God Kara was already here. Where's Hanna?" Emily queried.

"I don't know. She won't answer any of my texts or calls" Kara admitted.

"So, who is it? Who's helping Mona?" Emily asked.

"We should wait for Hanna" Spencer suggested.

"No, this is too important to wait. We could all be in danger and not know it" Kara explained.

"Okay, but you guys need to know that I've been warned not to tell you" Spencer stated.

"What else is new?" Aria shrugged.

"Besides, A's already tried to kill you tonight. They're not exactly playing fair" Kara added.

"Wait a minute. You knew who it was before tonight?" Emily realised.

"Yeah. I've known for a few weeks" Spencer confessed.

"That's why you've been acting so weird" Kara mumbled, as Spencer nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us any sooner?" Aria inquired.

"I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to believe that it could be true, but after tonight happened, I can't keep this to myself anymore. Toby is "A." Spencer announced, as none of them could stop the small gasps coming from them.

Spencer then went onto explain how she found out that Toby was on the A team, and what more she had found out.

"So, what are we saying? That what Ali wrote in Emily's notebook was true? That Toby's secretly hated us ever since Ali threw that firecracker in his garage?" Aria theorized.

"Yeah, I guess so" Spencer shrugged.

"And the whole time that you two...were together, he was just pretending" Aria frowned.

"Okay, we all know how much Toby loves you. This can't be true. There has to be more to the story" Emily insisted.

"If he loved me, he would not have let me sit outside of his loft bawling my eyes out for hours. Okay? He wouldn't have taken everything out of "A's" lair when he knew that I had the key. He wouldn't be trying to hurt me... us!" Spencer went on.

"I am so sorry, Spence" Aria sighed.

"But whoever did this tonight, they weren't just trying to hurt you. They were trying to kill you. I might not have woken up in time. Even if Toby hated you, I don't think he'd be willing to kill you" Kara stated.

"Well I guess none of us really know him" Spencer exclaimed.

"Mona must have something over him" Emily suggested.

"Trust me, I have tried to come up with every possible explanation as to why he could be doing this, and it all leads back to the same conclusion" Spencer told her.

"The Toby, I know, what would never do anything to hurt any of us" Emily insisted, as Spencer let out a bitter laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"You. You trying to make sense of this. You need to stop thinking about Toby as the person that you thought you knew and start looking at him for who he really is" Spencer spat out.

"And how do I do that?" Emily queried.

"You look at the facts, Emily!" Spencer shouted.

"Okay. Which are?" Emily inquired.

"Mona is with the decathlon team in New York City. She couldn't have locked me in the steam room, and that leaves Toby. The quicker you wrap your mind around this, the better" Spencer went on.

"Okay, fine. Let's say for a minute, that Toby does hate you all. I wasn't even around when the Jenna thing was going on. And A's sure as hell been targeting me recently" Kara stated.

"Did A hurt you tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Well…no, they just drugged me" Kara admitted.

"Exactly. I guess Toby has nothing against you, someone else obviously does, but not him. I know it was him tonight, I…I just know it" Spencer sighed, as Kara pulled her into a hug.

Kara felt so bad for her, finding out the guy you were in love with, may have secretly hated you right from the start was devastating. She still wasn't sure about the whole thing though, some things still didn't add up. But she needed to be there for Spencer, not playing detective.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that this is so short, but I forgot to write more, and due to the lack of reviews this story has been getting, I just didn't feel motivated to rush to do more. Please leave a review!:)


	90. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

"Where do you think you're going, Fields?" Kara inquired, lounging beside Emily's car.

"What are you doing here?" Emily frowned.

"I know you're going to look for Toby, and I know it's going to be dangerous. So, I'm going with you" Kara informed her.

"I don't need any protection. This is Toby we're talking about, not some criminal" Emily insisted.

"Look I get it, Toby's your friend. He probably isn't on the A team, but something is definitely going on with him. Just think of me as your backup" Kara shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go" Emily sighed.

It was dark by the time they reached Brookhaven, where Toby had texted Emily to meet him.

"You have arrived at your destination" The GPS device announced.

"What is this place? Is it a factory?" Kara suggested, as Emily parked the car.

"Why would Toby want to meet me here?" Emily wondered out loud.

"Are you sure it was Toby who texted you? What if its just A with his phone?" Kara went on.

"You can go back if you want to" Emily stated.

"Nope, you're stuck with me" She grinned at her.

"He said to meet at 7, he should be here in 5" Emily told her.

* * *

"God, this has to be the longest stakeout of my life" Kara groaned, as she saw it was now past 9pm.

"Oh my God" Emily suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kara inquired, looking behind them.

"I just saw Red Coat" Emily replied, stepping out the car.

"Well if we didn't know it was a trap before, we sure as hell know it is now…" Kara trailed off.

She followed Emily into the nearby warehouse, as they heard sawing from inside.

"Excuse me" Emily called over to the nearest worker.

"You again" The man announced, taking off his goggles.

"Oh. Hi. Is this your workshop?" Emily asked, seeming to recognize him.

"Yep. I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" The man queried.

"I'm supposed to meet Toby" Emily informed him.

"I told you he's out of town" He retorted.

"I know, but I just got a text from him, and then he told me to meet him here two hours ago" Emily explained.

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen him" He said, dismissively.

"Did you see a blonde come through here?" Emily questioned.

"Nobody's come through here in the last few hours" He exclaimed.

"I just saw her. She was wearing a red coat" Emily went on.

"Look, no Toby, no girl in a red coat, and no unicorns, either. Sorry, Emily" The man insisted.

"How do you know my name?" Emily frowned.

"Because you told me earlier" He shrugged.

"No, I didn't" Emily stated.

"I gotta get back to work" The man said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey buddy, we're not finished yet" Kara shouted, as the other workers started to look on.

"Okay, can you guys just leave?" He retorted.

"Who are you working for?" Kara inquired.

"No one. What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You seem to have a very big back pocket, what's in there?" Kara queried.

"Nothing" He insisted.

"Maybe I should tell your boss you're taking bribes on the job?" Kara suggested, as the man sighed.

"Who paid you and why?" Kara stated.

"It was a blonde…I didn't see her face, not properly. She wanted me to distract you. They're going to wreck your car" He answered, as Emily's eyes widened and she ran outside to check on her car.

"What do you mean you couldn't see her face? That hood couldn't hide it that well" Kara went on.

"Look I don't know…it was like she was wearing a mask or something" He replied, as she went to follow Emily.

"What is it?" Kara called over to her, when she saw Emily's front window was broken.

Emily handed her a tiny coffin, with a note inside that read 'Toby is no more –A', in red ink and a leaflet for what looked like his funeral.

"Shit, this is bad" Kara exclaimed.

"You don't think…" Emily trailed off.

"I don't know. Come on, we better get back home" Kara suggested.

* * *

"Wait. You dumped Wilden's car in a lake?" Emily questioned, when they all came her house the following morning.

"I panicked" Hanna replied.

"You're supposed to stop her from doing stupid things like this, not help" Emily told Aria.

"I tried!" Aria insisted.

"I didn't know if it was Wilden or "A" messing with us, so I just…I had to get rid of it" Hanna explained.

"Well, my money's on "A." Aria informed them.

"Or Wilden could still be alive and part of the "A" team" Emily suggested.

"God, Hanna. Of all the places you could have dumped his car? The lake? The place where its most likely to be found" Kara shook her head.

"I was freaking out" Hanna retorted.

"Well what are we going to do if Wilden is really dead? Because A will most certainly use that against us" Kara sighed.

"Let's just deal with that problem when we come to it" Aria stated.

"Okay, so what does this mean? Is Toby dead?" Hanna asked, holding up the leaflet.

"Did I do this? Is this my fault?" Emily cried.

"Don't go there. All right? Because we don't even know if this is true" Aria exclaimed.

"And even if something his happened to him…it wasn't you who did it. There's nothing you could have done, Em" Kara insisted, squeezing her shoulder.

"We do know that Toby was wearing a black hoodie in Spencer's kitchen" Emily announced.

"So?" Hanna shrugged.

"So either "A" could have killed him because she knew he was gonna help us..." Emily trailed off.

"Maybe he never was gonna help us...And for some reason he just wants us to think that he's dead" Aria suggested.

"So basically there are two people who could both be dead, and we're all intertwined with them. Brilliant. How is this our lives?" Kara groaned.

"Either way, Spencer needs to know about this" Aria insisted.

"Where is Spencer?" Hanna questioned, as they all shrugged, not having any idea.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I found out this week that I've officially got into University, which I am really excited about, however it does mean that it will be harder to update my fanfics, but I'm going to try my best. Please leave a review:)

**LiLuLo12**: Yeah, Emily should have really remembered that Spencer was Toby's girlfriend and was obviously hurting like crazy. But I suppose her own pain was clouding her judgement.

**Guest**: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story:)


	91. Back to Radley

"Melissa must have the police looking for Spencer by now" Emily announced later that day, when they had found out Spencer was missing.

"I do not need more police in my life" Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, none of us do. Okay, the only thing that counts right now is finding her. Now, are you sure that Spencer didn't say anything about what she was going to do?" Aria asked Emily.

"Just that I should stop looking for Toby" Emily answered.

"What are we supposed to do, just sit in our rooms and do our homework?" Aria queried.

"We look for her. We look where the police won't look, because we know her better than them" Emily suggested.

"Like that bookstore that she likes" Aria stated.

"Or that crazy lab theater at Hollis" Hanna added.

"I'll check the hospital" Kara told them, as they gave her a look.

"Guys, we have to consider the possibility that Spence has been hurt. I'll phone up all the hospitals in the area" Kara went on.

"We look, we keep talking, and we check in with Melissa in case she hears anything" Emily ordered them.

* * *

Melissa soon told them that Spencer had be found and had been placed in Radley. Supposedly she had been wandering around the woods all night, and thought she had found Toby's dead body. They hadn't been allowed to see her, as they weren't family. Kara decided to go to next best source. She spotted Mona walking down the corridor, the usual grin on her face, and wasted no time in pulling her into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell did you do to Spencer?" Kara spat out.

"I don't know what you mean" Mona said, innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Mona" Kara told her.

"I've already been threatened by one of your gang today, I'd rather not have to go through it again" Mona retorted.

"Oh yeah, I heard what Aria said. How if Spencer doesn't get out, you'll have wished you broke your neck falling off that cliff. Well I'm not going to give you some petty threat" Kara went on.

"Wonderful, can I go now?" Mona asked, as she walked towards the door.

"Did you enjoy your time spent in Radley, Mona?" Kara inquired, blocking her from the doorway.

"It helped me to-" Mona started.

"Actually what I meant to say is, would you like to go back there? Or perhaps a real prison this time? One word from us about how you ran Hanna over and you'll be in chains. Don't think I won't tell the police. We stand together, so if you take one of us down, we're all willing to fall. Spill as many secrets as you want. You'll drown with us" Kara explained, moving away from the door.

"What happened to you, Kara?" Mona questioned.

"I met you" Kara replied, the words obviously hitting a nerve as Mona rushed out of the room.

Kara leaned back against a nearby table, putting her head into her hands. How did she get to threatening her ex-best friend? What was she supposed to do? Mona had shown that she obviously didn't care about her, and she needed to protect Spencer. She still hadn't told Jason what had happened to his half-sister, knowing if she did, he'd come running back to Rosewood and most likely get killed. He was going to be pissed at her.

* * *

Hanna's mum had to go away to a conference for a few days, which meant that Kara and Hanna had to go stay at Emily's for a while. Personally, Kara was quite happy with this, thinking that it was safer in numbers. Especially seeing as they were already one girl down. After a few days, they were finally allowed to see Spencer. It was strange for Kara going back to Radley to see another friend. None of them were sure what to expect. They walked into the main visitor's room, seeing Spencer sitting on her own, her arms crossed.

"Hey. You knew we were coming, right? We spoke with your mom" Emily exclaimed, as they all sat down around her.

"We wanted to be here the first day" Aria added.

"But she said you were going to be home tomorrow, so..." Emily trailed off.

"She still believes that? She thinks that I'll be able to sleep through the night if I just take a nice bubble bath and lay in my own bed?" Spencer suggested, bitterly.

"I think what she wants is-" Emily was cut off.

"I know what she wants, but they don't make a loofa that scrapes out the inside of your head" Spencer stated.

"Spence, I know your mum can be pretty full on and everything has to be perfect, including you…but she loves you. That I'm sure of. If you're not ready to leave then don't" Kara explained, peaking Spencer's interest.

"The park rangers found a body" Hanna announced.

"Hanna!" All the girls cried.

"What? The sooner she knows, the sooner she checks out of this place" Hanna insisted.

"Oh sure. We'll just wave a magic wand" Kara scoffed.

"What Hanna is trying to say is we have good news. They found a body in the woods. The police believe it was a camper" Emily informed her.

"It was Toby" Spencer replied.

"No, Spence, it wasn't. This person, he'd been missing for awhile and he was nowhere near where you thought you saw..." Aria trailed off.

"I know what I saw. It was Toby" Spencer insisted.

"Did you actually see his face?" Kara tried to clarify.

"I think I know what my boyfriend looks like" Spencer retorted, as Kara nodded, deciding to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, so, um, I was thinking tomorrow night when you get home, we could all-" Aria was cut off by Spencer.

"I need to stay here. I need more time" Spencer stated.

"Time for what?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna" Emily and Kara scolded her.

"Shuffling around in Mona's old slippers isn't going to get her any better" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna, chill" Aria mumbled.

"You know what... I would not dine here, if I were you, I had to sneak around in that kitchen, and I saw a roach big enough to wear an apron. You are not crazy. This place is" Hanna explained.

"I'm too tired to have this fight right now, guys. I feel safe here. Those bars don't just keep you from getting out, they keep other people from getting in" Spencer announced, walking away.

"Spencer, please! We're your friends, we can help you!" Kara called after her, but Spencer had already left the room.

"Let's go" Hanna sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm updating a day early, as our car is having some serious issues, so I'll be very busy tomorrow. I guess that's what happens when a car is almost as old as me, haha. I'm really looking forward to when Mona and Kara can start to make up again. I miss their friendship. Please leave a review:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Well there is no Jason in the show for about a whole season, but I'm adding him in much sooner than that. But I am keeping to his storyline in show, that's about all I can say without spoiling what's happening in the future.

**LiLuLo12**: Thank you so much:)

**dleshae**: Aw, thank you so much! Things like this really motivate me to continue writing:)


	92. Friend or Foe?

Kara was not happy about leaving things with Spencer up in the air, so the next day, she went back. One of the nurses told her Spencer was in her room, but as she walked there, she noticed a familiar face.

"You just keeping popping back up, don't you Wren? Kind of like a cockroach" Kara exclaimed, approaching him.

"And your friends seem to keep ending up here? I wonder why that is?" Wren retorted.

"Well I've started to wonder if you have something to do with that" Kara accused.

"Some would say you sound paranoid" Wren told her.

"Others would say I'm on the right track with you" Kara stated.

"I am only trying to help, Spencer" Wren insisted.

"You're picking on a vulnerable girl, just like you did with Mona" Kara went on.

"I can't help it if your friends don't want to speak with you anymore" Wren said, walking past her.

"How did you know Mona and I aren't talking?" Kara questioned.

"I don't have time for this" Wren sighed.

"I know you're a fake, Wren. Just like your goddamn accent!" Kara called after him.

"Now you're just being petty" Wren replied.

"I'm still right about you" Kara exclaimed.

"Look Kara, I like you. Honestly I do. I respect you. But you are pushing on some delicate buttons, and you won't like what the end result is" Wren told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

For some reason this suddenly felt familiar to her, like she was getting déjà vu.

"Which part of England do you come from?" Kara inquired.

"What? Why?" Wren questioned.

"I'm just curious" Kara shrugged.

"The South East" He replied.

"Huh…how old are you again?" Kara asked.

"I'm 24, why does it matter?" Wren queried.

"I'm just naturally curious" Kara went on, as Wren frowned and walked away.

Kara pieced what he had told her together, realising that he would have grown up near her and he was exactly her brother's age. Could they have known each other?

"You and the Doctor don't get along?" A voice boomed from behind her.

She turned around to see a tall man, wearing a white uniform, seeming to be some member of staff.

"He just bugs me, that's all…Eddie" Kara stated, reading the man's name badge.

"Are you a friend of Spencer's?" Eddie inquired.

"Yes, why?" Kara asked.

"You should keep him away from her. He's no good" Eddie told her.

"I'll try" Kara frowned, as Eddie walked away.

With a sigh, Kara walked to Spencer's room, knocking once before opening the door.

"Hey, Spence" She said, spotting Spencer on a chair in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer queried.

"Damn, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed. Its not surprise seeing as-" Kara was cut off by Spencer.

"I don't want you here. Please leave" Spencer insisted.

"You might not realise it now, but you need your friends. I'm your friend, let me help you" Kara explained.

"How? Can you bring Toby back?" Spencer inquired.

"We don't know that for sure-" Kara retorted.

"I saw him, Kara!" Spencer shouted.

"I get it, okay? You don't want to face anything, but staying here isn't going to stop it. It's just delaying things. But…if you need to stay here, then I'll stand by you. For as long as you need" Kara told her.

"You'll come give me weekly visits like Mona?" Spencer laughed, bitterly.

"Try daily. I see Wren's been sniffing around again" Kara stated.

"What is it with you two? Battle of the British?" Spencer suggested, as Kara simply shrugged.

"Do you think I should tell Jason that you're here?" Kara asked, a moment later.

"No! You said it yourself, it's too dangerous to come back here" Spencer exclaimed.

"But he's your brother" Kara sighed.

"Just don't tell him, Kara. Not yet" Spencer pleaded, as she reluctantly nodded.

"Miss, visiting time is over" A nurse informed her.

"I'll be out in a minute" Kara replied.

"I love you, Spence" Kara stated, with a sad smile.

"I love you too" Spencer answered, sharing the same look.

* * *

Kara got back to Emily's house and was surprised when she found nobody was home. She decided she would just go to bed, exhausted. She walked into Emily's guestroom, and flung her bag on the floor, frowning when she saw a large package on her bed. She cautiously walked towards it, finding a note on top of the package.

"A's already come after you once, do you really think they won't again? You should learn how to protect yourself. Don't tell the girls about this, eh? – A friend" She read out loud.

She wondered to herself whether it could just be A playing tricks on her, but it didn't seem right. She slowly opened the package, and took away the bubble wrap that was inside. She gasped when she saw there was a gun inside the package. She carefully picked it up. She had seen enough movies to know how to check the chamber of a gun, and found there was be a full round inside. Suddenly her phone rang, shocking her into dropping the gun.

"H-hello?" She stuttered, picking up the call.

"They found a body in the woods" She heard Emily answer.

"Isn't that old news?" Kara questioned.

"No, they found a new body! Exactly where Spencer said it was…" Emily trailed off.

"Oh my God" Kara gasped, realising what it could mean.

Had A really killed Toby? Could she be next? Was that what the warning was about?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, a person looked up at the window, seeing the light Kara had turned on minutes before. They realised that she must have found the package by now. They were interested to see how things would play out, really, they would benefit either way.

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone" They smirked, pulling their hood up.

* * *

Author' Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm updating a day early as I'm going to look at my University accommodation tomorrow. I wonder who this new friend/foe could be? I've actually got a couple of characters lined up at the moment, and I'm just waiting to see where this writing will take me. Please leave a review:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Aw, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me:)

**dleshae**: Thank you, we have managed to get it fixed...for now at least, haha. Don't worry, Mona's going to become a much more central character again once she and Kara make up. Yeah, Jason's always been my favourite too, and Jaria is definitely my favourite ship on PLL. I hope you liked this chapter:)

**silentmayhem**: Ooo, this is a difficult one. Its going to depend where Kara and Jason's relationship is whether that happens or not. I have two ways it could go, and I haven't decided which I'll write yet.

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Aw, thank you so much for this! You literally sound like me, Jason's one of the main reasons I still watch PLL. Yeah, I noticed that too, all of my fics are VERY slow burn, as I just don't find it natural otherwise. I'm so glad you like this story:)


	93. Double Agent

A couple of days later, Spencer was released from Radley, and the girls had been invited over to see her. They were all talking about the body the police had found, but Kara's thoughts were elsewhere. She wondered whether she should tell her friends about the note. It had said not to, but was that really a threat? She had hid the gun in the room immediately afterwards. She thought maybe it was a trap that A had set, to have her arrested for having a weapon, but again it didn't make sense.

"I know that the cops said that they found Toby, but they sent that second body to the state coroner for a reason. I mean, maybe there's hope" Hanna theorized, as Kara came out of her thoughts.

"You know how I feel about hope. Breeds eternal misery. We lost Toby a long time ago. We just didn't know it…Oh, you've got to love the Hastings. I just get released from a mental hospital, and they welcome my friends with tea and crumpets" Spencer announced, bitterly, walking towards them.

"What's the difference between a crumpet and an English muffin?" Hanna inquired.

"Hanna, does it matter?" Aria queried.

"I'm just making conversation" Hanna shrugged.

"An English muffin is a baked bread. It's made of dough. And a crumpet is a griddle cake. It's made of batter" Spencer informed them.

"Does it even come from England?" Kara questioned, picking one up.

"Nope" Spencer replied, as Kara threw down the food.

"How are you, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I'm all right" Spencer answered, as Kara frowned.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be okay for us" Aria stated.

"Yeah, if this was the act you had to pull off to get out of there, then..." Hanna trailed off.

"Do you remember when you were in the light house, Emily? And you had to make that choice? It was either him or you? I wasn't as strong as you were. When I saw Toby in the woods, like that, I just gave up" Spencer admitted.

"So what changed? You seem like you're back to yourself" Emily suggested.

I decided I didn't want to be victim anymore. That's not who I am…Here" Spencer said, handing them all invitations.

"What's this?" Aria queried.

"My parents told all of their friends that I went to Radley for exhaustion, so they want to throw a soiree to make sure that everybody knows that I'm all better now. I could really use some support. Can you guys please come?" Spencer questioned.

"Of course" Hanna smiled.

"Sure" Emily nodded.

"I'll be there" Kara told her.

"Yeah, you know we'd do anything for you" Aria added.

"I'm counting on that" Spencer mumbled.

Kara knew something was clearly up, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. Spencer seemed so distant, like everything she was doing was from a script.

* * *

"That's Allison. I mean he said she was the girl in the blue shirt" Hanna announced, after she had told them that it seemed like Spencer was the girl who had kidnapped Ezra's son.

"This is crazy. And you're saying, that Shana knows Jenna. And that the both of them are meeting up with Melissa? This is crazier than crazy. I mean, Radley's looking better every day. I'm actually ready to check in" Aria ranted.

"Aria, calm down. It kind of makes sense you know. Spencer was vulnerable, A must have gotten to her" Kara suggested.

"We're going to figure it out" Emily insisted.

"I've already got it figured out. Spencer's part of the A-team. Game over. Today it's me and Ezra. Tomorrow it'll be you and Caleb. And then it's going to be your turn Emily, so get ready to say goodbye to Paige, 'cause I promise you, "A's" going to take her from you. And Kara…well…" Aria trailed off.

"A already tried to kill Jason like what a couple of weeks ago? Trust me, I've already felt their fury" Kara sighed, sitting down.

"Guys, I don't believe for one second that Spencer's on the A-team. Okay, if she is working with Mona then there has to be more to the story" Emily went on.

"She could have been blackmailed…threatened?" Kara added.

"We don't know what happened in Radley. But Spencer went in there at rock bottom. And she came out like a shiny new penny" Aria exclaimed.

"Are you thinking shock treatment?" Hanna asked.

"No. No, I'm saying that Mona spent a lot of time in Radley. And maybe she made some friends. And maybe Spencer talked to some of those friends" Aria frowned.

"Wren was there, acting all shady as usual. He could be in on this" Kara told them.

"Kara, would drop that already? He's a nice guy and you just don't like him because this town isn't big enough for two British people" Hanna stated.

"…I…well…nope, you've got me there" Kara replied.

"Mona asked Spencer to join the A-team on the night of the masquerade ball. Did Spencer finally take her up on it?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, but why now?" Hanna queried.

"There's a way to prove that Spencer's still with us, and if Mona's watching, it won't put Spencer at risk" Emily informed them, as Hanna went to turn some music on.

"Really, Hanna? You're in the mood for a dance party?" Aria inquired, in disbelief.

"Look, A was everywhere before Spencer joined the A-team. Do you really think we're meeting in secret?" Hanna explained.

"Damn, Han. When did you get so smart?" Kara asked.

"That's what happens when you spend so much time with Spencer" Hanna replied, as they all looked at each other sadly.

* * *

Aria, Emily and Kara all waited in the girl's toilets, as they heard the door opening, knowing it was Hanna. The door opened again a moment later, and they hoped it was Spencer who had now entered the toilets.

"What is this?" They heard Spencer ask.

"You followed me here, that means you don't know who she is, either" Hanna announced, as they all opened the doors to the cubicles they had been in.

"And if you don't know who she is, that means you're still one of us" Emily added.

"Look Spencer...Whatever it is, no matter how deep you're into this, you know that you can tell us the truth, right? We want to help you" Aria stated.

"We're you friends, remember?" Kara insisted.

"Mona came to see me at Radley. And when I found Toby in the woods, she'd planned the whole thing. She wanted to break me so that she could put me back together. Like her own humpty dumpty" Spencer explained.

"So, Mona made you an offer you couldn't refuse?" Aria suggested.

"She told me that Toby was still alive" Spencer told them, as they gasped.

"Toby's alive?" Emily inquired.

Kara couldn't help but grin, glad that Spencer hadn't lost someone so important to her. Emily and Aria also smiled, she frowned a little when she saw Hanna didn't look so happy. In fact, she seemed worried about this news.

"And it's true. It's true, he's been working with Mona because he found out about red coat and Mona's the only person who knows who she is" Spencer went on.

"And you've seen him?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah. Last night" Spencer said, the biggest smile on her face.

"Last night, huh?" Kara laughed, as she nudged Spencer, who let out a light chuckle.

"He's on our side. You guys, he always was. But this party tomorrow, it's a set-up. Red coat just wants us all to be together" Spencer informed them.

"Why? What's she gonna do to us?" Aria asked, as Kara's thoughts went to the gun in her room.

"I don't know. But we're not going to let it happen. Okay, whatever it is, we're one step ahead of her, finally, and there are two of us on the inside" Spencer insisted.

"And when were you going to clue us in on your double agent status, Nikita?" Hanna frowned.

"I'm the one who sent you the picture of me and Ali. And you did exactly what I needed you to do. Because Mona watches my every move. You've found a way to get to me without her knowing about it" Spencer stated.

"So, instead of red coat waiting for us tomorrow, we'll be waiting for her" Emily theorized.

"And if we're lucky, this will all be over with" Aria added.

"Luck won't have anything to do with it" Spencer told her.

"Spence, please don't jinx it" Kara sighed, just knowing something was going to go wrong.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, that it was a bit of a filler. Did anyone else ever find it weird how in this scene Hanna looks worried when Spencer told her Toby was alive, whilst everyone else was happy? It just seemed a little strange to me. I'm going to Uni at the end of this week, so hopefully I'll be able to continue writing this story, fingers crossed. Please leave a review:)

**silentmayhem**: Same, I love characters like Mona. Yes, this new person is going to mostly be interacting with Kara/or doing things because of her. I preferred all the liars before the time jump...now, not so much.

**Elliebelle4444**: Yes, this exactly the reaction I was hoping for! We'll be seeing more of this character as the show progresses.

**LiLuLo12**: Thank you so much! I love Wren as well, he's probably one of my favourite characters from the show.

**tsubasaiscool**: Thank you so much:)

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Yeah, I never liked the Ashley/Jason thing, however I may use it in the story, depending on how Kara and Jason's relationship develops, so it still up in the air. Thank you so much!


	94. A Dangerous Game

"It's perfect timing, actually. I need a pick-me-up" Aria confessed, later that night, playing her role well.

"That place is really nice" Emily exclaimed.

"It's the Hastings. Were you expecting "donuts and dogs"?" Hanna queried.

"Well I've always said, if you can afford a place with more than four bedrooms, you have way too much money" Kara grumbled.

"How can you afford new miu mius?" Aria frowned at Hanna.

"Oh! I borrowed them. The store gives full refunds for returns" Hanna smiled, showing off her shoes.

"That's if you don't wear them" Emily warned her.

"Doesn't say that on the receipt" Hanna shrugged.

"You know this place is going to be muddy, right?" Kara questioned, as Hanna merely shrugged again.

* * *

They peeked through the main windows of the lodge, once they had secretly arrived, to see only Mona, Spencer and Toby were in there. Red Coat wasn't there yet. Kara decided it was time for her to tell the girls.

"I'm not going in" She announced.

"What? We've got to do this together" Emily retorted.

"We might all still be walking into a trap" Kara insisted.

"What do you mean?" Aria frowned.

"Why does A want us all together? To have a freaking tea party? I don't think so. I'm going to get them before they even make it here" Kara informed them.

"And what are you going to do even if you do find her?" Emily inquired.

"This should give you a good idea" Kara said, taking the gun out of the waistband of her trousers.

"Oh my God, is that a real gun?!" Hanna gasped.

"Yeah, at its loaded" Kara replied.

"You're…you're going to kill them?" Emily asked.

"No. Hurt them? Hopefully. I want the upper hand this time" Kara stated.

"We're not going to be able to talk you out of this are we?" Aria queried.

"Nope. Just think of me as your backup" Kara went on.

"Good luck" Emily told her, as she nodded, rushing off into the woods.

She was careful as she walked through the woods, her gun aimed in the air. She could hear plane propellers slowing down from not far away, and started to follow them. That was when she saw them. Two girls in black hoodies. One with long black hair, and the other with long blonde hair. She frowned as she raised her gun. Who should she shoot at? For a moment, her mind flashed back to Ali, who the hooded girl did look similar too. Shaking her head, she pushed this thought away. Not only was Ali dead, but she was far shorter than the blonde in front of her. She couldn't see either of the girls faces, she couldn't figure out their identities. The dark hair, or the light hair? She was shocked when the blonde suddenly shoved the other girl to the floor, which made her mind up. She pulled the trigger as an ear splitting sound erupted through the forest. She saw the blonde was now clutching her arm, as Kara began to rush towards her. However, before she managed to reach the pair, someone in a red coat tripped her up. When she pushed herself up from the ground, they were both gone.

"Dammit!" She shouted.

At least I got a shot at her, Kara thought to herself. Suddenly she started to smell burning, and rushing towards the smell, she could see the lodge was on fire.

"Oh no" She gasped, rushing towards it.

She let out a sigh of relief, when she saw her friends lined up outside the lodge. They were okay. She saw Mona rushing towards her, smoke all over her.

"Are you okay?" Mona queried, approaching her.

"I…yeah…what happened?" Kara frowned.

* * *

"So all of this started when you were at Radley?" Spencer inquired, once they had made it back to Emily's car.

"I made a deal with the devil. And she gave me a way in and out of that place. At first it was fun, having a partner. But then the game changed. She stole you from me" Mona explained.

"We're not your dolls, Mona. If you had just told us what was going on we could have all helped each other" Kara told her.

"I know…" Mona trailed off.

"So what happened that night? Were you there at the cemetery? Did you drug me? Did you take Ali's body?" Emily questioned Mona.

"I don't know who drugged you. But I was at the cemetery and so was red coat" Mona admitted.

"How could you not see who it was?" Hanna inquired.

"She was wearing a mask. She looked just like Ali" Mona stated.

"That's probably what happened tonight. It wasn't Ali. It was a mask" Aria suggested.

"Well, I think there were two Red Coats. There's no way whoever tripped me could have gotten to you guys quick enough" Kara exclaimed.

"So there were 3 different people out there?" Spencer asked, as Kara nodded.

"Guys?" Emily announced, as they approached a drenched car, with what looked like seaweed all over it.

"Wait, is that?...Somebody pulled it out of the lake" Hanna gasped, as they heard talking come from the car.

"I told you so" Kara sighed, shaking her head.

"Well you weren't there, okay? I was freaking out! And now I'm really freaking out!" Hanna cried.

"Sh!" Emily scolded her, as they got out of the car and started walking towards it.

They looked in the car window where a laptop was playing footage of Hanna's mum running over Detective Wilden, making Kara cringe. This was bad.

"We've have to get this out of here" Hanna mumbled.

"Wait! There's more. It's Jenna" Aria realised, seeing them pick up Wilden on the tape.

"And Shana?" Emily added.

"They know Wilden?" Spencer frowned.

"Could Shana have been the other girl you saw tonight?" Emily asked.

"I don't know…I don't think Shana would go down as easy if she was shoved…" Kara trailed off.

"Guys... Look at the trunk" Spencer told them, as they moved to the back of the vehicle.

All their phones suddenly began to ring, even Mona's.

"You're mine now. Kisses...A." Emily announced, reading out the text they all had.

Spencer then went to open the trunk of the car, as the girls all gasped, whereas Kara gagged at little. There was a dead pig in the trunk.

"What the…" Aria trailed off.

"Why would A put this there?" Hanna frowned.

"Dead pig?...The police are known as pigs, A's trying to tell us that Wilden's dead, and that they killed him" Kara explained.

"Where's Mona?...This was all her. She set us up" Aria told them.

"I don't think so" Kara retorted, as she went to look in the front seat.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, seeing Mona was on the laptop.

"Saving Hanna's mum" She replied, taking something out of the computer.

After she was done, Kara pulled her own hood up and Mona's who frowned at her when she did so.

"Cameras" Kara stated, as they rushed back to Emily's car.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, a blonde was stitching up her bleeding arm, a bullet on the table beside her.

"Having a bad day?" A voice asked her.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, suspiciously.

"I was just in the neighborhood. You should really get a doctor to check that out" They informed her.

"Oh, shut up. That bitch Kara did this, and she's going to pay for it" She spat out, as the hooded person, simply sat down opposite her.

"God, where did she even get a gun?" She queried, merely getting a shrug in response.

"I knew I should have killed her! Well this time, I'll make sure it takes" She insisted.

"Haven't you be down this road before? She's a hard girl to kill. There are other ways to make someone pay" They suggested.

"You mean…" She trailed off, as they raised their eyebrows at her, leaving her alone in the room.

"So easy to manipulate" They chuckled, once they knew the blonde wouldn't hear.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I've moved to University now and I'm really busy. Updates will be a lot more sporadic as doing well on my Nursing course is obviously more important than writing this, I'm sure you guys will understand. Anyway, the plot thickens, doesn't it? I wonder how A is going to retaliate? And who is this other character, and who's side are they really on? Please leave a review:)


	95. Mona's Lair

"There's a report on the lodge, but nothing about Wilden's car" Spencer announced, watching the T.V when they got back to her place.

"Well, I guess the fire trumps a dead pig" Hanna stated.

"They're probably keeping it hush hush until they have more details" Kara suggested.

"You can stop staring out the window, Aria. The cops aren't coming to arrest us" Mona told her.

"I'm supposed to feel safe just because you say it's all okay now? After everything you've put us through" Aria spat at her.

"Do you think we'd be sitting here if anyone saw us?" Mona asked.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you're lucky that we're not beating the crap out of you" Emily warned her.

"Em, don't antagonize her" Kara mumbled.

"And I believe you could, Emily. You really were the weakest link. But look how strong I made you. You should be thanking me" Mona went on.

"Okay, that's it" Emily cried, about to attack Mona.

"Stop!" Kara exclaimed, holding Emily back.

"Look, I know Mona's messed with all of us. But she's on our side of things now. A's after her too. She's not the enemy, not anymore" Kara explained.

"It's not that simple" Emily said, shaking her head.

"You like games, right, Mona? So, let's play one called the third degree. How did you get the car out of the lake?" Spencer questioned her.

"I didn't. I put the car in Hanna's garage, and that was the last time I saw it…Shana knew Jenna before she came to Rosewood. I think she's in love with her. They're both afraid of Melissa. When Cece came to Radley, I thought she was Ali. I don't remember what we talked about. It was before they changed my meds. Lucas gave Emily that massage. He said you were tense. I recruited Toby when he got that job in Bucks County. I didn't push Ian off the bell tower. I wish I knew who did" Mona informed them, telling them everything she knew.

* * *

"Mona's gone!" Hanna's worried voice woke Kara up from her nightmare fueled sleep.

She saw she was on the floor just as she remembered. However, she now had a blanket on top of her, which she didn't remember having when she fell asleep. Someone must have gave it to her.

"I don't remember falling asleep. Did she drug us?" Aria asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Emily spat out.

"You guys, she still has that chip" Hanna stated.

"Guys, we're the only people Mona has got now. Its not like she can go back running to A" Kara told them, and on cue, Mona opened the door to the room, drinks in her hands.

"Oh, Emily, I borrowed your car…Yeah, I have my own set" Mona confessed, when Emily saw her keys were still on the counter.

Kara almost face palmed at that. That is not the way you make friends Mona, she thought to herself.

"Where'd you go?" Hanna queried.

"Coffee run. Duh" Mona retorted.

"Where else did you go?" Hanna insisted.

"Americano, one pink. Dry soy cap. Super-sized drip, with three sugars. A skinny vanilla for you. And lastly, a hot chocolate with whipped cream for you. Did I get it right?" Mona inquired, handing out the drinks.

"That's just creepy" Kara muttered, still happily taking her drink.

"I want the chip, Mona. And I want it now" Hanna yelled.

"And I also got breakfast. Multigrain scone" Mona said, handing her a bag.

"I'm not in the mood to play room service" Hanna snapped, grabbing the bag.

"I wish I could give it to you, Hanna. But I can't" Mona replied.

"Why not?" Emily queried.

"I need to find out who Red Coat is and so do you. She tried to kill all of us, so, like it or not, we are in this together" Mona went on.

"Okay, prove it" Aria stated.

"Yeah, we want everything you have on us" Spencer exclaimed.

"Now" Emily insisted.

"Mi casa es su casa" Mona replied, as everyone but Spencer frowned.

"In English" Hanna retorted.

"She's taking us to her lair" Spencer clarified.

"God, when did my life turn into a Scooby Doo episode?" Kara complained, grabbing the bag of food, and taking a bite of the scone.

* * *

"All this for a muddy cop car and a dead pig?" Emily questioned, when they got stuck in traffic in the center of town.

Everyone was on edge being so close to where they had been only hours before. Kara frowned when she spotted a particular person.

"Wait, why do they have a coroner?" Kara asked, a bad feeling settling in her gut.

A moment later, a white sheet flew off due to the wind, revealing Wilden's dead corpse, making them all gasp.

"Oh, my God" Aria exclaimed.

"You're mine now." I know what the text meant" Mona stated.

""A" has a way to make it look like we killed him" Spencer realised, as a cop knocked on the car window, making them jump.

"Well we'll just have to find a way to turn it back on them" Kara insisted.

* * *

"If Red Coat's "A," why did she save us from the fire?" Aria inquired, once they got to Mona's lair.

"So she could set us up to take the fall for Wilden's murder" Mona stated.

"Yeah, a cat plays with a mouse for hours before she actually eats it. Once it's dead, the fun's over" Spencer explained.

"So we're Ali's mice?" Hanna asked.

"We're her dolls" Spencer answered.

"Guys, Alison isn't playing with us, okay? She's dead" Emily insisted.

"Besides, even if she was alive. Why would she go to these lengths to hurt us? It wouldn't make any sense" Kara added.

"You were on the Halloween train. Dressed like Caleb" Hanna realised, when she spotted a familiar mask.

"To think we were this close to our first kiss" Mona smirked.

"And to getting rid of me for good" Aria spat at her.

"That wasn't me. And I can prove it. When I took this, you were already in the box. And these two put you in there" Mona told them, as she turned her laptop on and a video started playing.

"Its not gonna happen!" They heard Wilden shout.

"That's Wilden" Emily gasped.

"Listen to me" Wilden started.

"He was the queen of hearts?" Emily queried.

"Just leave her. Plans have changed. Garrett's going to tell them everything. We can't let that happen" Wilden argued, as another person came into the frame.

"There's two of them? Who's that?" Aria inquired.

"Your sister" Mona informed Spencer.

However, suddenly the laptop seemed to crash, and the video disappeared.

"Oh, yeah, that's convenient. Right before you could actually prove it" Spencer shook her head.

"Wait, Mona, what's going on?" Hanna asked, as dozens of kisses appeared on screen, freezing her out.

"Someone's deleting all my files!" She exclaimed.

"Mona, shut it down!" Spencer insisted, but it was too late, the laptop was dead.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're going to have some more Mona/Kara interactions coming up, which will be fun. I think I did get some reviews this week, but this site is not showing them at the moment, so apologizes that I haven't replied! It should be back up by next week, so I'll reply then. Please don't stop sending reviews though, they really motivate me with my stories:)


	96. Mrs Dilaurentis Is Back In Town

A moment later, they heard some little girls laughing outside, talking about Alison. Everyone but Kara ventured outside to see what was happening. She was too busy thinking about the video…Garrett was going to tell them everything? He knew more than he must have told them, she realised. But how? Was Mona really telling the truth, was Melissa involved more than they expected? She was soon distracted by the numerous pictures on the walls. She noticed the majority of them were either of her or Alison. She could see a photo of her that she knew could have only been taken a few weeks ago.

"Someone gave the girls out there dolls that looked exactly like us. They said they were from Alison" Mona announced, walking back into the caravan.

"Do you believe that?" Kara queried, as Mona nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara frowned.

"Do you honestly think Ali is dead?" Mona asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I guess anything is possible really" Kara admitted.

"I've been checking up on you for weeks. You were getting too close sometimes, and after what you did last night…A's going to be after you now more than ever" Mona warned her, changing the subject.

"You were worried about me?" Kara smirked.

"Of course I was" Mona retorted.

"You hate me now, don't try to deny it" Kara shook her head, walking towards the door.

"I never hated you…it was all an act. I couldn't let A think I still…" Mona trailed off.

"I never hated you either" Kara admitted, walking away.

* * *

Kara had been collecting her things from Spencer place when she saw a familiar face in front of the Dilaurentis house.

"Jessica?" She called over to the older woman.

"Goodness, Kara. It's been far too long" Mrs. Dilaurentis grinned, rushing over to her.

"Yeah, it's good to see you" Kara replied, as Mrs. Dilaurentis hugged her.

"You always were the only one of Ali's friends who was brave enough to call me Jessica when I would insist upon it" She said, pulling away.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Jason never told me" She stated.

"Oh, he doesn't know. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks" Jessica answered.

"…Do you know why he moved away from here so suddenly? It all seemed very abrupt" Jessica inquired, a moment later.

"Oh, I thought you knew. The accident with the lift…well it wasn't an accident" Kara informed her.

"You mean someone tried to do this to him on purpose?" Jessica gasped.

"Yeah…I thought you knew" Kara replied.

"No…that boy never did like telling me anything" She shook her head.

"Yep, sounds like him" Kara agreed, as they both laughed.

"Would you help me carry a few boxes in?" Jessica queried, as Kara nodded.

They walked into Ali's room, and saw Mrs. Dilaurentis was moving all of her daughter's things back into the room.

"Wow…I haven't been in this room in years…" Kara trailed off.

"Not even when you were back living here?" Jessica questioned.

"Nope, we kept this room locked. Without all of her stuff in it, it just seemed…creepy" Kara explained.

"Well that's why I'm moving everything back in. I think it's what she would have wanted" Jessica told her.

"I'm sure she would have" Kara nodded, setting the box on the bed.

"I miss her so much, sometimes it feels like I can't even breathe. I suppose many would say this is unhealthy, it would remind me of her too much" Jessica shrugged.

"It's not like you can ever forget" Kara stated.

"Exactly" Jessica sighed.

"Do you want help with anything else?" Kara offered.

"No, dear, that will be fine" Jessica dismissed her.

"Kara? I just wanted to say…I'm happy Jason has you. I really am" She informed Kara, who smiled.

"Don't worry, he always will" She grinned.

* * *

Kara was typing away on her phone to Jason, who seemed just as confused as she was to why his mother had suddenly decided to move back to Rosewood. Kara couldn't help but think that maybe she knew more than she was letting on. She spotted Mona by her locker and walked over to her, cautiously.

"So, I heard Hanna helped you move your lair last night" Kara announced, approaching Mona in the halls.

"I didn't want A getting anything else" Mona stated.

"So it's definitely safe? There's no way the police are just going to cart us off?" Kara suggested.

"Careful, Kara. When you start using words like 'us', I start to think we could actually be friends again" Mona exclaimed.

"…Well, maybe we could. I mean, third time lucky I guess?" Kara shrugged.

"Do you mean that? Really?" Mona asked.

"I do. But this time, there needs to be no secrets, no manipulation. If you want to be friends, it has to be the real deal" Kara explained.

"Even after everything I've done? You'd still be friends?" Mona insisted.

"I'm too tired to fight anymore, Mona…And I miss my best friend" Kara admitted.

"I missed you too" Mona confessed, a smile on her face.

"Okay, well…how about we meet up after school and you can give me the lowdown on what's been happening to you? A-unrelated, of course" Kara offered.

"Honestly, not much. It feels like I've been putting everything into this" Mona told her.

"Really? So no cute guys have caught your eye recently?" Kara queried, with a smirk.

"No…" Mona trailed off.

"What happened to no lies? Not even white lies" Kara insisted.

"Alright, it's kind of weird, but I've been going to this support group…and I've been talking to Mike, and well-" Mona started, but Kara cut her off.

"Mike Montgomery?!" Kara gasped.

"Sh! But yeah…he doesn't seem to instantly hate me. It's nice" She shrugged.

"Mona Vanderwaal…you cougar" Kara joked, as Mona nudged her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Kara has even got approval from Jason's mother now, huh? Please leave a review:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Thank you so much! Yeah, people are always making Kara's life hard, aren't they? I hope you liked this chapter:)

**silentmayhem**: Woo, I like their progress! Yeah, I probably have tried to make Kara more like Mona compared to any of the other girls, I'm really glad you like her. That honestly makes me feel so good that you liked to see her in the original plot:)

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Thank you so much! Jason will be back probably quicker than you think;) Well in this chapter their friendship definitely does seem to be back on track, of course life isn't as easy as that and they can't go back to where they were in their friendship, but hopefully this will be a clean slate for them. Thank you again:)


	97. A's Trap

"Do you really think "A" put something in there? With his rotting, stinking corpse" Hanna inquired, as they walked towards the church.

Spencer had gotten an A message the evening before, saying that there was a secret that was going to be unveiled in Wilden's coffin, so they had decided the best course of action would be to go investigate.

"Since there's a viewing, you can assume that he's been embalmed. And that would suspend decomposition and prevent the mourners from having to deal with the rotting and eventual putrescence of the corpse" Spencer explained.

"Okay, what the hell did she just say?" Hanna queried.

"He doesn't smell yet" Kara summarized.

"Who is that?" Aria frowned, as they saw a woman with a veil walk into the church.

"Why would you go to a funeral to give your support, and then not show your face?" Kara questioned, suspicious.

"Guys, "closed caskets keep secrets." His is open and exposes yours." There's something in that coffin that's incriminating to us" Spencer insisted, changing the subject.

"Are you really so sure about everything you're so sure about?" Aria queried.

"Yes. And in about thirty minutes they're going to open the casket for viewing, people are going to walk past to say goodbye to Wilden. Whatever "A" has on us..." Spencer trailed off.

"Okay, we didn't kill Wilden. So what could it be? Besides another set-up" Emily stated.

"Yeah, Em's right. We shouldn't even be here. If we get busted for poking around that casket-" Hanna was cut off by Spencer.

"I don't think we have a choice. We have to look" Spencer retorted.

"But what if this is a trap?" Kara inquired.

"We have to take that risk" Spencer shrugged.

"I mean, at my grandma's funeral, they kept the casket in a private room until the service started" Aria suggested.

"Let's just go find it" Spencer announced, as they all walked into the church.

"Aria was right. The casket isn't here yet" Emily exclaimed, as they couldn't see it.

"Okay, so let's split up. And if you find it, send out an S.O.S" Spencer told them, as they went off in opposite directions.

* * *

"How did "A" get this?" Hanna asked, when they had found her mother's phone in Wilden's casket.

"You're sure it's her's?" Emily tried to clarify.

"If anything happens to my mom..." Hanna trailed off, biting her lip.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Aria queried.

"This morning. She called me from the hotel" Hanna answered.

"That's good. That means she's okay" Aria stated.

"And it means that she has an alibi" Kara added.

"Hanna, there's no way we're letting "A" bring down Mrs. M" Mona insisted, making Kara smile.

"So, is that what this means? My mom's "A's" target?" Hanna whispered, as Mrs. Dilaurentis approached.

"You girls all look so pretty" She smiled at them.

"Hi, Mrs. DiLaurentis" Hanna piped up.

"Ali would be so proud of you, Hanna. You've really kept the weight off" Mrs. Dilaurentis told her.

And right there is where Ali got her bitchy remarks from, Kara thought to herself.

"Thank you" Hanna replied, tight lipped.

"Why don't you girls come and sit next to me?" Mrs. Dilaurentis offered.

They walked over to the pews, all sitting down at once, but there wasn't enough room for Mona. She looked at them, with a hurt expression on her face, understanding that no matter how close she was in the A mess, she'd never be one of them. Shaking her head, Kara sat up, surprising the girls, as she grabbed Mona's hand and went to sit in the row behind. She wasn't going to leave Mona out. Mona gave her a grateful smile, which Kara returned. Not this time. Kara turned around and spotted the same woman with the black veil from before, and frowned.

"Something about that women isn't right" Kara stated.

"Do you think she knew Wilden?" Mona asked her, as Kara shrugged.

* * *

After the funeral, Kara met up with the girls outside the church, who still seemed to be a bit annoyed that she had chosen to sit with Mona and not her. Kara was distracted by the same woman walking to a car, and driving away.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Kara?" A man inquired, approaching them.

"Yes?" Aria replied.

"I'm Officer Holbrook. Pennsylvania state police. My partner and I are investigating the murders of Officer Reynolds and Detective Wilden. We already spoke to the police when Garrett was killed. I read that in the report. I've actually been reading a lot about you four. Wilden had a thing for you" Holbrook explained, as they walked down the steps.

"He had a nasty habit of harassing us" Spencer retorted.

"I've read through most of his notes and I agree with you. His conduct borders on unprofessional at best" Holbrook admitted.

"Thank you" Hanna responded.

"So why did you come to his funeral?" Holbrook inquired.

"We're, uh, supporting our local police department" Emily lamely, answered.

"I'm sure it's appreciated. We'll probably have to bring you in for questioning. But remember, we're the good guys. Just here to find out the truth" Holbrook smirked at them, as Kara rolled her eyes.

A moment later all their phones rang, as Kara cringed.

"Truth won't set you free, bitches" Aria read out the first line.

"I'm going to bury you with it" Mona added, walking over to them, having got the same text.

"Kisses, A" Spencer finished.

"Oh, my God" Emily suddenly exclaimed, holding out her phone.

"A" was there that night?" Hanna asked, as it showed a recording of when they had all been at Wilden's car.

"She recorded the whole thing" Aria stated.

"We…are so screwed" Kara sighed.

* * *

It was late the same night, when Kara was awoken by her phone vibrating. She rubbed her eyes, and frowned when she saw someone had texted her at 2am. She opened the text to see it was from her ex, Tyler.

"I know who A is. It's not safe enough for me to come to Rosewood, you'll have to come to me. Meet me here in one hour. Whatever you do, don't tell your friends, A will know. Hurry" She read out loud.

She immediately jumped out of her bed, throwing on some leggings and a top and rushed downstairs. She grabbed Emily's keys and rushed to the car.

"Please don't let there be any cops out tonight" Kara prayed, as she turned the car on.

Tyler had wanted to meet her on a motorway, just outside Rosewood, and she was surprised that she hadn't managed to crash the car. I really need to learn to drive at some point, she thought to herself. She saw Tyler's car up ahead, and managed to park the car on the side of the road, after trying a couple of times.

"You're still as bad a driver as I remember" Tyler laughed, as she got out of the car.

"What's going on?" Kara inquired, running towards him.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You said you know who A is!" Kara exclaimed.

"What? No, I didn't" Tyler retorted.

"I got your text, you said you knew who they were" Kara insisted.

"I'm only here because I got this text from you" He told her, handing over his phone.

"I've found out who A is. It isn't safe anymore in Rosewood for me. Come pick me up, I need your help" Kara read out loud, seeing it was sent from her phone.

"…Wait…but if I didn't send this, and you didn't send the text that I got, then…" Kara trailed off, her eyes going wide.

It was a trap. They both jumped when they heard a sound from behind Tyler. He instantly whipped around, as they saw a hooded figure standing there. For a moment, no one moved. Then suddenly, the figure raised their arm, a gun in their hand, as Kara felt her heart miss a beat.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooo, we've got ourselves quite a cliffhanger, haven't we? As you can probably tell there's going to be some big changes coming up. Please leave a review:)

**silentmayhem**: Yep, Kara isn't going to make the same mistakes with Mona, she's going to make sure their friendship works this time. Well one of them is going to have to eventually;)

**prettylittlegleek106**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story:)

**Elliebelle4444**: Don't worry, Jason is coming back very, very soon!


	98. Oh Death

Without a second's hesitation, Tyler went to stand in front of Kara, as an earsplitting sound erupted through the air. Kara held her hands over her ears, as another loud bang roared. She slowly took her hands away from her face, and saw that the figure was no longer there. Everything was silent for a moment, apart from the echoes of the gun.

"Kara…" Tyler trailed off, turning to her and looking down at his stomach.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw blood pooling down his shirt, as he fell to his knees. She dropped to the floor, trying to keep him upright. She laid him down on his back, and laid his head on her lap, as she pulled his shirt up. There were two massive gaping wounds in his abdomen. She felt around his back and started to panic when she couldn't feel any exit wounds.

"I…I can't find an exit wound. Where's the blood?" She questioned, as she went to try to keep pressure on the wounds.

"Must be internal bleeding…I've seen this before…a bullet gets lodged in there…nicks a major artery…there's nothing you can do" Tyler informed her.

"No! Don't say that" Kara told him, pulling out her phone and calling from an ambulance.

She was told it would take almost an hour to get there and started to freak out.

"What do you mean?! We need one here, right now!" Kara insisted.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But the location you've given us is right in the center between two towns. It's the quickest we can-" Kara cut them off, by throwing her phone to the side.

"Long wait, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon" Kara told him.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late anyway…God, they could have chosen to shot me somewhere else…this is the longest and most painful way to bleed out, you know?" Tyler explained.

"Exactly, okay! You don't die instantly from a bullet wound to the stomach" Kara replied.

"Two bullets, actually" Tyler retorted.

"…Kara, don't go after them. Please, just…I don't want you dying because of some stupid…vendetta" Tyler stuttered.

"Of course I'm going to bloody go after them! I'll kill them for this" Kara spat out.

"No! Just…get out, please, for me? Dying wish and all" Tyler insisted, as Kara nodded.

"Promise me?" Tyler mumbled.

"I promise" She nodded.

"You should…get together with Jason, you know. He's a nice…for a blond" Tyler chuckled, bringing up some blood.

"No, okay. I don't want to hear some stupid dying speech. You're going to be fine" Kara stated.

"You need to tell…Dylan. He needs to stay on the right path…something like this…look after him" Tyler pleaded.

"Of course, I will. But he needs you, Ty. We both do" Kara exclaimed.

"You were always too good for me…we would still be together if I hadn't lied" Tyler went on.

"If you had told me you were spying on me, then I wouldn't have-" Kara started, but he cut her off.

"No, not that. When you found out, I lied to you. You…you said you'd walk away if I told you I didn't love you…" Tyler trailed off.

"And you said you'd never loved me. It was just a job. Yeah, I remember" Kara sighed.

"I…I'm no good. I knew you wouldn't leave me if I said the truth…I…I've always loved you. I still love you" Tyler confessed.

"Don't say that" Kara shook her head.

"You're the first girl I ever loved…the only one…I'm sorry" He informed her.

"I forgive you, okay? I was just angry…I never hated you, I couldn't" Kara admitted.

"You really forgive me for everything?" He questioned, as she nodded.

"You're the first person I ever loved" She cried, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I…I don't want my parents there…at the funeral…or my brother" Tyler told her.

"I know" She replied.

"I haven't been this scared since I was back at home…I hate feeling like this…the unknown…" Tyler stuttered.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Kara insisted, holding his hand.

"Don't let go of my hand?" He begged, as she nodded.

"What do you thinks its like? Death?" Tyler asked.

"I…I don't know. I used to think of my parents looking down on me…you know, from heaven…so yeah, I guess that. Heaven" Kara explained.

"I'd like that. I could see my Grandma again…she was always looking out for me…Tell my sister…Rose, tell her that I love her…I'll miss her…" Tyler trailed off.

"Of course, I will" Kara replied, tears now falling down her face.

She looked to her phone and saw that the ambulances should be there in ten minutes. But she could feel how cold Tyler had gotten in the last few minutes, how much he had begun slurring his words. He wasn't going to make it.

"…One last kiss?" Tyler asked, as Kara gave him a watery smile.

"I love you" She told him, sniffling.

"I…I love you too" He stuttered, raising his hand up to stroke her face.

She lowered herself to his level, and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, just a for a few seconds, before his hand suddenly fell away from her face. She pulled away, seeing that his eyes had closed.

"No!" She cried, dropping her forehead to his.

"No, no. Don't do this. Wake up, wake up" She insisted, shaking him.

"Please don't leave me, please. Don't" She sobbed.

* * *

She heard the ambulance arrive ten minutes later, as people tried to get her to step away, but she just shoved them off. She couldn't leave. She had to stay where she was. It couldn't be real.

"Kara?" She heard a familiar voice call out her name.

She looked up to see Jason leaning over her, a sad look his face.

"They called me…I was on your speed dial" He informed her, kneeling down next to her.

"He didn't want me to let go" She mumbled, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay…you don't have to. We'll just sit here for a while" He exclaimed, putting his arm around her.

"I can't let go" She cried, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"I know…" He trailed off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry guys, that was quite sad, wasn't it? But it was a really important part of the story, lots of things are going to be connected to this death, without spoiling too much. Please leave a review:)

**Elliebelle4444**: It certainly looks like it was A. I hope you liked this chapter:)

**dleshae**: Well here is both your update and Jason, hope you liked it!

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Thank you so much! I've also been super busy at Uni recently, its very difficult to balance all these stories. Yeah, I always felt that Jessica didn't love Jason as much as her other children. Team Kara and Mona! Hope you liked this chapter!

**silentmayhem**: Unfortunately no one was there to stop it:(

**LiLuLo12**: Yeah, it certainly did sound a bit suspicious, didn't it?


	99. The Funeral

After a while, they had to leave the scene. It was a criminal investigation and the police didn't want anyone messing the scene up. Jason practically had to pull away Kara from Tyler's body, as he helped her into his car.

"Where do you want to go?" Jason queried.

"Anywhere but here" She replied, looking out of the window, seeing the crew putting Tyler into a body bag.

Later that morning, Kara's phone had been blowing up with messages from the girls, as they had heard what had happened on the news. Jason called them up, telling them that Kara couldn't speak to them yet, and that he didn't know when she'd be coming back. When he stepped back into the car, after they had stopped at a diner, he saw that something had shifted in Kara's gaze.

"Kara?" He questioned, unsurely.

"I'll kill them. Whoever did it. Anyone who's involved. I'll kill all of them. Every last one" She spat out.

* * *

They soon flew over to England where Tyler's sister had decided she wanted to have the funeral. They were surprised by how many people turned up, from all over his life. Jason recognized a few people who he had seen now and again when he was staying with Tyler, they all nodded to him in recognition. He had been hiding in the corner when a red head approached him.

"Are you Jason?" She questioned.

It took him a moment but he soon realized that she was Tyler's sister, Rose. He nodded to her, confused.

"They told me you were with my brother when he was in America" She explained.

"Yeah, I was living with him for about a month" Jason replied.

"And he didn't chuck you out? Damn, you two must have gotten along well" Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we did" Jason said, giving her a sad smile.

"Was he happy? I mean…had he seemed…" Rose trailed off.

"I think he was" Jason told her, as he saw Kara approach.

"Hey Rose" Kara announced.

"God, I haven't seen you in what? A year and a half? You look so much older" Rose exclaimed, pulling Kara into a hug.

"It's good to see you" Kara sighed, squeezing her back.

"Please don't blame yourself for this Kara" Rose begged, pulling away.

"It's my fault he's dead" Kara cried.

"No, it's not! You didn't pull the trigger. He wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself. And I don't want you to either. You made him happy" Rose explained.

"I'll find them, Rose. Whoever did this. I'll kill them, I promise" Kara informed her.

"Good. I want them to suffer" Rose admitted, as Kara nodded.

"Have you seen my brother?" Kara frowned.

"No, not for a few days. He wouldn't miss the funeral" Rose theorized.

"Then where is he?" Kara sighed.

All of a sudden there was a commotion at the front of the church, as they all turned around and saw three people had entered the room. Kara seemed to immediately recognize them, as she rushed over angrily.

"How dare you come here?" Kara shouted to them.

"He was our son. You can't stop us" The older man retorted.

Jason put two and two together, and realized that they must have been Tyler's parents and brother.

"He didn't want you here" Kara spat out.

"Would you really stop a mother from grieving her child?" The woman questioned.

"You never gave a damn about him!" Kara exclaimed.

"We're staying, and that's final" Tyler's brother insisted, taking a step forward.

"You take one more step towards my sister, and I promise you, you'll be sorry" A voice announced from behind them.

"You let a murderer come here but not his own family?" His father asked Rose.

"This is your last warning. Get out now or I'll make Tyler's wish and put you six feet under myself" Dylan warned him.

With a disgusted look, Tyler's parents whipped their heads around and began to walk away.

"You know what? I'm happy he's dead…more inheritance for me" Tyler's brother shrugged.

Kara had to grab hold of her brother before he took a shot at the older man.

"Don't. He's not worth it" Kara told him, as he walked away.

"Am I late?" Dylan queried.

"Where were you?" Kara asked.

"I'm at my best friend's funeral…I…I didn't know if I could face it" Dylan confessed.

"What changed your mind?" Kara inquired.

"It's not about me. It's about Tyler" He explained, as Kara nodded.

"Let's go say goodbye" Kara sighed.

* * *

It had been over a month when she got the text from Spencer saying that she knew who A was. Kara had immediately jumped on a plane and flew back to America the same day. Jason wanted to join her, but he still had a target on his back from A. She had received an A message only days before stating that it was time to go back to Rosewood and she guessed Spencer's message had something to do with it. When Kara approached Spencer's house she could hear shouting inside, and was surprised to hear it was her friends. She walked through the back door, and saw her friends in a heated argument. Spencer looked terrible, she had tears running down her face and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Spence?" Kara called out, as everyone whipped their heads around.

"Kara…what…what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Spencer texted. She said you guys had found out who A was" Kara replied.

"Oh my God, that is just cruel, Spencer" Hanna scolded her.

"How could you drag her back here like this?" Aria questioned.

"I'm guessing I've got the wrong end of the stick…" Kara trailed off, going to sit with them.

"Spencer has been…having problems" Emily told her.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not even here?" Spencer inquired.

"She's a speed freak" Hanna blurted out.

"Okay Han, that's pretty offensive. How about Spencer tells me what's going on?" Kara suggested.

"I…I've needed to keep going and…It's just a little…to get me through" Spencer stuttered.

"Spence, I love you, but look at yourself. You need help. Look, I've seen this before. People start with a little, just to get them through the day, and soon they can't stop…but you can stop, with help" Kara explained.

"But I'm not wrong about this!" Spencer insisted.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"Ezra's A" Spencer informed her.

"…What?" Kara asked, a frown on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So there is a time jump here from about 4x01 to 4x20, its not that I didn't like Season 4, but personally I prefer Season 5 and wanted to get onto that storyline quicker. Are you guys okay with that? Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Yep, I'm afraid Tyler is definitely dead, but his death is going to be very important. Don't worry, even though its been a month since he's been gone, we are going to be seeing the effects it has on Kara.

**silentmayhem**: A's in trouble now. I think things between Kara and A have now become more personal than with the other girls. Yeah, Kara's certainly not going to be messing around anymore, she wants revenge.

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Thank you so much! I've missed writing Jason a lot too. Yeah, he stuck by her ever since Tyler's death and pretty much dropped everything. Same, I love Jason's character, he deserved so much better. Uni is so hard:(


	100. The Truth About Ezra

Almost an hour later she had heard everything from all of her friends and had come to a decision.

"I think Spencer could be onto something" Kara admitted.

"What?! She's high, Kara. She doesn't know what she's saying" Aria stated.

"Maybe not, but there's evidence that somethings going on. It sounds like he's up to something" Kara went on.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sit here and let you two insult my boyfriend" Aria exclaimed, standing up.

"Aria, come on. You shouldn't see him, just to be on the safe side" Kara sighed.

"I know you mean well…but you don't understand what's going on here, Kara. Its Spencer that's in trouble, not Aria" Emily added.

"We should probably get going" Hanna said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, we should" Aria stated, as they left the house.

"God, why does no one believe me?" Spencer cried.

"Hey, I believe you, okay? And I'll help you prove it…on one condition" Kara told her.

"What?" Spencer queried.

"You tell your mum" Kara insisted.

"No, I can't. It would destroy her" Spencer shook her head.

"Spencer, please. I want to help you" Kara cried, placing her hand over Spencer's.

"I'm sorry I made you come back for nothing" Spencer sighed, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you called. I need to be here for you" Kara exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"Are we going to tell her? About…you know what" Aria asked, as they walked away from Spencer's house.

"You heard what Ali said. She doesn't trust Kara" Emily stated.

"Actually she said she doesn't trust Jason, so by association she doesn't trust Kara" Aria clarified.

"Isn't it cruel though? Not telling Kara Ali is alive" Hanna stated.

"Ali said not to tell her…that's the end of it" Emily insisted.

* * *

The next day the others told her that they had a plan to see if Fitz really was A once and for all, but when Kara asked to come along they said she couldn't. They said it was too risky for them all to go, which Kara knew was complete crap and started to get suspicious.

"They're hiding something from me, I can feel it" Kara informed Jason through the phone.

"Maybe they're just not used to having you around, that's all" Jason suggested.

"No, I know my friends and they're definitely keeping something from me. Something big" Kara insisted.

"Maybe you should just ask them?" Jason theorized.

"…I guess. Ugh, I hate you not being here" Kara admitted.

"How's the new flat?" Jason asked.

"It's in a really creepy area, but the flat itself is alright. It even has hot running water" Kara laughed.

"Damn, that is impressive" Jason chuckled.

"I'll keep you updated on what I find out, okay?" She stated.

"Sure, I'll ring in the morning" He replied.

"Night Jase" Kara yawned.

"Night Kara" Jason smiled down the phone.

* * *

Aria called them all around the next day, saying she had found out who Ezra really was. When they all got there, she told them he had been writing a book about Ali, and that's why he had gotten close with Aria.

"Did you actually read any of this book?" Spencer questioned.

"A few pages. Bits and pieces. Ezra knew who I was before we met. He knew who all of us were. And he knew Alison too" Aria explained.

"That's disgusting" Kara grimaced.

"So he admitted to being in a relationship with her?" Emily queried, curiously.

"Yeah, a brief one" Aria stated.

"Then he must be Board Shorts" Hanna theorized.

"…Wait a minute, do you guys remember the first day I saw Fitz I thought I recognized him?" Kara inquired.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird" Hanna exclaimed.

"I think I just realized where from. When me and Ali had that big fight, where she slapped me, it was because she had been out with some older guy. I never put the pieces together until now…there was this guy she was arguing with outside…it was Ezra" Kara realized.

"Are you sure?" Emily queried.

"Positive. His hair was curlier, but it was definitely him" Kara told them.

"Maybe not so brief then" Hanna bit her lip.

"Well, Ezra didn't try to kill Alison. His whole book is trying to piece together who did it" Aria informed them.

"How is he gonna do that when the police can't even figure it out?" Spencer frowned.

"I don't know. He has a theory though" Aria confessed.

"And? What is it?" Emily insisted.

"He thinks that one of us did it" Aria admitted.

"What?!" Kara gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Spencer asked.

"Well, now we know it's a work of fiction" Emily stated.

"Which one of us is he trying to pin it on?" Spencer questioned.

"I didn't get that far" Aria sighed.

"You didn't think to ask?" Spencer inquired.

"Why? We know that that's not true" Aria exclaimed.

"Just because he wrote a book doesn't mean he's not "A". You know, he could be using it as a way to place the blame on one of us and keep suspicion off of him" Emily theorized.

"I agree, who knows what he's been up to if he'd stoop this low. At the least he could definitely be on the A team" Kara added.

"No, he doesn't need to do that. He knows…" Hanna trailed off, giving Kara a look.

"Knows?" She asked.

"It's nothing" Hanna shook her head, as Kara squinted at her with suspicion.

"Guys, listen, Ezra's not "A". He's a writer who found a great opportunity to make a name for himself and he used me. He used us" Aria cried, as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"So wait, what are we saying, that all of that stuff in that room in Ravenswood, that was just research for his book?" Spencer tried to clarify.

"Hold up, what? What stuff?" Kara asked.

"Spying equipment, and lots of photo's of all of us, and Ali" Spencer told her.

"Ugh, what a creep" Kara mumbled.

"He's been working on it for years" Aria stated.

"Well, we've seen the surveillance equipment, so we know he's been watching us" Hanna theorized.

"He's probably just hoping…um, to get his big ending…" Aria trailed off, giving Kara an odd look.

"Okay, can you guys just stop it? What am I missing out on here?" Kara insisted.

"It's nothing, honestly. There has just been a lot of stuff going on and its too difficult to explain" Spencer exclaimed, as Kara huffed in annoyance.

"If he's been watching us, then he has to know about "A". I mean, how could he sit back all this time and not do anything to help you?" Emily queried.

"It's simple. He never really loved me" Aria cried, as Kara placed her hand on hers, hoping to comfort her.

Later, when the others had gone, Aria stopped Kara just before she went.

"Kara, you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Aria questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kara frowned.

"Well you know Ezra has information on A…just don't do what you're thinking of doing right now, please?" Aria begged.

"…I'll see you tomorrow" Kara replied, not being able to keep that promise.

She went to Ezra's flat not long after and was surprised that after banging on his door for almost a minute, he actually answered. Before he could say anything, she had punched him in the face, and barged into his flat. Her hand stung, but she couldn't care less.

"What the hell?" He groaned, holding his face.

"I told you that if you ever hurt Aria you'd be sorry" Kara said, shoving him into the wall.

He seemed to grow angry at this, and went to lunge at her, but she quickly withdrew the small knife she had in the waistband of her jeans, and held it was his neck.

"I'd be careful if I was you…you can bleed out pretty fast from a cut to the neck, it doesn't even have to be that deep…" Kara trailed off, pressing the blade to his neck.

"Okay, let's just calm down for a minute" Ezra insisted.

"Are you scared, Mr. Fitz? Because you should be. I want to know everything you know right now, or this isn't going to end well" Kara threatened.

"Look all I've wanted to do is find out who hit Alison, I'm not on the A team if that's what you're thinking" Ezra told her.

"You think you know who killed her?" Kara questioned.

"Killed her?...What are you talking about?" Ezra retorted.

Before Kara could reply, there was knock on the door.

"Don't even think about moving" Kara warned him, as she hid her knife and opened the door.

"Hello Miss. We got a call from an anonymous caller saying there was a disturbance going on" A police officer informed her, looking at Fitz's bruised face.

"Oh…um, yeah. I just found out my good for nothing boyfriend has been cheating on me for the past year! I mean, can you believe that? I was going to move in and everything" Kara cried, as she began to let out fake tears.

"Oh…I'm…uh, sorry to hear that…are you alright, sir?" The police officer frowned.

"Is he alright?! I'm the one with my heart broken here!" Kara sobbed, as the police officer got more and more uncomfortable.

"I can see this is a domestic matter…maybe you should just leave, Ma'am?" The police officer suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We'll be having words" Kara said, turning around to give Ezra one last glare before walking away.

Damnit, it must have been A who saw me charging up to Ezra's flat, they wanted to get me arrested, Kara realized. She gritted her teeth as she walked down the stairs, she was not enjoying being back in Rosewood.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this extra long 100th chapter! I can't believe this story has got so many chapters now, its amazing! We found out quite a few things in this chapter, I wonder how Kara will react when she finds out Ali is alive? Please leave a review:)

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: I'm doing a Nursing course, so there is so much work! Yes, I'm still unsure what to do with the whole Ashley/Jason thing, I will either leave it out completely or work it into the storyline, haven't decided yet. Thank you so much:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Thank you so much! Here's your next chapter:)

**LiLuLo12**: I hope this chapter lives up to your standards, I did try to make it a lot longer than usual;) Thank you!


	101. Aria's Breakdown

She had got an S.O.S from the others the next day that Aria had gone missing and they all knew where she would be.

"What the hell happened in here?" Hanna queried, as they entered Ezra's apartment and saw it had been ransacked.

"Hey, careful of the glass" Kara advised them, as they were about to walk in.

"Oh, my God. Aria" Emily cried, as they carefully walked over to her, where she was curled up on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Every secret I told him about Ali and about me and about you guys, he wrote it down, it was all for his book" Aria mumbled, as Kara's blood boiled.

"Aria, if it were me, I would've burned this whole place down" Hanna exclaimed.

"If it was me I'd burn Ezra to the ground" Kara added, as the others gave her a look.

"Come on, we're gonna get you out of here, okay? Come on" Emily insisted, as they went to help her up.

"C'mon, let's get you home. Aria" Kahlee told her, placing her hand on her arm, and shaking her from her thoughts.

"Wait, you guys. This is some of the stuff from Ezra's apartment in Ravenswood. Shouldn't we take it with us?" Spencer suggested.

"Spencer, not now. It's nothing we haven't seen before. Can you grab Aria's bag?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah" Spencer replied, as she went to stand up, but was too dizzy and fell onto the couch.

"Hey, your BP is probably low. Here, drink something" Kara advised, grabbing some water from her bag.

"My BP Is low?" Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been reading up on a lot of stuff. I have missed a whole month of school you know" Kara shrugged.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled.

"I'll take a few things, alright?" Kara said, as she grabbed a few bags and a large book.

"Come on, you guys" Hanna insisted, as Kara dumped them in her bag, as they both left the apartment.

* * *

Kara was looking over all the stuff she had taken from Ezra's apartment when she spotted a familiar face in a photo.

"He was still investigating" Kara gritted out, as she picked up the picture of her deceased ex boyfriend.

"God, Kara. I'm so sorry, I didn't think there would be anything like…that in here" Spencer sighed.

"Its fine" Kara shook her head.

"Okay, lets stop this. I might be in denial about my problem, but so are you" Spencer accused.

"Spence, I said I was fine" Kara insisted.

"Fine? You look like you haven't slept in a month" Spencer retorted.

"Look if I stop for even one second to think about things…I just can't okay. I can't" Kara shook her head, as she rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Kara!" She heard Spencer cry from behind her, but she didn't stop.

* * *

"Hey Aria, you in here?" Kara asked, knocking on her door.

When she got no reply, she entered and saw Aria frantically packing her bags.

"Getting the hell out of dodge, huh?" Kara guessed.

"Yep" Aria replied.

"Is anyone going with you?" Kara inquired.

"No" Aria stated.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Kara added.

"No" Aria retorted.

"Aria…" Kara trailed off, walking towards the smaller girl.

She then pulled Aria into a hug, as she tried to scramble away from her. She lashed out, hitting against Kara's shoulders, but after a few seconds, she crumbled and fell into Kara's arms, sobbing loudly. It was over ten minutes before Aria let go, and started to wipe away her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting like this when…" Aria stuttered.

"Let's just not go there, okay? Will you text me when you get where ever you're going?" Kara asked, as Aria nodded.

"And every day after? Just so I know you're alright" Kara pleaded, as Aria nodded, grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

Aria's brother, Mike came out of his room as he saw Aria rushing away and frowned.

"Where's she going? Is she okay?" Mike queried, clearly worried.

"No…but I think she will be eventually" Kara sighed.

* * *

She had a surprise phone call from Mona later that night, saying that they needed to talk.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kara inquired, as Mona opened the door to her house.

"…I've been helping Ezra, and I know you know about him but-" Mona started, but Kara cut her off.

"Mona, what happened to no more secrets?" Kara accused, pushing past her.

"Look, I was doing this for you okay?" Mona sighed.

"What?" Kara frowned.

"I've been telling Ezra about my exploits in return for him cutting out pieces about me…and you" Mona confessed.

"I got a look at some of his work today, I was wondering why I wasn't in it much" Kara sighed.

"Trust me, he had a lot on you in the beginning" Mona stated.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"He thought you might have killed Alison" Mona told her.

"What?! That's crazy" Kara exclaimed.

"Well I know that but…some of it was pretty compelling. But you don't have to worry, he destroyed all of that, I made sure of it" Mona went on.

"I heard you broke up with Mike" Kara announced.

"I…I thought I could use him and not get attached but…" Mona trailed off.

"You got attached" Kara finished.

"I liked him for the start. It wasn't pretend and now…I can't hurt him anymore" Mona sighed.

"You really like him, huh?" Kara queried, as Mona nodded.

"Here's my advice, none of us know how much time we've got left, so if you've got something good, grab onto it with both hands" Kara advised.

"You're my other good thing, Kara. And I'm not going to forget that, not this time" Mona promised.

"Thank you for telling me" Kara nodded.

"…How have you been?" Mona questioned, not sure if she should ask.

"Terrible. It's like having this dark cloud over my head all the time and I can't get away from it" Kara confessed.

"You know I'm here for you, right? Whenever you need me" Mona stated.

"I know" Kara smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Thank you so much! Yep, I think that could come back to bite them.

**RebelWithACauseToBeFree**: Nursing is so much work. Thank you so much, that's really sweet:) I hope everything goes well for you on your course! Yes, I think its going to be very interesting to see Kara's reaction to Ali being alive and the girls not telling her.


	102. New Update Day!

_**Important Fanfic Update**_: I have decided to stop updating all my stories on the same day, as I think this will make things easier for me. So here are the days when I will be updating all my stories!

**Monday**: Destiny (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Tuesday**: The Older Brother and the Best Friend (Pretty Little Liars)

**Wednesday**: Star Crossed (Doctor Who)

**Thursday**: Something Good and Something Bad (Agents of Shield)

**Friday**: Fire Burns On (Game of Thrones) Brand new fanfic, first chapter out on this day!

* * *

So just to clarify, this story will now be updated tomorrow (Tuesday). Thanks everyone:)


	103. Mrs Dilaurentis is A?

"I had to finish reading it to be sure, but...Ezra gave me a copy of his book" Aria announced, walking into Emily's room after giving them all an S.O.S.

"You talked to him? Mona dumped your brother, and he thinks you made her do it, but really it was because of Ezra" Kara burst out.

"Yeah, I'll deal with that. You're back. Are you better?" Aria inquired, when she saw Spencer.

"Better, yeah, but it's your SOS, so why don't you go first?" Spencer replied.

"Okay, there is something that Ezra wanted us to know" Aria went on.

"I thought you went to Syracuse to get away from him? What changed?" Spencer accused.

"I...I just figured out how to say what needed to be said. And then he gave me a copy of his book. You guys, you're never going to believe this, but Ezra thinks that "A" is Ali's mom" Aria confessed.

"Are you sure that's what it says? That Mrs. DiLaurentis is "A"?" Emily queried.

"That's ridiculous. How old is she? Does she even know how to text?" Hanna joked.

"This all sounds like Ezra just trying to divert attention off of him if you ask me" Kara stated.

"A" has been telling us to stop going after Alison probably because..." Spencer trailed off, glancing at Kara.

"Because? What do you mean going after Ali?" Kara insisted.

"Her killer she means" Emily clarified, as Kara's frown deepened.

"I think she may think I tried to kill Ali" Spencer blurted out.

"When did Ali's mom accuse you of attempted murder? And why are you just now telling us this?" Aria inquired.

"Look, the other night I found a bunch of dirt in the bottom of my bed and Ali's mom made some cryptic comment about it" Spencer explained.

"Don't pin that on her. I mean that sounds like an "A" move" Emily suggested.

"Which is why I think she's "A." Spencer retorted.

"Mrs. D being "A" makes about as much sense as you whacking Ali over the head with a shovel" Hanna exclaimed.

"I could have. CeCe told Ezra that both she and Mrs. DiLaurentis saw me pick up a shovel and go after Ali" Spencer went on.

"Okay, we're not going to believe a word that comes out of that bitch's mouth, alright? She's about as reliable as Ezra is" Kara theorized.

"We argued that night, okay. And we'd all been drinking but I was also on amphetamines. I don't remember anything and lately I've been seeing things. I don't know if it's just me coming off of the drugs or if it is a guilty conscience. But if two people saw me..." Spencer trailed off.

"The only person that knows what really happened is Alison" Emily stated.

"Well she can't exactly help, can she, Em?" Kara queried.

"I can't talk about this anymore. I'm gonna get a snack. Somebody want anything?" Emily snapped, walking from the room.

"I'll come with you" Hanna added, as they both shut the door behind them.

"This is getting too much, I don't know how much longer I can lie to Kara for. And what happens when we do bring Ali home? How do you think she's going to react?" Hanna panicked.

"She'll understand. Ali will be here…she'll make Kara see sense" Emily theorized.

"They weren't exactly on good terms when Kara left" Hanna accused.

"Ali doesn't know if she can trust Kara…so maybe we shouldn't either…" Emily trailed off.

"What?!" Hanna questioned.

"I'm just saying…how stable is she? I mean after what happened, maybe we shouldn't tell her anything we don't want A to find out about" Emily explained.

"You know you're starting to sound like Ali, right?" Hanna retorted, walking away.

* * *

When Kara got back to her flat that night, she was surprised when she saw a cupcake from her favourite bakery in Rosewood on the table, and for a moment was worried it might have been from A.

"Surprise!" A familiar voice from behind her shouted.

"Oh, Jesus" Kara cried, jumping out of her skin.

"Try Jason" He laughed, coming into her view.

"What are you doing here? What if A finds out?" Kara panicked.

"I got this yesterday" Jason said, handing her his phone.

She opened a text saying that A wanted all the players back in town, including him.

"So you're back for good then?" Kara smiled, as he nodded.

She jumped into his arms, a large grin on her face. She had missed him the past few days, and it felt good to have him by her side again. Her thoughts darkened a moment later.

"Something's going down then, isn't it?" Kara sighed, pulling away.

"Most likely. That's why I got you this" Jason laughed, handing her the cupcake.

"You're the best" Kara smirked, as she took the first bite of the cake.

"…Wait a minute, have you gone home yet?" Kara asked, as Jason shook his head.

"Aria thinks your mum might be A" Kara cringed, as she kept eating.

"What?" Jason frowned.

"I think she's wrong but…there is some evidence against her. She's been acting kind of shady recently" Kara admitted.

"My mum wouldn't do all this. She wouldn't hurt me" Jason shook his head.

"Exactly, but it's got Spencer on the warpath" Kara warned him.

"My mum called me up a few days ago to say Spencer was scaring her…I mean who do I trust? She's my mum and Spencer's my sister" Jason sighed.

"A's just playing everyone against each other right now. We'll figure this out" Kara promised, finishing her cake.

"How have you been doing?" Jason queried, cautiously.

"About as good as can be expected I guess" Kara shrugged.

"I can stay here if you want-" Jason offered, but Kara cut him off.

"No, you should go spend some time with your mum" Kara told him.

"How have the girls been acting?" He inquired.

"Even weirder. Hanna and Emily went to sneak off to talk about something today. They thought I didn't notice" Kara sighed.

"I don't get it…why would they keep something from you? You're in the same A shaped boat?" Jason stated.

"I have no idea…but something happened while I was gone, and I'm going to find out" Kara announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, Jason's back and he's going to be sticking around this time. I hope you guys like this new update day, as it definitely seems to work better for me. Please leave a review:)

**ImSebastianstanButter**: Here's the next chapter:)


	104. Tracking Down the Girls

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Emily called after him, as she saw him exiting the school.

"I'm just here to get my paycheck" Jason shrugged.

"How long have you been back for? Does Kara know?" Emily queried.

"Yeah, I saw her last night" Jason replied.

"Well why didn't she tell us?" Emily frowned.

"Why would she when you've obviously been keeping things from her" Jason retorted.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you guys at the moment, but whatever it is, leave my mother out of this. Don't you think she's been through enough?" Jason inquired.

"Jason, the way she's been acting around Spencer lately-" Emily started, but Jason cut her off.

"Is it any surprise she's been acting cold? Keeping secrets? She lost her daughter, Emily. And all anyone wants to do is bring it up all the time" Jason explained.

"She knows more about that night than she's saying" Emily insisted.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think a lot of people are" Jason told her, before walking away.

* * *

"Can you believe this?! I mean there's casually avoiding me and then there's literally running away! I just saw Aria and she literally turned and ran" Kara cried, flopping down on the couch in the Dilaurentis's room.

"…Woah…" Jason trailed off, turning around from where he had been packing boxes.

Kara looked down at herself and remembered she was wearing one of the wedding dresses for the bridal show. She wouldn't have picked the dress she was wearing, but it was still a beautiful design.

"Oh, yeah. Your mum picked this out for me" Kara laughed, standing up and doing a spin.

"You look beautiful" Jason admitted.

"Thanks, Jase" Kara replied, with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, there you are. Kara, have you seen the girls?" Hanna's mum, who was in charge of the event, questioned her.

"No, why?" Kara frowned.

"The four of them just ran off, dumped their costumes and didn't even tell me where they were going. Now Hanna won't pick up. Could you try calling her?" She pleaded.

"Uh, sure" Kara said, as she began to dial Hanna.

"No answer, surprise surprise" Kara sighed.

"Has something been going on lately? Hanna seems even more distracted than usual" Hanna's mum inquired.

"I wouldn't know. I'm as out the loop as you are" Kara confessed, with a shrug, as Hanna's mum walked away with a frown.

"I'm guessing they didn't just run off in such a hurry to get dinner" Jason suggested.

"They're in trouble. I can feel it" Kara stated.

"Then let's go find them" Jason announced.

"But how?" Kara frowned.

"I may have put a GPS tracker on Emily's phone this morning" Jason smirked.

"Come on then" Kara grinned, grabbing his hand as they put the coordinates into the car.

"What the hell are they doing in New York?" Kara questioned, as they began to drive.

* * *

"God, why do they keep moving around" Kara groaned.

"We're almost there. Where should I drive to?" Jason queried.

"Oh crap. They're in the hospital" Kara cried, biting her lip.

"Hey, that doesn't mean their hurt, okay?" Jason insisted.

"What if A's already got to them? What if they're-" Kara started, but Jason cut her off.

"No, we can't think like that. C'mon, I'll park here, it looks like it's a 5 minute walk…" Jason trailed off, as Kara was already jumping out the car.

"Hey Kara, wait!" Jason shouted, about to run after her.

"Sir, you can't park that car here" A man informed him.

"It will just take a second, okay?" Jason begged.

"No, you need to find somewhere else" The man said, as Jason saw Kara had already disappeared.

"Dammit" He cried.

* * *

Kara ran into the hospital and went to the reception to try to find where the girls were, but found it unmanned. Looking around her, she walked around the counter and went to the computer, not surprised when she found it password protected.

"C'mon Mona, don't fail me now" She whispered, as she got out her phone and connected it to the computer.

Mona had recently uploaded a hacking system that she herself had created onto Kara's phone, and had promised her that it could break anything. Kara grinned as she was suddenly let inside the system. She looked up the names of everyone who had been brought in the last 24 hours and prayed that she didn't see any of the girl's names. She frowned when she saw one familiar name.

"Ezra Fitz?" She gasped.

She quickly looked at what floor he was on and bit her lip when she saw he was in critical care. She looked at the notes, skimming the detail until she found a word that worried her. Bullet wound. Deciding it was best to get there as quick as possible, she ran over to the lift, and pressed the button for Ezra's floor. When the door's finally opened, her eyes widened as she saw someone in a black hoodie and face mask staring back at her. They seemed to think about what to do for a moment, before backing away about to run.

"Oh no, you don't" Kara cried, as she pulled them into the lift with her.

She then slammed them into the nearby railing, before grasping the back of their head and bringing it down on the railing, hard. She then twisted them around, so their back was to her front and pulled their hood off, revealing locks of black hair. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled off their face mask, confused at who she saw was wearing it.

"Shana?" She questioned, confused.

"You're A" She spat out a moment later, pushing the tall girl up and against the glass.

She then brought out the knife she had in the waistband of her jeans, and held it to the girl's neck, before the stronger girl could push her off.

"You're going to pay for what you did" Kara told her, raising her hand.

"Wait! I didn't kill your ex!" Shana shouted.

"What? Who did then?" Kara queried.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me" Shana insisted.

"You know what…I don't really think I care" Kara admitted, as she began to slice Shana's neck.

A moment later, the lift came to a sudden halt, pushing Kara to the floor, as she banged her head. She was unconscious for a few moments, and when she opened her eyes again, the lift door was open and Shana was gone.

"Are you all right, Miss?" A confused man questioned, as he saw her on the floor.

"No" She confessed, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time we should be finally seeing a reunion between Kara and Alison! Kara's edging on the dark side a little, isn't she? Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Yay, Jason's back and he's sticking around. Things are definitely going to get more exciting with Ali coming back soon.

**TheSilverWolff**: Thank you so much! Don't worry, there's going to be a very big fallout from this secret!


	105. Alison Is Alive!

She wandered out of the hospital, rubbing the back of her head, which still ached. She saw Jason rushing towards her, looking out of breath.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you? Are you okay?" Jason queried.

"I know who A is…or one of their henchmen at least" Kara blurted out.

"What?" Jason frowned.

"It's Shana" Kara replied.

"Wait, Ali's old friend?" Jason questioned, as Kara nodded.

"But why would she be on the A team? What happened?" Jason asked.

"I…I attacked her in the lift, but she got away" Kara sighed.

"Kara, she could have killed you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well I could have killed her, okay?!" Kara argued.

"…Why was she even in there?" Jason inquired, a moment later.

"Ezra's been shot, I guess she figured the girls would be there or…" Kara trailed off, as she saw the very people she was talking about slowly approaching her.

"Oh my God, there you guys are. What's going on? I want to know the truth, all of it-" Kara cut herself on when she saw a familiar blonde appear from behind Emily.

It was Alison. She was alive. Kara literally felt all the air leave her lungs as she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Ali?" She cried.

"Did you miss me?" Ali queried, with a sad smile.

Kara immediately ran towards her, as Alison met her in the middle. Kara wrapped her arms around the blonde and held onto her with everything she had.

"I can't believe you're alive" She exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's a long story" Alison replied, hugging Kara back just as tightly.

"Oh my God, you're okay. You're really…okay" Kara stuttered, pulling away.

She turned around to Jason, expecting him to be having the same reaction as her, but instead he was backing away.

"Jason?" She questioned.

"I…I can't…" Jason trailed off, before turning around and running away.

"Jason, wait!" Kara called after him.

"It's okay, go after him" Alison told her.

"But…what about you?" Kara inquired, still holding onto Ali.

"We're going back home. All of us" Spencer informed her, as Kara nodded and ran in Jason's direction.

* * *

She soon found Jason waiting at a nearby bus stop, and sat down beside him with a sigh.

"So…Ali's alive" Kara announced.

"She can't be…my mum…she saw her…she said she was dead!" Jason stuttered.

"I know this must be a shock Jase, but-" Jason quickly cut her off.

"She's been alive this whole time, Kara! She let all of us think she was dead!" Jason insisted.

"We don't know what happened to her. Maybe A's had her this whole time" Kara suggested.

"C'mon, add things up. The girls start acting strange and have some big secret…" Jason trailed off.

"You think they knew?" Kara frowned, as Jason nodded.

"…No, they would have told me. They wouldn't have kept something this big from me" Kara shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Jason queried, as Kara sadly shook her head.

* * *

They soon arrived back in Rosewood and went straight to the police station, expecting that was where Ali and the girls would be. Alison was out talking to her father, while the girls were in a questioning room, which Kara asked to be let into.

"Is it true?" Kara burst in.

"What?" Hanna questioned.

"Have you known Ali was alive this whole time?" Kara accused.

"A month. I swear, that's all" Spencer insisted.

"That's all?! How could you keep something like this from me!" Kara shouted.

"Kara, please can you keep your voice down, they might hear-" Emily started, but Kara cut her off.

"Keep my voice down?! Are you kidding me right now? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.

"Alison didn't think it was safe" Emily informed her.

"She didn't trust me?" Kara inquired.

"Well it was more she didn't trust Jason…" Hanna trailed off.

"With everything that…happened, Ali didn't really think you were stable enough to-" Emily started, but Kara stopped her once again.

"Oh, so Ali's back to running the show, huh? Glad to see nothing's changed" Kara retorted.

"We wanted to tell you, we really did" Aria stated.

"Yeah, but you didn't. I don't…" Kara trailed off, biting her lip.

"What?" Spencer frowned.

"I don't think I can get past this" Kara shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Hanna queried.

"I can't trust you guys anymore. How can we be friends if you don't trust me? I trusted you with everything!" Kara went on.

"We're sorry" Spencer cried.

"Well that's not good enough. You should have told me" Kara insisted.

"Your friends didn't tell you Alison was alive?" A voice boomed from behind her.

She turned around to see Detective Holbrook had entered the room without any of them realizing.

"What friends?" Kara retorted, pushing past him, and walking away.

* * *

There was only one more person she needed to see and that was Alison. As she walked up the stairs to Alison's room she thought about how strange it was that she could go from being unbelievably happy to seeing her to being unbelievably angry in a matter of hours. She wasn't surprised when she saw Ali's door was open and lounged against the doorframe.

"Jason told me you're spinning some kidnap story. Can't say it rings true" Kara announced, shocking Alison.

"I…What did the girls tell you?" Alison queried.

"Nothing. Just like they've been telling me nothing this whole month" Kara retorted.

"I wanted to tell you but…I couldn't risk it" Alison insisted.

"Were you there when A tried to kill me?" Kara frowned.

"Yes, I knew that you had been pushing A too far, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and then I heard them attacking you…God, I thought you were going to die" Alison explained.

"I almost did" Kara mumbled.

"With everything that had happened to you lately, I didn't know if you could handle such a big secret, and we didn't exactly leave friends, Kara" Alison went on.

"Really? That's the explanation I get?" Kara shook her head.

"And I knew you would tell Jason" Alison admitted.

"So? You don't trust him? He's your brother!" Kara exclaimed.

"Well he never acted like much of one!" Alison snapped.

Kara heard a noise behind her, and saw Jason was standing in the doorway. He must have heard them arguing and came to see what was going on.

"Jason…" Alison trailed off, as Jason shook his head and rushed down the stairs.

Alison got up to chase after him, but Kara stopped her.

"I think you've done enough for one day" Kara told her, leaving the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the fallout from this secret is going to be felt for quite some time. I wonder if A will use this divide against them? Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButte**r: Thank you so much! Yeah, there's always been a bit of a divide between her and the rest of the girls, maybe its because she left or maybe because she's younger than them? Jason/Kara are endgame, they'll get their act together eventually, I swear!

**silentmayhem**: Thank you! I really did want to make Kara seem like a bit of a badass, but without making it seem ridiculous. The girls need to really step things up a notch, don't they?

**LiLuLo12**: Well I think she certainly did, haha. Thanks for the review:)


	106. Another One Bites the Dust

"What are you doing? Ali, you can't be out here. There are about 10 cars at the end of our street. Alright? Press, police" Jason warned his sister when he saw her step out of the house.

"I'm not twerking through town. Okay? I just wanna sit on my porch" Alison retorted, as Jason shook his head.

"You've been out here for hours" Alison stated.

"I needed some space" Jason told her.

"Look, about what I said yesterday, it was taken out of context, I-" Alison started, but Jason cut her off.

"Just drop it, okay?" Jason huffed.

"I see you and Kara are back to being besties" Alison exclaimed.

"God, are you still jealous about that?" Jason questioned, as Alison shook her head.

"What was mom's reaction? When she found out I was still alive?" Alison asked him, a moment later.

"She was stunned. What do you expect?" Jason shrugged, as they saw a car rounding the corner.

"Get inside" Jason told her, but Alison didn't obey.

"Can I help you?" Jason inquired.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. DiLaurentis" A large lady with a dog announced.

"Who are you?" Jason insisted.

"Kathy Paras. County shelter. We arranged to bring Pepe over this morning. Mrs. DiLaurentis wants to adopt him. Sit. Good, boy" Kathy praised the dog.

"My mother didn't order this" Jason informed her.

"It's a dog, cowboy, not a pizza. And she did" Kathy retorted.

"She's not even here…no one knows where she is" Jason went on.

"He is so smart. Why was he at the shelter?" Alison queried, petting the dog.

"Oh, He's got issues, mostly with men" Kathy said, giving Jason a dirty look.

"Put him back in the van. Now" Jason told her, rolling his eyes.

"What happens to him if we don't take him?" Alison inquired.

"Basically, Mrs. D. was the last stop on his train. It's not pretty" Kathy explained, as Alison took the lead.

"You can't just get a dog, Ali" Jason stated.

"I just did" She shrugged.

"Great, now you've got another little minion" Jason mumbled.

Alison turned around to give him a snide retort when she saw Kara approaching them, and gave her a smile.

"Kara! Did you get my texts?" Alison questioned.

"I'm still not talking to you" Kara replied to Alison, walking up to Jason.

"We're going out for lunch" Jason informed Alison.

"Still don't like hanging around with people your own age, huh?" Alison asked, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Jase" Kara insisted, grabbing his hand, and pulling him away before a fight started.

* * *

"This better be important" Kara announced, as she entered Emily's room that night, after getting an S.O.S from the girls.

She might have been pissed at them, but that didn't mean she was going to miss a chance of catching A.

"We think Jason might have tried to kill Ali" Emily suddenly blurted out.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me right now" Kara groaned.

"Look, who else would Mrs. Dilaurentis's have protected apart from her other child?!" Hanna insisted.

"What the hell are you talking about? You've been keeping everything a secret from me remember" Kara stated, bitterly.

"Someone hit Alison the night she disappeared and her mum saw. She thought that she was dead so…she buried her alive" Spencer explained.

"Without even checking for a pulse? Seriously?...Jesus" Kara sighed.

"C'mon Kara, it makes sense. And Ali said that he was checking on her last night" Emily added.

"Yes, because he didn't think she was real! When your sister who's been dead for the past two years suddenly turns up out of the blue, how is he supposed to react?! By the way Spencer, you're being a very supportive sibling to him right now" Kara spat out.

"He's her half-brother" Emily mumbled.

"Oh, you did not just say that" Kara said, as she was about to lunge at Emily, but Spencer stopped her.

"Why is Jason going to Philly?" Spencer inquired.

"He's dropping something off for a friend" Kara stated.

"More like code for going to visit his mother" Hanna exclaimed.

"He has no idea where she is" Kara insisted.

"Are you really so sure about that?" Emily inquired.

"Oh my God, fine! He had a slip on his drinking while we were away, alright? He's been going to this group every week. And I probably drove him to it with how I've been the last month, so how about we just drop this now?" Kara shouted.

"Kara, we didn't mean-" Spencer started, but Kara cut her off.

"Just, don't" Kara shook her head, walking away.

* * *

Kara was later walking back to her flat when she stopped after she heard a strange sound coming from an alleyway.

"Kara" She heard a voice exclaim.

Taking out the knife from the waistband of her jeans, she went to investigate the sound and found a tape recorder behind a nearby dustbin.

"Good girl. You've found me. I hope you can understand why I couldn't meet you in person" A distorted voice went on.

"What the hell?" Kara mumbled.

"Now I know what you're probably thinking. Am I on the A team? To a degree, yes. But I am your friend, Kara. And as a way of proving our friendship, here's some advice. Jason should stay away from his house tonight" The tape recorded ended abruptly.

Without a second's thought, she took her phone out of her pocket and began to text Jason, as she slipped the tape recorder into her pocket. Then she began to run to the Dilaurentis's house. When she arrived, she saw Emily, Aria and Hanna all with shocked looks on their faces, as Emily's hands were covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Kara frowned, as she looked to where they were staring.

"Oh my God" She gasped, when she saw a hand poking out of the soil below.

She recognized the cuff of the coat immediately. It was Jason's mother. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, and whipped around to see Jason rushing towards her.

"Jason! No, don't!" She warned him, trying to hold him back, but he was too strong.

She saw as his expression went from utter shock to despair in only a few moments as he fell to the ground.

"No, no" He mumbled, crumbling to the ground.

Kara knelt beside him, hugging him, as he began to cry on her shoulder.

"She's dead" He cried, as she stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Jase" She exclaimed, wiping away a tear that fell from her own face.

Who could do something like this, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in the bushes not far away, two people looked on at this scene, one with a sad expression on their face. This masked man pushed past his partner roughly, skulking off into the shadows.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about this being late this week, but I came down with tonsillitis (only mild luckily), so I've been too tired to do any writing. Hmm, I wonder who this friend really is? And who the two people at the end were? Please leave a review:)

**TheSilverWolff**: Woo, go Kara! Thank you so much! And aw, that would be so cute:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Aw, thank you! I know, they've always been the outcasts of the group, I suppose that's why they get along so well.

**silentmayhem**: Thank you so much:) That's very true about Alison, she's a very dangerous girl. Yes, we'll have to wait and see how Kara not being involved in that lie will effect the story.

**LiLuLo12**: Aw, thank you, haha.

**QueenKat666**: I can't say yet who I'll be putting on the A team, but she's definitely a candidate. Especially because of how shady she is.


	107. Mrs Dilaurentis Funeral

Kara bit her lip as she twiddled her fingers together, her thoughts going a mile a minute. Should she tell anyone about the message she had got in the alley? Was that person really trying to help her? Were they really the one who killed Jason's mum? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Mr. Dilaurentis raise his voice at Jason about something to do with the press.

"God, could he stop snapping at him for one second?" Kara grumbled under her breath.

"Kara, don't get involved" Aria warned her, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how is she?" Aria inquired, as Hanna approached them.

"She's getting dressed" Hanna shrugged.

"Yeah, but how is she?" Aria insisted.

"She's going to her mom's funeral. How do you think she is?" Hanna retorted, as Kara grimaced.

"She's going to bury the woman who tried to bury her" Spencer stated.

"Question is, who buried Ali's mom in Spencer's backyard?" Emily queried, as she gave Jason a look.

"Oh my God, could you just drop it for one day?" Kara spat out.

"It wasn't Jason" Spencer backed her up.

"What makes you so sure?" Emily asked.

"Because she's not an idiot" Kara interjected, as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Because I saw his face when...the dog found the body" Spencer whispered.

"A dog who knows where the body was buried? That sounds exactly like 'A." Aria panicked.

"Dogs dig. Okay? That's just what they do. They just smell something and they dig" Spencer exclaimed.

"You didn't have to mention the smelly part" Hanna grimaced.

"Aria, 'A' is gone. You know that" Emily insisted.

Kara didn't believe this for one second, but she decided now wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"Yeah, 'A' might be gone, but we still have to deal with Mona" Spencer announced.

"Wait, what about Mona?" Kara frowned.

"She knows that Ali wasn't kidnapped" Hanna told her.

"Got in Ali's face about it" Emily added.

"She's Mona, did you really think she wouldn't know? Look, she's not going to start anything. I can handle Mona" Kara informed them.

"She's not the only one we have to worry about" Spencer went on.

"Noel Kahn? He's going to do whatever is best for Noel Kahn" Aria shrugged.

"That's not who I was thinking of" Spencer sighed, as they realised she meant Ezra.

"I still don't trust him" Kara admitted.

"He took a bullet for us" Aria stated.

Kara was about to say something, when Alison walked down the stairs, as they all began to frown.

"That's not the dress we picked out" Hanna realised.

"That's not hers, but I've seen it somewhere…" Spencer trailed off.

"Oh god, is that what her Mum wore to her funeral?" Kara whispered, as they all cringed.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Mr. Dilaurentis inquired.

"I wanted to wear something of Mom's to feel close to her. I got it out of her closet" Ali explained.

"Change it" Mr. Dilaurentis ordered.

"Dad" Jason exclaimed, a look of sadness on his face as he looked at the dress.

"Why?" Alison argued.

"Go upstairs and put on something else" Mr. Dilaurentis told her.

"We're late now" Jason insisted, his voice breaking.

She could see how upset he was and no one seemed to care. Not his dad, his sister, no one.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" She promised him, grabbing his hand as he walked past her.

He nodded, squeezing her hand back as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Mona, what are you doing?" Kara asked, shutting Mona's locker door, surprising the girl.

"Well I was putting my books into my locker-" Mona started, but Kara cut her off.

"No, B.S Mona. I know that you know the girls were in New York. So, what's the plan?" She queried.

"Why, do you want to join in?" Mona smirked.

"How can I decide if you won't give me details?" Kara shrugged.

"Ali's going to be back in these halls soon enough, I just want to make sure I have enough leverage to make sure she's not a problem" Mona explained.

"It's Alison. Of course, she's going to be a problem" Kara sighed.

"I'm guessing you two aren't back to being besties?" Mona suggested.

"I've been avoiding her. I'm mad at her, but I know if I see her, I'm going to feel sorry for her and then-" Kara was cut off.

"Fall right back into the Ali trap" Mona finished, as Kara nodded.

"Things aren't much better with the other girls" Kara sighed.

"I heard Emily's trying to pin Mrs. D's death on Jason" Mona whispered.

"I would ask how you know that…but I think the answer would probably scare me" Kara mumbled.

"She's going to start stirring trouble…I could make her stop…" Mona trailed off.

"No, I've got it handled" Kara replied.

"How is Jason?" Mona questioned.

"You know you're the first person to ask me that. Or even think of that probably…He's not good" She sighed.

"He's not back on the alcohol, is he?" Mona inquired.

"No, but I think he's tempted. Everything's just getting a bit much for him right now" Kara informed her.

"Maybe he needs to take some time out" Mona suggested.

"What, like a holiday?" Kara snorted.

"I was thinking just being away from Alison" Mona shrugged, as Kara gave her a thoughtful look.

* * *

"Wait, so Mrs. Dilaurentis writes this email to the person who tried to kill Ali, went to meet them, and they killed her?" Kara inquired later that evening, after Jason had called her.

"That's what Spencer thinks" Jason exclaimed.

"This just makes things even more complicated" Kara sighed, as she noticed a bag on the table.

"Hold up, what's going on?" Kara frowned at him.

"I'm going away, not for long, I swear. I just can't live in this house any longer" Jason admitted.

"Come live with me then" Kara said, standing up.

"What?" Jason replied, with a laugh.

"Why not? I'm just returning the favor for when I was living here" Kara shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Jason clarified.

"Basically I'm not letting you leave this town, so this is your only option" Kara grinned at him.

"Okay, I'm in" He smiled, as her grin got wider.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**TheSilverWolff**: Ikr, Emily needs to chill out. I have to admit I can't decide between Jara and Kason either, they're both pretty good! You'll have to wait and see;) I hope you liked the Mona/Kara in this chapter. I'll definitely be going Dollhouse route, as that was such an exciting part of the story. Thank you so much:)

**ellidraco1014**: Here's the next update:)

**juls**: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story and my OC:) There will be many kisses between them eventually, don't worry, haha.


	108. Shana's Killer

"All right, that's the last box" Jason announced, as he finished bringing his stuff up the small stairs leading to Kara's flat.

"I have never seen a guy own so many clothes" Kara laughed.

Jason was about to reply when he opened a box and went still, making Kara frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This was my mum's stuff…my dad must have been throwing it out" Jason realised.

He pulled out an apron which had the caption 'Best Mum' on it, as Jason looked at is sadly.

"I got this for her when I was 10…this…these are all the presents I got for her over the years…" He stuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Kara questioned, as she looked inside the box, seeing it was true.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill that man" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, its fine" Jason shook his head.

"No, its not! He's practically cutting you out of the family!" Kara insisted.

"I'm not even his son" Jason mumbled, as Kara's eyes widened.

It was one of the first times she had ever heard Jason say that aloud, and it felt final.

"Hey, I remember this" Kara giggled, taking out a snow globe.

"Everyone was so confused when I bought that for her since her birthday is…was in the middle of summer. She always told me her happiest memory was when we all went on holiday to the Alps. I wanted to remind her of it" Jason explained, as Kara smiled.

"Well it can go up right here" Kara told him, putting it on the mantelpiece.

"Thanks Kara" Jason nodded, his eyes tearing up.

* * *

Kara was walking down the corridors at school, when she saw a sight she never expected she would see. Mona and Lucas talking to each other, no hatred on either face. She could see Mona was about to walk away when she cornered them both.

"Well this doesn't look suspicious" Kara said, sarcastically, folding her arms.

"We were just talking" Lucas shrugged.

"About?" Kara insisted.

"Um…math's?" Lucas replied.

"Even you know that was a terrible lie" Kara retorted.

"Fine, fine. We were talking about Alison" Mona confessed.

"Mona, don't you think you're getting a little bit obsessed?" Kara suggested.

"She's going to be back at school soon and then everyone will become her minions all over again. The both of us don't want that" Mona explained.

"You do remember that you bullied Lucas for years, right?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as bad as Ali did" Mona shrugged.

"Is it true what Mona's saying? That Alison was never really kidnapped?" Lucas questioned her.

"It's about as believable as you two studying together" Kara replied.

"If you get that proof Mona, I'm back in" Lucas announced, about to walk away.

"Hey Lucas! Me and you are going to have a talk soon, all right?" Kara called after him, as Lucas nodded.

"So, is it true? Jason's moved in with you?" Mona inquired, looking ridiculously excited.

"He can't live with Alison anymore so I thought it would be the easiest solution" Kara shrugged.

"Oh, my God, you guys are so domestic. Its adorable" Mona squealed.

"Nothing is going on" Kara insisted.

"But it will, soon! I can feel it" Mona smirked.

"You worry me sometimes" Kara laughed.

She said her goodbyes to Mona and made her way to her locker, planning to get her books for her next lesson. She frowned when she saw a piece of paper fall out of her locker and went to pick it up. Suddenly she heard a camera click from behind her and turned around but couldn't see where it came from. Someone was watching her, she realised with a shiver. She turned the paper around and found a message on it.

'Come down to the basement if you want to know what else your friends have been hiding – Your friend'.

* * *

"God, this is such a trap" Kara sighed as she carefully made her way down the stairs to the basement.

She knew it was a bad idea, but she was too curious about what other secrets her friends were hiding that she couldn't resist. She had also sent texts to everyone saying that she had been lured into the basement that would automatically be sent in five minutes if she didn't manually stop it. She had never realised just how creepy it was under the high school, as a light flickered above her. She turned the corner, spotting two items on the floor. She crouched to the floor and noticed that one of the items was a newspaper article. Her eyes widened when she saw it was an article stating that Shana had died in New York on the same night she and her friends were there. She looked over to the other item, seeing it was a lock of black and pink hair. Her stomach dropped as she realised there was only one meaning for the items.

* * *

Aria was surprised when she opened her bedroom door and saw Kara waiting outside, with a sad look on her face.

"Can I come in?" Kara asked, as Aria nodded, letting her through.

"I thought you were mad at all of us" Aria stated.

"I am. But I need to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth" Kara insisted, as Aria nodded once again.

"Did you kill Shana?" Kara queried.

Aria looked like all the air had been taken out of her lungs, as she fell onto her bed, holding onto the end for support.

"How…how…" Aria stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara cried.

"It's not something I want to talk about" Aria retorted.

Kara walked over to the bed, and sat next to Aria, placing her hand over hers.

"Are you mad at me?" Aria questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now. You need me, I'm here for you" Kara insisted, letting Aria rest her head-on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Aria cried into her shoulder, as Kara wasn't sure if Aria was talking to her or Shana.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the road from Aria's house, a hooded person was had seen this scene.

"I wonder how long this truce will last" They said with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We get to see a glimpse of this friend of Kara's again. Please leave a review:)

**TheSilverWolff**: Poor Jason, he has had such a hard time:( Mara are the best, aren't they?;) Kason is definitely a great name! Thank you:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Woo, time for more domestic Kara/Jason!

**juls**: Glad you like the idea, its going to be great! Yeah, Kara has been very hurt by Alison not trusting her and its going to take a long time for that wound to heal.

**ThePhantomismyLove**: Here's the next update! I just had a little break for Christmas:)

**Guest**: Hmm, Kara going to the dark side would be pretty interesting though...;)

**Guest**: Yeah, sorry I didn't update, it was just because of Christmas:)


	109. Same As Always

"Long time no see" Kara announced, as she spotted Lucas in the brew.

"It has been awhile" Lucas grinned, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, because someone wasn't replying to my texts" Kara replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, its just…with everything that has happened with Alison I figured you'd be on her side and well, I just wanted to run for cover" Lucas confessed.

"I'm trying to not pick sides" Kara shrugged, sitting down.

"That could be rather difficult if you want to stay friends with Mona and Alison. Mona's out for blood" Lucas explained, as Kara sighed.

"I just wanted to say thank you…for staying in touch when I left" Kara stated.

"Hey, I'm always here for you. You know that. How are you doing?" Lucas queried.

"Okay. I'm battling through it" Kara went on.

"Mona told me that Jason's moved in with you. I'm guessing you must be pretty happy about that" Lucas smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kara insisted.

"Sure, you don't. You always held a torch for that guy, ever since you first came here" Lucas grinned, as Kara shook her head with a smile.

"Have you talked to Hanna since you came back to school?" Kara inquired.

"No…I'm a bit scared to if I'm honest" Lucas admitted.

"Hanna's not who she was when we were younger" Kara exclaimed.

"No, but Alison has always had a way of manipulating people" Lucas went on, as Kara looked away sadly.

She had really been hoping that Alison would have changed while she was away, but the blonde showed no signs of it.

* * *

Kara shook her head as she found herself walking towards Alison's house, remembering all the time she spent there with her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ali staring at her from behind the window, and turned to leave.

"Kara, wait!" Alison shouted.

However, Kara didn't stop, she didn't need to get caught up in Alison's lies again. She didn't like the person she was when she was with Ali.

"Please, I need you" Alison insisted, making Kara stop.

She turned around to see tears in Alison's eyes, and thought that she had never seen the girl look so vulnerable. Could it all really be an act?

"The coroner report came back" Alison mumbled, as a tear dropped down her cheek.

With a sigh, Kara walked forward, and brought Alison into her arms, as the blonde held onto her tightly.

"Someone messed with her pills. They must have planned to kill her" Alison cried.

"It's okay, Ali. It's okay. Let's go inside" Kara cooed.

She instantly spotted Alison's laptop was open, and saw that she seemed to be on some sort of memorial page for herself. Her eyes flickered down the comments, seeing most of them weren't good.

"You shouldn't look at that" Kara scolded her, closing the laptop.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe I should never have come back" Alison sighed.

"And what? Just pretended to be dead forever?" Kara inquired.

"My dad wants me to move" Alison announced.

"What do you want?" Kara queried.

"I don't know…but I don't want to leave my friends" Alison confessed.

"Am I included in that list?" Kara frowned.

"How can you even ask that? Of course, you're my friend! You're my best friend" Alison insisted.

"And what about Jason?" Kara raised her eyebrow.

"He's my brother and I care about him" Alison stated.

"Not as much as you should. Do you have any idea what it did to him when he found out you were dead?" Kara questioned.

"What? Stopped taking the drugs and drinking?" Alison retorted.

"God, just when I think maybe you've changed, the real Ali comes out again" Kara shook her head.

"Look, I just-" Alison was cut off by her phone bleeping.

Kara frowned when she noticed the guilty look on Alison's face and grabbed her phone before the blonde could. She then read out the text from Hanna/

"I've sent the copy of what you said to everyone and told them to memorize it? Seriously, Ali? Back to ordering them around already?" Kara asked.

"It's not like that" Alison exclaimed.

Kara had heard enough and threw Alison's phone back at her, before storming out of the room.

* * *

Kara frowned when later that evening she heard the doorbell ring. Jason wasn't in, so she figured he must have forgotten the keys she gave him.

"I seriously need to attach these keys to…oh…" Kara trailed off, when she saw Hanna standing in the doorway.

"Hi" Hanna piped up.

"Hey, what's with the hair?" Kara queried, when she noticed the black streaks in her blonde hair.

"Don't ask" Hanna sighed.

"What's going on?" Kara inquired, letting Hanna in.

"I stole something and you said if I ever did it again to come to you and I'm just-" Hanna blurted out, as Kara stopped her.

"It's okay. What did you steal?" Kara asked.

"Just this top I'm wearing" Hanna replied.

"Oh, that's not so bad. How much does it cost?" Kara questioned.

"$150" Hanna stated, as Kara's eyes went wide.

"Oh…I forgot we shop in very different stores" Kara laughed.

"I just…it was an impulsive thing…Spencer was arguing with me and I'm sick of being Ali's lap dog" Hanna went on.

"I know that feeling" Kara mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kara. For not standing up for you more. We should have told you about Ali" Hanna admitted.

"Yes, you should of. Look, I forgive you all but that kind of thing…it's hard to forget" Kara exclaimed.

"We really screwed up, huh?" Hanna cried.

"Well let's start off by sorting this mess out. I'll return the top tomorrow and say I just forgot it in my bag or something. I don't have a record so they should go easy on me" Kara explained.

"Are you sure?" Hanna queried.

"The longer you keep it the more tempted you're going to get" Kara told her.

"How are you so good at this?" Hanna frowned.

"You're not the only friend I have who has an addiction" Kara shrugged, with a sad smile.

She was still angry at Hanna and the others, but she would feel guilty if she didn't help her friend out when she needed her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe we've already got onto Season 5! Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Ikr, they're so cute! Hopefully one day they will have their own happy family;) Thank you!

**Guest**: I really should allow them so happiness, shouldn't I? But then again that would be going against the canon of Pretty Little Liars, haha!

**Girloveshugs**: I think the girls are soon going to realise that Alison's just trying to control them and come grovelling to Kara. She's not the sort of girl who forgets lying easily though, so the cracks in their friendship are going to be around for some time.

: They certainly will have a makeout session, don't worry! Oh dear though, just realised you're only on Chapter 40, haha. Thank you:)


	110. Alison's True Colours Revealed

Kara watched with a frown as Alison walked closer towards the school. She looked down to see the girls, all looking as unsure as she was. She was standing in between Mona and Lucas, deciding that for once she wasn't going to jump in to save Alison. However, that didn't mean it wasn't difficult not to run towards her ex-best friend.

"Since when does she know those twins?" Lucas whispered to her, as Alison was talking to Cindy and Mindy.

"Is she really trying to replace the girls with those two?" Kara suggested, as Mona shrugged.

"Here she comes" Mona mumbled, as Alison and the girls started to walk towards them.

Kara looked away, when she saw Alison stop in front of her, not wanting to see the look on the blonde's face. The look of betrayal. But how many times had Ali betrayed her?

* * *

"So, Hanna's coming to this party too?" Kara asked Lucas as they walked through the hallways.

"Mona wanted her there" Lucas shrugged.

"I don't want to go from being controlled by Alison to Mona" Kara stated.

"At least Mona actually realizes she's doing it" Lucas exclaimed.

"So this girlfriend you're supposed to be bringing? Is she actually your girlfriend?" Kara smirked.

"Sort of…" Lucas trailed off.

"Hold up, are you using this party to get this girl? Damn, Mona's starting to rub off on you" Kara chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. And yes, before you ask, you can bring Jason" Lucas told her.

"I wasn't even…okay, maybe that was going to be my next question" Kara laughed.

"Well I know how close you two are. And I expect he needs something to take his mind off his sister. God, I can't imagine being related to her" Lucas shivered.

"Alison's not that bad, Lucas. She's just…dangerous. And I don't…I can't get involved, not again. I don't want to lose anyone else" Kara explained, as Lucas nodded sadly.

* * *

Kara was surprised when she went home that afternoon to find Spencer was there with Jason.

"What's going on?" Kara questioned.

"My parents are splitting up" Spencer cried, as Kara rushed over to her.

"Oh, Spence" She sighed, hugging her tightly.

"My mum thinks my dad killed Mrs. D and…I think so too" Spencer explained, as Kara looked over Spencer's shoulder to Jason.

"What?! But why?" Kara asked, pulling away.

"He thought that I killed the girl in the grave and Mrs. D was going to tell the police that I did it" Spencer went on.

"So, he killed her? That sounds a little extreme. Surely your dad could have bribed her or something like that" Kara suggested.

"I don't know…maybe it was in a fit of rage. But it all adds up" Spencer insisted.

"Where is he?" Jason queried.

"I…I don't know" Spencer replied.

"Jase, don't. You're not thinking straight" Kara told him, grabbing his arm.

"He killed my mother!" Jason shouted.

"We don't know that for sure. We've got to be smart about this, okay?" Kara said, trailing her hand down his arm to hold his hand.

"How could he do this?" Jason cried.

"I don't know" Kara sighed, pulling him into a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out" Kara soothed, as she rubbed his back.

* * *

"So, are we going to tell Kara about what happened tonight?" Spencer asked.

"No. No way. Mona's probably already filled her head with lies" Alison exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? Mona knows we were there when Shana was killed. She's going to try to pin it on us, right?" Emily suggested.

"I don't know. Mona knows that Kara still cares for all of us. And she still cares for Hanna. She wouldn't want to hurt them" Spencer went on.

"Are we really willing to risk everything on that?" Alison retorted.

"Look, if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Mona loves Kara. She won't want to hurt her, not again" Spencer insisted.

* * *

Mona had been spreading the video of Alison slapping her all around the school that morning and Kara wasn't surprised. She was just happy that Mona had told her the whole truth, how she had threatened Alison and that she had slapped the blonde first. She wasn't pleased with what Mona did, but she was grateful the lies seemed to have ended.

"What's going on?" Alison asked, as she entered the canteen to find them all standing there.

"Some people really did hope that you changed" Lucas said, truthfully.

"We're not afraid of you, Mona" Spencer stated.

"Afraid of me? What lies has she told you? Alison attacked me last night. And when she started saying things like she could make me disappear, I turned my phone to video" Mona announced, a little too dramatically for Kara's taste.

"You're scared because you know it's not going to take me long to win over your army of losers. I made you loser Mona once and you know I can do it again" Alison's voice could be heard coming from the video, followed by the sound of a slap.

"It's…" Alison trailed off, as her friends stared at her accusingly.

She then turned to give Mona a cold glare, who returned this. Her eyes then stopped on Kara, who was shaking her head at Ali.

Kara wasn't surprised when she went into the nearest toilets, she found her friends all having a heated conversation.

"You guys really need to find somewhere better to talk about these things" She mumbled, entering the room.

"Mona set me up, Kara. I swear it" Alison insisted.

"I know. I helped her" Kara shrugged.

"What?" Aria questioned.

"I wanted to see if you really had changed. Clearly not" Kara went on.

"Mona's just using you Kara!" Alison stated.

"No, actually she's not. She told me the truth, and all you've done since getting back is lie" Kara retorted, as she and the girls left Ali alone in the toilets.

* * *

Later that night it was announced on T.V that they had found out who the dead girl was in the grave. As Kara and Jason rushed to meet with the girls and hear the identity.

"Are we too late?" Kara questioned, rushing in.

"It's just starting" Aria replied, as Kara saw that all the girls had their partners in the room, even Caleb was somehow back.

She looked towards Jason, as she realised that they must have looked like a couple. She decided that, that wasn't a bad thing.

"The name of the victim that was buried alive was Bethany Young. She was a 17 year old patient at the Radley Institution and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night Alison Dilaurentis was allegedly kidnapped" The Police Chief announced.

Kara frowned at this, finding it strange how for some reason the name seemed to mean something to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason queried, taking her hand in his.

"I think I-" Kara started, but was cut off as a massive explosion from nearby caused all the windows in the house to smash.

Kara was pushed forward on impact, as her head smashed into a nearby chair and everything went black.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooo, so does Kara somehow know Bethany? I've got a few ways this could go, so we'll see what I'll choose! Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Sorry, but I'm afraid Jason can't be in every chapter really. But don't worry, he'll be in most!

**JustUsingARandomName**: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story:) And don't worry they're relationship is going to start developing more very soon!

**LiLuLo12**: I'm sorry, hahaa! I'm going to just put it here that Jason and Kara are going to have more than one kiss in Season 5, if that helps to calm you;) Alison will get redeemed eventually, but first of all she's going to have to show she wants it. And yes, Kara is not going to be a push over this time!

**infinitybox**: Aw, thank you! Yes, I love slow burn romances so much more than ones were they get together within a few chapters!

**Guest**: Don't worry, Ali and Kara will definitely become friends again. But right now they don't really trust each other, so they've got a lot of work to do before they can get back to how they were.


	111. Getting the Hell out of Dodge

When Kara woke up next, she felt someone shaking her shoulder, calling out her name, as her eyes flickered open.

"Jason?" She questioned.

"Hey, it's me. It's okay. You're alright" Jason told her, as she put her hand to her head.

"Ow" She cried, as she drew her hand back that now had blood on it.

"You hit your head on the chair. You're only passed out for about a minute, but we better get you checked out" Jason stated.

"No, I'm fine" Kara shook her head, sitting upright.

"Hey, don't be stupid. You know how dangerous head injuries can be. I'll take you to A&amp;E" Jason told her.

"Okay, where are the others?" Kara queried.

"They went to see what happened. I think one of the houses exploded" Jason explained.

"Why would a house-" Kara was cut off by her phone vibrating.

She turned it on, as her eyes widened when she saw what text message she had just been sent.

"What is it?" Jason frowned.

"Did you miss me bitches? – A" Kara sighed.

"Damnit" Jason grumbled.

"Well you know what they say. When something sounds too good to be true it usually-" Kara was suddenly cut off by another explosion, as Jason shielded her from the impact.

"What the hell?" Kara cried, as she and Jason shared a look.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hanna questioned, as Kara flopped down on Emily's bed.

"Yeah, they checked me over in A&amp;E. Slight concussion, but nothing too serious. I've just got to be careful for a couple of days" Kara replied.

"Hey, what did Toby say?" Aria asked Spencer, once she had gotten off the phone.

It turned out that it was Toby's house that had exploded, and it was now being investigated into.

"Nobody was inside the house" Spencer announced.

"Thank God" Emily said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but his dad did break his leg trying to avoid a tree coming down" Spencer informed them.

"It could have been worse" Hanna mumbled.

"Yeah, Caleb's at the hospital with them. Are you sure you shouldn't be there too, Kara?" Spencer asked.

"No. Seriously, I'm fine" Kara insisted, even though she had a terrible headache.

"Guys, what does this mean? That we were wrong about Shana?" Alison inquired, showing the text.

"That 'A's alive and knows that I killed her" Aria panicked.

"Or they're trying to scare us into finding out who did" Kara suggested.

"That's impossible. We all know what Shana said in that theatre" Emily insisted.

"Actually, I don't really…" Kara trailed off, when Emily glared at her.

"No, she never said that she was 'A'. She never used those words" Aria retorted.

"She had everything but the letter painted on her" Emily went on.

"Come on, Em. We got a text seconds after the house blew up. Either Shana can cause explosions from the grave or 'A' is back" Hanna exclaimed.

"Or never left" Spencer suggested.

"Well, what are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I think 'A' took a nap and woke up tonight" Spencer explained.

"A's been here the whole time just watching us, waiting for the right time to resurface" Aria realised.

"But why now?" Alison inquired.

"That's what we have to figure out" Spencer replied.

"Bethany Young" Kara announced.

"What?" Hanna frowned.

"It's too much of a coincidence that her identity gets announced and suddenly we're all back on the 'A' train. She's a clue. A big one" Kara explained.

* * *

"A" killed my mother" Alison announced, in Spencer's kitchen, after she received a video from A burying Mrs. D.

"Who could it be? Mona? Someone working with Shana?" Emily queried.

"Okay guys, it's not Mona. So stop name dropping her" Kara insisted.

"Yeah, or someone we haven't even thought of yet. Spence, are you okay?" Aria asked, when she saw Spencer was crying.

"My dad didn't do it. I accused him of murder, but he didn't do it" Spencer had realised.

"Well, it made sense why you thought he did" Hanna soothed her.

"Unless your dad's "A." Aria suggested.

"Oh my God, Aria. Did you literally just say that?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just putting it out there" Aria retorted.

"In front of his daughter" Kara said, raising an eyebrow, as Aria bit her lip.

"No, he can't be. And he thought that I killed Alison, not Bethany" Spencer insisted.

"That still doesn't rule out your sister" Hanna suggested.

"Some things never change and now we're back to square one" Alison mumbled.

"No, Ezra thinks that Bethany can ultimately lead us to "A." Aria informed them.

"I hate to say this, but I think he's right" Kara sighed.

"Okay, then we have to try to help Ezra find out as much as we can about her" Spencer stated.

"Aren't we stretching a little here?" Emily queried.

"You have a better plan?" Spencer retorted.

"Look, the last person I want to work with is Ezra, but we need to find out everything we can" Kara insisted.

"I can't wait around for answers. I need to leave town now" Alison announced.

"But you just got back here" Emily stated.

"The only reason I came back is because I thought that "A" was dead" Alison told them.

"If "A" wanted to kill you, why not just do it? Why play games and blow up a house?" Hanna queried.

"I have no idea. But I'm not sticking around to find out" Alison went on.

"Go on then, Ali. Just run away again, leave us to pick up the pieces" Kara spat out.

"But if you leave Rosewood, then we can't protect you" Emily stated, glaring at Kara.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like before, Ali. The cops are watching your every move" Aria exclaimed.

"The whole world knows you're alive" Hanna mumbled.

"Even if you could run, where would you hide?" Spencer questioned.

"Anywhere would be better than here" Alison insisted.

"Fine, just abandon us again. That's what you're good at, isn't it?" Kara retorted, storming out of the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've had a really busy week. Also, I know Kara is acting quite bitchy to Ali at the moment, but don't worry, they'll definitely make up! We have lots of Jason/Kara scenes coming up, that I know you'll all enjoy. Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: You've got to love a cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter:)

**JustUsingARandomName**: Oh, that's funny xD Well I hope I do the show justice! I'll try to explain everything as much as possible. Thank you so much:)

**MicaaAmaya**: Here's the newest update, I hope you enjoy!

**rgoldstein98**: Here's the next chapter:)


	112. Kara's Friend

Kara trudged up the stairs to her flat, and angrily unlocked the door. She knew Jason wouldn't be back for a few hours, so she decided to have a nap, exhausted from the stress of the last few days. She was about to flop down on her bed when she saw something on her pillow. It was a drawing and a note. She picked up the note which was written in red pen and frowned, expecting it to be from A.

"I thought you might be interested in this. I certainly was – Your Friend" She read out loud.

Her frown deepened, when she picked up the drawing. It showed two young girls playing hopscotch, a blonde, and a brunette, who was clearly younger than the other. In the background, there were two older boys, probably teenagers, who were smiling over at them. She turned the drawing over, her eyes widening when she saw that Bethany Young had drawn it.

"Kara?" A voice boomed from behind her, making her jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Jason, you scared the crap out of me!" Kara exclaimed.

"Sorry" Jason chuckled.

"What's that?" He questioned a moment later, to the drawing in her hand.

Biting her lip, she passed it to him, as he scanned the picture. He then turned it around, realising who had drawn it as well.

"Who sent this to you?" Jason asked, as she handed him the note.

"Your friend? What's going on?" Jason inquired.

With a sigh, Kara informed Jason of all the things she had been sent over the past weeks from this 'friend'.

"Do you have any idea who's sending this?" Jason questioned, as she shook her head.

"I can't work out if they're actually trying to help me…or just making me walk around in circles" Kara sighed.

"It looks like a guy's writing" Jason stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a secret admirer. I'm quite the catch" Kara giggled to herself.

"I don't like it" Jason grumbled.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd worry about it" She stated.

"Kara, they were in here. They were in your bedroom!" Jason exclaimed.

"Okay…now you say it like that it does sound pretty creepy" Kara squirmed.

"You're not safe here" Jason insisted.

"Yes, I am. You're here, remember?" Kara said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I can't always be here" Jason sighed.

"Well if you're worried about some creep sneaking into my bedroom at night you could always stay in here…" Kara trailed off, trying to test the waters.

"…I mean if that would make you feel better" Jason shrugged, as Kara had to hide her smirk.

"Yep, definitely" Kara nodded, as Jason now smirked.

"Well I was going to have a nap now, so you should really be here to protect me…just in case" Kara grinned, as Jason stood up and began throwing some pillows on the floor.

"Jase, you don't have to sleep on the floor" Kara suggested.

"I'm not going to have you sleeping on the floor in your own bedroom, Kara" Jason retorted.

"We could both sleep on the bed. You could just sleep on top of the covers" Kara stated.

"Oh…okay" Jason replied, somewhat nervously, as Kara went under the covers.

"Night, Jase" Kara mumbled, as she felt the bed dip under his weight.

"Night" He whispered, turning the light off.

Jason twiddled his fingers for a little while, feeling uncommonly nervous about being around Kara. It felt like they were crossing a line, but he was more than happy to. He heard her shuffling around beside him and saw that she had moved in her sleep to face him. He had to stifle a laugh at the way her hair was now covering her face and the way her arm was raised above her head in an awkward angle. He gently placed her arm over her stomach and went to move some of the hair out of her face. He was surprised when her other arm suddenly surged forward, wrapping itself around his bicep. She quickly pulled him closer to her with a surprising amount of strength as she let out a content hum. Realising he wouldn't be able to get lose without waking her, he turned onto his side, lying down beside her, and decided that the position wasn't so bad.

* * *

Kara was surprised the next day when she saw Caleb at school. She had a bone to pick with him after how he ditched Hanna.

"Stay away from Hanna" Kara told him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"I know what you did. Bailing on her for some girl you barely even know-" She started, but Kara cut him off.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Caleb insisted.

"You hurt her. That's all that matters. And you're hurting her even more by being here" Kara explained.

"Hanna can make her own mind up on who she's hangs around with" Caleb stated.

"Do you still love her?" Kara inquired, as Caleb nodded.

"Then how could you let her go so easily?" Kara asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to threaten me later" Caleb said, nodding to someone behind her.

She turned away to see Jason, and when she turned back around Caleb was already gone.

"Coward" She mumbled.

"Hey. Since when is he back in town?" Jason queried.

"Not long if I have anything to do with it" She exclaimed.

"Have you told the girls about…you know who" Jason whispered, as Kara bit her lip and shook her head.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I…I don't know if I can trust them with this. After what they did…I'm finding it hard" She explained.

"I get it. But promise me you'll tell me if this guy contacts you again?" Jason begged.

"Sure. I promise" She nodded.

"Have you come to pick up your cheque or could you just not stand to be away from me for a second longer?" Kara smirked, making Jason laugh.

"Well now that you mention it…" Jason trailed off, a mischievous look his eyes.

"Hey Kara, I…oh…am I interrupting something?" Mona inquired, approaching the pair.

"Um…nope, nothing" Kara said, awkwardly.

"Yes, I was just uh, going…" Jason stuttered, backing away.

"Oh no, I just totally ruined a moment, didn't I?" Mona cringed.

"I hate you a lot right now" Kara groaned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Lots of developing Jason/Kara, wooo! And also Kara is super annoyed at Caleb at the moment because of what he did, which I hope you guys can understand. Please leave a review:)


	113. Hanna's Drinking Problem

"So they gave us a deal on the replacement windows. It's the second set of widows we bought this year. Al Simon said it was a "bad luck" discount" Mrs. Fields explained, at the dinner she was hosting for Emily and her friends.

"I could use one of them" Alison stated.

Kara stopped herself from rolling her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. She wished one of the other girls had turned up so she hadn't been forced to deal with the awkward dinner.

"I think we all could" Emily mumbled.

"I'd be happy with any discount these days. Renting is not a cheap thing" Kara exclaimed.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be having to look after yourself at your age. You know you're welcome over here anytime you want if things get too overwhelming" Pam explained.

"Thank you" Kara smiled.

"Don't worry, she has my brother to help her out now" Alison interjected, as Kara glared at her.

"If you ask me, I think people make their own luck" Hanna announced.

"Sometimes things happen that aren't anybody's fault" Pam insisted.

"Yeah, like, I don't know, say like a meteor falls and hits your car, but the walking around stuff, that's usually somebody else's fault. Right, Ali?" Hanna queried.

"I think what Hanna means is-" Emily started, but Hanna cut her off.

"No, Hanna knows what Hanna means" Hanna retorted, as Kara cringed.

"Maybe you're right, Han. Maybe we do set ourselves up for bad things. We don't mean to, but we do. I mean what happened to me...there were times in the dark where I would just think..."What did I do to anyone that was so bad to deserve this?" Alison went on, and this time Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Pam told her.

"Sure, in the light, in clean clothes and hot plate of food, that makes sense. But when you're by yourself, you don't even know what day it is. The only one around to blame is yourself. I did. I was so ashamed of what had happened to me" Alison explained.

"Don't say that" Pam stated.

"I was ashamed. And that's why I asked Emily and Hanna and the others to not tell anyone when I came back. And they didn't. And that must have been so hard for them" Alison sighed.

"Yep, so hard" Kara mumbled, annoyed that Alison was bringing up such a fresh wound.

"You have some very special friends, Alison" Pam exclaimed.

"I know" Alison smiled, holding Emily's hand.

Kara could barely hold down the groan as she saw how Alison was once again manipulating Emily, who cared too much about Alison to really see it. How could you when you love someone so much?

"You're the special one, Ali. There is no one in the entire world like you. Cheers" Hanna announced, taking a swig of her drink, and choking.

"Are you all right?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hanna shook her head.

"Can I help you clear?" Alison offered, as Pam nodded gratefully.

Once they were out of the room, Emily grabbed Hanna's glass and smelt it, her nose crinkling.

"Hanna" Emily scolded her.

Kara then grabbed the glass and took and drank a mouthful, coming to the conclusion it was definitely vodka.

"What? I just wanted to make sure" Kara shrugged, when Emily glared at her.

"I had to have something to wash down all the baloney we had with dinner" Hanna stated.

"To be fair, Em. Why did you mum have alcohol out there when she knew underage girls were coming over?" Kara asked.

"Kara" Emily insisted.

"But I mean…you're totally in the wrong Hanna. You shouldn't be drinking when you come over to someone else's house" Kara explained.

* * *

"Hanna, seriously. What is up with you?" Kara queried, as she picked up a trail of cans that had fallen out of the blonde's locker.

"They're not all mine" Hanna retorted.

"Oh, well that makes it all okay then. Do you have a drinking problem?" Kara asked.

"What? No, of course not" Hanna grumbled.

"Really because all you seem to do right know is drink" Kara insisted.

"Look, everyone else is already on my case, so don't start" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they are pissed at you because you almost blabbed everything to that girl in Emily's swim class" Kara explained.

"I didn't mean to" Hanna stated.

"Hanna, please. Let me help you. You're not in a good place right now-" Kara was cut off by Alison.

"Hey Han" Alison smiled a little too much at the blonde.

"And that's my cue to go" Kara mumbled.

"Seriously, Kara? You're being childish avoiding me like this" Alison told her.

"Sorry but I can't listen to your poor little victim speeches anymore" Kara retorted, walking away.

* * *

Kara had been walking back to the flat, takeaway for her and Jason in hand when she spotted a familiar blonde in the Brew. She watched as Aria's mother's fiancé, trailed his hand down her friends back. She watched as Hanna cringed at this action, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Hanna" Kara called out, pushing the door open.

"Oh Kara…hey" Hanna smiled at her, relieved to see a friendly face.

"Come on, I want to talk to you" Kara announced, as she ushered Hanna to follow her.

Once they had gotten away from the Brew, Kara quickly leapt into action.

"What the hell was that? What did he think he was doing?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know…he was just getting a little too friendly" Hanna mumbled.

"He didn't…try anything else did he?" Kara inquired, as Hanna shook her head.

"God, I'm going to kill that creep" Kara grumbled.

"Do you think I should tell Aria?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I think we better" Kara frowned, as a car came round the corner.

"That's Caleb, I better go" Hanna stated.

"Hanna, wait!" Kara called after her, but Hanna had already jumped in the car.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that this was updated late this week but I've been really busy. Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Here's your update, hope you enjoy!

**LiLuLo12**: I'm guessing this is in reaction to Kara/Jason, haha!


	114. Unbelievable

"Hey, I got your message" Kara announced, as she rushed into Alison's bedroom.

Emily had called her not long ago and left a message stating that A had attacked Alison and Hanna's mum.

"Have you heard from Aria?" Emily queried.

"No, she's probably at home though" Kara replied.

"Why is there a cop car in your driveway?" Spencer asked.

"He brought me here so I could get my dad's numbers in Westport. And I told him I need to pack up a few more things" Alison answered.

"Spence, what happened to your eye?" Kara questioned, seeing Spencer's swollen eye.

"I had a run in with a horse" Spencer grumbled.

"How's Hanna's mum?" Emily inquired.

"She's a basket case. I mean, is this how its going to be from now on? Our parents are going to be physically attacked too? This is not the same A who got their jollies breaking into our lockers and leaving nasty notes. This A is-" Spencer was cut off mid rant.

"Noel Kahn" Alison blurted out.

"What did you say?" Emily frowned.

"Hold up, you think Noel is A now?" Kara queried, confused.

"I asked Noel to break into Hanna's house tonight. That's who was in the kitchen. It was Noel. I needed someone who mattered. Someone like Hanna's mum to stop questioning what happened to me" Alison explained.

"What the hell did happen to you, Ali? Have you lost your freaking mind?" Kara asked.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer inquired.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Alison retorted, as Kara's mouth dropped open.

"Just when I think you can't get any more unbelievable" Kara grumbled.

* * *

"Why would Noel help you with this? What was the plan if he'd got caught? "I'm sorry, Mrs. Marin, I just needed to borrow a butcher knife?" Spencer ranted after they had moved over to Hanna's house.

"What do you have on him, huh? Cause he must know he could have gone down for that" Kara accused.

"You two are being a little loud" Alison told them.

"You're a little crazy" Spencer spat back.

"Spencer, your eye is getting worse" Emily said, handing her a towel.

"Yeah, I see plenty out of the other one" Spencer stated.

"Hey, let me look" Kara said, as she inspected Spencer's eye.

"No, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital in a minute. No buts" Kara insisted.

"Hey, what's going on? How's your mom?" Emily asked, when Hanna entered the room.

"Freaked" Hanna exclaimed.

"Guys, we needed to do this. You saw Tanner cornering me at school. She's trying to poke holes in our story" Alison informed them.

"Your story" Spencer retorted.

"What do you mean we? This was all you Ali" Kara huffed, as Alison's phone rang and she went to look at it.

"Oh, was that Noel? Is that who you've been sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night to meet?" Spencer accused.

"What's that supposed to mean? You've been spying on me? Well, maybe now you'll understand why I turned to Noel. At least someone still has my back" Alison spat out.

"Really? You think Noel is loyal? He'll turn on you the second he has the chance" Kara scoffed.

"I see what's going on here. One of my best friends doesn't even show up to my S.O.S. call and the other one is...shadowing me like I'm the enemy. And then there's you…why are you even here Kara? We all know you hate me. Maybe asking Noel to do this wasn't the perfect plan, but I'm kind of running out of choices" Alison explained, as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Emily questioned.

"I'm gonna call my Dad back. I'd like to do it outside, but, Spencer, are you gonna follow me or have you already set up a camera for that?" Alison exclaimed, before walking away, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"You know, she never even answered that question about Noel. The only thing I can't figure out is how did he get time to break into this place and lock us into those stables" Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, it wasn't Noel's helmet in those stables. I mean, we should be wondering if Melissa..." Emily trailed off.

"My sister wasn't the one who hired Noel Kahn to terrorize Hanna's mother. I don't know, for all we know she could have asked Noel to choke her that night in her living room. She's clearly gone rogue" Spencer suggested.

"I walked in on that, Spencer. Okay? It wasn't Noel" Emily insisted.

"You're sure?" Spencer replied.

"Hanna. Easy. Do you want to keep your liver?" Kara scolded her, as Hanna took a swig of alcohol.

"You know what? Last time I checked this was still my bedroom, till somebody else got in and invaded it. Even the doorknob smells like her" Hanna exclaimed, as Emily's phone rang.

"Why were you smelling the doorknob?" Spencer frowned.

"Since when do doorknobs even smell?" Kara added.

"It's my mom. I've got to go" Emily announced

"Take me with you" Hanna pleaded.

"Hanna, you can't stay at my house" Emily told her.

"Seriously, you guys, I have to get out of here" Hanna went on.

"Make sure she doesn't drink and dial" Emily stated, before she left the room.

* * *

"Oh, there you are finally" Spencer sighed in relief, when Kara entered the Doctor's.

"So, wait. Is it a message that A left for you or Jenna?" Kara asked, after Spencer had told her there was a message left for her on the eye chart.

"I don't know…Shh. They're in there" Spencer told her, as Emily came up to them.

"Who's in there?" Emily inquired.

"Jenna. And Jenna" Spencer stated.

"I think you mean Jenna and one of her minions" Kara suggested.

"Do you want to see what I found in Noel's car?" Emily questioned.

"No, I can't even see my feet right now. There" Spencer whispered, as Jenna came out of the room.

"Sydney?" Emily gasped, when she saw her friend with Jenna.

"Oh, hi, Emily. Spencer…and um…" Sydney trailed off, when she saw Kara.

"Its Kara. With a K" She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Emily inquired.

"She was my ride. Is that a problem?" Jenna queried.

"Yeah, kind of. Unless you're driving a taxi. When did you two become friends?" Emily cried, getting angry.

"We should go…" Sydney stuttered.

"Sydney, Emily asked you a question" Spencer insisted.

"It sounded more like an accusation" Jenna retorted.

"I think it was" Kara mumbled.

"How come you never mentioned that you and Jenna were friends?" Emily asked.

"Maybe it never came up" Jenna interjected.

"Maybe you should let her speak for herself. When you ask the organ grinder a question, you don't really want to hear from the monkey" Spencer explained.

"Can we please leave?" Sydney insisted.

"No way. We want some answers" Kara stated.

"How long is it gonna take for you to both realize that you're nervous around the wrong person? I'm not Alison. Come on, Syd" Jenna said, dragging her away.

"Syd? Seriously?" Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter:)


	115. Cyrus Petrillo

"Why am I even turning up to these S.O.S calls anymore? I wasn't even involved in the kidnapping story" Kara groaned.

"Because you still clearly care about Alison, or you wouldn't have shown up" Spencer stated, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I'm just interested to see how she reacted to some turning up and admitting to kidnapping her when she wasn't even kidnapped" Kara shrugged.

"So, are you two friends again?" Kara asked Hanna and Aria.

"Yes, I made a mistake. I should have listened to what Hanna was saying about my mum's boyfriend" Aria admitted.

"Well I didn't exactly seem reliable" Hanna mumbled.

"And Emily, did you punch Sydney in the face?" Kara inquired.

"I told her I'd be watching her every time she swam, just waiting to see if she'd drown" Emily confessed.

"Wow, dark. I like it" Kara smirked.

"Good, you're all here" Alison announced, as she walked into the room.

"So what lie have you spun this time?" Kara queried.

"I told the cops I didn't know if that guy was the kidnapper" Alison told them.

"What?! Why?" Spencer asked.

"What was I supposed to say, Spencer?" Alison retorted.

"How about no?" Emily suggested.

"I was blindfolded, remember?" Alison said, as Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do we seriously need to remind you that you were never actually kidnapped?" Spencer inquired.

"There's a man being questioned by the police right now for a crime that never happened" Aria stated.

"Who is this guy anyway? How does he know so much?" Kara questioned.

"Guys, this is A. I mean, you said that he knew about the rock that hit you. He knew where you were kept, what you ate, what mattress you slept on" Emily went on.

"It's the same story that you told the doctor" Hanna realised.

"Yeah…exactly the same" Kara mumbled, staring at Alison suspiciously.

"Well it doesn't matter where A got it. What matters is what A is planning to do with it now" Aria explained.

"If A's behind this, then that's exactly who this guy is going to run to when he panics" Alison suggested.

"What are you saying?" Hanna frowned.

"I'm saying that if I make him think he's going to go down for this, we can follow him to A and finally win A's game" Alison told them.

"I can think of about a million reasons why that plan would go horribly wrong" Kara exclaimed.

"Great. We win the game, we find out who A is. What happens when we lose?" Aria inquired.

"I'm with Aria on this. A's always one step ahead of us, this is a trap" Kara insisted.

* * *

"So, this has Alison talking to Shana when she was supposed to have been kidnapped? It proves that Ali was free?" Kara asked Spencer.

"Yep, it was Noel Kahn's insurance policy" Spencer answered.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kara questioned.

"Hide it until I need it" Spencer shrugged.

"Hide it where exactly?" Kara insisted.

"In my house. I have a spot" Spencer told her.

"I've got to be honest, Spence. Do you really think A…or Ali for that matter, would be above burning your whole house down just to destroy that?" Kara queried.

"Okay…I'm a bit worried now, I'll admit. But at least that way no one will get their hands on it" Spencer stated.

"It's dangerous. You could get hurt" Kara told her.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Spencer chuckled.

"Well, duh. You're one of my best friends, brainbox" Kara smirked.

* * *

"Okay, I do not get why you're doing this. I mean…a chorus audition. This is about the furthest thing away from what you like doing, Han" Kara sighed.

"Well maybe I want to try some new things" Hanna shrugged.

"Or maybe you're trying to be someone different" Kara suggested.

"You're a smartass sometimes, you know that?" Hanna told her, making Kara giggle.

"Oh, I didn't realise you'd be auditioning too" A voice piped up from beside them.

"Mona? You've got to be kidding me" Hanna rolled her eyes, as Mona sat next to Kara.

"Since when do you sing?" Mona asked her.

"I don't and I'm not going to. I'm just here for moral support" Kara laughed.

"Aw, you can be my cheerleader" Mona stated.

"Um, no. She's mine" Hanna retorted.

"Well, I think-" Mona started, but Kara cut her off.

"If you two keep arguing I'm not going to be cheering either of you on" Kara warned them.

The teacher came out of her room a moment later, and called all the girls in.

"Good luck, guys" Kara smiled to them, as they walked down to meet the teacher.

Kara went to get her phone out of her bag, deciding that's how she would spend her time waiting for them to finish. Suddenly there was a loud crash and thud, as Kara looked down and saw that Mona was on the floor.

"Mona!" Kara cried, rushing towards her.

"Oh my God" Hanna gasped, as Kara crouched beside Mona.

"Mona?!" She insisted, shaking the girl.

A few seconds later, Mona began to stir as Kara felt relieved, expecting that Mona had just fainted and it wasn't anything more serious.

"Mona, can you hear me?" Kara questioned, squeezing Mona's hand.

"What happened? Where am I?" Mona asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, no. Don't get up. Just lay back down" Kara insisted.

"Mona, you fainted. You were out for almost a minute" Kara informed her.

"Where's my bag?" Mona blurted out, as Kara frowned.

"Its over there. Ms. Adinolfi is on the phone to your mum" Hanna exclaimed, as she crouched beside Mona.

"Give it to me. I need my bag" Mona told her, as Hanna got up to grab it.

"How're you feeling? Did you hit your head?" Kara asked her, brushing some hair from Mona's face.

"Um…no…I'm fine" Mona shook her head.

"I was so worried about you" Kara sighed, as she pulled Mona into a hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara questioned, as Mona wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Yeah, this is just what I needed" Mona replied, as Hanna frowned at the pair.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry that this took so long to update, its been a crazy week. Please leave a review:)

**ImsebastianstanButter**: Thank you so much:) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Aldana**: I want to hug Jason and Hanna most of the time, to be honest, haha.


End file.
